A Tale of Two Edwards
by xshear
Summary: A collaboration between xshear and kARLOTITA09. Based loosely on Bridget Jones's Diary. Sex and hilarity ensue. AU/AH.
1. Absolut Vodka and Eric Carmen

B: I cannot tell you how freakin' thrilled I am with this story! I'm completely excited to share it with you guys! Don't worry, my other stories aren't taking a back seat to this one.

So, please review and let us know what you think!

K: Hey guys!!! sooo here I go again! but this time I wanted to try something a little less dramatic and more fun... and boy did I have fun writing this along with xshear... maybe a little too much fun. Poor Bella won't know what hit her when we're done with her.. :P

Anyways!! I hope you guys love it as much as we do! and If you do then remember REVIEWS = LOVE!

...and Becca and me love to feel loved ;)

* * *

**Bella POV**

You see, today was what I would call the most dreadful day of all dreadful days. The weather was cold, wet, and rainy, which essentially meant two things. One, I would most likely trip walking on the sidewalk. Two, my straight hair wouldn't last more than ten minutes outside. Actually, these were the least of my problems; they were an easy fix with the right shoes and a rubber band.

The reason for the dreadfulness, however, had nothing to do with the stupid New York weather. I had to deal with two major problems. Problem one - our new boss, a young new Oxford grad (probably rich, good looking, and a certified bastard), was making his first appearance tomorrow and he was asking for summary reports - 20 hours before his arrival.

_I hated him already._

And then there was my second problem - my dearest mother. Renee was quickly becoming occupied with her ridiculous new hobby of trying to climb the socialite ladder within New York. Once a week, she insisted on holding fancy dinners (well, at least what my mother considered fancy) at her exclusive townhouse - and I unfortunately just happened to be invited to them all and tonight was no exception.

"Bella...hello? Earth to Bella!" I heard my coworker Lauren screech. "I don't have time for your daydreams today, Bella. Get me those reports ASAP."

I simply nodded and turned back around in my chair, tapping my pencil on my desk.

_Lauren Mallory._

Even her name I despised. She was hired around the same time as I was, yet for some reason she felt she ranked higher than me.

_Bitch._

"You'll get them, Lauren, maybe faster if you stop pestering me," I said in my singsong voice. Oh, how I knew she hated that.

I heard her grunt something in return, but I just shrugged and turned my attention back to my computer screen.

Could I really get out of Renee's dinner?

_I could tell her I'm swamped at work._

_Nah, then she'd whine all week about me not being there - great, it looked like I was stuck going. _

_Fantastic._

After two hours of unnecessary paperwork, I forwarded the reports to Lauren via e-mail, cleaned up my desk, and headed out to my mother's dreaded party.

I quickly hailed a cab, throwing some bills towards him and telling him to book it to the Westside. I was already an hour late to Renee's - she had made sure to threaten me not be late this evening. Usually, I was always a bit late, due to work. This particular evening, however, she had insisted that I arrive properly on time. When I had questioned her about it, she tried to act nonchalant, but I knew better - Renee was up to something.

Knowing her, she was probably trying to set me up with one of her friend's sons again (as she had done on numerous occasions). I tried no to be too irritated with her, but it was still disconcerting to me that at twenty-nine my mother wanted nothing more than to see me married with children.

I shuddered at the thought.

_Eww, children._

When the cab finally stopped in front of my mother's classic New York townhouse, I hopped quickly out of the cab and ran up the stairs, praying to the gods that my dad would answer instead of my mother. I softly knocked.

"Dear God, Isabella, you're late!" Renee screeched as she flew open the door.

_So much for my luck._

I took a quick glance at my dear mother. She looked somewhat comical with her black cocktail dress covered by an apron that modeled five different types of flowers, in five different colors.

"I'm sorry, Mom, I got stuck at work," I said stepping in, shrugging my coat off.

"And what is that you're wearing?" Renee asked,eyeing me with a look of disgust.

I looked down noting nothing amiss. I was wearing the same outfit I had worn to work, some black slacks and a simple blue blouse; my hair was tied up in a simple ponytail- courtesy of the rain. I had debated whether or not to wear heels but I decided against it, not really being in the mood to fall on my face today - so black flats it was. I saw nothing wrong, but Renee's appalled expression told me I had not succeeded in my choice of attire.

"They're just my work clothes, Mom."

You would think I was wearing a potato sack from her expression.

"And, this, Bella, is a dinner party! You don't wear work clothes to a dinner party! And your hair, oh Bella!" she cried, stepping closer and moving her hands towards my hair.

"Mom! Cut it out!" I cried, swatting her hands away and stepping as far away as possible in the small foyer.

Renee pursed her lips; I could tell she was getting angry at me. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway. There's someone here I want you to meet!" she said a little to enthusiastically.

_Fan-fucking-tastic. Here it comes._

"Really?" I asked trying to sound somewhat enthused.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. She was becoming like a giddy schoolgirl.

_Jesus._

"His name is Edward. He's Esme's son and he's just wonderful, Bella! Just the type of man you need!"

_Just the type of man I need? Really? I only had one man I needed and I kept him tucked safely in my nightstand drawer next to my bed._

"Oh, come on, Bella, he's mature and centered - a true gentleman, really," my mother quickly added, noting my disapproving facial expressions.

Mature and centered? Wasn't that code for a middle-age balding bore who had money and ambitions to start a family?

_No thanks - I'll pass._

Or, he's probably one of those computer geeks that wears huge thick glasses and pocket protectors! Oh, dear God, Mom was trying to set me up with someone who looked like an extra from 'Revenge of the Nerds'!

_She wouldn't dare!_

_--You're overreacting, Bella. Mom would never do that to you... the last one wasn't so bad was he?_

_Do you really me want to answer that question? _

_--No._

I didn't even want to remember Mike Newton, the last dweeb my mother had set me up with last Easter. Of course, I was at another one of her famous God-forsaken dinners when Mom insisted that we must meet. Most of the evening, he ended up following me around like a lost puppy and when I tried desperately to lose him, Renee had made it nearly impossible by shoving me against him any chance she got.

"He's good for you, Bella! Give it a chance!" she would whisper.

Eventually, he and Renee ended up bullying me into accepting a ride home from him. When we had arrived at my apartment complex, he insisted on walking me to the front step at which point he proceeded to attack me with his sloppy disgusting tongue.

I shuddered at the memory.

_Fucking disgusting._

Three months later, he was still trying to apologize, calling and asking if I would like to meet up.

Let's just say... I'd rather die single and lonely than have my mother arrange my love life.

Forcing my mind back to the task at hand, I reorganized my features the best I could.

"That's great, Mom, really," I said with a fake enthusiasm. "But I want to see Dad first. Where is he?" I asked, peeking my head toward the kitchen. My mother huffed, grabbed me by the shoulders, and led me to the living room.

"Now, Isabella, your father is in the living room along with our guests." She sounded overly sweet - a poisonous tone for her and I knew the best thing was to follow along her little charade.

"Yes, yes fine," I huffed. I wasn't going to win and I was going to have to go on this setup play date.

When we reached the doorway, Renee practically shoved me into the room causing me to trip on her European rug. A few people glanced, but no one important seemed to take notice. After making sure my feet were securely planted on the floor, I finally looked up at my mother's introduction.

"Oh, Esme, my daughter Bella is finally here!" she called out to a pretty woman who smiled warmly at me. I smiled back this time - willingly.

There was something about her kind face that made me not care about the fact that she looked like one of those high-society ladies my mother wanted to resemble so badly. I had often come to hate my mother's friends; they made her care about the most ridiculous things.

"Please excuse her attire; she just got off of work. She works in marketing at a publishing house downtown," Renee said, sounding slightly apologetic.

I blushed feverishly at her words. It was one thing for her to chastise me in private, but it was a completely different thing for her to do it in front of company.

_So much for supportive parents._

"Renee, don't be ridiculous!" a man's scruffy voice said behind me.

"Dad!" I practically shouted forgetting my manners as I turned around and hugged him. I wasn't one to play favorites, but Dad was always more fun than Mom had ever been.

"Looking good, kid!" my dad emphasized, looking pointedly at Renee who responded with a shrug.

Esme chuckled nervously, probably embarrassed to be caught in between a family squabble. I quickly remembered my manners.

"I'm sorry," I said, turning back to face her and extending my hand. "I'm Bella, it's wonderful to meet you, Mrs ...?"

"Cullen, but please call me Esme." She shook my hand softly. "Renee has told me so much about you, though I have to say you're much lovelier in person."

I felt my face blush even more. I was about to thank her when Renee had cut me off.

"Oh, Esme, thank you! It's no wonder where Edward got his excellent manners," she said, eyeing me accusingly. "Bella, you remember I told you about Edward? He is such a nice young man..."

As my mother continued to list all the apparent qualities of this Edward character, I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Really, the way Renee was going on about him you would expect him to sparkle or something.

I eyed my dad silently. He raised his eyebrows, smiling slightly at me - he must feel my pain. Esme had caught our little exchange and looked slightly amused but didn't miss a beat of my mother's semi one-sided conversation.

I looked around the room recognizing most of the socialite ladies Renee always gushed about, most of them hanging from their husband's arms like trophies.

_Disgusting._

I also noticed that most of the guests were around my parents' age - damn it, this really is a play date, isn't it?

I started to contemplate my escape plan. The most complex plan involved my father's complicity, supreme acting skills, and a fake emergency trip to the hospital after I fainted on the dining room table. I knew that option one was too complicated; after all I wasn't the world's best actress. So I opted for escape plan number two: I would text Alice as soon as I was out of my mother's sight, begging her to call me in an hour and feign an emergency on her behalf. Yep, plan two it was.

I glanced longingly towards the doorway, when I noticed him. Long and lean with his bronze hair slightly tousled, perfectly framing his chiseled face, and his bright, hazel eyes staring off into space.

_Oh, dear fucking God. He's gorgeous. Gorgeous? Seriously, Bella, get a fucking grip._ I was doomed to be destined with someone who was just slightly average looking, if not a little lower than that and someone who wasn't even semi-interesting. That was just what I had come to accept, an average man for the average Bella.

This was a man, however, most women would dream about -- and not just your ordinary dream, I'm talking fantasies here. The ones where you wake up wet as hell, needing to head to the shower with the sole purpose of using the detachable showerhead.

I looked around to see the scene in front of me had changed. Mother Dearest was at my side, her arm wrapped gingerly around my waist. On the other side was Esme and in front of me was the man who I planned to have my way with tonight in the privacy of my room. It then hit me.

Esme cleared her throat. "Edward, dear, I would like you to meet Renee's daughter, Bella."

If I wasn't blushing before, now I was absolutely sure that I was a red as a tomato. My mother nudged me forward.

"Um, h...hello," I managed to stammer out. He looked down at me with absolute boredom.

"Yes, hello," he answered nonchalantly.

Great. He's completely uninterested - but what was I really expecting anyway? For him to be completely enthralled, sweep me off my feet, and carry me into the sunset?

_Get a grip._

I cleared my throat subtly, "So, uh, Edward is it?" Keep it simple, Bella, don't make a fool of yourself. "I hear that you're a lawyer."

He glanced over the top of my head, seemingly ignoring my question.

"Oh, yes, I am."

I shifted my glare over to my mother. _I blame you, woman, you made me do this._

She returned my annoyed glare with a soft smile, placing her hand on my shoulder and proceding to shove me into Edward.

"Oopmh!" I said, bumping full-frontal into him. Edward gingerly grabbed me by the shoulders and held me out at an arm's length.

_Oh, what strong hands you have. _

_--Stop it, Bella._

"Well, uh, it's been nice meeting you, but I do have to go," he said, abruptly looking past me. I turned my head towards the general direction he was looking and that's when I saw her. A pretty blonde, waving her perfectly poised arm. I assumed that she was trying to get his attention.

Of course he would be with someone.

Esme looked at him with a slightly pained smile, "Of course, dear, you don't want to keep Rose waiting."

Rose? Her name was Rose? Wasn't that an old woman's name?

_--Well, Isabella isn't any better._

_Touché._

Edward nodded and let go of my shoulders.

"Try not to bump in anything else, Bella."

I blushed tenfold.

_Damn it._

And with that, the gorgeous lawyer man with hazel eyes walked out of my lonely life. I sighed, taking a quick glance at my mother. However, I found that she'd already left my side and was huddled in a corner, taking softly to Esme.

Great. They were probably discussing how pathetic my non-existent love life was. Well, I for one wasn't going to feel sorry for myself.

I grabbed my jacket, whispered some lame excuse about having a headache to my dad, and ran out the door. Throwing on my jacket, I hailed a cab quickly and climbed in.

I just needed to get home and console with my favorite bottle of Vodka and the man on my nightstand who I mentally cheated on tonight.

******

Vodka was...

Bad.

Very Bad.

Very, very bad.

And so fucking tasty.

The eerie silence of my apartment only added to the feeling of loneliness that the Absolut was supposed to erase at least two glasses ago. Deciding I needed a happy boost, I wobbled over to my stereo, setting my IPod on shuffle, and letting the sounds of the recent Katy Perry hit take over my drunkenness.

After bowing to my grateful audience of stuffed animals, I tried to call Alice or Angela to see if they wanted to meet up for a girl's night but the bitches said it was a work night and that I should lay off the Vodka if I wanted to be presentable for work tomorrow.

Fuck that - I was having way too much fun.

An hour later and a half of a bottle Absolut Vodka gone, I was starting to doubt myself.

Stupid ass lawyer, does he really think he can snub me just because he's uber-fucking-dazzling?

_--And sexy! Don't forget panty-soaking-sexy. _

_Damn it! You're not helping. _

_--Sorry._

It didn't help matters that I knew I looked like I was having a seizure vertically while I tried to dance in my living room - nothing another drink couldn't fix. I stumbled back over to my couch, pouring myself another shot.

He really wasn't that great, was he? I mean if he preferred gorgeous blondes then good for him.

Yeah, she was probably an airhead anyways. Did I really want someone who rather be with an airhead blonde than a mature, sophisticated woman?

Hell, no! Besides, he was totally cold - men who are that good looking are never good in bed. Fuck, they don't have to be!

_--Seriously you're better off alone._

Yeah... alone... totally alone.

I shot back my ... was it my 8th drink? Fuck it, who keeps count anyways?

_--You should really go to bed, you have a meeting first thing tomorrow with the bastard of a new boss._

_Just one more song and I'll go to bed. Promise._

After the two-second pause, my IPod decided to mock me in the cruelest way possible.

"_When I was young_

_I never needed anyone"_

Well, fuck me then.

_--Oh you know you love this song._

Of all the fucking times..

"_And making love was just for fun_

_Those days are gone..._

_Living alone_

_I think of all the friends I've known_

_And when I dial the telephone_

_Nobody's home"_

_--Well, it IS a classic._

_Yeah for depressed about-to-shoot-yourself moments._

_--Good thing you don't have a gun then._

"_All by myself_

_Don't wanna be_

_All by myself_

_Anymore..._

_Hard to be sure_

_Sometimes I feel so insecure_

_And love so distant and obscure_

_Remains the cure"_

While the piano drowned on, I momentarily forgot the use of the shot glass. I took a big swig on the bottle and prepared myself to join in the chorus that would seriously become the anthem of my life.

_--Pathetic._

"_All by myself_

_Don't wanna be_

_All by myself_

_Anymore_

_All by myself_

_Don't wanna live_

_All by myself_

_Anymore"_

_--Bella, you're drunk._

_What and you aren't? _

_--You'll wake up the neighbors._

_Fuck them._

_--They'll call the police. _

_Charlie will bail me out._

"_When I was young_

_I never needed anyone_

_Making love was just for fun_

_Those days are gone..."_

With one last big gulp, I finished the Vodka. My head swooned and I got the courage to continue my off-key singing. I took a deep breath and sang my heart out.

"_All by myself_

_Don't wanna be_

_All by myself_

_Anymore_

_All by myself_

_Don't wanna live_

_Oh_

_Don't wanna live_

_By myself, by myself_

_Anymore_

_By myself_

_Anymore_

_Oh_

_All by myself_

_Don't wanna live_

_I never, never, never_

_Needed anyone."_

"Oneeeee!"

Out of breath and with my head spinning, I laid back on my couch, my legs far too heavy to carry me to my bedroom. Besides, the couch was comfy.

Tomorrow I was going to pay - I was sure of it.

* * *

B: Reviews are like hugs - everyone needs to give one! Hehe.

Please make sure to check my other stories as well, they are as just as equally awesome.

K: ...and after puttin' Bella through that, then I have no shame in plugging my story. It's really different from this one, but still good I promise.

.?sid=747

Check it out ;) AND PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. The New Boss

B - Finally!! Writer's block has been defeated!! I've finished Seducing and I'm working on an awesome chapter for Unknown! So, keep an eye out for those updates. Anyways, Karla did an fantastic job with this chapter... I just added my thoughts here and there.

If you'd enjoy please let us know and review - seriously, we live for them.

K - Hey guys! Despite what Becca says, she inspired me to write the chapter and pumped it up with her awesomeness. Other wise this chapter would not have been as great... But after our combined efforts... I have to say it seriously rocks!! LOL!! We have more Edward in this chapter and I'm sure you'll love it because we sure do!

Anyways... I've had a crappy week so please lift our spirits and review!! (Even if its just to say it sucked! please feedback is the best love we can have!)

ALSO!! Before we forget! we wanted to thank **MrsC** for being so patient with our demand and for the incredible banner you now see :D (amazing isn't it??!) WE LOVE IT!! If you wanna check out more of her works visit her over at the Twilighted Banners forum!! :D

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED CHARACTERS. But we do like to play with Edward aka RP.

The song used in the previous chapter was:"All by Myself" from Celine Dion.

This chapter's song is:"Baby got Back (I like Big Butts)" from Sir Mixalot. 

* * *

**Bella POV**

_I like big butts and I cannot lie,  
you other brothers can't deny,  
that when a girl walks in with an itty-bitty waist  
and a round thing in your face,  
you get sprung..._

I opened my eyes only to wince at the ridiculously bright room. I was disoriented and tired; my head felt like it was about to explode with hangover pressure.

_...wanna pull out your tough.  
'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed,  
deep in the jeans she's wearing,  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring.  
Oh baby, I wanna get with you  
and take your picture._

_What…what the fuck?_

I looked around for the source of the sound that was making my head pound. I looked over to my small table attached to the farthest wall; there, sat perched upon it was my vibrating cell phone with Emmett's fucking ridiculous ring tone.

_I like big butts and I can not lie,  
you other brothers can't deny,  
that when a girl walks in with an itty-bitty waist  
and a round thing in your face,  
you get sprung..._

_Alright, alright. I'm fucking coming, Jesus._

Annoyed, I sat up way too quickly. My head began to spin and I was overcomed with nausea. My hair was a bird's nest, my breath reeked of liquor, and to top it off there was a rancid smell coming from somewhere around my tiny apartment.

_...wanna pull out your tough.  
'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed,  
deep in the jeans she's wearing,  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring.  
Oh baby, I wanna get with you  
and take your picture._

I quickly glanced to the table where Sir Mix A Lot's voice rang from my cell phone. Not really trusting my legs, I just rolled myself on to the floor and crawled to the table where it currently resided. By the time I got to it, the demanding object had stopped ringing.

_Fuck you. _

_Ugh, what happened last night?_

_--You don't remember? You thought it was a good idea to polish off the Vodka last night._

_Oh… yeah, that. _

_--My head is pounding. You should really lay off the drinking, Bells._

_So does mine, so shut it._

_--Vodka is bad... so very bad._

_Yeah, thanks._

_I like big butts and I can not lie,  
you other brothers can't deny,  
that when a girl walks in with an itty-bitty waist  
and a round thing in your face,  
you get sprung..._

_"_What?!" I finally answered to the specific ring tone of my favorite guy friend.

"Where the hell are you? And what's with your voice? You sound like a dude!" Emmett's very loud voice projected out from the cell phone.

Still dazed, confused, and not quite awake, I decided to ignore his rude comments.

"What do you mean, Em? Why the fuck are you calling so early?" I demanded to him.

"Early? Bells, are you feeling okay?" he chuckled.

"What time is it then?" I asked looking around my living room for a clock. My head felt heavier than normal so I wasn't exactly putting_ that_ much effort into it.

"Bella, it's 10:15. The meeting starts in five minutes! Why aren't you here yet?"

_Too many questions at once. Can't… process._

_--Wait! 10:15! The meeting – new boss._

_Holy fuck._

_"_Fuck! Emmett, do something to stall them! I'll be there in 15 minutes!" Temporarily forgetting my hangover from hell, I quickly stood up and ran to my bathroom, all the while yelling instructions to Emmett.

"I don't know if I can do that, Bells. Lauren's been her usually bitchy self all morning and she's even more agitated because_ someone _decided not to show up for the prep meeting this morning."

"I don't care, Em! Tackle her if you have to! There is no way she's getting all the recognition for the work WE did!"

He laughed. "Okay, kid, just hurry."

After hanging up, I quickly hopped into the shower, not even letting the water heat up. Besides cold water would help me sober up a little better.

_At least, I hope…_

Five minutes later, I was hopping on the sidewalk, trying to put my shoes on my feet while simultaneously hailing a cab.

While we drove towards the shabby publishing company, I took my damp hair and pulled it back into a simple bun and put as much makeup as I could with the taxi speeding down the busy streets. I decided on a neutral blush and lip gloss; there was no way I was going to risk poking my eyeballs with the mascara brush while the cabbie was driving.

I looked down at my attire, not really caring if the driver was sneaking a perverted look. I arranged the last of my clothing; I had to dress quickly mostly because I didn't feel like running around the street naked. However, the consequences of dressing at top speed unfortunately made my attire look less than presentable. I groaned as I realized I'd picked a black bra with a white blouse.

_Just my fucking luck. New boss will think I'm an exhibitionist. _

_--Maybe a sexy exhibitionist._

_Oh, shut it._

I arranged my _ladies_ so that the bra actually fulfilled its purpose, tucked my blouse in my black pencil skirt, and proceeded to try and smooth it out.

_Why is this thing so damn wrinkled? _I sighed._ What a fucking day._

Finally, the yellow cab pulled up to the entrance of the small publishing house. I swallowed some Tylenol to relieve the worst headache mankind has ever known and sprinted towards the elevators.

Once inside the elevators, I finally let myself breathe. However, as soon as my heart beat slowed down, the elevator doors opened and I hurriedly made my way towards my meeting.

The conference room had a glass wall and I could see most of the secretarial staff standing along the edges of the room. All of the department heads were seated at the conference table, preventing me from seeing anyone inside. I had hoped I would get a glimpse of the new boss or even Emmett before walking in, but apparently that wasn't going to happen.

Taking a deep breath, I finally opened the door and stepped in.

"Please give him a warm wel-" I heard the bitch Lauren say, but her shrill voice was cut of by the sound of the door slamming closed.

I grimaced at the loud bang as every head in the room turned to look at me. My cheeks surely turned a slight pink color.

_So much for stepping in unnoticed. _

I heard Emmett snickering and concentrated on giving him my nastiest look as I headed for the empty chair next to him. Not bringing that much attention to myself, I kept my head down, trying not to make any eye contact with anyone. The room had gone silent since my arrival; when I finally got myself settled in my seat, I looked up to see Lauren glaring at me. I decided to say good morning to her by giving her my best _fuck you_ smile.

"Bella, so glad you could join us." The she-devil spoke with the sweetest voice imaginable, and my smile only grew bigger.

"Oh, no problem, Lauren! You know I can always make time for you," I answered, winking jokingly at her.

Amused remarks could be heard all around me, including Emmett's booming laugh, but I paid no attention to them. I was tired and my head was still pounding relentlessly. It was a miracle I was even sitting here, but I wasn't about to let Lauren jump down my throat. Speaking of the witch herself, her mouth hung open, amazed with my cheekiness.

_Bitch thought I wouldn't dare with new boss here._

_--Well, she was wrong._

_Where is this golden new boss of ours anyways, I'm getting bored._

I looked past Lauren to the head of the table only to meet a pair of piercing, dark, emerald green eyes. I felt my mouth drop like an idiot and vaguely heard Lauren prattle on with her little speech.

"As I was saying," Lauren continued, ignoring me, "let us all accommodate Edward as much as we can."

_Edward? Was that… isn't he…_

There he sat, the Greek God who had snubbed me the night before. The man who induced my vodka-filled evening and the consequent hangover that was sure to stick with me all day long - along with the newly formed dampness on my panties.

I managed to close my gaping mouth and purse my lips so I wouldn't make a fool of myself. However the twelve-year-old in me couldn't stop making google-eyes at him.

_Holy shit, he looks… _

Even my mind was speechless. I couldn't tell if it was because of the surprise of seeing him here or because of the arousal that suddenly shot through my body like an electrical shock.

To say he looked good would have been the understatement of the century.

_Fuck, he looks even better than yesterday! _

_--Is that even possible?_

_Yes, it fucking is! Look at him! _

_--I am looking, I can't ... seem to ... look … away. So pretty. _

_We are so… fucked!_

He sat lazily at the head of the table, leaning slightly on the leather chair. He looked utterly bored as he paid attention to whatever Lauren was rambling about. One of his arms was on the armrest and the other one leaned over the table where he tapped a pen.

He was wearing a dark gray suit and with a black silk shirt and no tie. The top button and the collar was unbuttoned, and I let my eyes trail his neck, past his Adam's apple, to his strong jaw where he had morning stubble. I licked my lips unknowingly, wondering what it would feel like to have that stubble caressing my skin.

His bronze hair was even more disheveled than it was yesterday. It was sticking up at odd ends and I immediately imagined my fingers running through the silky smoothness of it.

_Oh, dear, it's sex hair! _

_--Courtesy of the blonde bitch we encountered last night._

The memory of the previous evening pulled me out of my daze like a bucket of ice cold water. Anger was the first emotion that I could recognize; most of the shock had worn off. However, the arousal never left my body, it only mixed with my growing anger, causing a most dangerous combination.

_What the hell is he doing here?_

_--Apparently being the New Golden Boss._

_I can see that, damn it! I meant why…?_

_--Because we have the worst fucking luck in the world._

In the midst of my internal ramblings, I didn't notice I was still looking at Edward like an idiot. He, on the other hand, had. I pulled out of my daze only to see him eyeing me intently. I watched him cautiously, however, as his gaze continued to travel from my waist to my breasts, where his eyes lingered for a whole second before smirking.

_Great, he noticed your lacy black bra._

_-- Oh, like he didn't appreciate it, the pervert. _

I could feel my blush rise and even then I couldn't make myself look away, for I was too hypnotized by the mischief in his eyes as they traveled up my self-conscious body. He continued his personal assessment of me until he finally caught my eyes staring right back at him.

I was beyond mortified. He had caught me looking at him while he was looking at me.

_Great, perfect even._

Alas, just as I was about to turn away, he held my gaze and smiled at me. If he could look sexy by just sitting there looking bored, then there were no words imaginable that could have described the way he looked when he threw his crooked smile at me.

_Oh, dear God! I think I just came._

_-- …._

_Great! Even my subconscious is speechless. _

_-- No, No! I was just… dazzled?_

_Dazzled? Who uses that word anymore?_

_-- Is any other word acceptable?_

_Oh, well… _

…

…

_-- See? You're dazzled!_

_Oh, shut it!_

Less than a second had passed since he had _dazzled_ me with his smile and I shyly smiled back. My face ended up feeling so hot that I finally found the willpower to look away. There was no way in hell that I could concentrate on Lauren's stupid fucking speech.

I could hear Emmet's amused giggles beside me, but I didn't dare shoot him a dirty look for I was afraid that I would be distracted by Edward's sex appeal.

However, next thing I knew, a paper was shoved into my hand.

**You got the hots for the new boss?**

Why did Emmett feel compelled to tease me every second we were together? I'd never know. As inconspicuously as I could, I scribbled a response and shoved it back into his side.

**I have no idea what you are talking about. **

**P.S. What's with the notes? Are we in High School now?**

Emmett smiled, glancing sideways in Edward's direction. I tried to not pay attention to either of them anymore as Lauren's shrill voice droned on about 'team unity' and 'collaborative work.' It was hard not to get distracted by it.

**Whatever. Boss is looking at you. **

As soon as I read Emmett's note, I looked up. Bad idea. True to Emmett's word, Edward was looking at me and once more I was captivated by his stare.

_Don't. Look._

_-- Easier said than done, Swan._

I looked over once more and saw that he still had his eyes locked on me.

"Hey," he mouthed to me and I did the same back. I couldn't help myself. He then looked at Emmett, then back at me before lightly nodding his head, asking wordlessly if Emmett and I were together. My eyes almost popped out of their sockets at the question.

_Emmett and I? Oh, dear God, no!_

I quickly denied the implication shaking my head from side to side - not very discreetly. He raised his eyebrows in surprise but smiled at my response. I swear I almost fainted at the sight of his perfect flawless teeth.

Edward then proceeded to mouth "good to know" and I couldn't help but giggle.

_Wait! Remember… you're mad at him, right? He completely ignored you yesterday._

_-- Right._

_Yeah, what the hell is he playing at with all his cheekiness?_

_--I don't know. Maybe he wasn't himself yesterday. He seemed… distracted._

_Yes! Distracted by the gorgeous boring blonde. Remember?_

_--Oh, yes. The gorgeous fucking blonde. _

The anger was suddenly back. I straightened out in my chair and fixed my eyes firmly on Lauren's big fat head.

"So without further ado, Edward, welcome. We all look forward to working with you. I am sure under your leadership, Twilight Publishing House will soon be the most important publisher in the country." Lauren finished looking at Edward with what I could only assume was her best seductive look.

_-- Bitch, please! _

_He's here two seconds and she's already all over him. _

Edward smiled politely at her and I noticed smugly that this smile was not at all like the one he'd given me.

_-- Will you get a hold of yourself? Don't get all defensive over his cocky ass! He completely snubbed you yesterday and now you're flirting with him like a loose tart!_

_I don't think that counts as flirting. _

_-- Oh, please don't play Ms. Innocent with me! _

_I'm not! _

_-- You know what? Just behave and stop drooling, for our sake. _

_Okay, fine… you win. I just don't get why he's all flirty today. _

_-- See, you just admitted to flirting! _

_Ugh, just shut up!_

_-- Wait! He's getting up. _

Edward was standing up and shaking Lauren's hand. He then went to the head of the table again and, still standing, addressed the whole room.

"Thank you very much. I look forward to working with you all, and I hope you still like me after I have you working long hours to put Twilight where it needs to be." He spoke in a faint British accent.

_What the… was he British last night?_

_-- Don't care, it sounds sexy._

_He's American, isn't he?_

_-- *shrugs* I just want to hear it again._

Everyone laughed at his remarks and I suddenly noticed everyone in the room was completely entranced with him. All the women were completely _dazzled _by him and the men were laughing at his implications.

I watched at Edward as he circled the room while giving his speech. Something was different in his persona. It wasn't even the weird British accent he had going; it was something… else. The way he moved around the room, the way he carried himself perhaps. He seemed more open, he even looked friendlier than he did yesterday.

_Maybe he was having a bad day. _

_-- Why do you keep making excuses for him?_

_Well, you can be bitchy on your bad days as well. _

_--Well, yeah… but wait! Didn't Mom say he was a lawyer? _

_Yeah, she did._

_--Then what is he doing here? At a publishing company?_

Confused, I decided to evaluate Edward a little more objectively. If he was a lawyer, then what was he doing in a managing position at a publishing company? Moreover, what was up with the mood swings and personality switch?

This new Edward looked more carefree, even in his attire. The unbuttoned collar showed how laid back he was, while yesterday's Edward was properly dressed with no hair dare out of place. Well, not literally, but even Edward's hair today - while still disheveled and wild - was somewhat different than yesterday's. Also, this new Edward had enticing green eyes, while I was sure yesterday he sported a warm hazel color.

_Hazel can change color._

_-- But, that much? _

_I'm not sure. _

Both colors suited his face and I couldn't decide which one I liked better. His green eyes made him sexier and friendly at the same time, while the hazel eyes brought an aura of mystery that attracted me like no one ever had before.

When Edward finished his speech, everyone applauded and started leaving the room. It took me a moment to collect myself and understand what was happening around me. I was still entranced in my personal puzzle, trying to understand how a man could act so differently within a matter of hours.

_Talk about bipolar. _

"You coming, Swan?" Emmett asked, already at the door.

Still collecting my things, I looked around and saw that almost everyone had left. Edward, of course, was still talking to Lauren in a corner and Emmett was still waiting for me at the door.

"Yeah," I simply answered, heading out of the conference room door.

Emmet held the door open for me, smiling impishly. I immediately knew something was up.

"So, why so late, Bells?" he asked, walking me to my desk.

"Argh, I got drunk last night. Happy?" I decided honesty was the best option with Emmett. He just laughed, completely amused by my confession.

"Well, I'll leave you to your hangover then."

_Just like that? No teasing, no questioning? _

This was definitively a weird day. Normally Emmett would tease me for hours before actually leaving me to my work as he headed to the Accounting Department.

_-- He's just being nice for once. Maybe he empathizes with your hangover._

"Hey, check your e-mail. I sent you the new budget for the Marketing Department," Emmett said as he headed out the door.

_Okay, something is definitively going on… I usually have to beg him to give me that! _

_-- Why are you so untrusting?_

_This is Emmett we're talking about here! You trust him?_

_--Well, no…_

I took a seat at my desk, hesitant to check my e-mail, but I did anyway. Sure enough there was an e-mail from Emmett labeled 'Budget.'

I sighed. Maybe I was too untrusting of Emmett. After all, he'd been my friend for over 5 years now.

I did most of my morning routine, putting on some light classical music on my speakers while I replied to some of the more important e-mails. Half an hour later, though, I finally got to Emmett's e-mail.

I opened the weird attachment and waited for it to load as I distracted myself with some papers that were on my desk. However, the next thing I knew, the video opened up and two girls scantly clad started kissing.

I laughed out loud. It was Emmett's idea of fun to send me porn at work every once in a while. We constantly made fun of videos and sexual pictures with rude comments and innuendos. One of these days, we were going to get an ultimatum from the IT Department.

The moans from the girls were audible through my speakers. I was just about to turn them down when _it _happened.

_Oh shit! Shit!_

_-- Eww, is that…even possible? _

_Oh, my God! That's disgusting! _

_-- Turn it off! Turn it off!_

The horrendous sounds from the infamous "Two Girls, One Cup" video were coming from my speakers and I panicked.

_Do I shut off the monitor? Close the video? Turn of the speakers? _

I tried to close the video, but the stupid thing had frozen and the very gross image stood still while the sounds kept coming from my fucking speakers. I was mortified and grossed out beyond imagination. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, it did.

"Ms. Swan, do you have a moment?" Edward asked in the deepest, most sincere, and sexiest foreign accent I had ever come across.

His voice, however, was tainted by the offending sounds that were coming from my speakers. I looked up frozen and horrified as he walked into my office. Edward,on the other hand, looked confused and slightly amused. Panicking even more so, I dropped to my knees and flew underneath my desk, quickly finding the electrical cord and yanking it away from the outlet. The sounds immediately stopped and I wondered how long I could stay under my desk and avoid the embarrassment.

_Oh, dear God, I'm going to kill Emmett!_

"Ms. Swan, are you okay?" he asked, his accent thick with worry.

I sighed, wholly embarrassed. I hopped up from underneath my desk and looked at his amused expression.

"Victim of the "Two Girls, One Cup" prank?" he asked with an amused chuckle.

If I hadn't been so mortified with the most embarrassing moment of my life, hearing his laugh would've been heaven. Straightening my blouse, I decided to change the obvious subject of my computer 'problem.'

"Yes… So what's up with the fake accent?" I asked in a very defensive tone.

He raised an eyebrow and looked slightly offended for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, please, the accent. You didn't have it yesterday, did you?" I said pointedly.

"Yesterday? I'm sorry, I'm not quite following you," he answered, looking at me like I was odd.

I sighed somewhat exasperated, "Come on, Cullen, yesterday? At my mother's dinner?"

He stared at me with a blank face; then it was like a light bulb lit up in this head. He grinned mischievously before continuing with his charade.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Swan, but I don't have any idea what you are talking about."

_He is seriously freaking me out. _

"Isn't your mother Esme Cullen?" I asked, annoyed.

"Why, yes," he replied smugly, his green eyes wild.

"Then you certainly remember going with her to my mother Renee's dinner party?"

"No, I did not accompany my mother to that dinner."

"Yes. Yes, you did! You were there, we met, then you left with the blonde!" I couldn't contain my anger anymore.

He looked even more amused, if that was possible.

"The blonde?" he laughed.

"Yes, you remember her. Tall, blonde, legs for days, and boobs the size of melons!" I practically shouted at him.

Honestly, I was past caring.

He seemed impressed by my description.

"Oh, really? Well, good for me then."

I groaned at his comment as I bent down to plug my computer back in.

"Listen, Bella, I really am sorry, but I believe you are completely mistaken," he said to me while I came back from under my desk.

I looked at him quizzically.

"If I were ever in a room with you, then I don't believe any _blonde_ would catch my attention." His green eyes danced with excitement.

_Oh, he's good. _

_-- Very, very good._

"Whatever. What's up with your eyes, anyway? Are you wearing contacts?" I asked, grasping at something, trying desperately not to think I was going crazy.

"No, I don't need glasses. I have perfect 20/20 vision," he chuckled at me.

"Cullen…"

"Edward," he interrupted.

I sighed. "Edward, you are really messing with my mind here." I silently pleaded with him.

"I'm not, Bella, I promise."

"Mr. Masen, you have a visitor," Rhonda, the management secretary, said while peeking into my office.

_Masen?_

"I'll be right there, thank you," he said, giving her a smile.

"Will you come into my office in about five? I need to discuss something with you, Bella."

I nodded.

"Sure, I'll be right there."

He gave me his crooked smile once more before walking out of my office.

_What the fuck just happened?_

_-- I... I don't know._

_Well, I'll be damned if I don't find out.

* * *

_

B - Thanks for all who read and show love. :)

K- I just wanted to let everyone who reads "Forever is Where We Meet" know that chapter 5 is coming up. I REALLY AM SORRY guys! But like I said on the chapter notes, life has been kinda crappy lately. But please do not lose your faith in me, a new chapter will be up soon!! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER OF ATOTE!! We promise more goodness to come! :D

Please REVIEW!!! XOXO!


	3. The Two Edwards

B - Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know it's been a while, but here it is! We love this story... it's such a guilty pleasure mixed with a whole lot of inside jokes. We hope you enjoy it as well! Please, please remember to check out our others stories... "Unknown" especially... thanks for all your love and support! And K... you make my days tolerable... thanks Love!

K - Hey! ok guys, you have to really pay attention to dialogue in this chapter or else you'll be confused. LOL. other than that i hope you like it!! Becca and me -as always- had a blast writing it!! We really do talk a lot about the story- second only to our obssesion with Rob :D Enjoy

* * *

**Cullen POV**

"Right this way Mr. Cullen," my brother's petite secretary crooned at me, "Mr. Masen will be with you shortly; he's just finishing up with the Head of Marketing." I nodded politely noticing how her eyes lingered a little too long on my backside as I made my way into my brother's office.

I snorted in response, women only usually wanted one thing from me and I could tell you that it wasn't my companionship.

I quickly stepped into his office and took a quick glance around. Overpriced artwork hung on blinding white walls, over-plushed leather seating was pushed into the far corner; a huge, dark cherrywood desk sat towards the back wall and an acoustic guitar sat upon its stand, more likely collecting dust than being played.

_A room fit for a complete douchebag._

The only good part of the room was the huge glass window that let you peek out into the wonderful view that was Central Park. To say the view was lovely was ridiculous - it was absolutely breathtaking.

"Ah, Cullen, what brings to my side of town? Does a certain blonde have anything to do with it?" I turned around to see my brother leaning against the doorframe, his trademark smirk plastered over his face. I simply glared at him, my arms crossing against my chest.

"Cut the bullshit, Eddie, I'm only here for Esme and I have no idea what you're talking about regarding a blonde." Masen hitched a knowing eyebrow, took a seat behind his oversized douchebag desk and let his feet rest upon it while his hands resided behind his head.

"Oh, brother dearest, I thought that you wouldn't be so tense after last night's activities," he taunted.

I took one look at him and laughed sourly. "Look, Eddie, I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about. However, Esme wanted to me to invite you over for dinner tonight."

Masen didn't answer, instead he had a shit-faced grin on his face.

"What the fuck are you so happy about?" I asked, feeling my impatience grow with my brother.

He just shook his head, "Oh, nothing, I was just thinking about the fun you must've had with 'big melons' Rosalie last night," he said, emphasizing the statement by making a rude hand gesture over his chest.

I laughed at my brother's idiotic manners.

_Really, is everything about sex with him?_

"I don't know what gave you that idea, Eddie, but unlike you I don't sleep with my coworkers," I replied, smirking at the trouble my brother frequently liked to get into with his interoffice rendezvous.

"Anyways, how do you even know about Rose? Have you been secretly following me?" I asked, slightly amused at the idea.

"Well, not exactly..." he said before being interrupted by a soft knock on the door. I looked at my brother questioningly; he on the other hand just grinned like the Chester Cat.

"Cullen, did I tell you that I have quite the surprise for you?"

"Come in!" he called to whomever had knocked at the door. The big cherry wood door opened softly with a soft click and a familiar face peeked through.

"Bella?" I asked dumbfounded while taking in the form of the woman who had plagued my mind the night before. I had only had a few brief moments with her. However, it only took those few moments to have her face engraved within my mind.

**Bella POV**

I knocked on the heavy wooden door that read, "Edward Masen" and heard Edward's melodic voice call me in. I opened the door and peeked in; I was greeted with Edward standing right in front of his desk, both hands face down on it while looking at me with a quixotic face.

"Bella?" he whispered.

I arched an eyebrow at him, "Um, yeah, you told me to come by in five, remember?"

I eyed him for a moment, immediately discovering that his demeanor was back to the one he had last night. His posture was stiffer, more elegant. His suit was perfectly groomed with its buttons in place and he even had on a tie.

When I looked at his face I realized the mysterious hazel eyes were back and the bright green color was nowhere to be seen.

_What the fuck? Didn't he say he didn't wear contacts?_

I was hypnotized by his stare and before I knew it I was walking towards him. I needed to have a closer look at those eyes, those lips. My body had a mind of its own, but before I could reach him, my foot got caught in something and I tripped. I was bracing myself for the fall when I felt two familiar arms wrap around me and lift me back up.

I looked up to discover that I was face to face with Edward, his hazel eyes burning into my brown ones. He smiled warmly at me and it was a good thing he was holding me because my knees gave out at the wonderful sight.

"I thought I told you to try not to bump into anything else, Bella," his velvet voice teased.

I felt my traitorous blush give me away; my eyes still trapped with his, I smiled. Overcome with confidence I replied cheekily, "Well, you always seem to catch me, so why does it matter?"

He laughed full-heartedly, "Well, let's just hope you only fall when I'm not around."

_So, the American accent is back?_

_--Apparently, does it matter though?_

_No, not really. _

Before my mind could process the change, I heard someone clear his throat and felt Edward steady me onto the floor. As I turned towards the source of the sound, I heard a deep familiar voice call out to me.

"Bella... this is my brother, Edward Cullen, I believe you've already met?" a British voice asked.

I turned my head towards the voice and saw a pair of green eyes looking at me, slightly amused.

_Edward?_

My eyes fluttered back to the man whose arms were still around me.

_Edward?_

_.God. There are two of them?_

_I have died and gone to Edward heaven._

"Th...there are two of you?"

"Well, since you two have been properly introduced, Bella, would you care to join me for dinner this evening?" The Edward behind the desk asked; I blinked a few times.

_Am I fucking dreaming?_

_--I don't think so._

_Oh, God, it's the binge drinking, isn't it?_

_--Maybe we should call the therapist Mom suggested._

_No! I don't need therapy... at least I don't think so._

"Bella? Dinner? Yes? No? Maybe so?" Edward asked playfully.

Still slightly dumbfounded, I looked at the Edward that was holding me. At the other Edward's words, he seem stiffen up and quickly let go of me. He then turned his gaze to the window; it was as if he couldn't get away from me fast enough.

I pouted inwardly.

_Am I that repulsive?_

_--It's the same demeanor we saw last night._

_Well, fuck him then._

With a new found confidence, I straightened up and turned to whom I figured was Masen, my boss. I gave him my best seductive smile and answered, "I'd love to."

_Take that, other Edward._

"Wonderful, I'll pick you up at eight at your place," he replied joyfully.

"Ok," I said, eyeing Cullen once more before stepping out of Masen's office. He didn't even glance towards me - it was as if I didn't even exist.

_Dick._

I shut the door behind me, leaning against it momentarily. I wasn't exactly sure of what was going on just yet - but tonight, tonight I was going to get some goddamn answers.

_--And maybe get lucky?_

_Shut it, pervert._

**Cullen POV**

I heard rather than saw Bella leave the office. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose as I imagined the stupid smirk that lay upon my brother's face.

"Really, are you going to play your stupid 'boy games' with her?" I asked annoyed, already knowing the answer.

Masen laughed, propping himself up from his chair and walking over to stand next to me. He patted my back with a little too much enthusiasm.

_Prick_.

"Awe, brother dearest, you had your chance last night and you threw it away to go play with Rose," he taunted.

I opened my mouth to retort but he cut me off.

"Besides, she could've turned down my proposal for dinner, but she didn't."

"She's not your type," I stated firmly.

"Just like Tanya wasn't?" he asked nonchalantly.

I glared at him, my hands fisting at my sides.

_How dare he even bring her up!_

I looked over to him, noticing his eyes sparkled with amusement, but he seemed to drop the subject.

"Awe, come on, Cullen, you know I don't have a type. Any attractive woman is my type... and Bella, well, she's beautiful, don't you think?" he asked, his tone dancing with amusement.

I took the liberty of glaring at him but said nothing; I didn't want to add fuel to this little game of his. However, he was having too much fun to stop.

"Actually, now that I know you're slightly interested in Bella... things might begin to get a little more interesting for me," he paused.

"Remember what happened the last time?" he finished, his words hitting below the belt.

Tanya was her name, she was gorgeous, and my brother and I were both interested. Masen charmed her first, of course... the Brit bastard. However, she began seeing me and it grew into love. We dated for two years and we began to discuss marriage. She had accepted my proposal - much to Eddie's dismay - and we were to wed 6 months later in Esme and Carlisle's cottage. Everything was beautiful, the wedding, the marriage, even the honeymoon was beyond my expectations. Everything was perfect... until I came home one evening and found Tanya in our bed ... with my brother.

"I don't care about, Bella," I seethed.

Masen snorted. "Right... just like I don't care about getting pussy," he taunted.

I sighed; this was going nowhere, "Fine, go out with Bella tonight... Like I said before, I don't care. I'll tell Esme that we should do this another time."

I turned fairly quickly on my heel and left my brother's office, slamming his oversized door with a little too much force. I sighed again and leaned back against the wall, running my fingers through my hair.

_It won't be the same as Tanya._

_No, it can't be. Not after what happened back there._

_The feeling of Bella in my arms, no, I won't let it be the same._

With a newfound confidence, I walked over to the secretary's desk and asked for Bella Swan's office. She gingerly pointed in a direction, giving me a wink in the process. I smiled politely; after all, I wasn't a complete jackass. I headed towards the door labeled 'Bella Swan.' Finding the door slightly ajar, I could hear Bella's voice along with a man's taunting one.

**Bella POV**

"Oh, come on, Bells! Don't tell me it wasn't hilarious!"

I glared at my so-called friend Emmett, who sent me that vile, disgusting 'One Cup' video.

"No! It was fucking disgusting! And Edward was standing right there!" I retorted. Emmett, on the other hand, just snorted.

"Like the pervert didn't like it. Bella..." he continued, but was interrupted by a knock and a clearing of the throat.

I looked towards my open door and saw a pair of hazel eyes looking in my direction.

_Cullen or Masen?_

_Masen or Cullen?_

_--We are going to have to label them Edward 1 and Edward 2._

_Right, like Thing 1 and Thing 2? Seriously, lay off the Dr. Seuss thing._

_--Wait! Stiff posture, tie in place, hazel eyes.... Cullen!_

_Hey, we're getting good at this!_

"Bella..." his velvet voice purred, interrupting my conversation with myself. "May I have a word with you?" his voice asked, sounding like... like butter sliding down hot, crispy toast.

_Get a grip, Bella! _

_--But, but..._

The wonderful voice spoke again. "Bella?" and I felt a large clap on my back.

"Bells, hello? Earth to Bella..."

I came out of my reverie and glared at Emmett. He just smiled.

_Remind me to kick him in the balls later._

_--Will do. Kick. Emmett. Balls. Later. Got it._

I straightened up and looked towards Cullen. He had opened the door fully and stepped into my office. I made my way towards the door and motioned him inside.

"How can I help you, Edward?" I asked trying to sound as professional as I could.

He looked pensive for a moment, like he was struggling with what to say. After a brief pause, he replied, "Bella, I actually wanted to ask you to dinner with me."

_Okay, this is turning out to be the weirdest day ever._

_--Or the luckiest! Two gorgeous Edwards asked you out._

_But, he wasn't interested at all last night, remember?_

_--Who cares?_

_I do! Why is he doing this?_

"You... want to have dinner... with me?" I asked enunciating every word.

He smiled another version of the now 'infamous' crooked smile, but his was different. While Masen's was more of a sexy, taunting smirk, Cullen's was more shy and sincere. It was similar but so very different at the same time. Once again I found myself wondering which one I liked best.

"Yes, tonight," he replied.

"But, I'm going to have dinner with Edwar... I mean Masen... I mean your brother... seriously this is getting way too confusing for my own good," I cried, slightly hopeless.

He seemed uncomfortable with the name confusion. "Well, yes, but I figured you could have dinner with me instead."

_Oh, so this is what it's about... a competition._

_--No, it has to be something else._

_No, it is not! He wasn't interested last night, what makes you think he is now? He saw his brother ask me out and now he wants a go at it._

_--Bastard!_

Suddenly, I felt as angry as ever. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself from yelling at him.

"Listen, Cullen, I'm really not interested in being the 'shiny new toy' you fight with your brother for. Seriously, you barely gave me a second glance yesterday and now you waltz in and expect me to give up a casual date with your brother just because of some sick rivalry thing? Well, I don't think so, especially after I spent a whole night in the company of my cheesy IPod play list and a vodka bottle. Really, I'm not one of those girls with whom you can clear the slate for your rude behavior! Besides, you seemed perfectly content on going with the 'big melon'... sorry... Rosalie, was it? Well, for all I care, go with her. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is, " I paused and took a deep breath. "Thanks, but no thanks," I said finalizing my tirade.

_Oh, dear God... I did not just say all that out loud._

_--Um, yes you did._

I felt myself blushing at my latest case of 'word vomit' but kept my serious face in place. Cullen looked at me with an embarrassed expression. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Emmett's voice.

"Hey, Bells, I need your help in here with something," he shouted. He probably heard my little speech and decided to rescue me from further embarrassment.

_Saved by the big ape._

"Excuse me, Mr. Cullen," I said, passing him to open the door. "It was nice seeing you again, though," I added lamely before opening the door and quickly disappearing into Emmett's office.

I leaned against the door waiting to hear Cullen leave. Once he did, I heard Emmett's booming voice ask, "What the hell was that?"

**Cullen POV**

I walked away from Bella's office and before I knew it I was hailing a cab. As the driver flew past the busy streets of Manhattan, I sat in the back seat, staring aimlessly out the window. Bella's speech hung in my mind and my brother's words taunted me. Jealousy filled my gut, and I tried to rationalize with myself at my silly behavior.

I didn't care if he went out with Bella, right? I mean, she was nothing to me... just a silly woman who couldn't even hold a candle to me. She was clumsy, foolish, and didn't seem to utilize any sort of mental editing of her words any time she spoke.

_Right?_

_Right?!_

_Right._

_No, this is wrong! I will not let my brother take another one of my interests. I will have my Bella. My clumsy, foolish, word vomit Bella._

Finalizing my resolve, I took out my cell phone and dialed my secretary. "Jessica, yes, I'm on my way. Tell Rose to wait for me and I'll be there on time to talk to the judge. Jess, I need you to do me a favor..."

**Bella POV**

"What the hell was that?" I heard Emmett ask. I seethed.

_How... how dare he ask me out as if I was some...some competition?_

Annoyed, I stomped over to Emmett and kicked him in the leg - it wasn't his balls, but it still felt good none the less.

"Ow! Damn it, Bella, what was that for?" he asked, his hand nursing the spot where my two inch heel kicked.

"For sending me that stupid video, and because I felt like it," I spat out, throwing my body into my computer chair. Emmett sighed at my behavior.

"Look, Bella, I love you like a sister and I'm all up for fun and games... but I don't trust either one of those douchebags."

I snorted. What did Emmett know? He was the biggest man whore known to man.

"I have a date with one of them tonight," I said, rubbing my temples.

"Yeah, but isn't he also our boss? Sleeping with the boss, Bella? Your taking after the one and only... I'm so proud," he said, wiping a fake tear off of his cheek. I laughed and smiled softly.

Emmett beamed slightly; he loved cheering me up.

"Just remember, once a douchebag always a douchebag."

_Yeah, yeah._

"Oh, and wrap it up," he smirked.

My face flushed, "Emmett!"

He shrugged. "What? We don't need little Bellas and douchebags running around now, do we?"

I shook my head and stood up. "Lunch?" I asked.

Emmett headed towards the door. "Sure! I was thinking we could go to that little Italian place down the street..."

I groaned. _Oh, God, not this again!_

"What?" he asked.

"Emmett! You know I don't like Italian!"

He stared blankly at me for a few seconds. "Your name is Bella, isn't it?"

I stared at him in disbelief. "You're a fucking idiot, Em."

He grinned. "You fucking love me, Bells," he retorted as we stepped out of the office and headed down the street for lunch.

I tried to relax and think about something else... but Edward, and well, Edward continued to plague my mind.

_Tonight... tonight is going to be interesting._

_--Remember to buy condoms.

* * *

_

B - Next chapter is sexy time... and oh dear God is it going to be lovely... remember, reviews make us work harder and faster! :D

K - So yeah, two gorgeous, sexy, bronze haired Edwards..... sorry... I got a little distracted :P Before I go I wanted to encourage everyone to go check out our other stories!! They are trully awesome!! So please visit our profiles and show some love! Please Review!!!!


	4. Date Night: Part One

B – So, I know we promised smutty goodness in this chapter… but sad to say there is none because if we added it to this chapter it would've have been like 30 pages long! Lol, so… we promise, "Date Night: Part Two" is going to be so fucking hot you guys aren't going to know what do with yourselves!! Hehe. Enjoy Masen's and Bella's date – I'm sure you'll get some answers you guys might have still.

Don't forget to check out my new smutty one shot called, "May I".

K- OK!! IMPORTANT!!! Before you go on to read the incredible chapter you must know that Becca and I had our first fight - we yelled, we cried, we apologized, now we love each other more than ever!! LOL kidding!!! but seriously, we did discuss the name confusion some of you guys were having. So, this chapter will hopefully explain most of your concerns... that said, keep in mind that the names DO NOT reflect or foresee who Bella will end up with. That, I dare say, is a surprise to even us :P!! So please enjoy the chapter!!:D

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS.

* * *

**Bella POV**

"You must think I'm fucking retarded if I'm going to wear _that _Alice, and on a date night no less!" I screeched at my other best friend, Alice Brandon; she seemed to pout at my rant.

"But, Bella, these will make your tummy flatter and your ass perkier!" Alice replied desperately, all while holding up a pair of what looked like huge "granny" panties for me to see.

_Oh, hell no! _

Emmett's laughter filled the background at the expense of my humiliation.

"Just shut the fuck up, McCarty, or I will break out my four inch heels this time and kick you where your future babies come from!" I yelled from my bedroom; I heard a slight wince from my dining room.

_Good._

I sighed.

_What the hell is he even doing here?_

_--Being supportive._

_Supportive my ass! He's here to make my life insanely miserable. _

_--Well, yeah... and also to empty out the refrigerator._

_Right. _

I looked back towards Alice, her tiny hands still gripping onto the horrible overgrown panties.

"Alice, I am not wearing those… what if… what if things get… you know?"

Alice raised an eyebrow.

"No, I don't know, Bella…" Alice replied innocently.

"She wants Masen to fuck the shit out of her. You should see the way she drools over him at the office," Emmett called from the hallway.

"That's it! Emmett McCarty… say goodbye to your future children!" I said, grabbing a pair of four-inch heels and stomping out of my bedroom, only to find Emmett backed up against the wall, his hands cupping his jewels.

"Kidding, Bella, kidding!"

I huffed, turned around to stomp back to my bedroom, and grabbed the granny panties from Alice.

"Are you subtly implying that I'm fat, Alice?" I asked her with a poisonously sweet tone.

_Answer wisely, oh best friend of mine._

"No, Bella, of course not!" Alice feverishly said.

"You have an amazing figure. It's just that dress is not very forgiving and these will lift your butt. I promise it's just what the dress is missing for your date."

_A date – right. It could be more of a business meeting, I suppose._

_---A sexy business meeting, Bella._

I eyed the offensive panties. Masen had called twenty minutes ago to confirm our dinner, and Alice and Emmett had been in my apartment since I got off work trying to "prepare" me for the evening.

Alice had been helpful - Emmett not so much - but I was desperate to get them out of here as soon as possible so they had no chance of bumping into Masen when he finally arrived.

_--Just try them on and she'll leave! You can take them off after she's gone and put one of those Victoria Secret ones your Mother bought for you!_

_Ugh, maybe not._

_--Why not?_

_Masen: 'Nice panties, Swan.' _

_Me: 'Thanks, my Mom picked them out.'_

_--Oh, well, good point then._

"Okay, okay. Give me those," I said, stepping into my bathroom and squishing myself into them.

_--Maybe we can afford to lose a few, Bells… _

_Shut up! _

When I finally walked out of the bathroom, I stood in front of my full size mirror and critically observed my attire. I was wearing a knee length black cocktail dress; it was slim fit and it clung to my body perfectly. The fabric was simple, making it not too over the top for me.

Alice, of course, was right. The only difference the panties made was on my butt. It had made it more pronounced, making the dress look even better than I could ever imagine.

"Well, you were right… about the panties I mean."

Alice smirked, and before she could say her famous "I'm always right" comment, Emmett peeked into my room, munching an apple. His eyes slowly scanned my form, clearly checking me out and assessing the wardrobe.

"Well?" I finally asked.

Once he swallowed, he whistled in a low tone, "Wow, Bells, you're really asking for it tonight, aren't you?"

I blushed, unable to defend myself, while Emmett continued in a high pitched voice as he groped the side of my door frame and proceeded to hump it.

"Oh please, Masen... yes, take me… take me now! Bend me over and ..."

Even if I was outraged at his words, I couldn't help but grin at the pretty fucking hot image Emmett painted.

_How the hell am I going to survive this dinner?_

_--Masen… bent over… dress over my hips… hands gripping my hips…_

_Snap out of it! _

_--Sorry! I had an uh… moment._

"Is there a reason your here?" I asked, trying to regain control of my flailing anger and my growing lust.

"Aw, Bells, come on. You know I'm joking. You look beautiful," Emmett said apologetically.

I sighed and turned to Alice, "Is the dress too much?"

Alice's eyes almost popped out of her little head, "Of course not, Bella!" she cried, slightly outraged.

"No, Bella, I was joking, really," Emmett's voice reassured me from the doorway.

I nodded, trusting Emmett against my better judgment; even if he was a goof, he wouldn't let me wear anything that was too exaggerated.

"Um, so are you ready?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, just about. I just need to find my purse. You guys should really be on your way…" I said, running my hands through my styled hair.

"Awe, but I wanted to meet him!" Alice interrupted. I shook my head feverishly.

_No fucking way that was happening._

"Well, you'll get your chance… he's on his way up," Emmett announced.

_What?!_

"What?!" I cried, looking at Emmett who took a final bite of his apple and threw it into the trash.

Alice seemed to be beaming with pure excitement.

"Yeah, the doorman called while you were in the bathroom and I told him it was ok for Masen to come up," he answered nonchalantly.

_No, no, no!_

_--Crap, crap, and double crap!_

Before my mind could process a way out of the "meeting of the overbearing friends" scenario, the doorbell rang.

_Fuck me._

"I'll get it," Alice sang cheerfully, dancing her way over to the main door. I caught a glimpse of Emmett, who I preceded to glare at. However, he just shrugged and followed behind Alice.

_Oh, God. Please help!_

_--I'm sure they won't be that bad. _

_Won't be that bad? It's Alice and Emmett, for Christ's sake._

_--Touché._

**Masen POV**

"Are you sure it's okay with Ms. Swan for this _gentleman_ to come up?" the doorman spoke into the phone while eyeing me intently.

_What the fuck was his problem?_

I tapped my ID impatiently on the counter. So far this kid had made me sign in, go through the metal detector twice, checked every last bit of the information on my ID, and had yet to let me up to Bella's apartment. It was almost as if the kid didn't want me to meet Bella. I looked at the nametag on his uniform.

_Jacob Black_

"Listen, Black. Bella is expecting me. So, let's cut the bullshit and let me in. That's your job, isn't it?" I was aware of my impoliteness, but the kid had trialed my patience around five minutes ago.

"Just a moment, s_ir,_" Jacob replied with disdain in his voice. "Okay, he'll be up in a moment," he said to the receiver.

"You may go up. In the future, please inform Be- I mean Ms. Swan - that she has to let us know of any visitors she's expecting," the kid said as he gave me a visitor's pass.

I took the pass and smirked at him. "Oh, there will be no need for that, Jakey, you already know me and I plan to visit _Bella_ as much as possible." I taunted at the obviously over jealous boy.

I snorted.

_Boy._

"Have a good night then, Mr. Masen."

I could tell it took everything Black had in him to say the routinely doorman lingo. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, I will, Jakey, believe me I will," I said in a sing-song voice as I headed for the elevator doors.

"Asshole," Jacob muttered - not quietly enough as I still heard his desperate insult.

"Wanker," I replied cheerfully as the elevator closed.

I leaned against the back wall of the elevator and sighed. I didn't know why the kid's prattish attitude irked me so much. Usually, I just dismissed that kind of behavior, but I was so eager to see Bella, that spending ten minutes waiting had exasperated me to no end.

_Really, Edward, he's just your typical wanker. Get over it. _

I tried to rationalize with myself that the only reason that I was eager to see Bella was to get into her pants and hassle my dear brother. But the truth was that I was attracted to Bella since the moment she'd stepped into today's meeting.

I had every intention of getting her attention and of getting in her _other_ aspects before my dear brother displayed some sort of protection towards her. Sure, it made the game that more interesting for me, but then again I couldn't deny the ever emasculating butterflies I felt every time I was near her.

_Last time I felt like this was with… well, Tanya. _

I smirked at that thought. Even if Cullen had managed to marry her, it was I who got the last laugh in that situation.

I was completely pleased to see my brother had already dug his own grave when it came to Bella; she seemed genuinely interested in accepting my invitation, even if it was just to spite my brother.

_No matter. I'll show her Cullen has nothing on me. _

The elevator stopped on Bella's floor, interrupting my line of thought. I made my way over to the door with the number 33 and rang the doorbell.

After a few paused seconds, a petite woman with spiky black hair answered the door.

"You must be Edward, please come in," she said, pulling me in with a lot more force that I thought possible of her.

"Um, yes –"

"I'm Alice; Bella will be out in a second," the pixie rudely interrupted.

I looked around in confusion for a moment. The big brute named Emmett stood near the back of the room, looking at me intently. Honestly, I was a little intimidated by the prat, even if I was his boss.

"Hey, man," he said nonchalantly.

"Hello…" I replied somewhat curtly.

_What's with the friend ambush?_

I immediately got the feeling that I was being "sized up." Needless to say, I didn't fucking like it. I never really understood how one should act in these kinds of situations - not that I ever stuck around much for the "meet the friends" shit - so I was slightly surprised that Bella felt the need to submit me for inspection before we went to dinner.

_Ball-sy for a chick._

_I like it._

The pixie who introduced herself as Alice started yakking away about the weather or some other shit. Of course, I couldn't care less; I wasn't really paying attention due to the fact that I was currently in a "stare off," or what I liked to call a "fuck off" competition with the big prat named Emmett McCarty. I was determine not to lose when a delicate hand came into my line of vision and slapped the back of Emmett's head, thus giving me the win.

_Victory, ha!_

"Damn it, Bella! You let him win!" Emmett whined, rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you fucking twelve?" Bella asked, exasperation clear in her tone.

Before Emmett could reply, Bella turned to me give me a shy smile that made the butterflies appear in my stomach once more. I greedily scanned her form and a more familiar stir instantly appeared in my crotch.

_She looks fucking amazing…_

_--Or maybe amazingly fuckable._

I smirked at my inner thoughts. "Bella, you look beautiful. Shall we?" I asked, motioning towards her front door.

To my surprise Bella blushed at my compliment, something that I found very endearing. It's had been a while since I saw a woman blush at a simple compliment; it made me wonder what lovely shade her skin would take at the expense of my bedroom vocabulary.

"Of course, Edward," Bella answered, stepping forward.

I opened the door for her, but before she stepped out, she turned to her friends, "I expect you both out of here before eleven."

Alice was practically jumping with excitement, "Oh, don't worry, Bella, we won't be here by the time you get back, promise."

"Wrap it up, Bells," Emmett simply added.

I furrowed my brow in confusion.

_Wrap it up?_

Bella blushed feverishly at Emmett's statement, grabbed my hand, and yanked me out of the apartment. In a feeble effort to be polite, I managed to say goodbye to Bella's interesting friends before she shut the door.

"Sorry about that. They're… not mentally stable," she said sheepishly.

I laughed at her comment. "No need to apologize, my dear Bella. I do have one question though… what did Emmett mean by 'wrap it up'?" I asked curiously, my finger tapping at my chin.

Bella's eyes widened and she stumbled with her words. "Oh, well you know… Emmett, just being Emmett…" she managed, waving her hand dismissively and heading for the elevator - granting me a wonderful view of her plump ass and making me completely forget what we were even discussing.

**Bella POV**

I quickly entered the elevator and took a deep breath before Masen got in. I tried to calm my quickening heartbeat but it was simply impossible with Edward around. The sight of those deep emerald eyes, his playful smirk, and sexy accent were going to be the death of me. Not to mention he looked simply doable in his tight black slacks and his button-down dark green shirt that had the first two buttons open - which practically screamed for my itching hands to touch his exposed chest. He finished the look with a simple black jacket. He had also shaved since this morning, leaving a wonderfully smooth chin and his hair looked a little wet but still tousled; I simply wanted to run my hands through it.

Masen cleared his throat and I knew I've been caught staring; I blushed yet again and looked away.

I heard an amused chuckle come from him.

_Really, can't you control yourself?_

_--I can't help it… sorry._

_You're making us look like fucking idiots!_

_--Okay, okay, geez. _

"So, where are we going?" I tried to ask nonchalantly, taking the focus off of me.

"I made reservations at One If by Land, Two If by Sea. Have you been there?"

I hoped my expression was not as amazed as the inside of my mind. I had heard of the place - everyone who was anyone is Manhattan had heard of it. It was the best restaurant in town, not to mention one of the most expensive.

"Yes, I mean no, I've never been there, but I've heard good things."

"I'm sure you'll love it."

The elevator stopped at the lobby and we stepped out.

When we reached the main reception, Masen stepped a little too close. One of his legs stepped right in front of mine and I tripped over them. He immediately grabbed my waist and held me close to him as we continued to walk past the reception area.

I smiled at Jacob, the doorman, who gave me a weary smile. Just when I was about to say goodnight to him, Masen leaned in so close that I could feel his breath on my ear - it immediately sent shivers down my spine.

"You smell and look utterly fantastic, Ms. Swan," he whispered against my ear.

I closed my eyes as the sensation of lust washed over my body because of his closeness. I was simply at a loss of words, and before I knew it, the cold air around us let me know we were already outside. He gently released me and helped me into a waiting cab. The ride was pleasantly quiet as I tried to control myself; he, on the other hand, just looked out the window, seemingly enjoying the city lights.

Somehow that simple act gave me the courage I needed.

"How do you like New York?" I asked, trying to ease my pent up sexual tension.

"I love it; it's so honest here. No bullshit - everything is out in the open, just my style of city," he answered with a smile.

"Where are you from?" I asked.

He looked at me for a moment and then answered, "I was actually born here in the States, but I moved to London when I was ten."

I suddenly remembered all the answers I wanted to get, in particular the obvious differences between him and his brother, Edward.

"And Edward… I mean your brother... he stayed here, in the States?"

Unlike Cullen, who seemed very uncomfortable with the name confusion, Masen just laughed. "You can call him William and I'm sure that will ease the confusion, right?"

I looked at him complexed. Masen must have seen the confusion in my expression because he turned to look at me apologetically.

"Let's just settle this over dinner, shall we?" he asked.

I nodded. "Well, until then, I'll just have to call you Masen. Deal?" I asked impatiently.

If he wasn't going to make things easier for me, then I was going to make my own rules.

"Whatever pleases you, Swan," he replied playfully.

As if on cue, the driver stopped in front of the restaurant. Masen got out and offered me his hand, and soon afterwards we were settled in a beautiful table with a fantastic view of the city. Masen proceeded to order some wine, and when the waiter left, I got to work with my twenty questions.

"Okay, Masen, I think I've waited long enough. What is the deal with your family?" I looked at him with determination; I wanted answers, damn it.

He looked at me mischievously, "What would you like to know?"

"Well, why are you and your brother so different? And why are -" I was interrupted by the waiter, who began to serve the wine.

Masen thanked him, tasted the small amount the waiter had poured, and then filled both of our glasses. "My full name is Edward James Masen and my brother is named Edward William Masen-Cullen. Only, he doesn't use the name Masen anymore."

He took another sip of the wine and gestured at me to do the same. "What do you think?"

"Well, that Esme must not have a lot of imagination if she named both of you Edward," I answered without thinking.

Edward laughed. "I meant the wine."

I felt my face grow warm with embarrassment.

_Stupid word vomit! _

I took a sip. "Delicious," I added lamely.

"We were named Edward, in honor of our grandfather, Edward Pratt. He supported my mother when she left my dad while still pregnant."

"Oh." I became even more embarrassed by my comment but I didn't say more. Masen was finally opening up and I didn't want to interrupt him.

"Esme didn't think we would both like the name Edward better than our respective names, but she was obviously wrong, wasn't she?" He gave an amused look, then continued. "However, she still calls us by our middle names. I'm James and my brother is William to her. She actually hates that we fight over the name Edward."

"And the last names?"

Masen sighed but continued. "Esme married my dad, Victor Masen, when she was really, really young. They met in London, fell in love, got pregnant, and got married. Victor told Esme that he wasn't ready to settle down with 'just one woman' and my mom ended up leaving him and returning to the States with my grandfather. We lived in Seattle with my grandpa until he died…"

Masen paused for a moment looking out the window; he seemed lost in a memory.

"You really loved your grandfather, didn't you?" I asked, automatically reaching for his hand. I felt an urge to comfort him.

He took my hand in his and entwined his fingers with mine, giving me a small smile.

"I did… and so did William, hence the name fight," he laughed, the mood slightly lightening.

"Up until then, William and I had spent summers in London with my dad. When Grandpa died, Victor asked my mom to come back and start over. She was already dating Carlisle so she simply refused. That year my mom and Carlisle got married and I moved back with my dad." He said, finishing his glass of wine.

"Didn't you like Carlisle?"

"I… don't _dislike_ him," he replied with a small smile. "I felt my place was with my real father, Victor. William, on the other hand - well, he never really cared for our father so he ended up staying with Carlisle and took his last name… I decided to keep mine."

"Wow," I said for a better lack of words - I didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah, not your typical American family, huh?" he asked as I polished off my own glass.

I snorted. "Please, as if I know what's normal. My mother has made sure I never felt normal."

Masen laughed heartedly. "Really, what do you mean?"

We started the conversation regarding my mother's constant torture with ballet classes or any sort of thing that might help me fit into society, my father's supportive attitude, and my constant wish for siblings. From then on, Masen and I talked about everything, from hobbies and book lists to college antics, in which Masen was determined to find out just how much sexual experimenting I had done.

"So, any curiosities that occurred in college, Swan? You know, the usual… naked pillows fights, late night skinny dipping… anything to that degree?"

I shook my head, giggling; the wine was now flowing freely.

He picked up his glass, his finger tapping the side of it, "You know, that's rather disappointing, Bella … I thought you were more of the risqué type…" He raised an eyebrow as if he was silently challenging me.

Feeling the liquid courage, I leaned into the table, my face inches from Masen.

"You know, I never really found someone to…" I licked my lips playfully, "to experiment with." Masen seemed to grin at this and leaned in even closer - his sweet breath, dancing over my lips.

"Let's get out of here. What do you say, Bella?"

I nodded slowly, the wine making my insides gleeful. He stood up and reached for my hand and I gladly gave it to him. We walked into the chilly night air and I shivered as he hailed a taxi.

"Cold?" he asked as a taxi pulled up beside us.

I nodded feverishly, "Yes! I fucking cannot stand the cold weather…"

Before I could continue with my rant about how much I hated the cold, Masen had me pinned up against the taxi, his luscious lips attacking mine.

_He's kissing me, he's kissing me!_

_--Shut up and let's enjoy it…_

_I think I'm enjoying it way more than I should._

This kiss… this kiss wasn't like any kiss I've ever experienced. It was… was…

_--Hot? Steamy? Panty soaking…_

_Yes, yes, and oh, my God, yes!_

His lips meshed perfectly with mine, the kiss becoming more passionate and intimate at the same time. His tongue eagerly traced my lips, silently asking for entrance - which of course, was easily granted. His body pressed into mine, making me forget all about stupid fucking cold air, and when his hands suddenly grazed my waist, I knew this kiss wasn't meant to end…

And just like that… it was over. I think I pouted. I lustfully opened my eyes to see Masen smirking at me, his lips still just hovering over my newly swollen ones.

"I can keep you warm, Bella," his velvet voice purred against the coolness of my lips. I stood there, incoherently trying to process his words.

I shook my head out of my blankness as he smiled suggestively. He was completely oblivious to my internal struggle.

_--What are you doing? That smile, Isabella, screams "FUCK ME!"_

_Maybe that's what I want._

_--He's the boss. Your boss…_

"Bella?" he asked once again, the crooked smile - which I had come to love - dazzling me.

_So what if he's the boss? I've never felt like this before. _

_--I have a bad feeling about this. _

I shrugged away my worries. I looked into Masen's smoldering eyes and answered, "Yes, Edward?"

His hand rose to cup my cheeks, his lips touching mine once more.

_That's it. Ask me… ask me now._

"Do you want to go back to my place?" he whispered.

* * *

B – So, I hoped you enjoyed… sorry to leave off there. Reviews are like hugs, everyone needs to give one! And please remember to check out our other stories… they are just as wonderful! Karla – I love you, you bitch. :D

K –Awe!!! I luv you too, you slut!! :P!! So yeah, there you have it. The answer to the two Edward dilemma. Remember we need lots and lots of hugs! Remember to check out our other stories. I haven't update Forever because I wanna have some stuff ready first. But there will be an update; and don't worry about Unknown (B's story) I will get a new chapter from her, even if I have to beat it out of her!! B - u are warned, babe!!

Please Review!!


	5. Date Night: Part Two

B – This is the chapter we have been promising you since the beginning! It's full of smutty goodness, and Masen completely redeems himself in this chapter. And please note: his middle name being James, has nothing to with anything… we just happened to like the way it sounded with "Edward". So, don't base your hatred of Masen based off that. I had such a wonderful time writing this chapter… and holy hell, I wish I was Bella. Oh! And for this chapter, both K and I are, "TEAM MASEN". But, don't worry, Cullen makes an appearance in the next chapter… :D

K: IMPORTANT!! Ok guys! We couldn't help but notice that most of you don't like Masen because you may believe he is our version of an evil James... THIS IS NOT TRUE. Like I said on the previous chapter, the names DO NOT reflect at all the outcome of the story; and even if this story is losely based on Bridget Jones' Diary; that does not mean that it will be exactly the same. That said, we would love it, if you guys gave both Cullen and Masen a chance; they are not evil, nor angels, they both have flaws and good things to them. So, just sit back and enjoy the ride, we hope you love the chapter just as much as we do.

**We would both like to thank our new Beta: _mydrugisedwardcullen;_ and our Twilighted Beta: Admittedly Obsessed.**

Disclaimer: We don't own anything Twilight.

Song, "I'll be your Lover Too", belongs to Van Morrison.

* * *

**Bella POV**

_Yes._

_--No._

_No._

_--Yes._

Even before my brain could process the answer, my ever-needing body spoke before my mind, "Yes."

_Damn it!_

_--This can't be good... or bad..._

"Bella, aren't you coming?" his velvet voice asked, cutting off my struggling internal thoughts.

I looked behind me to see Masen getting into the waiting taxi, his lopsided grin inviting me in.

"Uh, yes, sure," I replied unsteadily.

I stepped - more liked fumbled - into the taxi as Masen reached over me and closed the door with a soft click. It took only a moment for me to realize how close Masen was to me. My breath hitched at this notion and Masen seemed to notice. He leaned in closer, his warm breath on my ear, his hand resting upon my thigh.

"Nervous, Ms. Swan?" his husky tone whispered in my ear.

I shook my head and closed my eyes lustfully. God, just being next to him made me achingly wet.

"No..." I breathed out, my mouth suddenly dry.

Masen answered with low murmur, "Mm, good... because I have some naughty things in store for you this evening." His lips kissing the spot right below my ear.

_Holy shit, I just moaned out loud. _

_--Was that you? I thought that was me. _

"So, is that all it takes to make you moan, Bella?" he asked, his voice taking a seductive undertone while his hand squeezed my upper thigh.

I opened my eyes willingly and gave him a half smile.

"Oh, Edward, it takes a lot more than that to make me... moan, much less _come_."

_--Did... did you just say 'come' to your boss?_

_No, don't be ridiculous._

_--Recap: 'Oh Edward... it takes a lot more than that to make me... moan, much less come.' _

_Holy... fuck me, I did._

Before I could apologize for my forwardness, Masen cupped my face and his lips crashed eagerly into mine. Unable to hold back my own personal needs, I greedily gripped Masen's shirt and pressed his God forsaken body closer to mine. His chest came in contact with my own, causing us both to moan loudly.

The taxi driver cleared his throat uneasily, making Masen pull back and yell in an annoyed tone, "Fuck off, you perverted wanker."

I was amazed at his bluntness. I tried to reprimand him, but I was blissfully interrupted by his continuing attack on my welcoming lips. He moaned pleasantly against my lips, his tongue greedily and hungrily running over my bottom lip, his lips brushing mine passionately, instantly parting them. With the alcohol in control of all my thoughts and actions, I brought myself to straddle Edward's lap. I heard him moan in slight surprise and I mentally patted myself on the back.

_You. Are. Awesome. Bella._

_--*beams*_

My hands immediately ran up his hair, my fingers fisting into his glorious bronze tresses. My hips jerked in needing friction, silently giving Masen the okay for his hands to run down to my ass. He grabbed it roughly, moving my center over his cock, enticing a moan from both of us.

"Fuck, Swan... if you feel this good right now, I can't even imagine..." he said, pulling back, his chest heaving heavily.

I leaned back, my eyes drunk with lust. My hips automatically moved with the movement of his hands; his hard cock straining against the soft fabric of his pants, eagerly meeting my more than ready, dripping core. I moaned out of pure ecstasy as Masen found my cleavage and started to place open mouthed kisses along the top of my breasts.

"God, Masen," I moaned again, my body pushing itself closer to his. He growled against my skin, biting it playfully.

"Why, you little minx," he purred, his left hand still on my hip, guiding my movements back and forth, while his right hand preceded to sneak underneath the soft black fabric of my dress.

I bit my bottom lip in utter anticipation as I felt his long fingers caressing up my thighs, my hips, my waist... when all of a sudden his fingers coiled under the waist band of my panties and snapped them back against my skin. I gasped in surprise and lifted my upper half to look at him.

There he was, in all his cocky glory, his sexy side-smirk plastered across his face, with one eyebrow slightly raised.

"Mummy panties, Swan?"

_Shit. Shiiiiiiiit._

_-- I knew, knew, this would happen. Alice is going to die._

_Die a slow and painful death, fucking Pixie._

I felt my face go hot and my mouth go dry. I should've changed, ignored Alice, and wore the nice satin ones from Victoria's Secret.

_--You mean the ones Mom got you?_

_Fuck off._

"That'll be $19.56," the cabbie barked as the taxi came to an abrupt stop, making my body thrust harder against Masen's.

I turned around and that's when I noticed there was an actual person in the car.

_Great, not only do I have the world's fucking largest panties on, but I basically dry-humped my boss in front of some perverted stranger who's going to tell all his buddies about the little show tonight in his backseat. I have the best life - ever. _

My thoughts were interrupted by Masen's hand smacking my ass lightly. "Get off, Bella."

I moaned out of disappointment, my legs unwilling to move from the fantastic position. Masen grabbed my waist, gently setting me down onto the seat next to him. He pulled out a twenty and shoved in the driver's awaiting grasp.

"No tip, you old sod. You got your peep show," Masen said rudely, following me out of the cab.

The cabbie cursed loudly, Masen shut the door behind me, and the taxi drove off quickly.

**Masen POV**

I looked back towards Bella - her eyes were smothering with lust, her lips parted ever so slightly, inviting my tongue to taste her. I didn't hesitate; my lips were on hers almost instantly, my tongue greeting her welcoming one.

My head was starting to spin from all the wine. Bella's intoxicating scent was filling my nostrils and it was fucking brilliant. I moved us, pushing her against the wall of my building. Bella proceeded to wrap one leg around my waist, causing my cock to grind into her. I pulled back and bit her bottom lip ever so slightly. She moaned quite loudly in response.

"Bella, love..." I said, breathless against her mouth, my hand grabbing her ass on it's on accord.

She answered with a school girlish giggle - I almost fucking came. Fumbling for my keys, my lips still adoring Bella's own, I managed to get my God forsaken key to open the bloody door. I pushed Bella inside, with slight force, and kicked the door shut behind me. Her back went against the wall and my hands fisted in pleasure in the flimsy fabric of her so called dress. I pulled back, my chest heaving.

"Upstairs?" I managed to breathe out.

I looked at her, her eyes still closed as she nodded feverishly, her lower lip in between her teeth. I closed my eyes and ran a hand haphazardly through my hair. This woman was pushing my control limit; I was ready to fucking explode, and inside of her is where I wanted to be. I quickly grabbed her hand and peered through the dim lighting of my loft.

"Edward?" Bella's small voice quipped. I turned around, cupped her face, and kissed her softly; she moaned eagerly.

"You, my dear Bella, are all mine tonight... you, and your Mummy panties..." I said teasingly. I felt her face flush underneath my hands.

"I... I'm really sorry about those. You see, Alice..." I ran my thumb over her lips to shush her.

"Bella, don't worry... actually, I find that they are quite the turn on for me," I said, amused by her embarrassment.

"Besides, it's not really the panties I'm interested in, Swan..." I said, my hands grazing her breast underneath the fabric of her dress. Her back arched in response, pushing herself into my palm.

I groaned in neediness; this was going too slow - I was going to explode with lust. Without much thought, I leaned down, grabbed Bella by the legs, and lifted her over my shoulder.

"Aah! Edward, Masen, James... whatever the hell your name is! Put me down!" Bella yelled in surprise at my caveman response.

I walked towards the stairs and smacked her ass; she squealed, in which I figured to be in pure delight. "Ah, love...I can't wait to hear more of those noises coming from your lovely, lush lips."

I heard her sigh pleasantly as I swiftly opened the door to my bedroom. Stepping in, I flipped the light switch and set Bella down onto my bed. I took a moment to take her in - her lush, soft waves of her chestnut hair were currently sprawled out on top of my Egyptian cotton sheets, her dress disheveled, her lips slightly flushed and parted from our previous make-out session. Despite the sexiness of her frame, it was her eyes that had my dick hard; they were a lovely shade of chocolate, which were framed with her long, thick, ebony lashes.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there, Masen?" My mouth dropped open at her cheekiness but soon turned into a shit-eating grin.

Tonight I was going to be in heaven with my gorgeous fuck angel known as Bella Swan.

**Bella POV**

Edward just sat there with his lopsided grin plastered on his face - perfect, I've got him right where I want him.

_Well, not exactly where I want him... naked and underneath me would be more like it._

_--Bella Swan! This is so not like you..._

_So? He's gorgeous and sexy, who wouldn't want to ride the shit out of him?_

I looked up at him through my eyelashes; his hands were slowing unbuttoning his shirt. He looked down at me, his green eyes dancing.

"Take your dress off, Bella," his voice commanded softly. I smiled drunkenly and happily obliged, standing up and shimmying out of my dress.

I suddenly felt a draft of coldness, but it was soon forgotten as I felt a pair of warm arms encircling my waist. My head fell back indistinctively; I looked up to Masen's gorgeous face, his lips turned slightly upwards, one of his eyebrows cocked slightly.

_So, he wants to play?_

_--Let's play._

I pushed back from his naked chest and peeled off my panties, swinging them playfully in the air.

"Now, I know you loved my 'mummy' panties, but I'm sure as hell you're going to like what's underneath them even better. Am I correct, Mr. Masen?" He took a few steps back, his jaw slightly hanging open, his cock highly visible through his straining tight black pants.

_He's speechless for once. _

_--And you're naked and he's not._

I nodded towards his lower half. "Now, I suggest you remove _your_ pants, Mr. Masen, before I have to remove them for you."

He seemed to finally find his voice. "Why, Ms. Swan, who knew you had it in you?" he asked, his hands gracefully taking off his belt and his pants, leaving him in his tight black boxer briefs with his cock making a tent on the fabric.

_--Still cocky, isn't he?_

_Hehe, cocky._

_--What are we, twelve?_

_Um, just drunk. Thankyouverymuch._

I folded my arms across my waist and motioned my head towards his over-plushed bed.

"Edward, you have no idea what I'm capable off. Now, lay down on the bed." His eyes gleamed with lust.

Masen strolled over to me, his hand lightly grasping my taut nipple, his long fingers leaving a trail of fire all over my breasts. He lay down on the bed, where I could admire his god-like form; his arms stretched, his hands resting behind his head. I looked down at him - the muscles in his arms were stretched, magnifying them tenfold from the strain of his arms. His chest heaved up and down rather softly; a soft, barely noticeable patch of bronze hair grazed his warm skin. His stomach was moving in rhythm with his chest. I followed the trail of bronze hair on his lower stomach as it faded into his boxer briefs, where his more than promising cock resided. I licked my lips in pure anticipation.

"Well, Swan, are you just going to stand there and stare at me? Or are you going to bring you and your gorgeous tits over here so I can fuck you properly?" he asked, his eyes grazing over my naked form.

_He has no idea who's going to fuck whom properly._

**Masen POV**

My fuck angel was taking her sweet ass time, but for some reason, I didn't give a flying fuck. I could just rest here and stare at that gorgeous body of hers. Tits perky as hell, pale skin seeming to glow, her bum taut and tight - just begging to be spanked and told how naughty it's been. My cock quivered at that thought.

Bella sashayed her womanly hips towards my aching body. The bed slightly moved as she once again sat on top of me, her luscious tits bouncing in delight as she did so. Unable to control my hands, they greedily grabbed her opulent breasts. My curious fingers kneaded her lush pink nipples. Arching her back, Bella moaned at this gesture, letting me get a perfect view of her frame.

To be honest, I didn't have to fuck Bella Swan tonight. I could just lie here, perfectly content with her tits in my hands, my eyes memorizing her body and all of its perfect movements. However, Bella Swan had other ideas.

Her tiny hands ripped my expert fingers from her breasts, and I pouted. I looked up at her with disappointment, but then I looked into her eyes, they gleamed with lust, want, and mischief. My hips bucked in response as she grabbed the waistband of my boxer briefs and roughly pulled them down over my hips. She then quickly straddled me. Grabbing my cock steadily, she slid achingly slow down onto me.

"Argh, fuck, Bella," I breathed.

She moaned in response. "Mm, yes, Edward...so fucking good," she said, her hips slowly grinding against my dick.

I chuckled in response, smacking the side of her ass. "Ride me, love."

Bella immediately obeyed, her hips thrusting harder and faster, her hands gripping my heavy wooden headboard, giving her the support she needed to fuck me better and, holy fuck, did it feel fantastic. Her slick, wet cunt rubbed back and forth against my rock hard cock; I don't think I've ever been fucked this good. Bella Swan was fucking me, and I never wanted it to stop.

My dick, however, had a different idea. The friction of Bella's movements and the feel of her hot, wet skin beneath my fingers made me want to come almost instantly. My hands moved down her slick body, grasping her luscious hips. My body began to move with hers, my hips meeting her own. She cried out in ecstasy and I grunted with her as well.

Her hands soon left the headboard as she brought her body down on top of mine, her hands tangling, pulling into my sweat drenched hair, her pink ripe lips mashed with mine, her moans vibrating from our lips. She broke away, her body sitting up straight, her fingers digging into my chest.

"Fuck, Edward! I'm going to fucking come!" she said, throwing her head back.

I grunted in response, my hands flew up to her perfect heaven-sent tits and I squeezed as hard as I could. I could feel her muscles pulse around my cock, and that was enough to throw us both over the edge. We came together, our bodies slowing down our rhythm, trying to savor the aftermath of our orgasm.

Panting, Bella looked down at me, her eyes shining with lust.

"Holy fuck, Masen."

I smirked up at her, grinding my hips into her once last time.

She groaned in response. "Even that feels good."

I lifted my back off the bed and enveloped Bella into my arms, our bodies still intertwined. She sighed, and nestled her head into the crook of my neck, and I could feel her smile against my skin.

"You are an amazing woman, Swan." She lifted up her head and laughed.

I smiled crookedly. "What?"

"Most people would find it offensive that you call them by their last name, but I... find it incredibly, sexy," she laughed once again.

I laughed along with her. "Swan, Swan, Swan..." I said mockingly, pinching the bottom of her butt softly.

"Go clean up, love, then come back and play with me some more." She giggled as she gracefully rose off me, her perky ass bouncing slightly as she made her way to my bathroom.

_Fuck. _

Just watching her ass bouncing to my bathroom made me hard _again_. I needed to find something to distract me with before I ended up pouncing on her. I didn't want her to think I was some sex-crazed maniac. I snorted at the thought; why did I care what she thought of me?

Fuck, this woman was rapidly making me lose my mind, and I was loving it.

I proceded to look around the bedroom, trying to find something to relax with...

_Ah,_ _Perfect. _

**Bella POV**

Damn, I felt _sexy_. I could feel Masen's emerald eyes burning into my ass as I made my way towards his bathroom. It was huge. I grinned - it wasn't the only huge thing I've seen tonight - but his bathroom was the bathroom of my dreams. Gorgeous, pure white marble floors to go with the matching countertops, big bay windows giving a wonderful view of the city lights; it made the bathroom glitter with different shimmers and I was in awe.

Nonetheless, what I loved the most about the ridiculous bathroom was the huge Victorian bathtub in the center of the room. I stepped closer to it, running my hands across the smooth porcelain edge. I stood there for a moment, contemplating whether or not on asking Masen if we could possibly take a bath, when I heard a few strings of a guitar being played. My eyes immediately looked towards the door. My body moved towards it, my ear eagerly pressing against the closed door. More strings of a guitar were being played, but what came next was completely unexpected. A deep, haunting voice emerged from the other side of the wooden door.

"I'll be your man, I'll understand..."

I shivered at the tone of his voice; it matched perfectly with the deep sound of his guitar. I wanted to open the door, to see the man behind the voice, even though I knew it was Masen. But, I felt like I would intrude, so I just continued to listen.

"I'll do my best to take good care of you

You'll be my Queen; I'll be your King

And, I'll be your lover too"

_Can he get anymore perfect?_

_--*sigh* No, not really._

I needed to see him; I needed to be near him. I wanted to feel what he was feeling. I opened the door, and the sight before me was ...

_Incredible? Fantastic? Utterly amazing?_

_--Try all of the above._

I stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to the naked man who was playing the guitar. He spotted me, smiled, and motioned me with his head to join him, his hair falling over his emerald eyes in the process. I sat down, naked, beside his legs and continued to watch Masen sing.

"Derry down green, color of my dream,

A dream that's daily coming true,

and, oh, when the day is through..."

I was busy ogling him; his eyes were closed in concentration, his bronze locks hanging over his closed eyes, his muscles in his arms moving back and forth, straining as his long fingers stroked the guitar in an almost loving manner. I shivered again - remembering how those long fingers of his curled around my waist, while he was moaning my name - the music stopped abruptly, and my Greek God spoke, "Bella?"

My eyes snapped open and I realized I was touching my own breasts.

_--Holy shit, you just got caught with your hands in your own cookie jar._

_I...um..._

"Are you touching yourself, Swan?" Masen asked, setting down his guitar on the empty spot next to the bed. My face flamed in embarrassment.

"I...uh, yes?" I responded nervously. Masen just laughed and leaned forward, his fingers touching my cheek.

"My beautiful, Bella," he whispered, placing a whisper soft kiss upon my lips.

I licked my lips in response, my body already eager for more. Except Masen had other ideas; he leaned back against the headboard and reached for something on his nightstand.

I noticed he grabbed a rolled cigarette and lit it up. He took a deep inhale of the little cigarette and offered it to me. I eagerly grabbed it; hell, after tonight I needed one hell of a drag. I took a deep inhale and immediately realized that it wasn't tobacco, it was weed. Masen had been smoking the ganja.

Surprised and caught off guard, I was thrown into a coughing fit.

Masen reached over and patted my back softly. "Bella? Bella, are you okay? I'm sorry; I thought you knew it was weed."

I just shook my head and gave the joint back to him. "No, no... it's okay, really. Just... unexpected, that's all. I haven't really smoked at all, well, not since college," I said in a rush.

"Oh, college? Do you have another naughty story for me, then?" he asked, that half-grin reappearing on his face.

"Well, not naughty, per se, more like embarrassing as hell," I laughed, my mind and body feeling the effect of the drug.

Masen took another puff of the joint and then held it up to my lips. Without hesitation, I took a hit. I was already going to hell for screwing my boss - why not go out with a bang? Masen pulled the joint from my lips, took one last hit and put it out. He then leaned forward, in all his naked glory, and sat down in front of me, Indian-style.

"Mmm, do tell me, Swan..." he said, placing his hands on my thighs, massaging them lightly.

_Damn, how does he do that?_

_--Do what?_

_Make me dripping wet by just touching me?_

_--Well, look at the man!_

_Hmm, yeah, that'll do it alone. _

"Well, long story short... Emmett got me high and I ended up jumping off the roof of his frat house and into the pool, completely naked. It's, err, not one of my best moments, really." Masen let out a hearty laugh.

"B-Bella th-that's fucking hilarious! Please, please tell me they got that shit on tape!" Masen bellowed between laughs.

I laughed along with him, explaining in more detail how I got Emmett back by busting in with a video camera during a not so proud moment with one of his girlfriends.

"She had him all tied up...a-and..." I said between laughs, gasping for air.

Masen laughed unreservedly at my story. His hands, shaking with laughter, left the contours of my thighs to clasp my hands. Our laughter died down, and I took a moment to see the man before me. He hair was askew and it filled me with pleasure to know that it was all my doing. He was still naked, showing no embarrassment or reserve, a sexy confidence that filled me with lust. Biting my lip, I decided that I still hadn't had enough of this man.

"Oh, Masen... I haven't had this much fun in such a long fucking time..." I said, my body climbing back into his lap only to be stopped by his hands. I raised an eyebrow, challenging him.

"Naughty Swan, I let _you_ fuck _me_ last time... now it's _my turn_ to fuck _you_," he said, gripping my waist and flipping me over onto his bed.

His whole body rested on top of mine. That fucking crooked smile was once again plastered across his face. I giggled involuntary; the room was spinning and in a completely good way. All I could see was Masen, conveniently naked and about to fuck me and I couldn't be happier.

**Masen POV**

_That fucking school girl giggle. _

I couldn't wait anymore - I had to have my Bella, now. I grabbed the soft skin of her left leg and roughly threw it around my waist. She moaned in utter delight, pushing her center against my throbbing dick. I teased her, grinding the head of my cock against her soft folds. She purred in response, lifting her hips upward and forcefully thrusting her hips onto my dick.

"Fuck, Swan...even better the second time..." She giggled.

"Just fucking move, Masen," she demanded.

I moaned, moving my hips, thrusting her harder and faster. Her moans went from soft whimpers to loud cries of ecstasy. My ears strained to hear every shift of her tone. Every sound made my cock throb inside her.

My cries soon met hers, my hips continuing their rhythm, thrusting lovingly against Bella's. My arms slid underneath Bella's back; my expert hands greedily explored her soft, welcoming skin, traveling down her neck, stopping at her shoulders and gripping onto them tightly - allowing me to thrust deeper and faster into her body.

Her legs promptly responded, wrapping themselves tightly against my waist, the heels of her feet digging into my ass, guiding, pleading me to go deeper. I obliged - the sensations were too exquisite, driving me to the edge. After thrusting several times, I came almost immediately. My cock couldn't handle the feel of her anymore.

"Ugh... fuck, fuck, fuck!" I cried out, coming in pure raw, fucking ecstasy.

Bella immediately responded, her orgasm washing over her. "Yes, fuck! Edward... so fucking good!" she moaned from her pink lips, her eyes tightly shut, her head thrown back into the pillow, her hands tensed around my arms.

As her body came down from her high, her eyes fluttered opened and she lazily smiled at me. "You are trouble, Masen."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

She nodded softly. "Yes."

I just laughed and kissed her lips softly.

As I rolled off her, I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her petite body against mine. My senses were filled with the scent of sex, weed, and strawberries. It was an incredible sensory overload, but my body demanded rest.

"Mm, Bella...it's time to sleep, my love." She responded with a yawn, a slight moan escaping her lips as my cock jumped against her thigh.

_Fuck, my dick just doesn't want to quit._

_No... sleep... we have to fucking work tomorrow._

Making my mind up, I snuggled closer to my Bella, and swiftly fell into dreams of fucking Bella Swan once again.

* * *

B - I have to say 'thank you' for all the lovely reviews we've been getting. Lately, we've been averaging around 18 per chapter, and we would love if we could keep that going! Chapter six is started and already thought out, so please look for that one soon, as well!!

K - Well there you go, don't you agree with Bella, that Masen is just dreamy?!! I think its safe to say Becca and I are wearing out TEAM MASEN shirt, LOL... but who knows? Maybe next time we'll be TEAM CULLEN... let's see how it goes. PLEASE REVIEW!! It really inspires us to write more goody smut stuff :P ... you know you love it! :P


	6. The Morning After

K- ok, I love this chapter so much, then again.. I love all the story :P. Ok so B and I finally know more or less how the story is going to play out. HOWEVER, we still haven't decided who Bella will end up with. So, give them both a chance! It really can go either way!!

B - Thank you so much for all your love and support on this crazy story! This chapter refers to what we all dread from a "one nightstand" - the morning after. Enjoy!

We would both like to thank our Beta: _mydrugisedwardcullen_ for her amazingly fast responses_;_ and our Twilighted Beta: _Admittedly Obsessed_.

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED CHARACTERS.

* * *

**Bella POV**

The harsh early morning light peered through the thin window curtains, interrupting my sleep-induced coma. I groaned in protest as the blinding sunlight seemed to increase the growing ache that dulled the back of my head. I groaned once more, my arm automatically searching for the alarm clock on my bed stand; however, my hand hit something hard.

_Ow!_

I peered through the sleepiness and came to the realization that I had no fucking idea where I was.

_--See? This is what you get when you drink too much._

_Shove it._

_--Wait - did last night really happen or are we dreaming again?_

_Last night?_

_--*sighs* Masen… guitar… great fucking sex?_

As my mind seemed to be piecing together last night's events, flashes of certain images plagued my mind, and I smiled involuntary.

_Alice and Emmett in my apartment, Masen picking me up, the dinner, him kissing me, me fucking him, him fucking me. _

_Oh, dear God, his kisses… his caresses… the way he expertly moved above me. _

I let my mind remember the way his hands warmed me in the crisp, cold night air, how his warm, lush lips felt on my neck, and the way his skin felt flushed underneath my fingers.

I felt a movement beside me, and before I knew it, Masen scooted up behind me. He extended his arm, circled it around my waist and pulled me back towards his warm, naked chest. Once my body was settled tightly next to his, he then moved his hand to cup my breast lovingly, leaving it there. His tender touches took me slightly by surprise, even so, I instantly relaxed against his form, resting my head against the pillow.

The bed was so invitingly warm, and it felt so good to wake up next to someone for a change that I did not dare move. However, the fucking horrendous sunshine would not let me go back to sleep. Defeated, I disentangled myself from the gorgeous, naked, sleeping man and stood up.

Standing up proved to be more of a challenge than I expected due to the slight hangover the more-than-my-rent wine we had drank last night caused. Curiosity peaked, and I looked around the room. Last night's activities had kept me occupied, and there hadn't been a chance to snoop around Masen's place.

_--*whistles* Nice…_

I stood there, admiring his lush furniture, his grand artwork, and his… alarm clock?

_Holy shit! Is that the time?_

_--If you saw 7:30 AM, then, yep._

_Fuck… fuck! I'm going to be late for work!_

I suddenly remembered the fact that it was a weekday and that I was expected at work at 9:10AM at the latest - thanks to my fashionably late arrival yesterday. Almost instantly, my post-sex morning buzz was instantly killed, and a sudden panic to get dressed and ready for work set in.

_--Well, it's not like the boss won't know why you were late this time._

_Just shut-the-fuck-up!_

Groaning out of frustration, I started collecting various garments from the floor. My dress was draped haphazardly on top of a lampshade.

_How did my dress get all the way over there?_

The reality of having slept with my boss was finally settling in, and I found myself blushing at the thought of Masen waking up and finding me naked in his room.

_--Oh, please, Bella! Like he didn't get enough of a show last night. _

_Of course, he did! But… that was last night. _

As soon as I grabbed my dress from the lampshade, I swiftly headed for the bathroom. I dressed quickly, washing my face and rinsing my mouth out as quietly as I could. I didn't dare put my shoes on - my escape would be more silent that way. However, all plans of getting to my apartment without the awkward goodbye were instantly thwarted when I realized my panties were still somewhere in his bedroom. Cursing inwardly, I stepped out of the master bathroom, only to find Masen seated against the headboard of his bed, brushing a hand over his face.

_--Mmm, sex hair. _

_Hey! Let's not get distracted here. Mission - find the underwear and leave!_

_--Okay, okay. _

"Good morning," Masen's deep foreign accent greeted me.

"I… uhmm… yeah… good morning!" I tried to say nonchalantly, however, for once I was not successful, and I now seemed to be speechless. I could feel the blood rise to my cheeks. God, I hope he didn't notice.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked, scooting down to the edge of the bed, not making eye contact with me.

_Great, I knew it. I'm hideous sober. _

"Great!" I said, sounding a little too chipper.

Masen got up from the bed still completely naked, and walked towards me without any embarrassment; he walked with such ease you would never assume that he was nude.

_Damn, I wish I had his confidence._

_--Well, if you'd look like that naked, I'd have all the confidence in the freakin' world._

"The coffee pot probably just finished brewing. Would you mind getting me a cup? Thanks, love," he asked, passing me by without even waiting for an answer.

I merely nodded, taken aback by his sudden change of demeanor. Not wanting to dwell too much on it, I scanned the room, and after a few seconds, finally located the missing panties. Taking my underwear and stuffing them in my purse, I promptly left the bedroom.

Walking inside the kitchen, I was greeted by the wonderful smell of freshly brewed coffee. I looked blindly inside the cabinets for a cup, and once I found one - as well as some milk and sugar - I made myself a cup and took a long, and much needed, sip of the heavenly caffeinated brew.

_Thank God for caffeine. _

I had every intention of making Masen a cup as he had asked, but then realized that I had no idea how he liked his coffee.

_Great, I know how he looks naked and how he likes to be fucked, but I have no fucking idea how he likes his coffee. _

_--Well…_

_Do not even think about saying something right now. _

_--Geez, you would think after getting some you would be in a better mood. _

_Shut it!_

_--You can always just ask him…_

_Like I'm his fucking secretary? … 'Oh, Mr. Masen, so sorry, sir, I forgot to ask… how do you like your coffee?'_

_--Okay, okay… point taken._

I sighed, knowing full well the mess I had gotten myself into. I was thinking of leaving without a goodbye when I heard footsteps on the hallway. I turned around to see Masen - his bed head sticking up at odd ends - walking into the kitchen, a towel dangerously draped low on his hips. I fought back the urge to lick my lips as I imagined myself licking his delectable hipbones.

"We better hurry, or we'll be late for work," he said taking my cup nonchalantly and sipping from it.

_Is he kicking me out?_

_--It seems like it…_

Anger suddenly blazed through me. I felt stupid for expecting things to be different. After all, what else could I expect from sleeping with my boss, and on the first date, nonetheless!

"Right," I said, trying to contain my anger. "I guess I'll see you at work."

Picking up my shoes, I prepared to stomp out the kitchen when Masen caught my arm.

"Where are you going, Bella?" he asked, pure amusement heard in his tone.

His actions only made my anger escalate. "Home, of course, I don't want to be _late,_" I said defensively.

Masen raised an eyebrow, looking at my defiant stand. He smiled his crooked smile and leaned closer.

"You'll definitively be late if you go back home," he said, staring at me curiously.

It was extremely hard to remember why I was angry when those emerald eyes were looking at me so intently.

"Then what do you propose?" I asked.

"Why don't you save time and get ready here?" he whispered, pressing his bare chest against mine.

Part of me was still mad for his previous actions, but most of me was completely dazzled by his mere presence. His hands grasped my hips, pushing them against his and I could feel his erection against the thin fabric of my dress. Knowing the only barriers between us was my dress and his cotton towel made me lose any argument against his proposal of staying.

Unable to control myself any longer, I kissed him hard, to which he promptly responded by opening his mouth, giving me instant access. His hands traveled the now familiar path down my dress; he kneaded my breasts, my budding nipples responding under his fingers. He didn't linger long on them as he leaned down slightly, catching the hem of my dress and pulled it up to my waist. I was a little shocked at first, but the only response I could muster was a loud groan against his lips.

I felt his lips curl into a smirk when he noticed I was not wearing anything under the dress, but he said nothing, not that I gave him a chance. As soon as I felt his hands cup my ass, I jumped. Leveraging my hands on his shoulders, I wrapped my legs on his waist.

The sudden movement made his towel fall to the floor, my now wet center hovering just above the head of his dick. Instinctively, I pressed my legs tighter around him, teasing him with my warmth, but not letting him enter me.

He groaned at my actions. Masen moved his lips to my neck, nibbling slightly while his hands squeezed my bottom and pushed my center against him. I was too close for him to be able to slip inside me, but just right enough so I could grind against him.

I moved my hips greedily so I could feel his length in between my folds, my dampness making the movements slick and oh-so pleasurable. Every time my hips moved, the head of his cock would bump with my clit, causing both of us to groan at the delicious friction.

"You are such a tease," he growled, moving his lips along with mine.

I pulled my head back as he continued kissing my neck, sucking at the base, surely leaving a mark.

"Shouldn't we be getting ready?" I asked, breathless.

I felt him smirk against my skin. "You're right, we should."

He grabbed me tighter, and I felt him move us. I was too distracted to care. As soon as he lifted his head, I mimicked his actions and kissed his neck, sucking slightly and leaving my own mark.

He moved us to his bathroom, and once inside, he set me down on the sink and began kissing me passionately before unhooking my legs from his waist.

"Get undressed," he ordered, leaving me there, slightly stunned for a second.

I hesitated for a moment before the intensity of his eyes made me comply. I instantly pulled my dress over my arms. He came back in an instant, and I realized he had turned on the shower; the water vapor was starting to cloud his luxurious bathroom. He eyed me for a moment, his gaze lingering on my breasts. However, before I could feel embarrassed, he pulled my hand and led me to the shower.

He held the door open as I stepped into the shower. The water was a little too warm, but I didn't mind it, for it actually felt good against my skin. I stood below the showerhead with my back to Masen, letting the water wash over my face.

He stepped behind me, his arms circling around my waist, his full erection pressed against my lower back, making the heat in between my legs even more prominent than before.

"Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?" he whispered into my ear.

I closed my eyes at his words as I felt him reach for something. I bit my lip in utter anticipation and felt him press a cold soap bar against my tummy. I shivered, my mind concentrating on the feel of the slippery object - accompanied by his hand - rubbing up from my stomach to the skin in between my breasts. His other arm was still wrapped around my waist, holding me up. The soap brushed against my breasts, his fingers lingering on my nipples. I didn't even recognize the throaty moan that escaped my own lips.

Masen seemed to be enjoying the sounds as he kept grinding his hips against my back, his cock sliding effortlessly against the warm, soapy water on my skin. He let the soap travel down once more, soaping my stomach and then heading to my lower abdomen.

I could anticipate where the soap would go next, so I parted my legs slightly to allow him better access. With the soothing, hot water still washing over us, Masen leaned down to nibble my ear and another moan escaped from my lips.

Suddenly, Masen dropped the soap.

"Oops," he whispered before moving his soapy hand between my legs.

I gasped at the contact of his fingers against my pussy, his expert musician fingers teasing my opening, while his middle finger circled around my entrance and his thumb brushed over my clit.

"Who's the tease now?" I somehow managed to whisper hoarsely in between my whimpers.

His only response was thrusting two fingers inside me, and I practically screamed in pleasure.

"Please, Edward," I said, moving my hands to my back, taking his cock within my tiny hands.

It was enough for him to oblige, as he released his grip on me and spun me around to face him. Like last night, he cupped my face and crashed his lips to mine. This time, however, there was urgency within his kiss.

His hands were instantly on my back, moving up and down, until they cupped my ass. And like I had done in the kitchen, I jumped onto his waist. He quickly pressed me against the shower wall, his kisses even more persistent than before, my body meeting his urgent kisses as I pressed my slippery breasts against his chest. Like before, I was hovering just above the head of his dick, but I wasn't teasing this time, I wanted him - _needed_ him - this time.

"Please, Edward. I'm begging," I said, looking lustfully into his piercing eyes.

"What do you need, my Bella?" he asked.

"Please, make me _come_," I pleaded.

Masen swiftly kissed me once more, and with a hard thrust, he entered me. I gasped in pleasure.

"Oh, Bella," Masen said into my lips before moving his hips once more.

My arms rested on his shoulders, my hands grasped his hair, my body tightening with every thrust. His hands kept my hips pressed against the wall. He leaned his head gently on my shoulder, and his eyes watched my breasts bounce with every movement.

"Harder," I moaned, and he obeyed.

When my grip on his hair got too painful, he pressed his body harder against mine. He then captured my hands with one of his, untangling them from his hair and pinning them above my head. Our eyes locked, and in that moment, I felt a connection deeper than just sex.

"_Come_ for me, Bella."

The stare, along with his words, did it for me. With a loud moan, I felt my muscles clench around him, white-hot pleasure coming in shattering waves across my body. He rode my orgasm with harsh thrusts before I felt him spill into me, his moans overtaking my own.

Panting, he slid out of me, released my hands, and eased me back into the floor. With our chests still pressed together he rested his forehead against mine, his eyes smiling at me.

After our heavy breathing subsided, Masen leaned down and kissed me. This kiss was different than the passionate, urgent kisses we had shared. This new kiss was tender, almost reverent, and somehow it felt more intimate than the sex we had just shared.

He pulled back, his hands moving slowly, lovingly down my waist. I sighed contently.

"Do we really have to go to work today?" I asked, my lips taking on a slight pout.

Masen just chuckled, his hands squeezing my hips playfully.

"Yes, Bella we do," he said, opening the shower door.

"Now, come on… we don't want to be late now, do we?" he asked playfully, smacking my butt lightly as I stepped out of the shower. I giggled in response, and he just seemed to moan.

"I hate when you giggle like that. It just makes me hard again, Bella."

I giggled once more for emphasis.

"Why you naughty…" he said, smacking me lightly with a towel.

This had to be a dream. Last night, this morning… everything was becoming too perfect for my shitty reality. But, when strong arms wrapped around me with a fluffy towel and started to dry me off, I knew… well, I hoped… that this just might be real.

*****

"Hold the elevator, please!" A stubby man shouted as he ran up to the closing elevator doors.

Masen was right in front of the doors with me by his side, and I immediately went to push the button to hold the doors open for the man, but Masen had other plans. Before my hand could reach the controls, Masen caught it, lifting it over my head and twirling me so that I was pressed right against his chest. I giggled at the same time the elevator's doors closed, and the man's outraged cry was heard.

"You know, that wasn't very nice," I mock scolded him.

Masen shot me an '_I-don't-give-a-fuck' _smile before kissing me, his hands greedily roaming my back and landing on my butt. I groaned at the sensation of his long fingers grasping my behind. After a few blissful seconds of passionate kissing, I finally pulled back for some much needed air.

_Damn him and his lips. _

_--I… he… I…_

_Loss of words, huh?_

_--Yeah._

"You… are… too… sexy…" Masen said, emphasizing every word with a kiss.

I giggled. What was it about this man that made me act like a fucking teenager? I didn't know, but I knew that I didn't want it to end anytime soon either.

_Must not fantasize, must not over-think it._

_--Dum dum da dum._

_I was approaching Masen, who stood at the end of the long rose-petaled decorated hallway, each step highlighted with the tunes of the Wedding March. I could see him in his black tux, his green eyes ablaze with passion and love. Behind me was the longest veil Alice had found. It flowed perfectly with every movement. My mother was sobbing at the side, mumbling something about how she never thought this day would come. My dad was there, soothing my mother's happy tears. Finally I reached Masen, he took my hand…_

Just as I was daydreaming of mine and Edward's fantasy wedding, Masen abruptly released his hold on me. I wasn't expecting him to, so I ended up losing my balance and crashing lightly into the wall. The elevator doors then opened, and a morning messenger stepped in.

The messenger eyed us knowingly, the tension in the room growing more palpable. The new passenger gave me a weak smile before leaving two floors later; we still had seven floors to get to the office. I looked at Masen, silently questioning his actions from a few moments ago.

"Well," I said hesitantly, "that was awkward."

He just eyed the elevator numbers and stepped closer to me. "Bella, we need to talk about our situation."

_Here it comes…_

I tried to nod as nonchalantly as I could, chastising myself for thinking the awkward goodbye after a one-night stand was not going to happen - obviously it had just been postponed. And here I was, like a complete moron, imagining my wedding day with this asshole.

"Bella, you are an amazing woman… and I really, really enjoyed our time together last night…" Masen said, nervously looking into my eyes.

_Why is he so nervous? You would think the bastard has done this a million times. _

_--Maybe it's not what you think._

_Yeah, like he's not about to break up with me._

_--Break up? Where did that come from? I thought you only wanted to get laid. _

_I mean… not break up… just… damn it! _

_--*snickers* He is so much more than a good lay for you, isn't he?_

_Shut up!! It doesn't even matter anymore. _

"-and I really want to see you again, maybe this weekend. If you want to, we can go dancing…" Masen continued, oblivious to my internal ramblings.

_Wait! Next weekend? _

_--He wants to see us again!_

"Wait, you want to see me again?" I asked in an embarrassingly high tone.

Masen looked at me like as if I had grown two heads. Then, throwing another sexy smirk, he replied, "Of course, Swan. I'm afraid you've become my new brand of heroin."

He stepped closer, his arms once again circling around my waist. "I'm afraid I couldn't stay away from you, even if I tried."

I looked into his eyes, trying to find any trace of dishonesty in his words. Although playful, his words sounded sincere, and I could feel my lips stretch into a goofy grin. This man was dangerous, and I was falling for him already.

"So, this weekend…" I trailed off.

"This weekend, you and I, a repeat performance, Swan. Whether you like it or not," Masen replied smugly.

"Since I don't have any choice," I sighed dramatically, leaning back into his arms, putting the back of my hand over my forehead, "then I might as well agree."

Masen laughed. "Swan, you have to be the worst actress I know."

I pouted. He looked up to the numbers; we were three floors away from the office. Tightening his hold on me, he looked at me with a serious expression.

"So, are we okay with what I said?" he asked, concern draped all over his beautiful features.

_What did he say? _

_--I don't know. I was distracted talking to you._

Masen must have seen my confused expression because he responded in a very careful voice, "It is best if we don't tell anyone in the office that we are seeing each other… keep it casual, you know?"

I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little put out by his request. I had not planned to go around the office announcing any kind of intimacy Masen and I had shared, but the thought that he wanted to keep it a secret had warning bells going off in my head.

"Bella, you have to understand my position. I just started working here, and it would not by good for our personal life to be mixed into the professional one. I do not expect you to ask for any special treatment because of what's happened between us…" he said, using a very professional tone that did not correspond to the way he was holding me.

Anger shot through my veins. How dare he imply that I wanted any sort of any special treatment? I was not the type of girl who would sleep her way to the top! That was something more towards Lauren's alley.

I pushed his body away from mine, glaring at him in the process. "Well, _Masen_, believe me, I do not need any sort of special treatment from _anyone._ If you think I got here sleeping my way -" I seethed, but was cut off by the ding of the elevator.

We had arrived at the office. Masen looked from the opened doors to me. I wished for a moment that I had the guts to make a scene in front of everyone in the lobby, but I knew it would affect me as much as it would affect him. Masen moved to touch me, but I quickly stepped away, tripping over the elevator doors. Thankfully, I managed to balance myself before falling. Turning back, I shot one last death glare at Masen and proceeded to walk through the lobby area, which was, to my dismay, filled with employees engrossed in their morning routines.

I passed by the reception area where the secretary shoved several messages into my hand. I skipped through them, not really paying attention. I was, however, deeply aware of the way Masen hung back, making sure his entrance was completely separate from mine.

"Edward, I was wondering when you were getting in… we need to look over some figures," I heard Lauren screech across the lobby.

More than one person glanced at Masen to judge his expression; I wasn't one of them.

Masen's answer, however, was interrupted by Emmett's booming laughter. I looked up to see Emmett standing a few feet away from the reception, looking in my direction, and laughing his ass off.

_What the fuck is his problem?_

_--Your guess is as good as mine. _

I looked around to see that I was the only person in Emmett's line of vision. The lobby had gone silent, too. Even the phones had stopped ringing. Every set of eyes were locked on me as Emmett approach me.

_Fuck me. Something's wrong. Emmett's never this cheerful at 9AM._

_--Is there toilet paper stuck to your shoe again, Bella?_

I looked down and realized nothing was amiss.

Still snickering, Emmett proceeded to trigger what would afterwards be referred to as 'Bella's number one most embarrassing moment.'

"Bella, you finally got laid!" he said in a very loud, pronounced voice as his ogre hand pointed at my dress.

I glanced down automatically, understanding how he had gotten the correct assumption. Only Emmett would recognize me wearing the exact same dress he had seen the previous evening before my date with Masen.

I could feel my mortification show in both my expression and the heat in my cheeks. I looked up to see Emmett looking equally mortified, just realizing the dooming silence in the room.

I was frozen, and I couldn't find the will to move or do anything. Emmett seemed to be having the same issue as he looked at me, his eyes pleading. Even if I didn't look to confirm, I knew that all eyes were upon us.

After a few eternity-sized seconds, the spell was broken by someone clearing their throat. "Well, Lauren, what was it that you needed?" Masen said very loudly, immediately breaking the eerie silence.

I let out a huge breath as everyone in the lobby went back to their mundane tasks, and the phones resumed ringing. Before any further embarrassment could ensue, I hastily walked to my office, feeling Emmett quickly trail behind me. We got to my office door, swiftly pushed it open and closed it almost as quickly. Emmett stood behind me.

"What were you thinking, Emmett? God, and front of the entire office, too!" I screeched. He bowed his head, his face turning into a pout.

"Bella, look, I didn't think, I'm sorry... I…"

I slammed my hand on my desk. "Damn right you didn't think! For Christ's sake, you just put mine and Edward's job in danger!" A sheepish grin appeared on his masculine face.

"So you guys did do it! I was right!" he said cheerfully. His face was full of pride as if he had just won the Nobel Peace prize.

I grimaced at his declaration.

"Yes, we did! Are you happy now? And can you please keep your voice down?" I hissed. He gave me a pointed look, and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"What?"

"Did you wrap it up?"

My cheeks fumed a bright red. "Yes! Now, just shut up about it!"

Emmett seemed to take a few moments before nodding his head in satisfaction.

_--Um, if I recall correctly, no one wrapped anything up last night - or this morning._

_It's called birth control, thankyouverymuch._

_--But what if, what if he has... you know, something._

_He can't... he's too..._

_--Perfect?_

_Yes, perfect._

_--*sighs*_

"Bells?"

I shook my head out of my inner thoughts. "Hmm?" I asked, my grin apparent on my face.

"I asked if you guys were like, you know... seeing one another."

I was about to answer with an "of course," but then remembered what Masen had asked of me earlier. Somehow my grin disappeared.

"Can we not talk about it anymore, Em? I have so much shit that needs to be done."

Emmett must've noticed my change in attitude as he shifted from side to side and nodded shortly. "Lunch later?" he asked with his body already halfway out my door.

I sat down into my office chair and gave him a small smile. "Sure, Em."

And with that, he was out the door with a soft click. I sighed, letting my head rest in my hands. My mind was trying to process everything that had happened within the last 24 hours.

_Edward. Masen. Cullen. Twins. Dinner. Wine. Taxi. Kissing. Fucking. Guitar. Weed. More fucking. Sleeping. Morning hangover. Coffee. Edward in a towel. Edward without a towel. Shower. Fucking in shower - somehow more intimate than the other two. Arriving to work. Making out in elevator. Another date. Keep us a secret. Emmett screaming that I got laid._

Great, I can add a headache to that list.

Before I let my mind wander anymore, I started filling my time with work. A couple of hours later, I still couldn't concentrate; my mind kept repeating the same images over and over again.

_Edward. Masen. Cullen. Twins..._

_--Can you please stop thinking for once? You're hurting me._

I sighed; I really did need to stop thinking so damn much. It's just that...

I lifted my head to a swift knock on my door. I groaned internally; can't life just leave me alone?

"Yes?" I asked somewhat rudely.

"Delivery for Ms. Swan!"

I perked up. I wasn't expecting a package today.

"Come in!"

The door opened quickly, and a small man carrying the most beautiful arrangement of flowers walked in.

_Flowers? For me?_

"Are you," he asked, looking down at his clipboard, "Bella Swan?"

I nodded dumbfounded.

He set the flowers on my desk and held out the clipboard to me. "Sign here, please."

I laughed softly. "Um, these can't be for me. I never, _ever_ get flowers." I blushed at my word vomit; I just told this stranger how undesirable the male population found me.

He stood there, annoyed. "Well, Bella Swan, if that is who you are, sign here. I can assure you these are addressed to you only."

I took the clipboard from his hand, signed on the line, and handed it back. He handed me a card in return.

"This came with," he said, tucking the clipboard under his arm and walking out of my office.

I took a moment and turned the simple white envelope within my hands, examining it critically. My eyes traveled back and forth to the beautiful arrangement of yellow tulips, red gerberas, white daisies, and pink roses. I have never received anything so magnificent looking in my entire life. My eyes finally settled on the envelope that read a simple, 'Bella' in poised writing. I opened it hesitantly.

_**Bella - **_

_**Please forgive my behavior. It was most inappropriate, and I do humbly apologize. I hope one day that I will be able to make it up to you. Hope you are well.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Edward**_

_Edward?_

_--As in the glorious man we just fucked this morning?_

_Maybe he felt bad for what he said in the elevator?_

_--And sent flowers? How romantic!_

_Maybe he does really want this to work... maybe..._

Another knock was at the door. I sighed, once again, annoyed.

But, the knocker didn't wait till I had responded. They opened the door and closed it as quickly. A small smile formed across my lips.

"Edward," I said, my voice low, taking on a seductive tone.

"I think I forgot to tell you something," he said, stepping further into my office.

My eyes closed, taking in the scent of him and the fresh flowers. I let my fingers trail down my neck, enticing him a little, and it seemed to work. He grabbed my hand softly and pulled it away from my neck and backed me up against my desk. He placed a soft kiss on my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"You we're going to tell me something?" I asked, my eyes finally opening and staring into his lustful ones.

"Well, first off... I miss you... I couldn't stop thinking about you all morning..." he said, his long fingers caressing the skin along my collarbone. A smile slowly spread across my face.

"Oh… and the other thing?" I asked, encouraging him to go on.

He leaned into my ear, his cheek resting against mine. "Your tits looked amazing this morning, as well as your face when I came inside you, my Bella." He kissed my ear while his expert hands caressed and squeezed my breasts.

"Oh... my... Masen..." I moaned, pressing my eager breasts harder into his palms.

He just chuckled. "Calm down, Swan. You think I'm _that guy_ that would fuck you in your office?"

I raised my eyebrows, and he seemed to blush. "Well, I... uh... damn, you caught me." We both laughed softly, his hand unlacing from mine.

"I really came in here to discuss some details for the upcoming release party. Can you..." he started to ask, but took onto looking at the gorgeous bouquet he got me.

"Flowers, Swan?" I gave him a perplexed look.

"Yes, they're from you. Remember the note you sent with them?" I asked, handing him the note I had just read a few moments ago.

His eyes skimmed the note, and he smiled softly, tossing the note nonchalantly onto my desk.

"Ah, yes, the note."

I smiled in return. "You didn't have to, you know."

He smiled and wrapped his arms lovingly around my waist. "For you, Bella, anything - well, almost anything."

I giggled and slapped his arm playfully. "So, about the book release?"

He shook his head. "It was nothing really," he said, releasing his grip on me, kissing my lips softly. "See you tonight?"

I nodded softly, my body already missing his embrace. And with that, Masen was gone.

I sighed, once again taking a seat in my chair, looking at the mounds of paperwork in front of me.

But, no matter, nothing could ruin my mood - well, almost nothing.

**Cullen POV**

I'd been an absolute wreck for the past twenty-four hours. Knowing that Bella had been out with my scum bag of a brother just disgusted me. I'm pretty sure he somehow managed to stick his British tongue down her throat.

I set down the stack of papers harder than necessary.

_Wasn't it I who saw Bella first? Shouldn't I have the rights to have a chance with her?_

Fuck James and his womanizing ways! Bella deserved more - she deserved me. She would be mine, and I took the first steps this morning to insure that. After yesterday's unsuccessful attempt at wooing Bella away from my brother, I decided on more drastic measures. I had called Jessica and asked her to send a huge bouquet of flowers to Bella this morning, along with the hand written note I had composed late last night. An apology for my behavior.

I tapped my fingers impatiently against the hard wood on my desk.

_Is it too early to call? Should I just ask if she liked them? Maybe I should ask her to lunch?_

I sighed out of frustration, running my hands through my tidy-as-could-be hair.

_Screw this - I need to grow a pair._

With that thought, my trembling hands picked up the phone and dialed Twilight Publishing House.

A bubbly voice answered, "Twilight Publishing, how may I direct your call?"

I couldn't do it.

"Hello?"

I shook my head and answered shakily, "Um, yes… B… Bella Swan, please." I cursed myself for acting like such a boy.

_This is only a woman, Cullen, get your shit together._

"Connecting; have a good day, sir."

_Hang up._

_Hang up._

_Hang up._

"This is Bella, how may I help you?" the sweet voice answered in a cheery tone.

_Fuck._

"Uh, yes, Bella, this is Edward… Edward Cullen."

**Bella POV**

"Holy, fuck me; Edward-fucking-Cullen is calling me."

"Excuse me?" asked an amused voice from my phone.

_Shit, fuck, fuck. I just said that out loud, didn't I?_

_--Um, yeah… yeah you did._

"I, um… sorry, Edward…why are you calling me?" I asked hesitantly.

A brief silence passed.

"Cullen?" I pressed.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I called to… um, ask you to lunch, Bella."

"Lunch, today, with me?" I asked my voice slightly higher than expected.

He seemed to giggle at my apparent nervousness. "Yes, lunch, today, with me."

Unable to get my brain to process any real coherent words, I simply replied, "Yes."

"Great! I'll drop by your office around noon. Is that okay?" I gripped my phone tighter; I had to be dreaming. Nonetheless, I didn't want his luscious voice to end.

"That's fine, but I do have a question though," I asked, my eyes closing in anticipation of his answer.

"Yes?"

"Is this about your brother?"

I heard him take a short breath in, and he paused for a moment. "No Bella, this is about you and me. I'll see you at noon."

And with that, the phone clicked, and I sat there, confused at my bizarre morning.

_Edward- Fucking- Cullen.

* * *

_

K- ok, so Bella will now have some Cullen time... what could happen?? well leave a review and we might just update more quickly ;)! LOVE YOU GUYS!! also, check out the recent update on my multi-chapter story: FOREVER IS WHERE WE MEET!!!

B - Cullen time awaits... reviews are welcome, as always. While your checking out K's awesome story... please check out mine, it's called "Unknown" and it was recently updated! Thanks Loves.


	7. The Lunch Date

K- Hey guys! So, we are very proud of ourselves! We finally got some time to write and guess what?? We are seriously ahead on writing, we have several chapters already writen and just waiting for editing. So now! Chapters will come faster and even faster if you give us a little incentive and review!! :D

B - For all you TC (Team Cullen) fans, this is the chapter you've been waiting for. Okay, so K and I noticed that this story has over 90 people who "favorite" this story - which is beyond awesome, but somehow... last chapter only got... ten reviews? Ouch, that hurt our ego. So... we decided to come up with a little incentive. If we can get at least 20 reviews per chapter, we will post a snippet from the next, upcoming chapter in ATOTE's forum. How does that sound, loves?

Enjoy Bella's lunch date.

Thanks once again to our betas: **mydrugisedwardcullen, Admittedly Obsessed & everwondering.**

DISCLAIMER: We own nothing, except B owns a door-sized poster of Edward.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I groaned as soon as I hung up the phone with Edw- I mean, Cullen. I put my head in my hands, my thoughts arguing with one another.

_What am I doing?_

_--Going to lunch with the other one… the gorgeous, stick-up-his-ass one._

_But, why, exactly?_

_--'Cause he asked? Look, I'm not the one who said, "Yes."_

_But, why am I so damn nervous? Should I tell Masen? And what was with the, "you and I" shit?_

I let my head fall out of my hands and hit it against the desk lightly, hoping the banging would clear my thoughts… no such luck.

"If you keep doing that, you'll end up feeling stupid if someone walks in." I looked up, feeling my cheeks tint a shade of bright red.

I fumbled around my desk for some papers, pretending to straighten up a pile and set it neatly on my desk.

"What do you want, Emmett?" I asked, slightly annoyed. I wasn't really in the mood for his banter, especially after his morning antics.

He pouted slightly and leaned against my doorframe. "Ah, Bells… I already told you that I was sorry. Really, I am…"

I stood up, putting up my hand to shush him. "I know. It's just that I have a lot on my mind and today is just…"

I was interrupted by a light tap on my open door. We both turned to the source and saw a perfect tidy mess of bronze hair. As soon as I saw him, a smile willingly crept up to my lips, and I felt myself blush when I realized that I wished that his perfect smile could match mine.

"Bella, sorry, am I interrupting?" Cullen asked shyly from the doorway.

The stupid smile couldn't seem to leave my features. "Oh, no, not at all," I responded, shaking my head. Our eyes locked, and I was unable to look away from his brilliant hazel eyes. The butterflies in my stomach just wouldn't quit.

Emmett looked from Cullen to me and rolled his eyes. "I assume that you two lovebirds are having lunch?" he asked, somewhat displeased with the idea.

I somehow managed to look away from Cullen's stare and over to Emmett's, and I was slightly confused by his rudeness, and suddenly I remembered my earlier promise.

"Oh, Emmett, I completely forgot about our lunch date! It's just that Edward called and…"

Emmett waved me off. "Its fine, I'll just… you know… whatever. Pick up some pizza or something," I heard him mumble, heading for the door.

He looked back towards Cullen, noticing his gaze still intently placed on me. "It seems that you two have some… unresolved business from last night… I'll just, you know…" he said, his tone louder, his body already halfway out the door.

He stopped behind Cullen and mouthed his famous advice, 'wrap it up.' My face blushed feverishly as I motioned Cullen to come in. Thankfully, he didn't notice Emmett's warning. I made a mental note to tell Emmett about the "twin" thing, and grimaced when I thought about explaining about my girlish crush on Cullen, and my womanly want for Masen.

_Well, you don't have to explain all that…_

Cullen closed the door with a soft click and stepped further into my office. He rubbed his hands nervously together.

"So, um, thanks for agreeing to have lunch with me this afternoon, Bella. I just really wanted to make up for my horrible behavior these past few days."

I nodded at him warily. "Sure, no hard feelings."

He gave his own version of the crooked smile I had seen so much of yesterday. I had to look away, or else I would end up on top of him as well.

_Well, that wouldn't be so bad…_

_--Isabella Marie Swan!_

_What? I… uh… damn, you're right._

I grabbed my purse and looked around my office, making sure nothing was out of place. My eyes roamed the desk, noting the importance of certain papers that I would have to continue when I got back. I did a final sweep of the office, and my eyes settled on the exquisite bouquet Masen had sent me this morning.

"Ready to go? I want to take…" he started to say, but abruptly stopped when he saw the smile that the gorgeous flowers emanated in me.

I sighed, still not quite believing he would have such a romantic gesture.

"They are lovely, aren't they, Bella?" I jumped when I felt Cullen's luscious voice purr into my ear.

I shifted a little, trying to hide the shiver that ran through my body, so I settled for nodding in response. He was standing so close behind me that I could feel the body heat radiating off him. I couldn't breathe without noticing the masculine scent rolling off him in some sort of sensual wave.

_Mm, soap and… honey?_

_--Sweet and clean. I wonder… is that how he likes his sex?_

_What?!_

_--*shrugs* Oh, like you're not curious…_

_Well…_

_--See?_

_No, no! This is Cullen we're talking about… Cullen!_

A clearing of the throat interrupted my contemplating thoughts. I noticed Cullen now stood in front of me, mischievous curiosity placed in his hazel eyes.

"Care to share what you were thinking?" he asked coyly. I blushed at the mere thought of sharing my conversation with Edward.

_Oh, sure! I was thinking that since you smelled of soap and honey, that may signal the way you like to, you… you know… have sex?_

I snorted - no fucking thank you. He looked at me with a perplexed look and shook his head. "You confuse the hell out of me, Isabella Swan."

I just laughed at his bluntness. "Honestly, I confuse the hell out of myself most of the time."

He genuinely laughed along with me and motioned his head towards the door. "Shall we, then?"

I nodded. This was one lunch I was sure I would never forget - I just hoped Masen wouldn't find out.

**Masen POV**

There was no way the staff didn't notice the shit-eating grin that was plastered on my face all morning, and Bella Swan was to thank for that. I mean, shit! I felt like an idiot - grinning all over the place because of a woman. Nonetheless, this woman had bloody fascinated me beyond belief. She was gorgeous, that was obvious, but she was also brilliantly charming in her own clumsy-Bella-way.

I had to steal a moment from her this morning. It was like my body needed a fix of her luscious breasts. So I didn't fight the urge and practically skipped to her office, smile still in place.

That was until I got a glimpse of those fucking flowers. Almost immediately, I knew who they were from, my dearest cunt-of-a-brother, always the gentleman one of us, upping his game.

_Pussy._

I innocently mentioned the flowers to her and saw her eyes light up with a brilliant happiness. I smiled inwardly as she mentioned they came with a note. She handed it to me nonchalantly and I instantly recognized the eloquent writing of my douche-bag brother.

_So, he wants to play games? Sure, let's play, Cullen._

So, I played along with her assumption that I had sent them, probably for my behavior this morning in the elevator. I knew she wasn't pleased with what I had asked of her, but I wanted to make things as crystal clear as possible from the beginning.

_This wasn't going anywhere, right? _

_Just a fling - an office fling, for that matter._

_It wasn't as if we were dating._

I shivered at that thought -- dating, being tied down to fucking just one woman. No fucking thank you.

_Keep it casual, Edward._

_Yeah, casual, right._

So I secured another date for this weekend, because even if it wasn't going anywhere, that didn't mean I had any intentions of letting her go.

I looked up through my mounds of paperwork and decided to take a break. I stood up with my hands in my pockets and stared blankly out my window. Fucking, bloody New York weather. I was hoping to get away from the dreariness and cold of London, but it seemed to follow me here, much to my dismay. I continued to look out the window. The street was crowded with random people hurrying their way to lunch.

I wasn't looking at anyone in particular, but a familiar shade of luscious chestnut tresses caught my eye as well as someone who looked remotely familiar.

_William._

And the pretty brunette walking next to him with her arm hooked around his -- Bella. The palm of my hand hit my window.

What the fuck was Cullen doing with her? Why had she agreed to do anything with that old Sod?

"Fuck!" I cursed out loud, my anger rising slightly. I needed to go out for a moment. I needed to relax myself before I let certain emotions get a hold of me.

I had to remind myself that Bella Swan was not my girlfriend. Hell, in fact, she was nothing to me. I didn't care if she went out with my douche-bag brother. She owed me nothing, and I owed her nothing.

I slipped my coat on, feeling around in my pocket and smiling when I felt the joint I put in there this morning. I slipped past the secretary's desk, lazily mentioning something about lunch. I hurried out into the brisk weather and caught a moment of peace in an alley way. I took the rolled joint out of my pocket and lit it skillfully.

As I took a deep puff of the joint, letting the weed relax my muscles, I made up my mind - I could give a bloody fuck about the woman named Bella Swan.

**Cullen POV**

I had this in the bag. Here was Bella, her dainty arm wrapped up with mine, her lips chattering away about unimportant stuff. I was able to stare at her in the pretense of listening to everything she was saying. It was how I realized she wasn't wearing any makeup. I was amazed at how natural and lovely she looked. Generally, I would date woman who would never leave their house without even the slightest hint of makeup on, and I never complained because it had served a purpose. But Bella, she looked amazingly sweet with just her natural complexion and big brown eyes.

"What are you staring at?" she asked, looking embarrassed, a hint of a blush emerging on her pale cheeks.

I just smiled at her shaking my head. Her eyes narrowed playfully scolding me, but didn't press on the matter; there were more important things to tend to.

"So, Bella, about the flowers..."

She simply beamed at the mere mention of them. "Yes! Aren't they lovely? So vibrant and pretty. No man has ever done that before..."

I couldn't help the smile that easily crept across my lips. Bella loved the flowers that I -

"...and to think that your brother sent them. I never expected…"

_Wait - wait!_

_James?_

_What the hell is she talking about?_

"What did you just say?" I asked, stopping abruptly in the middle of the sidewalk, causing random people to bump into us. Bella moved closer to me, confusion evident on her face as she looked at me.

"Um, I was talking about Masen and the unexpected flowers that he sent me this morning."

"Masen? Masen sent you those flowers, hmm?" I asked, my voice dripping with annoyance.

"Yes. Is something wrong, Cullen?" she asked, her eyes questioning my own.

"Yes, Bella, something is wrong," I said, my tone talking on a sour nature.

Her pretty mouth frowned a bit. "Um, okay... can we talk about this over lunch? We seem to be a road block here..." she said, referring to the random people bumping into us. I nodded my features tight.

She let go of my arm, and I immediately missed her warmth. She wove her way towards the restaurant that was only a few feet ahead. I quickly followed her and spotted her talking to the hostess.

"Table for two, please."

The hostess nodded grabbing and few menus. "This way please," she said, motioning us to follow her. My hand automatically reached for Bella's wrist, but she flinched it away, causing my ego to break a little.

_Great, your plan is working just perfectly, Cullen._

The hostess led us to our table and left us to fend for ourselves. Bella sat down, as did I, and she looked at me expectantly.

"Well? What's your problem then, Cullen?" she asked, crossing her hands and laying them down on the table.

I sighed. "Bella, the flowers that Masen..."

She held up her hand to stop me. "Listen, I don't want to talk about your brother, Edward. I thought this wasn't about him."

I seethed inside. I wanted to talk about Masen -- to let her know what type of man he was -- a complete jackass who would only end up making her miserable.

"It isn't about him, Bella! It's about what he's doing to you!"

I saw her glare at me, her lips pressed in a tight line. "We are not talking about Masen, Cullen. End of fucking story," she said in a dangerously low voice.

I felt my anger rise slightly. "Damn it, Bella! Why don't you listen to one damn word I have to say? Masen isn't good for you!"

"And, you are?" she asked, her arms crossing against her chest defensively.

_Yes._

"No, this isn't even about me! Look, I know what Masen's capable of, he -"

I saw Bella start to get up from the table.

"Don't leave! I..."

She furrowed her eyebrows together and pursed her lips. "Then don't talk about Edward anymore."

I winced at her using my brother's first name. I nodded, and she sat back down. The waiter came by, and Bella ordered, but I passed.

"Not hungry?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Not really, I just wanted… to be able to have some time with you, to talk."

"I…uh, with me?"

I chuckled at her transparent demeanor. "Yes, Bella, with you." She nodded and tapped her fingers against the table, the rest of her body fidgeting.

"I want to tell you something, Bella, but you can't interrupt me. Is that okay?" I noticed a small scowl take on her mouth, but she just nodded and stared at me intently. I breathed in slowly.

"The flowers, Bella, which you got this morning weren't from my brother… They were from me. I had ordered them last night to be delivered today to you. I don't know why James took credit for them, but he did, and you obviously believed him. Why? I'm not exactly sure… I just had to let you know."

I saw Bella about to speak and raised my hand in protest. "Please, Bella, just listen to me." Silence fell over the table, and I continued.

"Masen is the kind of man that your mother warns you about. He's charming, yes… and he'll charm the pants right off you. Apparently, he already has -- wait, wait! That didn't come out --"

Before I knew it, Bella stood up, leaned over the table and spoke words I wish had never come out of her mouth, "Fuck you, Edward."

And with that… Bella Swan walked out of the restaurant and out of my life.

_Damn it._

**Bella POV**

There were no words to describe how Cullen made me feel. Okay, maybe one…

_Whore._

I came this close to slapping him, but I made my aching fingers curl around my purse instead and said the most hateful words that I could muster.

_'Fuck you, Edward.'_

I pushed the glass door and felt the cold breeze whip around my face. My eyes stung with threatening tears while his words echoed in my head.

'_He's charming, yes… and he'll charm the pants right off you. Apparently, he already has…'_

I leaned back against the wall of the restaurant, hiding my head within my hands.

_What the fuck have I gotten myself into?_

_--Honestly, I have no idea what to say…_

_Great, just fucking great._

_--Well, suck it up, Bella. You have work to get back to._

I sighed. I needed to get over this. Cullen was nothing to me. He was jealous… jealous of Masen and what we had going on.

I stomped my foot on the pavement out of frustration. I felt the tears well up once again, but a voice from the mid lunch day crowd caused my head to snap up.

"Bella?" the voice asked, his green eyes full of concern.

_Masen._

_--Do not cry in front of Masen, Bella._

"What's wrong, love?" he asked, his fingertips running down my tear-stained cheek.

I was about to mutter some excuse when Cullen walked out of the restaurant. He spotted Masen and I and gave us a sneering look. I avoided Cullen's demeaning eye contact and just pretended to look the other way. However, my facial expression completely gave me away.

I saw Masen's facial features go tight, his teeth clenched and his hands balled into fists.

"What did he say to you, Bella?"

I shook my head. I didn't want to relive that dirty, disgusting word. "Nothing, it's over, Edward. Can we go back to the office, please?"

Masen took my face within his hands. "Whatever William said to you is wrong, Bella. He's just jealous that I have you, and he doesn't."

I shook my head once again, my voice trembling with the next question. "W…what about the flowers, then? I know you didn't send them. Why would you lie to me?"

I saw him chew lightly on his lower lip, taking a moment to think.

_--Of an excuse._

"Look, yes, I lied to you, Bella. But, I know that my brother is trying to wiggle his way in between you and I because of the whole Tanya thing, and I won't let him. Not this time, Bella. So, I wanted to stop him from using his… his arrogant politeness to get to you. But, I am sorry that I lied to you, Bella. Please… forgive me?"

"I honestly don't know what to think, I -" I was cut off by the loud grumbling of my stomach.

Masen just laughed his gorgeous laugh. "Love, why don't you join me for lunch, please? And you can't use the excuse that you're not hungry."

I wasn't really too keen on going with Masen, but he stood here, with his tousled bronzed hair, his dark navy suit, and his sultry, piercing green eyes, inviting me in.

I absentmindedly ran my hands through my locks, pretending they were his. "Fine, Edward, but just because I'm hungry… not because I want to."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, of course, Swan," he said, teasing me playfully.

I just rolled my eyes and swatted away his arm when it reached around to pinch my butt. I turned to him and stuck out my tongue. "You're such a wanker," I said, crossing my arms and walking ahead of him.

He grabbed the edge of my elbow and leaned into me. "You know, it's kind of a turn-on when you use my lingo, love."

_Damn. _

_--You're mad, Bella. Be mad._

_Mad, yes._

I shrugged away from his grip.

"I'm still mad you know."

He just sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, I know. The flowers. And I suppose you'll want an explanation of Tanya as well."

_Yes! Mad Bella wins!_

_--Yes and we get an explanation of… Tanya? Who the hell is Tanya?_

"Tanya? Who the hell is Tanya?"

Masen opened the door and motioned me in. "I'll tell you once we settle in, promise." I huffed and made my way inside, my mind trying to comprehend everything.

_The flowers…_

_--Well, he did apologize and gave kind of a good explanation of why he did it._

_Wait - weren't you the one who said he was just making an excuse?_

_--Well, I…uh…_

_Right._

_--Anyways, let's focus on Tanya. How come we've never heard of her before?_

_I bet she's gorgeous…_

_--Bella! We're getting off course here! Focus!_

"Bella?"

_Yes, yes focus… how come no one has ever mentioned Tanya beforehand?_

"Bella?"

_--Your guess is as good as mine._

"Bella!" I jumped and realized that Masen was sitting down with plates of food in front of us.

"Bloody fuck, Bella! I had to basically yell your name like three times. What in the hell goes on in that wonky head of yours?"

I blushed feverishly. Damn, I really needed to stop talking to myself. I shook my head. "Nothing, really, just you know… the usual."

Masen smiled his usual gorgeous crooked smile. "Mm, let's see… sex, sex, and more sex?" he asked, raising his eyebrow playfully.

I cleared my throat. "Not funny, Masen, and you're getting off course," I said, taking a bite of the deli sandwich; God, I was famished.

I swallowed the last of my bite and raised enough courage to ask the million dollar question, "So, who's Tanya, exactly?"

Masen set down his tea, cleared his throat and folded his hands, placing them on the table.

"Tanya isn't someone I like to talk about often, Bella."

I nodded, acknowledging. He saw my approval to go on, and continued.

"Tanya was a fling I had that I ended up falling madly in love with. However, William came along, met Tanya, and long story short, she and William ended up getting engaged. Hell, they even got married…"

I began to choke on my drink. "Wait - what? Cullen's been married?" I asked, somewhat astonished.

Masen rubbed his morning stubble and nodded his head. "Yes, he has."

I took a moment to let that piece of juicy information to settle in.

_Married?_

_--Yes, married._

_That cocky ass?_

_--Apparently._

Masen sat in his seat, his hands fidgeting on the table.

"So, what else?" I asked, pressing on.

Masen tapped his chin, hesitant to say anything more. "Look, I've already told you more than anyone should know… can we just drop it, please?"

I sighed, leaning back into my chair. "Fine, but I still don't understand anything, Edward."

He just shrugged, and I rolled my eyes. "I'm just going to take this to go. I'll see you back at the office, okay?" I said, scraping my chair against the floor. I'd had enough of the Edwards' bullshit for one afternoon.

He grabbed my wrist, stood up and leaned over to kiss my cheek.

"I want to tell you all of it, Bella. It's just complicated for me. Please understand, love."

I turned my head and looked towards him, his brilliant green eyes burned with sincerity.

I nodded my head, and squeezed his hand.

"Hopefully, one day, Edward, you'll trust me enough to tell me." And with that, I grabbed the leftover food, turned on my heel and walked out of the door.

**Masen POV**

I let go of Bella's wrist willingly as I watched her walk out of the small deli.

_Damn it! Why do I have to be such a prat?_

I wanted to tell her about Tanya -- I really did. Although, somehow I couldn't manage to bring up the fact that I was the reason that William and her got divorced. No one really knew that I was the cause for the split. Hell, even our respectable parents didn't know.

I actually wanted to tell Bella a lot of things -- how I was constantly thinking about her and her lovely womanly curves, or how I loved that she just says exactly what she's thinking without seeming to acknowledge any consequences. But, that man -- the man who was deeply intrigued by Bella wasn't the man who I came out to New York to be.

I was the smoother talker -- the one who wanted to have a different beautiful woman in my bed every night. But, to be honest with myself, the only nights I was imagining right now were the ones with Bella.

Fuck. Not only was my high from my joint wearing off, but it was that moment that I realized that I did truly give a fuck about Bella Swan.

**Bella POV**

I turned off my computer and stretched my arms, amazed that I was somehow able to get some work done, despite this afternoon's drama and my mind's inability to let both Edwards out of my thoughts.

On brief moments where I let my mind wander off, I was bombarded with questions that my brain kept throwing at me. Cullen's accusation hurt because part of me agreed that it was way too early for Masen and I to be fucking, yet, even after our conversation in the elevator, I still didn't regret it. It was probably corny and cheesy for me to think so, but I had never felt like this with any other man, and part of me didn't want to let it go.

_--Just let it go, Bella! Don't over think it!_

I sighed, grabbing my things and stepping out of my office. Even if last night was amazing, I couldn't wait to get home and sleep in my own bed. Today was Friday, and I had all weekend to sort out the jumble of emotions the two arrogant men caused.

Usually, everyone in the office left at six on Fridays, but since I was starting the plans for the new Warrington book, I stayed so I could finish the proposal. It was now nine, and only the cleaning staff remained, or so I had thought.

At the end of the hallway, the light in Masen's office was on, and some late 70's rock was echoing through the hall. Before I realized it, I was one step away from his open door. Not thinking about it, I peered into the doorway to find Masen holding some papers up and reading them intently. His feet were up on his desk. He had removed his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, exposing his toned forearms.

I could faintly hear his voice humming along with the tempo of the music. I chuckled when I heard him hum a very high note, trying to mock the sound of an electric guitar. I guess that alerted him of my presence, since he quickly strained up, lowered his feet and cleared his throat. He lowered the volume, still not looking up.

"Please don't stop on my account," I teased.

Masen's head snapped up at my voice, a genuine smile appearing on his lips. "Swan, what are you doing here so late?"

"Working," I said shrugging my shoulders, walking deeper into his office and looking at the CDs on his desk. I picked one up, reading the list of songs. "I assume you're doing the same?"

Masen laughed guiltily. "More like recording my music in the computer, and some work on the side of course," he added, with a sly smile.

I snorted. "Of course, no one can work without proper music." The sarcasm was evident all over my tone.

Masen said nothing to dispute me. He just leaned back on his chair and stared at me intently. I was starting to fidget, picking up more CDs and reading the track listings. The air was thick with, what – anticipation? That wasn't sure of, but it felt like one of us was waiting for something. I thought about my earlier decision about not pondering about Masen and his actions, so I decided to go with what I wanted instead.

"I have this one, too," I said, waving the CD in my hand.

"Really?" Masen asked, obviously impressed with my taste in music.

I nodded. "Oh yes, I have an extensive taste in music. I like a little bit of everything. You should see my iTunes playlist at home."

_--That's what you call flirting? Really, Bella._

_What? So, I'm a bit out of practice._

"I'd like that," Masen replied simply, thankfully ignoring my hideous attempt at flirting.

He stood up from his chair and walked around his desk. "You know, Bella, I seem to recall you and I made some plans this morning, for this evening." When he reached me he took my hand in his and brought it to his lips and kissed it softly. "Are you still up for it?" he asked, his crooked grin melting my insides and creating a pool of fresh warmth between my thighs.

I couldn't help but smile. "Are you?" I asked mischievously.

I knew his answer when he closed the gap between us and kissed me just as I remembered him doing last night – panty soaking.

* * *

K - So, now you know the deal. Leave a review and for every 20 reviews we'll post a teaser of the next chapter on the forum!! So check it out! We are greedy bitches who live for your opinion!! :P

.?f=44&t=2890

B - Thoughts? Questions? Hate us? Love us? Let us know!! Review and then come play on the forums! Thanks so much for everyone's support! Chapter eight is done and will be along soon... !


	8. The Invite

B – Holy crap, it's another update! I'm glad that we didn't have to let you guys wait that long for the next chapter that makes K and I truly happy!! Anyways, I know Cullen's appearance in last chapter wasn't his best, and it may seem like we're giving Masen all the good cookies, but please remember this – we have to build up Masen, for him to fall hard and we have to make Cullen fall hard to rise above the rest. So… each man will have their own moment to shine, just one will before the other one. So, enjoy this chapter – Karla and I (well, mostly K) had a blast writing and reading it, we hope you will too!!

K - We keep our promises ;). Here's the next chapter.. sooner than you thought, and guess what?? if you leave us a review... even if you wanna hate on one of the characters.. we'll post another great teaser for chapter 9 on the forum. So, please leave a review, we appreciate and take into account every single comment we get... also, we've been having some technical issues responding to the reviews, so we are very very sorry if we haven't replied to your reviews as we usually do, because of this, we will be answering several review questions on the forums.. so after you read the chapter head out to the forum and visit us!! Becca and I love being there and you give us an excuse to procrastinate at work ;)!!

As always, thank you to our awesome beta - who spoils us _**mydrugisedwardcullen**_; to our Twilighted Supervisory Beta: **A_dmittedly Obsessed_**; and of course our Twilighted Validation Beta:**_ everwondering. _**

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.... K - however, owns a plane ticket and a twilight t-shirt that she'll take with her to visit B - on Spring Break!!! WOOT!!!

* * *

**Bella POV**

I stepped out of my quaint bathroom, securing the towel around my body. After toweling the excess water from my hair, I proceeded to pick up mine and Masen's discarded clothing, placing my clothes on the hamper while I put Masen's on a chair.

I shook my head and giggled at the randomness of the clothing; one of my heels from last night's outfit was near the door, while the other one was on the opposite side of the room near my dresser. Equally misplaced were Masen's pants; they were still half-hanging from the edge of my bed, while I suspected his polo shirt was still somewhere in the hallway.

When the bedroom floor was finally free from last night's randomly discarded clothes, I grabbed some lotion and started to rub some on my bare legs. However, I was momentarily distracted by the sight of Masen, still sleeping in my bed, his form naked before me. And, as always, my thoughts overtook my conscious once again.

After our less-than-convincing conversation about Tanya and his brother two months ago, I was still a little skeptical about him. The flower issue was still something that bothered me. It was something I didn't appreciate at all. Yet, after the way Cullen treated me, and how Masen seemed to be genuinely concerned about me and my well-being, I decided to let bygones be bygones and just enjoy my time with Masen. Anyways, how could I deny the chemistry I had with him? Honestly, it wasn't just the sex -- well, that was a big part of it -- but we just seemed to click, and I was willing to not over think it and just enjoy it.

Masen was laying face down, his head facing my direction. His eyes were still closed, a smug smile on his face that made me wonder what deviant things he must've been dreaming. My own face took on a smug look of its own when I remembered last night's activities and the wonderful sound of Masen continuously moaning my name.

Masen shifted a little; kicking his legs, he made the pink sheets on my bed move just bellow his gloriously naked butt. I stifled a moan. The sight of Masen, naked on top of my soft pink sheets, might've been comical if it didn't evoke so many hot, steamy memories.

"Are you staring at my ass, Swan?" a sleepy British voice asked.

My eyes snapped away from Masen's behind and locked with his playful emerald eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself," I tried to say as nonchalantly as possible, but my traitorous blush betrayed me.

Masen laughed heartedly. "Sure, Swan, I know you love my naked ass. Don't deny it, love." He turned his body sideways, his butt still facing me. Pretending to play the annoyed girlfriend, I grabbed one of the extra pillows and threw it at him. However, Masen just laughed and covered himself once more with the pink sheets.

_Smug bastard! _

_--Hey! Sexy, smug bastard, please._

"If you want someone to admire you, I can always volunteer you to baby sit," I teased, remembering our first encounter with Masen's number one fan.

**

It was the first weekend after Masen and I had our 'wrap it up session', as Emmett liked to dub it, and after one particular fun-filled night, I was able to convince him to come down with me to a little coffee shop near my building.

"I could use a biscuit, I suppose," Masen said, shrugging his shoulders as I locked my door.

I looked at him strangely for a moment, my confused thoughts trying to reason why he would want a buttery biscuit with coffee, before I realized what he meant. "Oh, you mean a cookie?" I giggled softly.

Masen rolled his eyes at my childish laugh. "Yes, Swan, a cookie."

"Are you going to have tea with that, kind sir?" I said in the worst English accent I could muster.

"You think you're funny, don't you?" he asked, trying his best to sound annoyed, but failing miserably.

"Of course," I said nonchalantly before he gently shoved me into the open elevator and tickled my sides.

I was laughing hysterically. His hands were on my sides tickling, and his lips were on my neck, laughing and kissing at the same time. I unsuccessfully tried to push him away as the elevator dinged, signaling that it had stopped one floor below mine. Masen pulled away from me, just in time for the doors to open. Still trying to catch my breath, I saw a young blonde woman standing outside the elevator doors, holding a tiny infant in her arms. I also noted that she looked about my age. She was holding her baby close to her chest, lightly swaying it from side-to-side. She looked at us suspiciously -- probably imagining there was a lot more going on than just random tickling.

I tried to smile reassuringly, hoping she would just get on the fucking elevator instead of standing there making her own personal judgment of our public display. However, before the woman could step into the elevator, a screaming toddler blazed past her and ran into the elevator.

"Connor, wait!" a young man, most likely the blonde woman's husband, came running from the hallway, dragging a little girl with him.

"No, daddy! Zoo now!" the little boy yelled, slamming his hands onto all of the buttons on the elevator.

I grimaced when the doors started closing. The young parents yelled, but before the doors could close completely, Masen stuck his foot out and the doors instantly opened again.

As if the commotion of the two young toddlers wasn't enough, the young infant the woman was holding started to wail. I cringed.

_How can someone so little make so much noise?_

As the baby continued to cry with a frightening force, the rest of the family quickly stepped into the elevator, thanking Masen, who in turn, seemed just as stunned as I was by the baby's cries. He stepped closer to the back of the elevator wall, seeming to want to disappear into the wall. I watched in amusement as he seemed to cower in the presence of small children.

The woman kept trying to comfort her baby, shushing and nuzzling him, swaying from side-to-side. Her husband, however, was angrily scolding his son -- who seemed to have cared less. The little girl, who I noticed to be the middle child, was staring up at Masen, completely unaware or uncaring of her family's noise. Her big, blue eyes looked up at him in wonderment. I expected she would say something, but apparently was too shy.

My eyes drifted to Masen, who seemed to be uncomfortable with the little girl's gaze upon him. It was comical to see him look so awkward in a simple situation like this, when he always acted so cool and collected.

The elevator stopped at every floor, thanks to Connor's fascination with the elevator buttons. It seemed to take forever for the doors to open and close again. And the baby was still crying.

I leaned over and whispered into Masen's ear, "I think she wants you to look at her."

He hesitated for a moment before finally looking down at the little girl. "Hello," he greeted her, with a small smile.

Watching the scene unfold before me, the little girl's eyes widened slightly and a radiant smile was perched upon her face. She stayed silent, but her little smile told me that, in fact, she had been dazzled by Masen's attention.

_I know how you feel, kid._

Masen leaned closer to me, his arm snaking around my waist, hugging me tightly to his side.

"Help me," he whispered urgently into my ear.

Before I could reply, I felt two little hands shove my leg. "No! Mine!" the little girl yelled, pushing me away. She stepped in between us, hugging Masen's leg as if it was her lifeline.

"Jenny!" her father yelled, kneeling down and disentangling his daughter's death grip from my boyfriend's leg.

Jenny, in turn, started crying and thrashing around, her little chubby hands opening and closing, trying unsuccessfully to reach out for Masen.

"I'm so, so sorry-" the man started, but Masen cut him off.

"Don't worry about it," he tried to say nonchalantly. "We'll just be getting off now." And with that, Masen anxiously grabbed my hand and yanked me out of the elevator.

Once the doors closed, effectively muffling the baby's wailing, Connor's demands to go the zoo and poor little Jenny's cries, I couldn't contain my laughter. After a few moments, I finally caught my breath.

"Should I be worried about your biggest fan? You know, competition?" I asked, looking at Masen.

I was expecting him to look as amused as I was, however, I was met with a pair of nervous eyes, looking back at me.

"What -" I was about to ask what his issue was, but Masen cut me off.

"Bella... I… bloody hell. Seeing those children…" He rubbed the slight stubble that had appeared after two days of being holed up in my apartment. His face looked slightly panicked, and his emerald eyes stared at me in horror. I was taken aback by his slight panic attack.

"Masen, what is it? You're starting to scare me here."

"We didn't use any protection," he whispered, more to himself than me.

Finally understanding, I giggled again and shook my head. "Oh, don't worry about it," I said. Masen took on the liberty to look at me like I had two fucking heads.

"I'm on the pill," I declared, finally putting him out of his misery. He visibly relaxed at my statement and leaned back against the wall.

I completely understood his panic. After all, having children wasn't something I had decided if I was ever going, or wanting, to experience. The idea of taking care of another little defenseless person was terrifying to me, as I could barely take care of my cat. There was no way a baby was going to survive under my care.

Suddenly, all thoughts of children disappeared from my mind, and more pressing matters came forefront.

"Is there…" my voice trailed as Masen looked up at my small serious tone. "-another… reason to worry about… not wrapping it up?" I felt my face flush in embarrassment, but Emmett's words reminded me that children weren't my only concern.

Masen mouthed the words 'wrap it up' before bending over in laughter; I guess he finally understood Emmett's statement from out first date. When he looked up, he must have seen my serious expression, and he stepped closer, wrapping his arms around me.

"No, Swan, there's nothing _else_ you should worry about. Should, I?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow questioningly.

"God, no!" I said, relief taking over my features.

Masen's crooked smile dazzled me once again before leaning down to kiss me.

_What a great first fucking weekend._

**

After that first weekend, Masen had spent a few nights over at my place, and we had even run into his biggest fan a few times, who took on the liberty of glaring at me every time, all the while smiling her toothy grin at Masen.

To be honest, it became harder and harder to keep us a secret from the office. Most of the time, I found myself biting my tongue and clenching my fists whenever Lauren shamelessly flirted with Masen, but he never gave the impression of being interested.

_Take that, Lauren Mallory._

Somehow, I managed to pretend that it didn't bother me, and no one in the office seemed to notice anything amiss, apart from Emmett who continued to tease me constantly.

Actually, Masen and I tended to disagree on certain, well, most matters when it came to our work. When I pushed for more money for marketing, he said it was unnecessary. When I said an author needed more recognition, Masen said the author was an overpaid sod. He annoyed the living hell out of me whenever he stepped into his 'I'm the boss. What I say goes' persona. Nonetheless, most of the time, I ended up getting what I wanted, much to Lauren's dismay. I had a slight suspicion that Masen secretly agreed with most of what I proposed, but the dirty bastard still liked making me work for it.

_--It's all foreplay, Bella._

Everyone in the company was pleasantly surprised with him, despite his British arrogance. No one could deny that he was an impeccable businessman.

One time, however, we did manage to mix business with pleasure. I shivered as I remembered the last round of emails we shared before leaving Friday afternoon.

**

I was sitting on my desk, doing the final list of RSVPs for the upcoming release party for Ms. Deveraux, when my computer notified me of a new email. I quickly opened it, expecting to see another late acceptance or maybe a final menu confirmation from the caterers. I was pleasantly surprised when I discovered it was neither:

From: Masen, Edward

To: Swan, Isabella

Subject: Important Issue.

What are you wearing?

-M.

I blushed and looked around my room suspiciously, as if someone might burst in and catch me writing naughty emails to the boss.

_--Don't be so paranoid, Swan._

From: Swan, Isabella

To: Masen, Edward

Subject: RE: Important Issue.

You know what I'm wearing. Is it even appropriate to ask an employee?

-S.

Almost immediately I got a reply.

From: Masen, Edward

To: Swan, Isabella

Subject: RE: Important Issue.

I meant underneath. Lace? Thong? Nothing? I'm the boss, Isabella. Now answer the question.

-M

I was never going to finish up my work before seven if he kept up with these emails.

From: Swan, Isabella

To: Masen, Edward

Subject: RE: Important Issue.

Nothing. Happy?

-S.

I bit my lip as I anxiously waited for his response, which took approximately 2.5 seconds.

From: Masen, Edward

To: Swan, Isabella

Subject: RE: Important Issue.

Mm, very. Want to come and check exactly how happy I am?

-M.

I could feel how wet I was becoming, thinking of how 'happy' his cock was.

From: Swan, Isabella

To: Masen, Edward

Subject: RE: Important Issue.

Pervert.

-S.

I tried to get back to work, but another fucking email was awaiting my impatient eyes.

From: Masen, Edward

To: Swan, Isabella

Subject: RE: Important Issue.

Let's get out of here. I want you in my bed. Now, Isabella.

-M.

I groaned, half in frustration, half in arousal. I really needed to finish the list. There was no way I was coming in on the weekend to finish it.

From: Swan, Isabella

To: Masen, Edward

Subject: RE: Important Issue.

Sorry, can't. My boss is a complete ass and won't let me leave early. Besides, I have work to finish.

-S.

I smirked, already anticipating his answer.

From: Masen, Edward

To: Swan, Isabella

Subject: RE: Important Issue.

Boss says you can leave early. Make Lauren do the bloody list. I'll see you downstairs in ten.

-M.

P.S. You better be damn sure that you're not wearing _anything_ underneath those pants, Swan.

My reply was sure to set him off, but that would only make for a hotter reunion later.

From: Swan, Isabella

To: Masen, Edward

Subject: RE: Important Issue.

You really should make the blood flow to your bigger head. You are seriously deranged if you think I'm going to trust Lauren with the list. Take a deep breath. I'll see you in my apartment at 9:00 pm. It's your turn to bring the food, and I'm in the mood for Chinese.

-S.

P.S. If you're good, I promise to answer the door wearing nothing but my heels.

I counted to five, and I got his reply.

From: Masen, Edward

To: Swan, Isabella

Subject: RE: Important Issue.

The list better be fucking perfect and ready on my desk Monday morning when I come in.

-M.

P.S. You've been a bad girl, Swan, and you'll have to suffer the consequences tonight.

I squeezed my legs when I read his response, hoping the slight pressure would ease my throbbing need. I typed a quick response.

From: Swan, Isabella

To: Masen, Edward

Subject: RE: Important Issue.

Can't wait.

-S.

I closed my email before he could distract me even further and finished the fucking list with newfound enthusiasm.

That evening, I kept my promise, and so did he.

**

Those emails led to a very interesting Friday night and Saturday morning. After our now habitual visit to the pastry shop, we decided to take a stroll on New York's busy streets. Masen and I passed the cinema and decided to catch a late movie. A little pointless in my opinion since the thriller we saw required your undivided attention -- something I lost the moment Masen's arm dipped low enough over my shoulder so he could tease my left nipple in the dark cinema room. Yeah, he played dirty like that. After two torturous hours, trying my best to ignore his teasing, we practically ran up to my apartment, where I made sure he realized vengeance was a sweet -- in this case, hot -- act.

So now, Sunday morning was here, and I was more than willing to stay in bed with him for the last time before we had to go to work on Monday. However, my plans were thwarted by a very angry call from Alice this morning, demanding some 'girl time,' since, apparently, I had committed the ultimate sin of forgetting my friends. Guilt ultimately led me to agree to an early lunch with Angela and Alice.

I finished rubbing lotion on my legs and sat on the edge of the bed to finish putting some on my feet. I felt the bed shift, and I looked over my shoulder to see Masen, who was now on his back, his toned chest exposed for my personal viewing pleasure and his right arm over his face. I assumed it was to block out any morning sunlight. Imagining that he had gone back to sleep, I placed the lotion on my bedside and let my towel drop. Reaching for the underwear drawer, I felt Masen's strong arms encircle my waist and pull me back to bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked in pseudo shock. Masen ignored my question. Setting me on the bed, he pulled me closer to his body and used my naked breasts as his new pillows.

_Who would've imagined he's the cuddling type?_

He took in a deep breath, his lips barely on my sensitive skin. His warm, wet breath sent a wonderful sensation when his lips caressed my nipples. "I love the way you smell," he said, placing light kisses and nuzzling my breasts with his nose. "Like freesias and something else…" My eyes instinctively closed, and my hands went to his hair.

"It's just the lotion," I said breathlessly. I felt one of his hands move down my ribs to my hips and leg, then move to the inside of my thighs, dipping on my core. I gasped when I felt his fingers circle over my now wet entrance.

"No, baby, it's _your_ smell. That's what drives me wild," his husky voice said onto my skin, his fingertips lightly teasing my clit.

"I'm going to be late," I managed to say in a half moan. Still, I opened my legs wider so he could touch me better.

"Shh, Swan. You're my Goddess right now. Let me worship you." Masen's fingers pressed harder against my clit, while his teeth lightly bit my left nipple. I moaned loudly, moving my hips along with his hand.

_Goddess, he called you a fucking Goddess!_

_--Would you shut up and just enjoy it? _

It was a miracle I even registered that my cell phone was ringing; all I could focus on was the feel of his fingers on my pussy and his hot mouth kissing lower and lower on my torso. Without thinking, I reached for my cell phone and flipped it open.

"This is Bella, Masen's sex Goddess." The last word was more a moan than anything.

"Bella?" my mom's voice said from the phone.

_Shit!_

"Reneeeee…" I screamed, due to the fact that Masen had just sucked on my clit. I scrambled to get away from his mouth, dreading this conversation with my mother. "I mean, Mom! What's up? Can you hold on a sec?" I tried to ask nonchalantly.

Masen looked amused by my expression. I glared at him, motioning for him to leave the room. He hid his laughter, leaving me alone in my bed. I slightly panicked when I saw his prominent erection, somehow thinking there was no way I was going to get away from explaining this to my mother.

_--Don't be stupid, Bella! She can't see him! _

_Oh, yeah! That's right…_

I heard Masen close the bathroom door and the shower start. I took in a deep breath, not even bothering to wait for the courage that would never come; I started speaking to my mother.

"Sorry about that, Mom. What's up?"

"Isabella Swan, is there a man in there?" my mom's horrified voice chastised me.

I rolled my eyes at her petulant tone. "Of course not, Mother!"

"Don't lie to me, Isabella! You think I wouldn't recognize -- oh, my God! Does this mean you have a boyfriend?" I was always amazed at how my mother's tone changed at the prospect of me having a man in my life, even willing to forgive certain pre-marital activities.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mom, you're imagining things! Have you been drinking this morning?" I tried to veer the conversation off me. No such luck -- when Renee Swan wanted to talk about my love life, there was no stopping her.

"Why are you hiding your boyfriend? Is he not good looking? Does he not have a job? Unless…" My mother gasped in horror, and I could only imagine what she would say next. "Young lady, did you just have a one night stand?" she cried, so loud, in fact, that I prayed my dad was nowhere around to hear her.

"What the hell are you talking about, Renee? Bells, honey, are you alright…" I heard my father bellow from somewhere on the other line.

_Fan-fucking-tastic. Now dad knows I'm not a virgin anymore. _

_--*snort* You haven't been a virgin since high school._

_He doesn't need to know that! _

"Charlie, no, I won't give you the phone. Let me handle this! Go see if the waiters have arrived to set up. Go!" I heard my mother scream.

After some shuffling, Renee decided to speak again, "Now, Isabella, I know as a woman you have certain _needs…. _But that doesn't mean -"

"MOM!" I interrupted, yelling at the receiver. "Mother, please just listen to me," I pleaded.

After making sure she was listening, I continued, "Ok, there is a guy. It is not a 'one night stand.' I've been seeing him for a while now, but it's still early in the relationship, and that's why I haven't told you."

"Are you being safe?" my mother asked, earning a blush from me and making me cringe.

I sighed. "Yes, Mom."

"Good. Then you should bring him over tonight." I almost fell out of bed at that statement.

"What?!"

"I'm having another dinner tonight. I was calling to let you know. I'm sure your father might like to meet this new boyfriend of yours, and I would as well." The cheeriness in her voice didn't go unnoticed.

_No, no, no, no, no!! _

_--How, exactly, did we end up here?_

"Mom, I'm not sure if that's -" I tried to say, but as always, my mother cornered me.

"Nonsense, Isabella, we have to meet him sometime. Be here at seven sharp. And please, dear, try to dress up. Don't be late!" Before I could fully process her words, a dial tone replaced my mother's voice.

_I am so screwed. _

_--You realize Masen will never agree to this right?_

I groaned in frustration, yanking the sheets away from my body, causing myself to almost trip when I got off the bed. I dressed quickly, wearing the first jeans I found on my floor and a simple white sweater. I was still huffing angrily when Masen stepped out of bathroom, already dressed in dark jeans and a simple white t-shirt.

"Everything all right?" he asked, putting his dirty clothes in his overnight bag. He wasn't looking at me.

_--Not a good sign, Isabella._

_Maybe he heard the conversation?_

"I've been summoned to my mother's for dinner," I seethed, yanking my hair into a ponytail.

Masen cocked an eyebrow, looking at me questioningly.

"My mother's social dinners are the worst known torture of the 21st century," I answered his silent question.

"Ah," he simply responded, going back to his bag.

_Maybe if I don't make a big deal out of it._

_--Worth a try._

"You know, it wouldn't be as bad if I had a guest of my own," I said unimportantly, shrugging my shoulders. I saw his frame stiffen instantaneously.

_--Ok, not a good sign. Maybe you should reconsider. Retreat, you know?_

_Why would he say no? _

"You don't have plans tonight, right?" I pressed, ignoring the nagging voice in my brain.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Bella," Masen said, zipping up his bag.

_--Told you so. _

Anger suddenly blazed through me; how could he not be aware of how important it was to save me from my mother? Had I not told him about how cruel that woman could be! And now he was just going to leave me alone at the awful party, even after he was the cause of this dilemma?

"Why is that?" I asked, flinching at my desperate tone.

Masen shrugged his shoulders. "If you want to take a _friend _Bella_," _emphasizing on the friend part, "then maybe Alice or even Emmett would be a more appropriate choice."

"I wasn't asking you as a _friend_." Once again, my word vomit made an embarrassing appearance.

"Bella, we agreed to keep it light and fun… casual, you know? Meeting the parents is not my idea of casual." His tone was hard and condescending, almost as if he was explaining a simple thought to a child.

"Oh, well, so sorry I misunderstood our arrangement. Because a fucking overnight bag is the universal symbol of causal," I growled before I could think.

Masen seemed pissed by my statement. "Right, well, I have to go work on tomorrow's meeting." He grabbed his bag, turned and basically ran out of my apartment.

I ran after him, feeling horrible for snapping at him. In a way, he made it clear since the beginning there was nothing formal about us, yet the way he opened up about Tanya and his brother made it seem like we were finally getting somewhere.

_Fuck! _

But, the simple way he held me, touched me, told me there was more to this than having a simple itch to scratch. Maybe I pushed him too hard, too much, but why couldn't he just let me go? Why did he keep coming back for more?

"Edward, I -"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Swan. Don't forget, Deveraux arrives tomorrow for the final details on her new book." And with that, Masen slammed my front door before I could reach him.

_Damn it! _

**

I scanned the restaurant looking for Alice and Angela. I heard a familiar laugh from my right, and I quickly spotted Alice at one of the tables near the window. I made my way to the table, careful not to make an ass of myself on the slippery wooden floors.

"Bella!" Alice and Angela greeted me. After some hugs, the waitress made her way to the table and asked for our order of drinks.

"A mimosa for me, please." I tried to ignore my friends' questioning gaze at me drinking alcohol barely after noon.

After the waitress left, Angela wasted no time to ask what was wrong.

"Bella, don't you think it's a little early for champagne?" I avoided her gaze, instead focusing on the menu.

"Be glad I ordered that instead of a shot of tequila. I'm trying not to embarrass Alice in her 'fancy restaurant'," I murmured, my fingers quoting, 'fancy restaurant'. Honestly, I would've been happy at my local Denny's.

_--But, they don't serve mimosa's._

_Right, right. So, I'm grateful that I have to sit in a place that I feel completely out of place in, for once._

"Ok, spill," Alice said, snapping the menu from my hands so I wouldn't avoid her.

I sighed. "I think Masen and I are done." My voice cracked in the end, and suddenly I felt pathetic when I felt tears stain my cheeks.

"Oh, Bella." Angela moved her chair closer to mine and put a soothing hand on my back.

"I thought you guys were doing great?" Alice asked.

"Is it the 'secrecy' thing?" Angela pressed.

"Yes, I mean, no. I just…" and then I snapped and told them all about my wonderful morning with Masen, and my mother calling and our fight.

"Bella, you know I love you and all, but really, what did you think would happen with Masen? That you two would fall in love and have beautiful babies?" Angela said, with some sympathy.

_Of course._

_--Dum dum da dum…_

I shook my head. "Well, not exactly…"

Alice slammed her hand on the table, causing our freshly bought drinks to shake.

"Well, obviously, he doesn't see what he's missing! Bella, you are a beautiful, inte…"

I rolled my eyes and nodded my head along. I'd heard this speech before.

"Yes, yes and intelligent and so forth… look, I'm really done talking about it. Besides, I have a favor to ask one of you."

Alice perked up, a small smile spread across her small features.

"I'll go, Bella!" I looked at her dumbfounded.

"What?"

"Your mother's dinner party; I'll go!"

"I… uh… what? Alice, how did you know I was going to ask that?"

She just shrugged. "Well, you asked Masen, and he said that you should, 'take a friend', so I just had this feeling that you were going to ask me, so I just automatically said yes." I looked at her with astonishment.

_Damn._

_--Even I'm amazed._

"So, anyways, we'll have to go shopping, of course, and…"

"Aliceeeee…" I whined.

"No, Bella. Please, I can't wear last month's dress to your mother's dinner party. God, I don't even want to think if they saw me…" I just rolled my eyes. I wasn't getting out of this.

_Tell her you're sick._

_--Yeah, the flu._

_She'll never buy it._

_--Shit, you're right. Nauseated?_

_She'll think I'm pregnant._

_--Again, shit. Gonorrhea? There's no way she'll question that one._

_Ew, God… fuck, no._

_--Well, looks like we're going, then._

_Fanfuckingtastic._

I sighed, nodding appropriately at Alice's one-sided conversation. I finished my drink and ordered another one. When Alice started talking about matching lingerie I knew it was time to stop.

"You're coming with us, right?" I asked Angela, my voice pleading for her not to leave me alone with the shopping Nazi.

Angela shook her head. "Sorry, I have plans with Ben. But have fun!" she added cheerily.

Alice and I rolled our eyes, simultaneously groaning, "married couples." Angela just giggled at our obvious jealousy.

After our lunch, Angela said goodbye, and I was left with the shopaholic. It wasn't as bad as I imagined. Despite my complaints, shopping with Alice was fun. The downside was that it was truly exhausting. But, I welcomed the distraction today; even if I had played it off with my friends, I couldn't deny the nagging in my heart that reminded me of Masen.

Part of me was angry for coming off as a needy-dependent chick. I wasn't normally this way with men. Usually I was just as detached as they were, hence my constant state of 'singleness'. However, Masen seemed to unlock the most insecure parts in me. The explanation was simple; I was falling in love with him. Yet, it was now obvious that I was the only one falling.

_--Damn it, Bella! Why did you have to go and fall in love? We were great with just the sex!_

_I'm sorry. How could I not?_

I needed to talk to Masen, apologize for my behavior and deny any sort of feelings. Set the record straight and move on. My heart clenched painfully at that thought, but I had to protect myself falling even deeper for him.

_--*Snort* Like you're not already head over heels in love?_

_Just shut up! _

I sighed deeply. Tomorrow I would end things with Masen my way. Tonight, I would just survive my mother's dinner, with Alice's help.

* * *

B – Okay, same policy still holds, if we can reach 20 reviews (which we did last chapter!!) you will get a preview of the next chapter (which IS Cullen-esqe) and so, yeah. Oh! And FYI – neither Karla nor I are able to respond to the reviews. We've emailed 'Edward' and we are still awaiting a response, so don't get discourged! We LIVE for your validation. :D

Join us in the forums!! Mainly, it's me and K bitching at one another, but hey… we enjoying all the loving we can get (Jenmc!).

K- Hope you liked the chapter... Is Bella really ready to give up on Masen?? Is Masen really that much of a douche?? Will Renee ever leave poor Bella alone?? LOL... leave a review, and look for our response in the forums!! :D ... ALSO!! TEAM JACOB AND SWITZERLAND!! HELP ME OUT!!! THE FORUM IS FILLED WITH TEAM EDWARD AND THEY BASH JACOB!!! you too Jenmc .. (im on to you!) :p LOL...

LEAVE A REVIEW AND VISIT THE FORUMS!! :D

.?f=44&t=2890


	9. The Dinner Party

B - Another update, damn, we're good! Okay, so most of you hate Masen. I understand this, but it makes me sad. You wankers get your Cullen in this chapter, enjoy. :P Oh! And me and Karla have something utterly fantastic coming out and trust me, if you love our smut, our next big project is going to blow your freakin' minds. Make sure you add us to your alerts list, to keep updated!!

K- Aren't you proud of us?? we're updating none stop!! :P anyways... TEAM CULLEN, this is the chapter you've been waiting for... yeah, laides, this is it!! check it out!!!Still, give Masen a break, he's not as bad as he seems.

PLEASE!!! REMEMBER TO ADD US TO YOUR AUTHOR ALERTS, SO YOU CAN CHECK OUT OUR RECENT PROJECT!! ITS FREAKING AWESOME!!!

As always, thank you to our awesome betas: **_mydrugisedwardcullen_**; _**Admittedly Obsessed**_; and_** everwondering.**_

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED CHARACTERS.... however, both B and K own two tickets to see the TWILIGHT MOVIE at 3:40pm in the dollar theater!!! FUCKING AWESOME SPRING BREAK!!

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Would you stop fidgeting? You look amazing, Bella," Alice said, scolding me as we approached my childhood home.

I rolled my eyes and lifted my chin, exaggerating my 'model walk' for Alice. "Well, that's certainly better than you hunched over, dragging your feet."

_Why is she here again?_

_--To deflect Renee's wrath when she notices there is no 'boyfriend' beside you._

_Oh, yeah, that's why. _

"Come on, Bella," Alice said, hurrying me up the front steps of the familiar New York townhouse.

I straightened my skirt one last time. Alice had insisted on my outfit, arguing that if I looked amazing, my mother wouldn't have any more things to argue with me besides the boyfriend thing. Which then led to me wearing a dark brown pencil skirt that ended just below my knees. It had a slight pleat on the end, making it look more casual. We then complemented it with a form fitting beige v-neck blouse that hugged the contours of my breasts, but we decided that it was still dinner appropriate. I absolutely drew the line when Alice wanted me to buy a pair of four inch boots, and by some fucking miracle, I got away with some appropriate 'kitten heels' as Alice called them.

Deciding to go all the way, I ended up ironing my hair and applying some light makeup. By the time Alice met me in front of my apartment, I was feeling confident and pumped up. To my dismay, however, as soon as the cab approached our destination, the confidence disappeared, and I was tempted to jump out of the moving car.

Alice just rolled her eyes and reminded me I always got this way whenever I visited my mom. She promised that we would leave if my mom did not let the boyfriend issue go, and, in exchange, she would pay for a round of margaritas. Alice had said that the drinks would keep us entertained and help me forget my permanent state of spinsterhood.

Without any further delay, I rang the bell and took in a deep breath.

_Ok, Bella, you can do this! Just explain that the boyfriend thing is not really true._

_-- What about when she starts talking about grandchildren?_

_You will… deflect the conversation by saying she's too young for grandchildren! _

_--That's actually a good plan! _

I mentally congratulated myself, an honest smile appearing just in time.

Renee opened the door. "Girls!" she squealed, pulling the both of us into a big hug.

_Aww, maybe you're too hard on Mom. See? She loves you!_

"Hi, Mom." I giggled, hugging her back.

"Renee, you look lovely this evening," Alice commented.

Renee blushed, and for a moment, I was reminded of our resemblance.

"Why, thank you, Alice. I could say the same about you girls. I do wish Bella would let you dress her more often though," Renee said, eyeing me appreciatively.

_Scratch that -- Mom loves Alice more._

"Thank you, Mom. I'm glad you approve." Sarcasm was evident in my tone.

Renee ignored me. "Sure, honey, you look nice," she said, peering over our heads. Alice and I confusedly looked behind us, thinking my mom was looking at another arrival, however, there was no one.

"Bella, sweetheart, where is your special guest?" my mother asked, looking pointedly at me.

_Oh, shit, here it comes. _

My mouth formed a little 'o', and I realized my mom was asking about Masen. "What do you mean, Mom? Alice is right here!" I said, cheerily swinging an arm over Alice's shoulder.

Renee laughed, looking guiltily at Alice. "Honey, Alice doesn't need an invitation!" she said, appalled by my statement. "She's practically family! No, dear, I meant your _boyfriend_."

I grimaced audibly. I was about to tell my mom there was no 'boyfriend' when Alice suddenly interrupted me. "Bella! You didn't tell your mom he had to work tonight?"

_What the fuck?_

My mouth hung open as I stared at Alice, who looked pleadingly at me.

"Work? On a Sunday night?" Renee asked, one eyebrow slightly raised.

Alice stepped lightly on my foot, and I could barely contain the wince that escaped from my lips. "Yeah, Mom, he's really sorry, but he had an important meeting to prepare for Monday."

"Oh, the poor dear," Renee said, shaking her head. Alice and I nodded, our faces plastered with the same sad puppy face we used when we were nineteen, in order for my mom to let us go clubbing. "We should call him," my mother added quickly.

_What?_

"What?" Alice and I both screeched.

"I should formally invite him for next weekend, of course," she explained as if that was the most obvious thing. "Call him, honey."

Alice excused herself into the living room, leaving me to deal with the mess she created.

_Traitorous pixie!_

_--No, no, no!! Where did this go wrong?!_

"Come on, Isabella, there are people waiting for us." I swear my mom knew I was lying through my teeth, and she just wanted me to confess.

_No fucking way. _

Before I could think things through, I took out my Blackberry and dialed Masen's cell phone. I became nauseous and had the sudden urge to throw up, but I held it together, hoping he wouldn't answer.

_--Hang up! Do you realize what you're doing?_

_I… I… _

"Bella," Masen answered in a relieved tone. "Babe, I'm glad you called."

I had to move my hand over my stomach; I swear the butterflies felt like they would make my insides explode.

The vibrant smile on my face was not unnoticed by my mother. She was beaming. "Edward, I –" Before I could alert him of Renee, Masen interrupted me.

"Swan, this morning… I was… you have to understand… it's not easy for me…" He was struggling with whatever he wanted to say. Meanwhile, Renee was practically jumping in front of me, asking for the cell phone.

"Edward, don't worry about it." I bit my lip nervously. "There's someone here who wants to say hello."

"What?" he asked confusedly.

Before I could answer, Renee snapped the device away from me. "Hello, Edward? Hello? Hi, dear. This is Renee Swan, Bella's mother."

I suddenly realized the stupid-ness of what I had done. I had just connected my 'desperate to marry me' mother to my 'commitment-phobic' boyfriend.

_Ok, I am going to throw up. Why on earth did I do that?_

_--Because you're a fucking retard. _

_Yup, no argument there. Stupidest thing I've ever done. _

_--Oh, Bella… *shakes head*_

"Oh, very well, dear. Thank you for asking. How are you?" Renee asked, eyeing me proudly. Apparently, she was impressed with whatever Masen was saying. "Oh, that's nice, dear. Bella was just telling me how you couldn't make it tonight."

"Mom, I don't think-" I was cut off by 'the look'. You know, the one my mother always used since I was old enough to remember, the look to tell me to shut-the-hell-up. I complied. After all, I was powerless against what had already happened.

"I completely understand, Edward. I just wanted to tell you that the invitation is open. We are very excited to meet you!" My dad came out to the foyer giving us a complex look. "Oh, Edward, I have to go, but it was nice talking to you. I hope we can meet soon. Bye, dear!" Renee gave me back the phone before joining my dad and whispering something into his ear.

"Edward?" I asked in a small voice.

There was silence before I heard the dial tone.

_Fuuuuucckkkkkk! _

_--Well, it's official. It's over. _

"Bells, are you okay?" my dad asked, shaking me out of my mental scolding.

"Yeah, fine," I tried to say nonchalantly. Charlie eyed me wearily but let me go without question.

_--Really, Bella, there's no way you can fuck up this night even more. _

I shook my head, trying to clear it of my thoughts. I left my coat and purse in the assigned closet and moved into the living room. I was impressed to see that Renee had really outdone herself this time; the house looked absolutely gorgeous. The familiar couples were in attendance, as well as some new ones I was not so acquainted with. I walked around the room trying to spot Alice.

I was momentarily distracted by a very handsome older man. He was one of the new additions. He had blonde hair, sweet blue eyes, light crow feet -- highlighted by his gorgeous smile -- on his eyes that just added to his look. Even if he was the one who captured my attention, it was the untidy bronze mop that made me gasp in surprise.

'Mature Handsome Man' noticed my expression, turning to look my way. His companion turned around slowly, curious to see what the heard gasp was about. I was soon greeted by a shy crooked smile and warm hazel eyes.

"Cullen," I said breathlessly.

"Bella," he said, equally mesmerized.

_--Well, it seems this night can end up even worse than you expected. _

"Shit." I was unable to stifle the groan that my thoughts caused.

_Fuck, that was out loud, wasn't it?_

**Cullen POV**

She looked gorgeous. Her auburn hair was down and straight, framing her heart shaped face. Her expressive brown eyes looking up at me in a way that made me want to reach out and kiss her.

Her plump pink lips groaned in distress. I was even captivated by that.

_Damn, I've got it bad. _

I hadn't seen her in two fucking months. Not since our disastrous lunch date. In hindsight I knew I was a little out of line when I accused her of sleeping with James. It was not my place, but jealousy consumed me, and I wanted to shake her and make her see what a scumbag my brother was. I guess I went a little too far because she ended up telling me to fuck off and left.

At that moment I was only focused on my anger, so when I left the restaurant and saw her with _him, _I couldn't contain the hateful stare I sent their direction. Even when I saw she was obviously distraught, I only cared about James standing there _acting_ _like he gave a fuck,_ and I had to restrain myself from asking him what-the-fuck his problem was.

So I walked away. If she wanted to waste her time with him, then that wouldn't be my problem. The first weeks were easy because I had drowned myself in work, but now that the defense for my case was completely set up, and I had more free time on my hands, it was nearly impossible to ignore the nagging voice in my brain that wondered how Bella Swan was doing.

I would be lying if I said I came here just because of my mother's request. I came here knowing there was a very high chance I would catch a glimpse of her. Even so, nothing could've prepared me for seeing her again, looking so unbelievably beautiful.

"Shit," she groaned, making me remember she might not be too pleased to see me. Carlisle chuckled beside me, and Bella looked horrified, the cute blush I thought about every day making an appearance. "Oh, I'm sorry, I… wasn't … I-" She exhaled loudly, her shoulders sagging in defeat.

"Carlisle, this is Bella Swan," I said to my stepfather. "Bella, this is my father, Carlisle Cullen," I said, looking at her.

She looked dumbfounded for a second before taking Carlisle's outstretched hand. They exchanged pleasantries, and I could tell Bella was avoiding looking in my direction. I was a little irked by it, and though I tried to keep my expression casual, my whole body was tense at her dismissal. I relaxed as I felt a soothing hand on my shoulder, and I glanced back to see my mother had joined us.

"Bella, how are you dear?" she greeted her. "I see you've met my husband. I don't think you did last time, did you?" I swear my mom gave me a menacing look in her last question to Bella.

_What did I do?_

Bella smiled and shook her head. "No, Esme, I had to leave early last time. But Edward just introduced us."

Esme beamed at me in approval, and I had to suppress the urge to roll my eyes. She chucked at my expression and once again turned to Bella. "Renee mentioned you might bring your boyfriend tonight, is he-"

I felt the color drain my face when I heard a mention of Bella's boyfriend. Had James and Bella's relationship developed to that level?

"No! No, no." Bella cut her off. The three of us looked at her questioningly. "There was a slight misunderstanding with my mother this morning. I'm here with my friend, Alice," she explained, looking embarrassed.

"My mom… she likes to see stuff that is not there. She heard someone -- a friend! -- in my apartment this morning, and she immediately concluded he was my boyfriend." She laughed nervously before continuing, "I tried to tell her that he was just a friend, but she never listens, and actually, that caused a big fight between Ma– I mean, my friend and me. She really should let me explain before going and jumping to the same stupid assumptions. Besides, it's not like I need a boyfriend, please, why? I'm swamped with work, and marriage is such a horrible institution, but I don't have to tell you that. You've already been divorced…"

Her eyes almost bugged out of their sockets when she realized what she had just said. I looked at my mom and Carlisle who just seemed to be as impressed as she was, except her expression was mortified, while my parents looked amused. I chuckled when she just continued her ramblings.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I meant… you must know marriage is horrible from your first marriage, not _this_ marriage. Not that I think your marriages are horrible! Of course not! You look really good together, like those magazine couples with the perfect house and…" She laughed fearfully, and I heard Carlisle snicker and cough to try to cover it up.

"I'm sorry. I can't seem to keep my mouth shut. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm happily single, and you two seem really happy," Bella finished with a forced smile.

_Dear Lord, did you follow all that?_

_--Just the single part. _

"Oh, honey, I know what you mean," my mom said once she snapped out of her initial Bella-word-vomit shock. "When I was your age I had no plans what-so-ever to get married again, I just wanted to focus on my career and my boys." She turned to look at me adoringly before turning back to Carlisle. "But, you'll find someone who'll show you marriage isn't so bad," she finished, hooking her arm around Carlisle's, who bent down to kiss her forehead.

"Bella is head of her department, actually," I said, trying to ease some of Bella's embarrassment and take the topic off my mother's marriages.

Bella looked at me a little shocked, but gave me a small smile, nonetheless.

"What department is that?" Carlisle asked

"Advertising and Marketing at the Twilight Publishing House," Bella answered. "I'm actually doing a very big release party next weekend. It's the new romance novel by Heidi Deveraux, but I'm using the popularity of the series to promote some really good unknown authors that have new novels coming up."

Carlisle looked impressed, and Esme was looking at Bella in a whole new light. "You're working with James?" my mother asked.

Bella bit her lip and paused for a moment. She looked like she was holding back from saying more. "I do. He's an amazing manager. I've wanted to do this for a while, but my old boss never let me do it."

"James told me about that. He's really impressed with his new staff," my mother added. I snorted at that thought.

_Of course, James is impressed. He's been fucking her since day one, _I thought bitterly.

"What?" Bella asked defensively.

I smirked at her. "James is always impressed with beautiful women. He's a sucker for a pretty face, but I'm sure you knew that." I didn't care if I was being rude.

"William!" my mother scolded me.

"Actually, I don't. Masen makes me work hard for what I want," Bella said in a dangerous tone.

"Bella, I don't think Edward meant-" Carlisle started but I cut him off.

"Oh, I know, Bella. He must make you work _very hard_ for you to get what you want," I said, mocking her with my tone.

_What the fuck are you doing? Weren't you just whining that you had lost her? You're acting like an ass, once again._

_--She knows it's true; James takes advantage of their situation. _

Bella laughed without humor. "Don't you worry about how _hard_ he makes me work for it. I don't mind it one bit. In fact, I _enjoy _my work more than you'll ever understand." Her eyes were blazing with rage. Without realizing it, she had stepped closer to me, her body rigid with defiance, her chest heaving as she contained the anger I was getting accustomed to.

I was panting as well, my fists tightly pressed next to my thighs. I towered over her, my shoulders tense at her words; they were taunting me more than I wanted to let it show. The thought of her enjoying his touch was enough to make me forget that we were surrounded by people. I wanted nothing more than to take her in my arms and kiss her, make her mine, and show her I was the only one who could ever give her what she wanted.

The air was thick around us. The shocking electricity shooting between our bodies made me want to press my chest against her. I was attracted to her like a fucking magnet. I was, however, vaguely aware of Carlisle leading my mom aside, leaving Bella and I to our conversation.

"As much as you enjoy it, it's still work. Having to hide, keeping the secret, and not disappointing the fucking imbecile who'd rather hide in the shadows than be seen with you," I whispered angrily.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about," she whispered back, her tone no longer patronizing but rebellious.

I chuckled darkly. "Please, Isabella, you really think you're fooling me? What excuse did he use? Not ready for that step? Moving too fast? _Casual_ relationship-"

She gasped at that.

_Bingo. _

"Ah, that's it, isn't it? A casual boyfriend does not have to come with you to the customary dinner party, does he?" I knew I was stepping over the line, but I wanted to make her see what she didn't let me say over that lunch date.

However, I was not at all prepared to see the tears forming in her beautiful brown eyes. I wouldn't have noticed if she wasn't so close, but I did. I saw with amazement how the tears made her eyes phase from a dark brown to a lighter color, almost as light as mine.

I felt like a bastard. I wanted to apologize for my behavior, but her stance didn't let me. She was sad, yet she didn't let the tears fall. She stood her ground, looking up at me, her eyes betraying the confidence in her facial expressions.

"I would never hide from you, Isabella," I whispered, taking my first step towards her. Our chests pressed together and I could feel her every breath. "I would never make you work for anything. Everything would just be yours to take."

I lifted one hand to brush her soft cheek. Her eyes closed at the contact, and I could've sworn I felt her shudder. When her eyes opened again there was no more anger or hate; there was just Bella. My beautiful Bella looking up at me with sad, scared eyes, and I wanted nothing more that to take those feelings away and make her smile.

I saw her look down from my eyes to my lips, and I felt the rush of blood to my groin when, still looking at my lips, she bit her lower one. This was it; she wanted me to kiss her. I leaned down slowly, savoring the moment before I could finally claim those pink lips as my own.

My hands came up to cup her face, and my heart soared when she relaxed under my touch. I smirked, thinking about the stupid-ness of my brother for not taking care of this angel, and my advantage to the situation.

"James is an ass, Bella, and he doesn't deserve you," I whispered, voicing my thoughts without realizing it.

Inches away from my ultimate destiny, Bella heard my words, and the spell broke. As soon as she heard my bastard brother's name, the rage that had long disappeared re-emerged in her eyes, and before my lips could actually feel hers, her tiny hands shoved me away.

"Fuck off, Cullen," she seethed, loud enough for everyone around us to hear.

She glared, and, for a moment, I was sure she was going to slap me. She apparently reconsidered her options and just pushed past me, leaving me like she always did.

"Damn it!" I cursed under my breath.

_No! You are not going to let her walk away again. _

I turned to go after her, only to be stopped by Carlisle grabbing my shoulder authoritatively. He cleared his throat, and suddenly I felt like I was fourteen again and he just found the dirty magazines James had innocently placed under my bed.

"William, would you care to explain what just happened?" I heard my mother reprimand me.

_Shit!_

**Bella POV**

I pushed past him, not even caring about the odd looks my mother's guest threw my way. I practically ran away from the crowded living room and into the back garden.

_Who does that fucker think he is? 'I would never hide from you, Isabella' … No shit, asshole, you would just call me a whore every chance you got. _

_--…_

_Argh, he just... I hate him! He is so fucking infuriating!_

_--…_

_Would you just say something already?!_

_--You were going to let him kiss you. _

_What?! No, of course not! I shoved him away, didn't I?_

_--Yes, but only because he mentioned Masen's name. _

_I… don't…_

_--Admit it! If he had not mentioned Masen, you would be making out with him in front of everyone!_

_That is not true. I hate him! He treats me like a fucking prize he has to win over his brother! He even put me down in front of Esme and Carlisle. _

_--Then why did you let him get so close! _

_He just invaded my space! _

_--And yet, your panties are soaked. _

_You're wrong and confused. I am in love with Masen!_

_--But you're hot for Cullen. _

_Shut up already! _

"Argh!" I practically screamed when I reached the back garden. "Asshole," I muttered, looking up at the sky, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Bella?" I heard Alice call for me.

I turned to see her walk out and join me, our purses already in hand. "Hey, babe, what happened? I went into the living room to see you shove Masen away and run out here. Do you want us to leave?" she asked, gesturing to our bags.

I shook my head, looking down at my feet. "That was not Masen, that's Cullen," I explained, sniffing and unable to contain my angry tears.

"Oh," Alice mouthed getting a tissue out of her purse and handing it to me. I took it, smiling gratefully at her. She knew better than to bombard me with questions right now.

"Want to leave?" she asked, patting my back. "There's a great margarita bar downtown." I chuckled when I remembered Alice's earlier promise.

"Bella, Alice?" I heard my mom call from inside the house.

I quickly dabbed my eyes with the tissue, letting Alice examine the makeup. She nodded in approval before we both turned in time to see my mom in the doorway.

"What are you girls doing out here? Come on, help me get everyone in the dining room." My mom barely acknowledged us before gesturing us to follow inside.

I sighed. "Let's just stay for dinner and leave as soon as Renee turns her back," I said as soon as my mom disappeared inside.

"You sure?" Alice asked, looking at me. I nodded. "Ok, I'll distract her for a bit. Stay here and try to calm down," she said, giving me my purse and hugging me.

"Thanks. I'll be there in a bit." I watched Alice go with a smile. As much as I complained about Alice most of the time, she really was the best friend I could ever hope for.

I sat on the steps that led to the main garden to get more comfortable. I pulled out my compact mirror from my purse and retouched my eyes. I wasn't going to go back there and have everyone see the effect Cullen had on me.

I took out a cigarette and lit it up. My parents and Alice hated that I occasionally smoked, but, for once, I didn't care. I needed it. Hopefully the cigar smell from the old rich men in the house would mask my little slip. As soon as I inhaled the 'disgusting cancer sticks,' as Alice liked to call them, my body instantly relaxed.

_--You really should quit, you know?_

_Shut up. _

"Do you know cigarettes have chemicals similar to rat poison in them?"

_He just won't quit, will he?_

I ignored Cullen's remark and took another long drag of one of my any vices. "What's it to you?" I asked with a shrug, looking ahead at the rose bushes my mother had in the back.

I felt him sit down next to me and tried my best to ignore the angry look he gave me when I continued to smoke. I wished he would just leave me alone, but I had to actually acknowledge him in order to tell him to leave, so I just decided to continue ignoring him.

"You're not coming in?" he persisted.

I rolled my eyes and turned to look at him. "Yes, in a minute. I just need to be alone right now," I said, hoping he would get the hint and leave.

He pinched the bridge of his nose before running a hand over his hair, making it stand at odd ends. I could tell he was frustrated with me, but I didn't care.

"Bella… I'm sorry… I can never seem to do anything right with you," he said, embarrassed.

I snorted, agreeing with his comment. I finished my cigarette, blowing the air softly and seeing the smoke dance in the dim moonlight. Eerie silence fell once again. I wanted another cigarette, but decided against it, taking a deep breath. I proceeded to confront him about his problem with me.

"Why are you such an ass to me?" I asked bitterly.

I turned to look at him. He was looking down at his feet, his brow furrowed in concentration. I thought he wasn't going to answer so I started to push myself on my feet. Before I could, however, he took my hand and pulled me back down. He didn't let go of it and noticed I wasn't bothered by it.

"I don't realize what I say most of the time." He turned to look at me. His hazel eyes looked darker in the dim light. "I know that when I met you, I was incredibly rude and condescending, and that it seemed like I barely acknowledged you. Except that, I just had so many things on my mind at that moment -- all because of work -- that I couldn't concentrate. When Rose appeared with news about the case I was working on, it was imperative for me to go… It wasn't until later that night, when I was, once again, surrounded by piles of legislations and research, that I realized the highlight of my day was you." His voice was soft and deep, hypnotizing me with his words.

"Me? You barely looked at me!" I said in amazement.

_He is really out of his mind, isn't he?_

_--Let him explain!_

Cullen nodded, giving me his shy smile once again. "It seemed like it, Bella, but I did. I really did notice you."

I shook my head in disbelief. "I wasn't even presentable… I was wearing--" I tried to say, but stopped when I felt his cool fingers brush against my cheek.

"I remembered the red highlights in your ponytail, the gestures you made to your mother when you thought I wasn't looking, the gorgeous blush on your cheeks when you saw me across the room, the way your body felt pressed up to mine… I may not remember what you were wearing that day, but I still remember the way you smelled when I caught you in my arms."

He leaned closer pressing his cheek against mine. I couldn't help myself; I closed my eyes and savored the sensation of his warm breath in my ear. He traced his nose up from my neck to my ear, and I held my breath when he whispered, "I can still smell the strawberries in your hair, exactly the same glorious scent…"

"You can't smell the smoke?" I said breathlessly. I grimaced when I heard my own statement.

_--Way to ruin the mood, Bella!_

To my surprise, Cullen chuckled and leaned back to look at me. "There are no dull moments with you, are there?"

I huffed, feeling my face heat up. "I'm glad I amuse you," I said, taking my hand away from his.

"Bella…"

"See, I really don't get it. If you... like me... that much, then why do you keep calling me a whore? Why do you keep putting me down?" I paused for effect, seeing if he dared deny my claims.

When he didn't, I continued to question his motives. "Edward, I think you just have this idolized imagine of me, and since I'm dating… your brother… " His shoulders tensed. "Well, maybe it's a competitive thing…"

"Bella, I do not have this 'idolized idea' of you," he said, exasperated. He took a deep breath before continuing, "You are not some image of perfection I created in my mind. I am very aware of your inability to walk across a flat surface without stumbling in air, your constant swearing when you think no-one can hear you, the smoking and the drinking, and the lack of filter when you tend to say whatever is on your mind without thinking things through." He arched an eyebrow, challenging me to protest.

_Well, he's no better! _

"So you're saying that apart from the smoking, drinking, perpetual clumsiness and verbal diarrhea, you like me?" I asked, listing my flaws with my fingers. Cullen ran a hand over his hair once again and shook his head.

"No. What I'm saying… is that I like you, just as you are."

Silence. There was nothing more. I could see the sincerity in his eyes, and I had no words. I was speechless against his confession. I couldn't ignore the leap I felt in my heart, nor stop the smile that grazed my features.

"Bella, what on earth are you still doing out here?" my mother interrupted us, stepping out and coming to a screeching halt when she saw Edward and I on the steps of the garden, dangerously close to each other.

Half a second later, a breathless Alice came out, trying to stop my mother, I presume. She, too, stopped abruptly at the scene before her.

"Alice, dear, come along. These two will join us momentarily," Renee said, with a devilish smile. She grabbed Alice's arms and led her to the house before she could protest.

I giggled at my mother's insistence and support for Cullen.

_Well, it appears she adores Cullen._

_--Only because she hasn't met Masen. _

_And I don't think she ever will. _

I was saddened by my last thoughts. Looking back at Cullen, I noticed that even if my heart flipped at his words, and the butterflies in my stomach did not cease, he was still not the man I wished for this moment. My traitorous heart, although smitten with Cullen, still yearned for Masen.

_Stupid heart. _

"We better go in," I said, breaking our wonderful bubble where the both of us could just… be.

This time, Cullen failed to take my hand. I already was a few steps away from the back door when I heard him speak once more. "Bella, about the competition with my brother-"

"Don't," I interrupted, turning back slightly to look at him. "We do amazingly well when you don't mention Masen… let's leave it like that, okay?" I was raising the white flag.

He looked like he wanted to say more. Before he could lose the good points he had earned with our conversation, I switched gears. "I could really just use a friend now," I said, smiling at him.

**Cullen POV**

I looked into her sparkling eyes, evidence that she had been crying. I wasn't sure if it was my fault or James'. However, I knew I never wanted to see those sad eyes again.

I smiled warmly at her. Stepping closer, I placed her arm around mine and led her to the house. "Let me escort you in," I said, accepting the unspoken agreement to end the animosity between us.

_Friends… _

I would be lying if I said I was content with the idea. But, at least it was a step higher than where I stood these past few months.

_Okay, friends, at least for now.

* * *

_

B - So, all you TC lovers out there, did we finally do Cullen some justice?! Now, STOP COMPLAINING!! :D Haha. We love it. Thanks for all the reviews as of late, K and I cannot get enough of them! Finally, come play with us in the forum... we post teasers for every 20 reviews we get!!

K-However, do not stop once we reach 20!! maybe if we get 40 we'll post more ;) :P!! visit the forum! and keep an eye out for the next project!! :P

REVIEW!!! :D


	10. Tits McGee

B - We must thank all our loyal readers for the incredible reviews we've been getting as of late! We know who you are, and we always wonder what you'll guys say about the chapter as we write it - yeah, we're anal like that!! I loved writing this chapter - I got a kick out of the humor; I hope you do as well. Reviews, as always, are welcome and needed!! And, we still can't respond to them, unfortunatly, but that doesn't mean we don't relish in each and every one!!

K - Hey guys, we'll here's another chapter, I hope you guys like it and please don't forget to review!!!

Many thanks to our wonderful betas: mydrugisedwardcullen; AdmittedlyObessed; and everwondering.

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight - but, we do own a tiny obession with the masochistic man named, Rob.

Oh, and I now own Karla's awesome Rob-look-a-like plaid jacket. Muaha!!

Give it back Becca!!! :( LOL!

* * *

**Masen POV**

I slammed the little black receiver down a little harder than intended. Mother dearest had just decided to call and interrogate me on my co-worker named 'Bella Swan'. Apparently, Bella went to her mother's dinner party as planned, and Esme just happened to hear that she worked at Twilight Publishing with me.

She then decided to - with utter most enthusiasm - say what a nice woman Bella was and how she just adored working under me (I snorted at that bloody comment,) and that maybe I should get to know Bella a bit better. I put my head in between my hands and pulled slightly at the ends of my hair in frustration.

First, it was Bella's mom, Renee. When Bella had called me last night, I was ecstatic. I wanted to apologize for being such a prat with her yesterday morning. I didn't mean to be harsh to her; it was just that the topic she wanted to discuss was a topic I didn't even want to go near. I tried to apologize and give logical reason on why I ran out of her apartment like a little tosser, but before I could get anything out, Bella quickly mumbled something about 'someone wants to talk to you' shit, and before I knew it, I heard a strange woman's voice on the other line.

Fuck. It was then that I realized it was Bella's mother. Trying to play it off, I acted the part of the 'nice guy' and agreed with Renee that it was a shame I couldn't make it, and that we would have to reschedule. She then handed the phone back to Bella, and I heard Bella's scared, small voice.

Feeling pissed, irritated, and completely mortified, I hung up and vowed to do what needed to be done today - I had to break it off with Bella Swan, and this... this broke my bloody heart.

_Fuck!_

_Just do it. It's not like you haven't done it before._

I've spent most of my dreadful morning avoiding the luscious woman I still craved. I knew what I had to do, yet, when she was near me, or when I had a moment to do it, I couldn't ruddy do it. She would smile her fucking smile that basically screamed, 'please take me in your office and bend me over!', and not only would my dick stiffen, but my heart would break, and I completely pussied out on breaking it off.

_Get over it, Edward. This has run its course. When the parents get involved, that's when we bolt._

True. I completely panicked when not only did I have to talk to Bella's mother and play the 'boyfriend' card, but my mother - whom I loved and respected dearly, yet, honestly, barely acknowledged - calls me to inform me that I should 'play nice' with Bella as well.

To be honest, I _had_ been playing nice with Bella.

Playing nice by bending her over my dining room table.

Playing nice while spanking her luscious ass when she'd been naughty.

Playing nice when I wrapped my fingers between her soft locks as she went down on me.

Playing nice when...

_Snap out of it, Masen!_

I ran my hands over my face. I could do this; fuck, I needed to do this.

_I will finish things with Bella Swan._

My heart sank at that thought. What the fuck was wrong with me? Had I - the biggest womanizer known to man - fallen for the clumsy, foolish, word vomit Bella?

_No._

_No._

_No?_

I would miss Bella, sexually, of course. Her pussy - hell, her whole body - felt like it was fucking made for me. But what else would I miss? Would it be the incessant mumbling in her sleep that caused me nightly insomnia? Or the way her body always ended up pressed tightly against mine in the morning? Or the sight of her naked body as she dressed? What about her school girl giggles that made me oh-so-hard? What about no more Bella, period?

_Pussy!_

I sighed. I was overanalyzing this shit, and I needed to calm the fuck down.

"Mr. Masen?" my phone chirped.

I hit the buzzer. "Yes?" I asked, bored.

"A Ms. Heidi Deveraux is here to see you. She says that you're expecting her."

"Yes, send her in."

I straightened up in my lush leather chair and tried to look like a fucking boss, not some wallowing wanker who couldn't get over his... addiction.

A simple knock was heard on the door.

"Come in, please," I said authoritatively.

The door creaked open, and a head of the most gorgeous towhead hair I'd ever seen entered.

"Mr. Masen? I am Heidi."

_Holy... fuck me. _

This shit I was not ready for. Heidi was blonde, tall, and absolutely fucking gorgeous. Spidery long legs showed off by a mini-skirt and strappy 'fuck me' shoes, with a cleavage that any man would appreciate, were enough to cause a shit-eating grin. She closed the door and stepped inside the office.

"My boss said you'd take care of me while I am here, oui?"

_Oui, indeed._

**Bella POV**

I grabbed the folder for the upcoming release party that I had been diligently working on - Heidi Deveraux's, "A Slave to Lust: A True Erotica Story", and headed towards the large conference room to finally meet her. I had to tell the truth; I'd read some of her endeavors and they were, kind-of, well, okay - incredibly hot.

Her books were one of the most popular 'erotica-romance novels', (code for 'literary porn'), that our publishing house handled. Deveraux's books were nothing more than a series of autobiographies that detailed her 'romantic' experiences throughout her life, and her constant struggle to find the man who could please her. This last book described in detail, her complicated, passionate relationship with her latest - almost true - love. It was the hottest erotica romance novel I had read in a while. Cigarettes were a must while reading it.

_Lucky bitch. _

_--We'll be lucky if we even get any anymore._

_Thanks for reminding me._

Masen hadn't called, texted, emailed - nothing since last night's horribly wrong phone call. I was pretty sure that he wanted nothing more to do with me, and that thought led me to a night of binging with my two friends, Ben and Jerry. And when that wasn't enough, Absolut joined in on the party.

However, as horribly wrong as the first part of my night was, there was a highlight to my evening - a tiny silver lining to Masen's irritable actions.

Cullen, the stick-up-his-ass Edward, became my Knight-in-shining-armor last night. He had charmed the pants off Renee (much to her delight) and even made my father crack a smile or two.

After he had escorted me into the dining room, making my mother overly-giddy with excitement, he sat across from me, which opened up for a wonderful conversation between us. We talked about everything, from our love of cheesy 80's love songs to our shared secret passion for the Food Network.

Perhaps it was all the wine Mother Dearest had been pouring in my glass, but I found myself thinking of Cullen in thatway.

You know, _that way._

_--As in, 'taking him back to our place' way?_

I smiled at that thought, but then ultimately felt guilty.

_--What about your beloved Masen, Bella? Forget him so suddenly?_

_He doesn't want anything to do with me, remember?_

_--Giving up so easily, Swan?_

_No! I just... I don't know... I just..._

My thoughts of last night were interrupted when I reached the glass conference room and saw Masen. A smile softly tugged at my heart - that is, until I saw _her_, the gorgeous, skinny blonde bitch hanging off my boyfriend's arm.

_--*hisses*_

I opened the door a little harder than necessary and cleared my throat. Masen turned his head and, somehow, he managed to take his eyes off her tits for a moment to speak.

"Ah, Swan, you made it."

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously," I managed to spat, taking my designated seat, tossing my binder on the table and crossing my arms.

_--You're acting like you're twelve, Bella._

_But, but... look at her! It's like she's Tits McGee! Mine are okay, but he doesn't even ogle at them like that... I..._

Masen eyed me silently before speaking. "Okay, so, most of you know that this is Ms. Deveraux, and we will be throwing her a release party tomorrow."

Tits McGee decided to speak. "I am excited. Thank you." I snorted; she didn't even speak that much English.

_Figures._

_--Hey, weren't you just admiring her... endeavors?_

_Yeah, that was before I found her to be unbelievably attractive and hanging off the arm of Masen._

The room suddenly became silent, and I noticed that besides myself, Lauren, and Tits McGee, the room was a sausage fest, and they were all looking to feast on Tits.

Masen cleared his throat and rested his palms on the flat surface of the table.

"Ms. Deveraux..."

_Tits McGee..._

"...doesn't speak much English, but thankfully for us, I'm fluent in French and will be able to translate." He then leaned in and spoke French to her in a soft tone, and she just giggled.

I saw red. She fucking giggled! The same giggle I did for Masen. You know, the make-his-cock-hard giggle. The bitch had it down to perfection.

_Wait, wait! Masen. Speaks. French?_

_--Obviously, Captain Obvious._

I felt tears threaten my eyes. I felt...

_Betrayed? Hurt? Pissed? Revengeful?_

"Swan?"

_--Try all of the above._

"Swan!" I jumped, startled by the tone of voice. I looked around and noticed Masen eyeing me.

"Get your bloody head out of the clouds! You're at work and on my time, understand?"

I nodded, my emotional wires working on overload.

_I fucking hate him._

_--So quick to change your mind, Swan?_

"Bella, can you tell Ms. Deveraux her itinerary for this evening?"

Professionally, I pulled out my carefully planned list and put on the façade of a business woman. This seemed to work for the entire 30 minutes of the meeting from my own personal hell, as I basically bullshitted my way through, all the while wishing that Tits would somehow choke on her over-paid French chest.

Masen dismissed the meeting, and everyone was quickly leaving the over-crowded space. Even Tits McGee was quick to leave.

"Bathroom?" she asked. A stout man named Doug, from accounting, was quick to come to the damsel's distress.

"I uh... can take you... Ms. Deveraux..." the man pitifully stuttered. Tits nodded and took his arm willingly. I just rolled my eyes.

I turned to leave, but noticed that Masen and I were the only ones left in the room.

_Here's your chance, Bella._

"Edward?" His back was towards me. He was shuffling some papers on the table. He turned around and looked up. His hair was a bit more haphazard than usual, and his eyes seemed to be of a darker, mossier green.

"Yeah?" he asked, grabbing papers in between his fingers.

I fidgeted in my spot.

"I...uh..." I sounded like a fucking mouse.

"Spit it out, Swan. I don't have all day," he barked in annoyance.

"Lunch?" I squeaked out.

He sighed, and his posture became nonchalant. "No, Swan. I'm taking Ms. Deveraux to lunch today."

An 'oh' was all I could manage, all while still planted in the same spot, my brain trying to process what to say next.

"Look, I really just want to apologize..."

Masen stepped closer to me, his eyes squinted slightly. "This is not the time, or the place, Bella."

My eyes blinked back tears at his harshness. "Are we ever going to talk about it?"

He sighed, looking out the glass window. "I'll just see you tomorrow at the release party," he said, brushing past me. I looked around the empty conference room, anger replacing my sadness. I stomped my foot on the ground like a child.

_Who was he to make me feel this way? And why did I let him?_

A clearing of the throat interrupted my thoughts, making note that I was no longer alone. I turned around and saw Emmett standing at the doorway.

"Bella?" he asked, unsure of my chick emotions. I managed to muster a small smile, although I know he saw right through it.

"Yeah, Em?"

"Wanna talk about it?"

I shook my head and crossed my arms. I bit my lip, trying to hold back the oncoming tears. "No, not really, not here."

He nodded and rubbed his cheek. "Want me to spray paint 'I fancy cock' on the side of his fancy British Porsche?"

I laughed at Emmett's attempt to cheer me up. "Actually, that's not a bad idea... can we put sugar in his gas tank as well?"

Emmett raised his eyebrows. "Why, Bella, I didn't think you had it in you!"

I grinned childishly. "Don't fuck with the Master..." I said, walking towards Emmett. I put a hand on his chest and leaned into him. "Thanks."

"Anytime. Now... call Alice. You need a chick night, or what-the-fuck-ever you guys call it." I smiled and left the large, stuffy conference room.

Walking back to my office, with Emmett's help, I felt slightly better about Masen and Tits McGee.

**

I finished the rest of my work early. I skipped lunch all together, which helped complete the final arrangements for the stupid release party, and I was out of the office by three. I let Masen's secretary know I was leaving for the day, since my dear boss was nowhere to be found. He had apparently disappeared since his lunch date with Tits, something the whole staff was gossiping about.

"Did he say when he was coming back?" I asked Rhonda, Masen's secretary.

She looked sideways, checking for anyone who would be eavesdropping on our conversation, before indicating with her finger for me to lean closer. I tried to keep my irritation at bay, but leaned in to hear what she had to say.

"I really don't think he's coming back, Ms. Swan..." she whispered, "He seemed really _entertained _with the _French bitch_," her tone mimicking Tits' French accent.

"You don't say..." I tried to say nonchalantly, but the bitterness betrayed me, and Rhonda looked at me quizzically before nodding.

"But he should be in tomorrow," she said, looking at the calendar. "He has a meeting at ten with Mr. McCarthy to audit next year's budget."

I nodded, images of Masen and Tits on my mind, I decided to do something I rarely did. "Rhonda, tell Mr. Masen that I won't be coming in tomorrow. I'm taking a personal day."

"But, Ms. Swan, the party..." she said in a horrified tone.

I smirked, knowing Rhonda was dreading telling Masen I'd bailed on an important day. Knowing his anal-ness when it came to office work, I knew he would be furious.

"Don't worry, Rhonda. If Masen asks, just tell him everything is ready, and he shouldn't worry about anything," I said, winking at the stressed-faced woman and making my leave.

By the time I reached the busy New York streets, just as I expected, my cell phone rang. I didn't even see the ID. With sudden confidence, I answered the phone.

"Masen, dear, what can I do for you?" I said, my voice taking on a slight hint of sarcasm.

"What do you mean 'personal day', Swan? I need you in tomorrow," he growled from the phone.

I chuckled. I knew Rhonda would freak and instantly call him. I really had no reason behind my actions; I just wanted to irritate the Brit bastard a little... okay, a lot.

"Don't worry, boss, I pulled my head out of the clouds and made pretty good use of the company time today," I said in a wickedly sweet voice, throwing his words back at him. "Everything is set for tomorrow night."

I managed to get a cab, just as I heard Masen sigh angrily. "Bella, I don't care what-the-fuck you've accomplished, you're coming in tomorrow, and that's final."

I told the cabbie my address, pretending to ignore Masen's seething voice. "What was that? Oh, I'm sorry, the reception's horrible here."

"Swan -"

"Look, I really have to go. Don't worry about a thing. I'll just see you tomorrow at the release party," I said, mimicking the cold tone he used after the meeting, and hung up my phone before he could respond.

I felt oddly empowered by ticking him off, yet it did not make me completely happy. I knew it was needy and completely stupid of me, but I still wanted him. He wasn't good for me, but was I ready to give him up? For good?

I leaned against my seat and thought about my options: One, I could suck it up, go to the release party and ignore Masen, accept that this relationship had ended and move on. Or two, I could go into that party looking like the fucking Goddess I knew I could be if I wanted to, and steal him back.

The cabbie announced our arrival to my apartment, effectively interrupting my thoughts. I paid him and went up to my apartment. When I finally arrived home, I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of vodka.

_Ah, my old friend, Absolut._

_--Not this again. _

_Shut it. _

Taking the bottle with me, I made my way back to my bedroom to change into some sweatpants, when I tripped over something on the floor. Thankfully, instead of falling all the way to the floor, I had bumped into the wall, effectively interrupting my descent to the ground. I straightened myself out, balancing the glass and bottle, amazed at my reflexes since I hadn't dropped them.

I looked down to see the cause of my stumble. It was Masen's shirt, the one that I had practically ripped off him this past weekend on our way to my room. I leaned down, sitting myself on the floor, setting my glass and bottle on the floor. I picked up his dark shirt and lifted it up to my face and inhaled its sweet scent.

My eyes teared up as I recalled the scent that drove me wild. So bitterly sweet, like a mix of musk, dark amber, and vanilla, with the slightest hint of tobacco. It was so uniquely him - sweet, sexy, and bitter at the same time.

Sweet, like I knew he could be when it was just us, laying down and cuddling, talking about random things until we both feel asleep; sexy, because all of him exuded seduction like no other man could; and bitter because as close as you got to him, there was also a part he never showed you, a part he kept to himself, no matter how hard you tried to reach out to him.

I knew in that moment, no matter what I told myself, I wanted him back. As irrational and stupid as it was, I needed him to tell me that he didn't want me to give up.

Picking myself up on the floor and still holding his shirt, I went back to the kitchen - vodka forgotten, at least for now - and called the only person I knew who could help me win him back.

**

Alice; my best friend, my savior, my favorite beauty Nazi.

I had done what Emmett had suggested - called Alice and indulged her on my boy and Tits issues. She immediately knew what had to be done - find the perfect dress for the party.

I still took my 'personal day' and ignored all calls from work. I knew it was just Masen, calling to yell at me for taking time off, but frankly, I wasn't ready to talk to him.

Alice arrived at noon with breakfast - bagels and coffee - and I could never love the pixie more. I told her everything about my previous day, knowing full well that Alice had her certain opinions on Masen. But, once again, Alice proved her loyalty. She just asked if I was sure Masen was what I wanted. I assured her I wanted to try one last time to fix things between Edward and me. She then nodded and said she understood.

Two hours later, however, I was at Alice's fucking mercy, and I was beginning to question my decision as she dragged me all over town.

Alice beamed as we walked into Victoria's Secret. "Alice... I don't..." I tried to say, but she stopped me middle sentence, putting her hand up.

"Do you want Edward to forget about Tits or not, Bella?" I sighed.

"Of course," I replied, exasperated.

Alice grabbed my wrist. "Well, then, come on!" I rolled my eyes as her tiny frame forced me into the store I frequently tried to avoid.

Three shops and a bikini wax later, we were back at my place, and Alice was begging to attack my 'manly eyebrows' as I looked at her in terror. My eyebrows were perfectly fine, but Alice was a bit of a beauty Nazi.

"No! Alice, they are just fine! Really!" Alice cocked one tiny hip to the side and stared me down.

"Bella, do you want to get rid of Tits or not! You have to look your best!" she cried, trying to give me reason.

_She's really over-using that phrase, don't you think?_

_--She has a point. Remember, we're on mission: Get Masen back._

_Damn, you're right._

I sighed. "Fine, Alice, I'm not going to fight you anymore. You're right, I want... I want Masen back," I admitted. She clapped joyfully.

"Yay! Okay, after I pluck your unruly, hideous eyebrows, we need to paint your toes... oh! Then we need to..."

I happened to tune out Alice's, "to-do" list and let my mind wander.

_What do you think Masen and Tits are doing?_

_--Each other._

_What?!_

_--*shrugs* I'm just trying to be reasonable here. _

_But... but..._

"Bella? Have you've listened to a single thing I've said?"

I looked at her innocently."Yes?"

She just shook her head. "Go put on your dress, and do not - do not! - forget to wear that set from Victoria's Secret!" she screamed, her bell-like voice reaching my bedroom. I sighed, yet I did as told.

I fumbled around the shopping bags, looking for the ominous pink-striped bag. Once found, I pulled out the skimpy little set that Alice deemed "fuck-appropriate". Again, I didn't argue with her as I shed out of my comfy jeans and tee shirt, and somehow managed to shimmy myself into the black lace ensemble. Alice had been nice enough to lay out the outfit we had chosen for the evening - a cap-sleeve, sweetheart neckline, wrap dress. It was a dark blue in color, and we deemed it work appropriate yet sexy. It was perfect.

_Masen won't be able to resist._

_--That's what we're going here for._

I smirked as I tied the dress around my waist. I moved over to my floor length mirror and admired my form.

_Oh, yeah, this'll get him._

_--*nods*_

"Oh, Bella! He won't resist! You look incredible!" I blushed at Alice's comment, yet my confidence grew. So I shrugged.

"Yeah, I know." I smiled, and Alice beamed.

"There's the Bella I know and love! Now, it's onto the good stuff..." I groaned, fearing the hours sitting in a chair while Alice fussed over me.

_--But you promised, no more complaining._

_Yes, yes. Thanks for reminding me._

_--Good girl, Bella._

_GAH!_

"Bella! Get in here, pronto!" I rolled my eyes, heading towards my pending torture.

**

"Wow, Alice," I gushed.

"I know! Bella, you look beyond gorgeous!" I blushed feverishly - Alice had outdone herself this time. I leaned into the mirror to take a better look at what Alice proudly deemed 'her best piece of work'. I just rolled my eyes and took a look at the girl in the mirror.

The makeup was simple, yet complex-looking all at once. Rosy cheeks paired with the same color lips, nude yet sparkling eyes were staring back at me. I smiled.

The girl's hair was in her usual chestnut waves, but it was pulled back into a wonderfully sexy messy bun.

_--Hello, sexy, unkempt librarian._

_Mission: Get Masen Back. Phase one: complete._

I felt a pair of tiny hands on my shoulders. "Emmett just buzzed. He'll be up in a few." I nodded and stood up to find Alice's torture devices - four-inch nude pumps.

_*groans*_

_--Remember what Alice said, 'they make your legs look long, and that'll make Masen think about wanting to wrap them around his waist, and...'_

I stopped Alice at that point - it's not like I needed visual help with those images; they'd been plaguing my mind for the last day or two.

_--We're having withdrawals!_

I groaned. I was obsessed with Edward Masen, and tonight - tonight - I deemed that I would get him back.

* * *

B - God, I hate Tits McGee, don't you?! So, big question is... what's going on with Masen and Bella? Do they still have a chance, or is this the time for Cullen to step in and try to take it past the "friends" stage? You must continue reading and reviewing to find out! :P

Come play with us in the forums!! It can get lonely there at times... and, look out for a sexy, new story that Karla and I have put together. It's done and should be posted soon.

K - So, what will happen at the party?? Will Bella and Masen sort out what happened? check out the next chapter!! :D Leave a review and please visit the forum!! :D


	11. The Release Party

K - Hey!! Im sorry for the wait, stupid life just gets in the way. I hope you guys like this chapter, we had a lot of fun writing and we finally get some much needed Cullen time. TC! all the way!!

B - We are really, really sorry for not posting last week - life has been crazy for all of us (our beta and me and Karla), but I hope you TC's are ready for some Cullen awesome-ness! This is Karla's chapter, and she did such a wonderful job with it - I'm so proud! :D And once again, I must bow to our loyal reviewers; without you, this story and K and I would be absolutely nothing. You own us and we love you for that!

DISCLAIMER: We don't own anything Twilight-related.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I went into the living room only to find Emmett and Alice popping a bottle of bubbly champagne. Emmett offered me a glass, all while his eyes popped out of his head, skimming down my form.

"Daaaaammmnnnn," he whistled, wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed, taking the glass from him.

"You know, I should be pissed off with you, but since you look fucking hot, I'll let it slide, Bells," he said.

I raised an eyebrow questioningly, and Emmett just shrugged, chugging his glass before answering.

"Masen was even more anal than usual today. He came in late to our meeting this morning, and I overheard him ask his secretary to ring you and transfer the call to him."

Alice looked at me with a knowing smirk.

"And?" I pressed, wanting more information.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "He was just an ass all day; asked if I had heard of you, and when I told him I wasn't your babysitter, he started bitching about unnecessary expenses."

Alice giggled and refilled our glasses. "What are we celebrating anyways?" he asked.

"We are having some liquid courage for tonight," Alice said, looking at me directly. "And, of course, celebrating Bella's and your hard work for your first big party of the season."

Emmett shrugged nonchalantly and toasted with us, unaware of anything out of the ordinary. I mentally rolled my eyes.

Men, so stupidly oblivious.

I was still a little nervous, but with a warm feeling thanks to my friends and the champagne, we finally made our way downtown to the stupid release party.

Much to Alice's dismay -- who was a firm believer in arriving fashionably late to any event -- we arrived at the scheduled time. I really wished I could've granted her wishes, but I did need to make sure everything was ready and there were no 'surprises'. Despite everything, *cough*Masen and Tits*cough* I loved my job, and there were a lot of important people coming.

As soon as we arrived, the event coordinator practically pounced on me, whisking me away to straighten out some final details. I shot Alice and Emmett an apologetic look and left with the panicked man.

**

It took me almost two hours to do my rounds and make sure everything was perfect. By the time I finally let myself relax and take a flute glass from one of the waiters, the ballroom was filled with guests and media representatives.

I looked around the room, smiling proudly at my work; I still had to fulfill certain duties before I could finally let myself return to Alice and Emmett, but most importantly, I had to summon the last bit of courage to find and talk to Masen.

Shoving my way through the over-crowded space, I spotted several sponsors and thanked them for their support formally. It was Masen's job, and since I didn't know if he was even here yet, I decided to take on the task of doing so. After 'charming' them and securing some support for the company's upcoming projects, I proceeded to do the same with the critics.

Next came the New York socialites, some of which I knew from my mother's parties, who all congratulated the company on a job well done.

"Isabella Swan!" a redhead woman greeted when she spotted me.

"Mrs. Escobar, how are you?" I instantly recognized the middle-aged woman who was always trying to involve my mom in one of her many charities.

"Very well, dear, thank you! I have to tell you, this is simply wonderful. Why, when Renee mentioned you worked in publishing, I had no idea you were involved in something so big…" the older woman drowned on.

I tried my best to ignore the semi-insult she spat out; she continued to say she never imagined I could organize something with such notoriety. I forged a smile and nodded accordingly, trying my best to go along with the dreadfully boring conversation that I knew I was to be subjected to. I occasionally looked around the room, trying desperately to find a way out of this woman's claws when I saw…him.

Masen was standing just a few feet away, talking with one of the sponsors I had just spoken to. My body immediately reacted to the sight; my heart did a back flip, the butterflies in my stomach started their incessant fluttering, and the familiar heat started to pool between my legs.

_He's there... he's there!!_

_-- I know, I see him, too._

_Fuck, why does he have to look so hot?_

_--When does he not?_

_Good point._

Masen was wearing a black silk suit, with a soft wine-colored dress shirt. He had no tie, and the first two buttons were undone. A little too casual for the event, but he still looked absolutely divine. I scanned his form appreciatively, knowing that even Alice would be amazed by his sense of style. Everything he wore looked amazingly good on him. His bronze hair looked exactly the same as it always did. Now that his hair was little longer than usual (per, my request) there was a slight humor in the way his long locks would stick at odd ends. Still, it fit him perfectly.

"…not like last year, right, dear?" Mrs. Escobar interrupted my thoughts.

_--What was she saying?_

_Psh, hell, if I know. I was too busy ogling the boss._

I blushed and played it off. "Oh, m'am, I'm sorry, I just saw my boss, and there is something really important I need to discuss with him," I said, pointing at Masen and stepping aside, leaving her no room for protest.

"Please, enjoy your evening," I told her with an apologetic smile and turned away, not waiting for a response.

As I made my way to Masen, I suddenly realized I had no idea how to approach him; would he still be mad at me? Would he even acknowledge me? Pushing all doubts aside, I decided just to let it flow.

_--Bad idea, Bella! Remember? We have a really, really bad case of word vomit._

_It'll be fine, really._

_--*points gun to temple*_

Suddenly, Edward saw me approaching. He shook the sponsor's hand before stepping aside, putting his hands in his pockets, and waiting for me to get to him. I saw his eyes scan my body appreciatively, immediately recognizing the look of lust I was so acquainted with. Confidence surged through me. Standing up a little straighter and swinging my hips, I took the last steps required to reach him.

I stood before him, his blazing green eyes finally reaching mine. "Hey," I said smiling timidly.

"Hi." He smiled crookedly at me, reaching out, taking my hand and placing a soft kiss upon it.

The simple gesture was enough to send a pleasant shiver through my body. "You're breathtaking," he whispered softly.

I blushed, feeling embarrassed, which was stupid since he had whispered things a thousand times naughtier to me over the past two months.

"Thanks."

Masen chuckled, sensing my obvious embarrassment. He lifted his other hand to my cheek, feeling the warmth there.

Now, Bella! Now is the time. Ask him to step outside and talk.

I opened my mouth to ask him, but I was cut off by a squeal.

"Edward!" an annoyingly, high shrill voice rang through out the crowd. The thick French accent gave me no doubt of who was approaching.

Tits fucking McGee.

Startled, I felt Masen let go of me and turn to greet the foreigner. He spoke some quick French as she reached us, her form stumbling slightly.

_Well, it seems that you're not the only one who needed a little liquid courage tonight._

I couldn't contain the slight amusement that filled me when she fiddled with her heels and champagne glass. It was obvious the woman had already had a little too much to drink. I masked my giggles with a cough, but still, I noticed Masen's reprimanding glare.

_Wait! He's defending Tits?_

_--Of course, look what she's wearing._

Although my judgment was slightly biased, her outfit was just a little too provocative for my taste. She was wearing a gold, silk, sequined dress with a scoop neckline that revealed way too much fake chest. The hem ended at her mid-thigh, making her look like a fucking model. To her credit though, the color made her complexion glow, and her gorgeous, light, blonde hair was falling in soft waves to her shoulders, giving her an angelic look.

Taking advantage of the glare Masen threw my way, Tits proceeded to wrap her arm around his waist and lean into him. I heard him whisper something else into her ear, but I couldn't quite make out what he was saying.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas à son sujet, Edward," she laughed, and I had no idea what she was saying.

Tits then turned to me and beamed. "Isabella!" she cried with a little too much joy, "I have to thank you for this…" She gestured to everyone around us, and I saw several people looking our way curiously.

"…it is truly…uhm… comment dites-vous?" she asked Masen, looking up at him from her long lashes. I clenched my fists in anger.

"Ah… magnifique?" she asked me, not waiting for his response.

I nodded, giving her a half-assed smile. Tits, however, didn't notice, or simply didn't care since she just continued on with her ramblings; half-French, half-English phrases thrown around much too quickly for me to comprehend.

"I was so nervous yesterday when I got here, but Edward assured me last night--"

Did she just say last night?

"Last night?" I asked, my voice going an octave higher than I expected. I thought I saw Masen flinch, but I was too shocked to care.

Tits giggled, and, if possible, leaned in closer to Masen's side. "Oh, oui. Edward has been a great host. Last night, he took me to this …" she continued, but I stopped paying attention.

_He went out with her… the bastard. Do… do you think he fucked her?_

_--Do you want an honest answer?_

_I… no… wait! … yes, I want and honest answer._

_--He slept with you on the first date, didn't he?_

I laughed bitterly, shaking my head. I realized the odds were against me. Of course he had slept with her. She was his female equivalent, a match made in sin. Two utterly gorgeous, promiscuous people thrown together for an evening… please. Sex was almost a guarantee.

Still ignoring Heidi's running commentary, I looked up to see Masen's hard facial expression. He was looking directly at me, calculating every gesture I made. His eyes looked angry, and the creases in his forehead showed great irritation.

I couldn't look away. Fighting back tears, I gave him the coldest glare I could muster, not really caring what he made of it. I just wanted to yell at him and make him see the extent of my anger.

"…reminds me so much of Paris, que pensez-vous, chéri?" Tits shook Masen, asking him her question and effectively interrupting our gaze.

It was then that I noticed, while Tits was tightly pushed against him, clinging desperately to his waist, Masen was not holding her at all. Both his hands had gone back to his pockets from the moment they left mine, and he was so stiff;I wondered how Heidi could possibly lean into him comfortably.

Masen ignored her question and glared at someone behind me.

"Bella…"a familiar voice called.

_Cullen!_

_--*beams*_

I spun around immediately, eager to find my savior. "Edward!" I practically squealed, almost tackling him with a hug. It was a little over the top, I must admit, but I was so grateful he interrupted the dreadful conversation I was having, that for the first time, I was truly happy to see him.

He seemed a little taken aback of my eager display of affection, nevertheless, he returned my hug willingly and even gave me a light peck on the cheek when we parted. I blushed, remembering he had done the same when we said our goodbyes at my mother's dinner.

"You look ravishing," he complimented. I was sure my face was now, as red as a tomato.

"I could say the same," I teased, ignoring his amused smile.

I was right. He was wearing a similar black suit to Masen's, except his jacket had a different, less snug fit. The big difference, however, was marked by his dress shirt -- it was black -- and he only had one button undone. His hair was shorter than his brother's, giving him a slightly more polished look, but he still looked devilishly handsome.

A shocked gasp reminded me of my current situation. Cullen and I turned to Masen and Tits just in time to hear her.

"Est-il ce votre jumeau?" I heard her ask in awe.

Cullen smirked while Masen rolled his eyes, clearly at the end of his temper, thanks to the French blonde. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm the migraine I knew was starting, and replied a simple, "Oui."

Masen sighed deeply. Lifting his head, he spoke to his brother. "William," he acknowledged coldly; Cullen just nodded.

"Laissez-moi présenter, Madamouiselle Deveraux," Masen said between his teeth. Then, looking directly at Tits, I assumed he introduced Cullen. "Mon frère, William Masen-Cullen."

Cullen smiled crookedly in a way that reminded me of Masen, and leaned in closer to Heidi, hovering closely to his brother. For a moment, I was a little frightened Masen would take advantage of the closeness and punch him. He certainly looked like he wanted to.

However, Masen seemed to be able to restrain himself, Cullen strolled confidently in front of Heidi, taking her hand and kissing it lightly.

"Enchanté," he responded with the same flawless accent Masen had.

I rolled my eyes but giggled at the sight before me. While his tone was oblivious to Tits, to me, it was evident Cullen's tone was more mocking than reverent. However, Tits looked like she was about to hyperventilate from shock.

Poor Tits. She'd been dazzled -- twice.

While Tits was still trying to recover, Cullen pulled away. "Well, it's been a pleasure. If you excuse us, I wanted to introduce Bella to some friends," he said with a charming smile.

He took my hand, interlacing his fingers with mine. I squeezed it with gratitude, beaming up at him as I realized Cullen's virtues were more than I realized. He gently tugged on my hand, leading me away from his brother and Tits McGee.

"Swan," Masen called after me, in a pissed voice. I tensed at the tone, almost stopping to turn around, but when Cullen sensed my trepidation he place a comforting hand on the small of my back and gently pushed me forward.

"Don't worry about him. You're safe with me," he whispered softly.

Once safely away from the 'wonder couple', I finally let myself relax and enjoy my time with Cullen, who had conveniently led us to the bar. "What's your poison?" he asked, motioning to the bartender.

"I... dirty martini, please."

Cullen nodded towards the bartender and ordered a brandy, placing a hefty tip.

"Thanks," I blurted out, looking at him.

He looked confused. "What for?"

"For saving me from Tits McGee and my bastard boss, that's what." He laughed heartily, and I smiled.

There was a smug satisfaction that came from knowing I made him laugh, and suddenly, I realized I wanted to do it again. He looked so much friendlier laughing than he did brooding and being a complete jerk.

"Do you have a nick name for everyone you meet?" he asked, amusement dancing all over his eyes.

I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why Tits McGee?" he pressed, as the bartender handed us our drinks.

"Pshh, please. The two airbags attached to her chest gave you no clue?" I raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of my drink.

"She did look a little… enhanced?" he said sheepishly, probably not wanting to trash talk a woman. I snorted. "I suppose she's James's arm candy for the night?"

"It would appear so." I couldn't hide the venom in my voice.

_How could I have been so stupid?! Thinking that I could win him back…_

_--He didn't look all that happy with her._

_You think?_

_--He never looked that annoyed with you._

_I… no... that's irrelevant. I don't care if the bastard is already bored with her. That's officially not my problem anymore. I'm done with his stupid commitment issues. I am done with men. PERIOD!_

"Bella," Cullen interrupted my inner ramblings.

"Huh?"

He looked a little concerned but said nothing more about it. "Let's go find my friends. Are you here alone this evening?" he asked, taking my hand once more and leading me around the room.

_Wow, his hand it feels soo… nice…_

_--Didn't you say you were just done with men?_

_Yeah…_

"Bella?" Cullen asked again. God, he was going to think I was retarded or had a serious mental problem.

"Sorry, no… I was here with Emmett and Alice, but I can't seem to find them." I looked around the room for good measure.

I immediately recognized the big gorilla named Emmett, talking to a blonde woman in a red dress that had her back to me. "Wait, there's Emmett," I said, pointing him out to Cullen.

"Well, that's quite convenient," Cullen mumbled, making his way to them. I didn't know what he meant at first, but as we got closer, I immediately recognized 'big-melons Rosalie' casually hanging off of Emmett's arm. Her bell-like laughter rang in my ear, and Emmett grinned down at her; the ape was flirting with her! Apparently, he was giving her his ultimate weapon--the McCarthy-chick-magnet dimples.

'It works every time, Bells. The chicks can't resist the dimps.'

Jealousy shot through my veins. Losing Masen to a blonde, air-headed bimbo was one thing, but having Emmett taken away by another amazingly beautiful, Amazon-like woman was not going to happen.

_--Jesus, would you hear yourself?_

_What? Leave me the fuck alone. I think I'm PMS-ing._

Losing my hold of Cullen's hand, I reached them first. "Emmett, I've been looking everywhere for you!" I said, a little too cheerily.

Emmett shot me a quizzical look but said nothing of it. "I figured you would've found Masen by now. Did you talk to him about--"

"Yeah, I did," I interrupted, putting a hand on his forearm and squeezing painfully before he could babble more unnecessary information. I gave him a look that basically said 'drop it; I'll explain later' and turned to Rosalie and Cullen.

"Ookkaayyy," he said with a shrug, turning his attention back to Rosalie. "Bells, this is Rose Hale. Rosie, this is my best friend, Bella Swan."

Rosalie gave me the fakest smile I had ever seen. "Hello," she said curtly.

Well, bitch, I don't like you either.

"Hi," I said, giving her my best sarcastic smile. "Emmett, you remember William Cullen?" He turned to Cullen, nodding in acknowledgement.

"So, you were talking to James Masen?" the blonde she-bitch asked.

"Yes, I was." I kept my answers as short as possible, hoping she would get bored and just leave.

"I saw him arrive with Heidi Deveraux. Are they dating?" she asked innocently. I laughed at the bitch's tone; she obviously knew more than she cared for.

"What?" Emmet asked, furious. Cullen glared at Rosalie.

"Well, Rosie…" I sneered when I said her name.

_--Are you five now?_

"… I really have no idea and no interest whatsoever in my boss' personal life," I tried to say casually, but my body was so tense; I almost jumped when Emmett took my arm. I could tell he was trying to restrain me.

"Wouldn't seem that way," she mumbled under her breath, but I heard every word.

_That bitch!_

"Excuse me?" I said, taking a step towards her, however, Emmett's hold stopped me.

"Rosalie, may I speak with you?" Cullen asked, promptly stepping between us. He led her a few steps away from us. I couldn't hear what either of them were saying, but I knew they were arguing.

"Wow, Bells, not that I don't appreciate a good cat-fight, but… damn, what the hell?" Emmett asked, disappointment evident in his features. For a moment, I felt like Rosalie and I were kids being scolded for pulling each other's pig tails.

"Didn't you hear her?"

_He better not take her side!_

"Ok, what she said was uncalled for, but you wouldn't normally jump at someone's throat like that."

I looked at Emmett's worried expression and decided to fill him in. "She's right."

"What? Masen's dating that chick?" he asked, his hands making fists.

"I don't know if they're dating, but they are together tonight," I said trying to contain my tears.

_No way I'm gonna let blondie watch me cry._

"Oh, Bella," Emmett said, giving me a little hug.

"Where's Alice?" I wanted to change the subject.

"She disappeared with Rose's brother a while ago," he said with a sly grin. He must've noticed my shocked expression because he just nodded and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Damn, that lucky pixie." I laughed.

"What's up with that dude?" Emmett asked referring to Cullen.

"I just bumped into him," I lied, not really wanting to tell him about the whole 'Masen/Tits' encounter.

Emmett gave me a weird look but knew better than to question me. "What's up with the blonde bitch?" I asked pointedly.

I noticed he has holding back a smile. "She's cool."

_Just like that? 'She's cool'?? No lewd comments? No innuendos?_

_--Has this ever happened before?_

_No... Oh, God! He likes her._

"What?" Emmet asked looking at my surprised expression.

"You like her?" I asked with disdain.

Before he could reply, we were interrupted by the bitch herself. "Emmett, would you mind walking me home?"

Emmett looked torn. He looked from Rosalie to me with a pleading look in his eyes.

I sighed. "I'll just see you tomorrow, Em," I said, standing on my toes and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Wrap it up," I added, throwing his famous line back at him.

I saw Emmett blush and Rosalie glare at me. "See ya, Rosie." I snickered as I passed her, making my way to Cullen who was a few steps behind Rosalie.

"I'm sorry about her. She's not usually this much of a bitch," Cullen said as I reached him.

"No worries." I smiled reassuringly.

"I'll make it up to you," he said, still embarrassed by his friend.

"You already did." I winked at him, and I swore his cheeks turned the slightest hint of red.

We spent the rest of the evening in easy conversation, much like at my mother's dinner. He asked me general questions about my job, and he briefly told me of the case he was working on. I told him of my weird friends, and he told me about his. Jasper and Rosalie Hale were twins, and they were also his partners in the firm. He told me about Jasper's mellow nature and Rosalie's assertiveness -- which I just assumed was a better word for heartless bitch -- and how well they complemented each other at the firm.

At eleven, the actual ceremony started, and Heidi made a generic speech that you could barely understand under her slur. I prayed silently that the reporters thought it was part of her French accent. After a short reading excerpt, which was done by Heidi, the formalities were done with, and only the celebrations were left.

It was then when I suddenly realized how tired I was, although with Cullen's company, the evening had not been as bad I originally thought. I still felt the need to just get home and cry until I could get Masen completely out of my system.

"I think I should head home. I still have to work tomorrow."

"I'll walk you," he said, leading me to the coat room.

"You don't have--"

"Bella, it's late. I'm not going to let you walk the New York streets alone," he said with finality.

I laughed at his 'no bullshit' tone. "Well, thank you."

We reached the coat room and gave the lady in charge our information. She left us at the counter while she went to retrieve our belongings.

"Bella!" I heard someone shout from inside the ballroom.

I turned around and groaned when I realized it was Masen who was running in our direction.

"You're leaving?" Masen asked, trying to catch his breath.

"James, come on, man. Just leave her alone," Cullen said, stepping in front of me.

"Fuck off, William," Masen bellowed, causing me to jump a little.

Afraid the fight would escalate, I stumbled between them, pushing them apart. "Edward, please," I told Masen, shoving him the hardest.

I could barely move him an inch, but after a few seconds of glaring at Cullen, he finally seemed to calm down and took a step back. "I need to talk to you," he told me, flatly.

Not wanting to give him a reason to start shouting again, I agreed. He took my coat from the scared lady, and after yanking it from the counter, he took my hand between his and pulled me towards the hotel's doors.

I gave Cullen an apologetic look before we reached the doors. Once outside, the chilly air hit me with force. Before I could protest, Masen draped the coat over my shoulders and stepped closer, rubbing my arms for warmth.

He was so close; I could smell the scent of his chest. My heart clenched painfully when I knew I could never be this close to him again. My arms ached to wrap themselves around his waist and pull myself closer to him. I wanted nothing more than to rest my cheek on his shoulder and bury my cold nose in his neck.

I just wanted to love him and for him to love me, but I knew this could never be.

"What do you want?" I asked, disgusted at my own feelings.

He must've noticed the spite in my voice for he immediately released me and took a few steps back. I noticed him shiver slightly and discovered he was just wearing his light suit jacket.

"Why are you leaving with William?" he asked, showing no emotion.

"What?" I screeched.

Masen rolled his eyes. "Didn't take you long, did it? We were together three days ago, and now you're sleeping with him -- with my brother!" His voice rose with every word.

I felt like he had just slapped me. He honestly thought that? My mouth was open in shock, and I closed it, breathing hard so I could control my emotions.

"How dare you…" My voice was barely above a whisper.

Then, out of nowhere, I started laughing -- rather maniacally, I might add. All of a sudden, it was just too funny that I wanted nothing more than to be with him, and the idiot thought I was fucking his dear brother.

"You are such a hypocrite," I said in between laughs.

This seemed to anger him further. "So you are fucking him!" he screamed, effectively stopping my laughter.

Blatant rage seemed to be next in my emotional rollercoaster. "No, you fucking idiot!" I screamed. "I am not fucking anyone but you! You are a filthy hypocrite because you have the fucking audacity of accusing me… accusing me of sleeping with your brother! What kind of whore do you think I am? What kind of slag would do that? You accuse me! Then you show up, groping the shit of out Tits, even after the amazing night you two must've had!"

Masen was frozen in the spot, and frankly, he looked a little frightened at my outburst.

"Bella, I--"

"No! I don't want to hear it! No more. No more bullshit excuses from you. I am done!" I took a moment to calm myself; our shouting was causing quite a scene to the few passing pedestrians.

After a few calming breaths, the anger faded, and deep sorrow set in. I had no strength left to fight the tears that fell to my cheeks. "You broke my heart." My voice cracked, and I recognized the guilt in his eyes.

"I fell in love with you, and you broke my heart."

I laughed humorlessly, looking away from him. "It's my fault… I should've known better." I wiped the tears from my eyes, feeling embarrassed when I realized everything I had said.

Sniffing and straightening my coat, I let myself look at him; he was looking at me with the same guilty expression. I waited to see if he would say anything. After a few seconds, I realized he probably just wanted me to leave so he didn't have to deal with a neurotic psycho.

_--Great! You're now the weird, psycho-ex-girlfriend._

_I'm sorry. I couldn't help it._

"It's cold. You should go inside," I said with no emotion. "I'll see you tomorrow at the office."

I didn't know how I was able to walk. I felt him looking at me, but I didn't allow myself to glance back and confirm my suspicions. I walked steadily up until I rounded the street. Once I was sure he wouldn't see me, I crumpled against the wall and cried.

I could feel my body shaking with sobs, but I wasn't able to stop. There was way too much pain to keep it bottled up. I started sliding down the wall, my legs unable to hold me steady, when I felt two strong arms encircle my waist and pull me up.

"I got you," he whispered comfortingly.

I turned around and threw my arms around him, clinging to my savior once more. Cullen held me close, letting me cry into his fancy coat, telling me everything would be okay, and rubbed my back soothingly.

After what felt like an eternity, I started to calm down. Setting my two feet firmly on the ground, I pulled back. Cullen still held my arms, probably afraid I would collapse.

Then, as if crying like a baby was not enough to embarrass the hell out of me, I had a hiccup attack. To his credit, Cullen tried to stifle his laugh, but I knew it was just too much. Having to cradle a grown hysterical woman, who then got hiccups like she was a freaking toddler, would be enough to make me laugh, too.

So, I came to the conclusion that I must've finally gone crazy. One minute I was sobbing into this man's shoulder; the next I was bending over, laughing along with him, which made the hiccups even worse

Ater the laughter turned down to giggles, he spoke. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said breathlessly.

"Let's get you home," he said, tucking my arm under his and tugging me towards the main street.

We walked for a while in complete silence. Sadly, there were no cabs around, so we had to walk until we found one. I let my mind wander back to tonight's events, letting all the information sink in. Cullen was quiet, too. Every so often, his hold on my arm would tighten, but he didn't say anything.

Finally, I decided to break the silence. "I've been such a bitch to you." My throat ached from crying.

He looked at me with an odd expression, as if he didn't understand what I meant. "I… just... thank you," I sighed. It was impossible to convey what I felt right now. I settled for smiling up at him and continuing our walk.

"Thank you for letting me escort you tonight," he simply said, giving me a sly smile.

A few blocks down, there was a popular club; and outside the club, a hot dog vendor. My stomach grumbled audibly at the smell of food. The last thing I ate were some chips I bought while doing some last minute shopping with Alice.

"You hungry?" Cullen teased.

I blushed and nodded as we made our way down to the cart. Two hot dogs and two cokes later, we were sitting on the sidewalk, making fun of the cart's slogan which read 'Manhattan's Best Wieners', while we finished our dinner. Mostly, it was me saying stupid shit so I could make Cullen choke on his meal.

"So, Edward, wasn't that the best wiener you've ever had?" I said suggestively.

Cullen, who was taking a sip from the coke, ended up laughing and spitting out his drink. Even the vendor laughed, and so did a few guys who had just come out the club.

"You are a menace, Bella Swan," he said playfully, glaring at me.

I gave him my best innocent pout and pulled him up. "Come on, its super late, and we need a cab."

Our luck changed, when two blocks after the wiener cart, Cullen was able to catch a cab. Good thing, since I was already threatening Cullen with having to give me a piggy back ride since Alice's stupid heel contraptions were doing a number on my feet.

Fifteen minutes later, the cabbie parked right outside my building, and Cullen told him to wait while he walked me to the lobby.

Once inside the lobby, Jacob gave me a small wave and glared at Cullen. I made a mental note to explain that he wasn't the Edward he was thinking about.

"Thanks again for everything," I said, suddenly nervous.

Cullen threw me his crooked smile, and I almost melted into a puddle. He stepped closer, and I couldn't move. I watched helplessly as he leaned closer to me, his eyes trained on my lips.

_He's going to kiss me!_

_--Is that good or bad?_

_I… I… I dunno!_

When he was an inch away from my lips, I closed my eyes instinctively, my mind still debating whether I wanted this or not. When I felt his sweet breath on mine, my whole body tensed, and I knew I didn't want this. A split second away, I turned my face so he ended up kissing my cheek.

I felt his disappointment in the air around us, and I realized some of it was mine, too.

"Edward, I'm so sorry… I… just… your brother, and what happened tonight… Tits coming in and Rosalie with Emmett…"

I knew I wasn't making any sense at all, so I took a deep breath and forced myself to look at his face. I wasn't expecting Cullen to look at me with cold, neutral features. His face was a perfect mask, devoid of any emotion. I wanted to cry again.

"Edward, you are amazing. But, it's just not fair to you… or to me. Even if I hate your brother, I am in love with him… and you deserve someone who can give you all their love." The damn tears started to fall again.

Cullen's features softened. He stepped closer, taking my face between his hands and brushing away the tears with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry," I whispered desperately.

"Bella, it's okay. I'm sorry. I got carried away," he said sheepishly. "I didn't expect anything from you tonight. I don't want you to think--"

"God, no!" I said, easing his guilt. "I know… For what it's worth, if I weren't so fucked up right now, we would be making out in the elevator. I'm just… not ready," I finished lamely.

"I understand," he replied, leaning in and kissing my forehead. "I would love it if we could still be friends, though."

"I would love that, too," I said, hoping he understood my predicament.

We said our goodbyes, and I finally went up to my apartment. Halfway through the elevator trip, I took off my shoes and walked barefoot the rest of the way. Once inside my apartment, I threw my bag and shoes to the nearest table and made my way to the bedroom, groaning with every step my poor, battered feet took.

I was still thinking about Cullen and Masen and the sudden drama that was my life. Perhaps, for better or worse, my life would go back to the boring, lonely routine that left my head intact.

I went to the bathroom and started brushing my teeth. I was doing everything backwards, but my mind didn't care. When I was done, I finally let my hair out of the many pins and bands Alice had used, moaning when I could massage my scalp freely.

As I made my way to my room, I started unzipping my dress. I was about to pull it off when the telephone rang, making me jump. I ran to it, afraid that something bad had happened; it was one in the morning, so no calls were expected.

"Hello?"

"Bella, its Jacob." I sighed in relief. "Hey, what's up?"

"I thought your boyfriend wasn't staying tonight. I just saw you say goodbye to him in the lobby, and now he's back," he asked.

I briefly wondered what the kid was smoking when I remembered I had to explain the whole twin thing. He saw me say goodbye to Cullen, and now that he was back, he thought it was Masen.

_Wait, but why is Cullen back?_

_--How would I know?_

I bit my lip nervously, trying to imagine why Cullen would want to come up. I didn't know if I could reject him again, not when I was feeling lonely, and it took everything I had not to throw myself at him.

"Just send him up," I said, hanging up the phone before Jacob could ask more.

Sighing, I zipped my dress back up and made my way to the kitchen, getting some water while I waited. Two minutes later, there was a soft knock on the door.

I made my way to the foyer, cursing out loud when I accidentally stubbed my toe on the edge of the wall.

"Mother fucker," I cried, hopping the rest of the way down.

The pain resided by the time I answered the door. I took a moment to look at my now purple toe before looking up.

When I finally looked up, I saw a pair of eyes that immediately made my heart beat faster.

"Edward…" I said breathlessly.

* * *

K - Wow... Edward is back! Please leave us a review and visit the forums! :D

B - Edward, hmm? Is it Masen or Cullen? If it is Cullen, is Bella finally ready to let Masen go and give into her sexual feelings for Cullen? Or, if it's Masen - is she ready to listen to him? Or does he even care anymore? Thoughts, questions, reviews?! Just to let you know, Karla and I DO reply to some of the reviews within our little forum; so come and join us and relish with us in our Rob/Twilight obsession!! :D

* * *


	12. The Break Up?

B - Okay, some of you are going to hate us for this chapter, and some of you are going to love us for the chapter. Both K and I completely fan-girled at this chapter... and we hope you enjoy it as much as we do!! Reviews for this story and our new one (101 Places to Have Sex Before You Die) have been crazy and completely off the charts!! You guys blow our minds, and we cannot thank you enough... it makes us feel crazy-loved!!! We love you!! Now, enjoy the new chapter of ATOTE, and look out for a new chapter for 101, this weekend!!

K- Before you continue, I would like you to **promise to read this chapter from start to finish**!! And leave your comments below ;)

Many thanks to everwondering and Admitedly Obsessed!

DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED CHARACTERS.

* * *

**Masen POV**

I watched Bella walk around the corner and out of my life. I saw it in her eyes; she wanted me to say something to her, but I just couldn't. Thoughts and images of her and William together plagued my mind and had me completely tongue tied.

_What was I doing? I just let her walk away…_

_--Isn't this what you wanted, though? To get rid of Bella?_

I furrowed my eyebrows together, my inner thoughts running wild as I leaned back against the brick wall, brushing my hands over my face.

What exactly was William to her? Did their relationship go to that sort of level? I felt jealously over powering me at the thought of them fucking.

_Well, she did deny sleeping with him._

_--Yeah, but you accused her of doing it, you ass!_

I shook my head and groaned out of frustration, staying still for a few seconds until I heard someone approaching. I looked up to see William walk by, coat in hand.

"You really know how to woo the women, James," he sneered at me.

Not wanting my emotions to get the best of me, I chose to ignore his snide comment for the most part. I replied a simple, "Piss off," that seemed to satisfy me.

He just ignored my comment and turned the same corner that Bella had just a few moments ago. Probably to comfort her, tell her what an ass I was, and then fuck her at his leisure.

"Fuck!" I yelled and went to reach for my emergency calm-me-the-fuck-down joint when I heard a pair of heels banging against the sidewalk behind me. I turned around automatically.

"Bella?" my heart asked hopefully.

"It's Heidi, Edward." I rolled my eyes in the darkness. I'd had enough of this woman for the last two nights. She'd been attached to my arm, and I felt like she was beginning to suffocate me.

After lunch, from the first day she arrived, she had somehow clawed herself into my afternoon. Let's just say that the initial infatuation faded within the first few hours, and her fucking personality held no real appeal to me.

"Yes?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Ca va?"

I nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. I'll be in, in a moment."

She smiled sweetly and leaned into me, placing a soft kiss on my cheek. My heart broke when I felt her soft lips touch my skin. I instantly wished they were Bella's, however, my dick still twitched slightly at her affection. Heidi was, after all, a very attractive woman.

"Edward, I see the way she looks at you. C'est amour."

I looked at her dumbfounded. "Pardon, moi?" I asked her, questioning her earlier statement.

She just sighed and took the rolled joint that was in between my fingers and lit it.

"Isabella, that's her name, oui? She's in love... with you."

I nodded, swiping the joint from her lips and bought it to mine, inhaling the heady drug. "I know; she's told me."

Heidi chuckled breathily. "Oui, but what you don't know is that you are… too."

I coughed, choking on the hit I just blew in. "What?" I spat out. Heidi just shrugged, roughly grabbing the drug from my lips.

"The way you…eh, look at her. Vous êtes dans l'amour." I laughed, slightly surprised. She just continued, "I've been trying my best to seduce you… and nothing. C'est amour, Edward." I shook my head in disbelief.

Was I that transparent? I mean, the idea of me finally falling in love was absolutely, bloody fucking ridiculous -- yet it was something that I hadn't been able to hide within myself.

'_You broke my heart. I fell in love with you, and you broke my heart.'_

Her words echoed in my head and crushed me. -- the first time she said them and even now. I didn't want to break her heart. No, I wanted to pick up the pieces, kiss them one by one and put them back together.

_God, you sound like such a fag._

"Edward? Hello?" Heidi called in her thick accent. I shook my head out of my clouded thoughts and looked up to see Heidi smirking at me.

"Inside, oui? It's cold." I shook my head. I had other plans.

"No, désolé."

She nodded as if she understood. She leaned into me one more time, her lips touching my ear.

"Trop mauvais votre dans l'amour, Edward. Nous aurions pu nous amuser ensemble, vous et moi." She squeezed my arm and went back inside to her release party. I, however, couldn't go back. Finding my keys within my pocket, I took one more hit of the joint, threw it out and slid into my over-priced Porsche. I decided that tonight, I would get my Bella back.

_How exactly? _

_--To be honest, I have no fucking idea._

**

A fucking long drive later, I was across town, standing in Bella's lobby, shifting my weight from side to side.

"I thought your boyfriend wasn't staying tonight? I just saw you say goodbye to him in the lobby, and now he's back." The boy, Jacob asked.

_William. He had been here with my Bella just a few moments earlier. _

_Fucking wanker._

I tapped my fingers impatiently on the countertop. The boy finally hung up the phone and motioned towards the elevators. I rolled my eyes at his pettiness and pressed the appropriate buttons to get to Bella's floor. The ding of the elevator notified me that I arrived. I took a look at the door that was staring back at me -- 2012 -- Bella's apartment. I sighed and ran my fidgety hands through my already haphazard hair.

My fisted hand hovered, before it finally gave in and gave a soft knock on the wooden door. I heard some shuffling and a soft curse that sound like, "mother fucker". I cringed, thinking Bella knew it was me and wasn't going to open the door.

A few seconds later, she opened the door. I smiled crookedly and shook my head as I saw her look at her toes. She probably stubbed her toe. my Bella always seemed to be a walking accident waiting to happen.

When she finally looked up, her eyes went wide, and her lips shaped into a perfect 'o'. Her hair was down in soft waves, and she still had the immaculate dress on.

"Edward…" she breathed.

I couldn't help myself. All my feelings of love and lust were all laid out on the table, and I leaned in, wrapped my arms around hers and kissed her roughly, wanting to let her know everything I was feeling. My hands tangled in her soft waves as my body greedily pressed against hers. She moaned loudly, making my dick even stiffer. After a few moments, I pulled back for some much needed air.

I looked at her, my breath unsteady and a snarky smile perched on my lips. However, what happened next was a complete surprise.

Bella raised her hand and smacked me across the cheek -- _hard_. Hard enough that I knew my cheek now had a red imprint of Bella's petite hand.

"Ow, fuck, Swan! What was that for?" I said, rubbing the aching spot.

She sneered. "For everything, Masen. Go fuck yourself," she spat.

Hot.

Angry Bella made little Eddie groan in lust.

"Why, Swan, I didn't know you had it in you," I said my voice husky. However, Bella didn't looked as turned on as I felt. Hell, she didn't even look half amused.

"Bella, I--" I didn't get to finish what I was saying; Bella took a step back and muffled my sentence with the slam of the door. She shut me out.

I groaned out of frustration, resting my head against her door. "Swan? Bella, come on, we need to talk."

Silence.

"Please, love. Let me in," I asked once again, my voice taking on a defeated tone.

More silence.

"I'm not leaving until this gets resolved, Bella," I said, my hands perched on either side of her door.

More fucking, deafening silence.

I held my breath. I couldn't keep my bloody fucking chick emotions in check anymore. She needed to know why I was here, and how I felt.

"Bella, I love you," I said, my voice soft and barely above a whisper. I heard something drop to the floor and Bella cry, "Son of a bitch".

**Bella POV**

I was _not _going to be weak Bella Swan. Masen had fucked up royally, and I wasn't going to forgive him. This was the end of us -- or so I thought, until Masen had barely whispered those three little, God forsaken words.

_I love you._

At that point, I'd had my phone in my hand. I had been about to call Jacob to have him escort Masen personally off my front doorstep, but after hearing those words I had dreamt and prayed for Masen to say to me, I was utterly and completely shocked. So, naturally, the phone rightfully slipped from my grip and landed on my foot.

"Son of bitch!" I moaned out loud, leaning against my countertop, rubbing my bruised foot.

"Bella, are you okay, love?" Masen's worried voice asked through the door.

I stood up and looked at the door. One part of me wanted to run to the door, fling it open and scream, "I love you, too!" and then feverishly make out with him until both us ended up passing out from lack of oxygen. But, the other part of me wanted to fling the door open, spit in his face, kick him in the balls, and tell him to fuck off -- and maybe make out with him just a little bit, for good measure, of course.

I wanted Masen to suffer. I wanted to let him know that he broke my heart and know how it felt to have his own heart broken as well. That was why I didn't answer him. Instead, I walked over to my iPod and scrolled down the list, looking for a certain song.

I smiled when I came upon it. I made sure the song was on repeat, set my iPod on the speakers and pressed play. I hoped he would get the fucking message.

_I kinda always knew that I'd end up your ex-girlfriend (whoa)_

_I kinda always knew that I'd end up your ex-girlfriend_

_I kinda always knew that I'd end up your ex-girlfriend_

_I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them_

_And you know it makes me sick to be on that list_

_But I should've thought of that before we kissed_

_You say you're going to burn before you mellow_

_I will be the one to burn you_

_Why'd you have to go and pick me?_

_When you knew that we were different_

_Completely_

_I kind always knew that I'd end up your ex-girlfriend (whoa)_

_I kinda always knew that I'd end up your ex-girlfriend (whoa)_

_I kinda always knew that I'd end up your ex-girlfriend (whoa)_

_I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them_

_I kinda always knew that I'd end up your ex-girlfriend_

**Masen POV**

Two fucking, horrendous hours later, I was still sitting outside of Bella's apartment.

_Your wildness scares me so does your freedom_

_You say you can't stand the restrictions_

_I find myself trying to change you_

_If you were meant to be my lover, I wouldn't have to_

_I kinda always knew that I'd end up your ex-girlfriend (for someone else to take)_

_I kinda always knew that I'd end up your ex-girlfriend (am I making a mistake?)_

_I hope I hope a special place with the rest of them (all the time that we wasted)_

_I kinda always knew that I'd end up your ex-girl, friend_

Bella's iPod had been playing that fucking song on repeat for the last two bloody fucking hours. I wanted to scream, "Okay, I fucking get it, I'll leave. I'm a fucker who doesn't deserve you!"

But, what she didn't know was that I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. No matter how much my ears bled. The song started again. I sighed.

_I kinda always knew that I'd end up your ex-girlfriend_

_I kinda always knew that I'd end up your ex-girlfriend_

_I kinda always knew that I'd end up your ex-girlfriend_

_I hope I hold a special place with the…_

And then, just like that, it ended. My ears perked up, and I pressed one of them to the door.

Nothing.

Then, I heard a slight tapping of her finger against the door. I mimicked her, tapping my own finger against the wood.

"Bella, I'm still here." I said, knowing that'd she'd be able to hear me. I heard some shuffling, and then finally, my love spoke.

"Edward?" her voice small and soft, called to me.

"Yes?"

"You're still here," she said, her breath wispy.

"I told you I wasn't going anywhere, Swan. It's a shame you turned off the music. I was rather beginning to enjoy it." I could feel her crack a smile on the other side of the door, yet she remained silent.

She shifted around again and spoke, "Did you really mean what you said earlier?"

"I said loads of things earlier, Bella." I said, teasing her slightly.

She huffed in annoyance.

_Be nice, Edward… romantic._

I took a deep breath. "Yes, Swan, I did. I love you, very much so."

She didn't respond, so I continued, "I didn't sleep with Heidi, Bella. I didn't even want to try. All I could think about was you, about us being together. I want to be with you, only you."

Still, she said nothing.

"Bella, please. Let me in. Let me show you what I'm telling you, please… love, please."

I heard her get up from the floor and turn the lock. I hurriedly stood and waited to see her. She opened the door. Her eyes were blood shot, with mascara running down her pale, pink cheeks.

"I…I can't ha…aate… you anymore," she said, her words coming out unsteadily between her sobs.

I enveloped her into my arms, automatically hating myself for making my love cry. "Ssh, Bella… it's okay, I'm here. I'm sorry. Let me take care of you."

**Bella POV**

I opened the door; I couldn't take it anymore. As much as I wanted to hate Edward, I couldn't. I was irrevocably in love with him. He enveloped me within his arms and whispered soothing words to me. He led me over to the couch and cupped my face.

"Bella, I cannot tell you how sorry I am to have cause you all this," he said, wiping the fresh tears from my cheeks. He kissed my forehead, my cheek, and my lips. I moaned slightly, and a smile fell upon my lips.

"I love you, too, Edward." He looked at me confusingly. I just continued, "You said it, and I never said it back, so, I love you, too. I always have."

He sighed, pressing his nose into my neck, inhaling my skin. "Let me make love to you, Bella." His words were soft and endearing.

I bit my lip in soft ecstasy as I felt his long fingers encase my waist and travel up to the sides of my breasts. He leaned down to kiss me softly, and I moaned in anticipation. His kiss was tender, with his lips barely touching mine. His hands, which were settled on both sides of my waist, slowly moved up to grasp my eager breasts. I arched my back in response, my body wanting more.

"You looked unbelievably beautiful tonight, Bella."

I bit my lip and snorted softly. "That's what I was going for… I wanted to distract you from, Heidi. I wanted you to want me and not her."

Masen shook his head. "God, you must think I'm a complete dickhead."

I shrugged softly, enjoying his touch, which was still enjoying the roundness of my clothed breasts. "I've forgiven you. Please… make love to me, Edward."

His hands left my breasts, only to envelop my body and pick me off the couch. I sighed, wrapping my arms around his neck. Masen made his way to my room, his lips busily kissing my neck.

"I… love… you… Swan… only… you," he somehow managed through his kisses.

We entered my shabby little room, and he set me gently down onto my bed. I sighed in contentment as I watched Masen sit on the edge of the bed. His elegant fingers trailed up and over my torso, which was still covered in the soft fabric of my dress.

"Edward?" I asked softly. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"Hmm?" he asked, slightly distracted.

I propped myself on my elbows. "Is… is everything okay?" I asked meekly.

_What if... what if he's re-thinking things?_

_--No, no, no! Don't even think about that, Swan!_

After a few moments, Edward took his gaze off my torso, and his eyes met mine. A small, crooked smile appeared on his lips.

"Everything's… just perfect, Bella."

I smiled and reached out for him. "Now, come to me, Edward."

He pulled back, a naughty smile perched upon his lips. "Tsk, tsk, Bella. Remember what you asked of me earlier?"

I furrowed my eyebrows together. He seemed to take notice in my confusion.

"Make love to me, Edward," he repeated my words from a few moments ago.

_I blushed. Did I really sound that corny?_

_--Yep, you sure did._

"Ah, that beautiful blush of yours, love… I can't get enough of it," he said, his body snaking downwards.

His hand ran down the smoothness of my leg until he reached my ankle. He then proceeded to lift my ankle onto his shoulder. I giggled my schoolgirl giggle that I knew he loved, earning a throaty groan from him.

"Swan…" he warned. "I'm trying to be romantic here, but, if you keep doing that, which you know makes me hard as hell, then I can't promise I'm going to be nice Edward."

I moaned and unknowingly tried to push my thighs together to try and ease the dull throbbing that was starting to build.

"Impatient, love?" Masen asked, kissing my exposed calf.

"Yeeeesss," I moaned breathily.

Masen chuckled at my neediness, his soft lips traveling upwards, continuing their trail of hot torture on my ever-needing skin. His hand sneaked up my other leg, letting it rest on my inner thigh. I bucked my hips slightly, letting him know where I craved his touch the most. He responded by softly squeezing my inner thigh.

"Bella," he said, his mouth resting on the inside of my leg.

"Mm…" was all I could manage to reply.

"Look at me, love."

I eagerly opened my lust-filled eyes and rested them upon Masen's green orbs. His lips turned in a soft smile as his left hand found its way underneath my dress and to my aching center. His fingers slowly teased my clit through my lace panties. I arched my back slightly, giving into my desire for him.

"Tell me what you want, Bella. Tell me what you need." My body twitched in pleasure from his words.

"You, Edward. I need, and I want you, please… don't make me ask again," I breathed.

He silently answered my plea, his mouth leaving a hot trail of lust on my skin. He gently pulled up the fabric of my dress over my hips, smirking as he did so.

"Black lace, Swan? God, these are incredibly hot. Why haven't I seen them before? Saving them for something special?" he asked, his voice taking on a teasing tone.

"Actually, I bought them today… for you," I answered shyly.

"For me? So, you planned this?"

I blushed feverishly at my word vomit. "I… uh, well… not exactly… you see…"

Masen shook his head and laughed softly. "Bella, hush, love. I was just teasing."

I sighed contently.

"Now, let me love you, Bella," he said once again, expertly teasing my clit through the thin, flimsy fabric.

He lowered his head onto my belly, his hot breath over my skin, his lips gracing the exposed flesh on my stomach. My hands couldn't resist the urge to caress his haphazard bronzed hair, instantly clasping his silk-like tresses. I groaned at the sensation my fingertips enjoyed.

His own fingertips curled down to my hip bone and underneath the black lace that resided there. His tongue traced the edge of them, before his fingers slid the offending fabric down my hip and thighs.

"God, baby, your smell… I've missed it," he said, his breath blowing softly against my hot entrance. He slowly let his tongue taste me, and I moaned out in pure need.

"Oh, Edward…"

He must've taken that as a 'more, please' moan and continued to tease me with his lavish tongue while his expert fingers pleased my soft folds.

"Mmm, Bella, you taste incredible, love," he said, his mouth still hot on my aching center.

"Please, Edward," I panted. He was slowly torturing me, and it was killing me.

Edward moved away from my pussy, stood up and promptly removed his wine-colored shit and tossed it on the floor. His black slacks came off next, and I couldn't help but lick my lips in anticipation as I saw them drop hastily to the floor. He then looked back at me, his emerald eyes shining back at mine with what seemed like… love.

I then felt the bed shift slightly and watched as Masen lay down next to me. He then wrapped his left arm around my body and pulled me closer to him. He nuzzled his nose into my hair and moaned slightly.

"Bella…" he moaned softly, his fingers moving to the knot in the front of my dress and pulled gingerly on it.

The strings unraveled easily, and Masen began to pull the offending outfit away from my skin. I helped him, allowing myself to shimmy out of the cocktail dress. I heard Masen take a deep breath in as he climbed on top of me.

"Swan, I think we're going to have to invest in more lingerie for you. Babe, you look simply divine."

I blushed feverishly. I knew that Masen was trying his damnest to be romantic, but I couldn't help but be a little bit overwhelmed by his loving words, and tears started to form in my eyes. I was completely overtaken with the moment.

"Oh, Bella, please don't… I really…"

I shook my head feverishly and smiled foolishly. "No, really, it's fine… I'm just overwhelmed with everything that has happened. You, me, Heidi, your brother… I just, I don't know."

Masen furrowed his eyebrows. "You… don't… know?" he asked, his facial features taking on a mask of sadness.

I wiped my eyes and put my hands on either side of his face. His soft stubble tickled my hands.

"I love you, Edward, only you." I leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.

He smiled crookedly and pressed his body closer to mine, his fabric-covered cock pressing against my aching pussy. "I love you, too, Swan."

He leaned down, his lips meeting mine. Sweetly at first, his soft lips barely pressing against mine, but soon becoming more passionate and needy. His tongue greedily licked my lips, forcing our tongues to join together at last.

My hands explored the hard muscles on his back, feeling the flex with every moment his body made. His hips continued to roll against my ever-needing ones, my passion becoming more and more impatient by every second that passed. Instinctively, I wrapped my legs around his slim waist, pressing my drenched center over his hard, throbbing dick while our mouths tried to dominate one another.

"Masen, please… just fuck me already. You're killing me here," I moaned. All of this was causing my senses to overload. I needed release.

He groaned as his hands eagerly removed the flimsy fabric that rested on my breasts. He wasted no time. His hot, wet mouth moved down to my left breast, while he palmed my right one, his long, expert fingers teasing my nipple to the point of complete pleasure and torture.

"God, I love to hear you beg, Swan. Say it again. Tell me what you want."

"I want you to start fucking me, Edward. Don't make me say it again, _please_." I said, my hands wrapping underneath the waist band of his boxer-briefs and greedily shoving them down his long, strong thighs.

A loud grunt came from Masen as he swiftly shifted himself, making the obstructive fabric hit the floor. His hand then reached for my center, his fingers gently caressing my soft folds.

"God, Bella, you're so wet… just for me."

I nodded and whimpered in response. My hips, moving on their accord, bucked forward, urging Masen to get a move on with it.

He responded by grasping both sides of my hips and slowly guiding himself into me. "Argh, fuuuck," he moaned breathily.

His hands left my hips, letting his body rest on top of mine, while his hips slowly moved back and forth against me. His let all of his weight rest onto his forearms as his hands tangled in my hair. His sweet breath caressed my face, while his soft, loving lips peppered my face with sweet kisses.

"Swan… I… can't… babe… feels… amazing…" he said in between breaths. I looked up, and Masen reciprocated my actions, his eyes meeting mine, a crooked smile playing across his lips.

"What?" I asked breathily, the tension slowly building within the pit of my stomach. He groaned, his hips thrusting slightly faster, his sexual patience growing thin.

"Is this what it feels like… to make love, Swan?"

I laughed softly at his insecure statement, and my heart swelled. Maybe he did feel the way I felt.

"Mmm, are your insides all tingly, and is your heart thumping out of your chest?" I replied.

He chuckled. "God, Swan, you are such a girl." I playfully swatted his naked shoulder.

"But, yes, I suppose my… uh, insides are all tingly, and my heart is thumping out of my chest," he said as his thrusting becoming harder, more passionate.

I couldn't help but cry out in ecstasy. "Th…then, we're making love, Edward," I said unsteadily.

He groaned loudly, his hair falling over his face and onto mine. I breathed in his scent -- sweet, sexy and bitter -- completely unique and oh-so-intoxicating.

"Bella, my sweet, sweet Bella…love, I'm going to cum… baby…"

I squeezed him harder, wanting him to lose control in me. I wanted to give myself to him completely. I felt his dick twitch slightly, and in response, I felt my muscles clench around him.

"Please, don't stop… Edward, fuuuuck!!" I said, throwing my head back, letting my orgasm wash over in me in soft, loving waves.

Masen slowed his pace, as if his body wanted to savor this moment. His movements subsided, and he lifted his face, his eyes smiling back at mine.

"Swan, that was amazing…"

I reached up to his face and brushed a piece of his hair out of his eyes. "Mm, it was, wasn't it?" I asked, reaching up and kissing his swollen, red lips. He nodded in response and took a moment.

"Swan?"

"Yes, love?" I asked, still drowning in my own personal, post-cotial stage.

"Stay here, just for one moment." I looked at him quizzically, but nodded.

I watched him slowly untangle himself from my body and walk towards the washroom. He closed the door, and I sat up, watching the white door curiously.

_What is he doing?_

_--Peeing? Geez, I don't know everything here._

I heard him bang a few things around and heard him swear underneath his breath a few times.

"Bollocks!"

"Edward?" I asked worriedly.

"It's okay, really, one sec," his voice called from the tiny bathroom. I got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom door, putting my ear next to it.

_--Spying, Swan?_

_Hush it._

I heard some more cursing, then the start of the bathwater.

_He's taking a bath? Odd, he's never done that before._

I heard footsteps, and then the door opened. Masen looked back at me, slightly surprised, with one eyebrow slightly cocked.

"Spying on me, Swan?"

I shook my head feverishly. "I, uh, was… just…"

He chuckled and grabbed my hand, placing a kiss on top of it. "Come on in, then. I made us a bath." He opened the door further, and I saw what he had made such a fuss about. My usually dingy bathroom was illuminated by the glow of soft candlelight, and my tub was filled to the top, with bubbles lightly playing on the surface of the water.

"You did this for me?"

Masen rolled his eyes. "No, Swan, I did it for me. I usually like my bubble bath right after I get my nails done. Yes, Bella, I did this for you."

I smiled at his cheekiness and gingerly stepped into the warm water. "Mm, Edward, this feels amazing."

He stepped into the tepid water after me and sat down behind me. His arms encircled my waist and pulled me back against him.

His long fingers caressed my breasts beneath the water, and I closed my eyes at the pleasurable sensation. Masen leaned down to my ear, his hot breath, his voice taking on a humming tone.

_Hey where did we go,_

_Days when the rains came_

_Down in the hollow,_

_Playin' a new game,_

_Laughing and a running hey, hey._

I giggled, feeling high and spent from today's, well, mostly tonight's activities, and Masen singing one of my favorite songs just put the cherry on top.

_Skipping and jumping_

_In the misty morning fog with_

_Our, hearts a thumpin' and you_

_My brown eyed girl,_

_You, my brown eyed girl._

Masen's sensual voice sang softly into my ear. I leaned back and joined in on his little concert.

_Whatever happened_

_To Tuesday and so slow_

_Going down to the old mine_

_With a transistor radio_

_Standing in the sunlight laughing,_

_Hiding behind a rainbow's wall,_

_Slipping and a sliding_

_All along the waterfall, with you_

_My brown eyed girl._

_Do you remember when we use to sing,_

_Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da._

We ended up in giggles, both of us, enjoying another's company. His hands were placed comfortably on my breasts, while my hands massaged his upper thighs.

I sighed in contentment. "This is perfect, Edward. Thank you."

He kissed the spot below my ear. "You're welcome, Bella."

I leaned my head back on his chest and tilted my face upwards. He put a finger underneath my chin, kissing my lips softly.

"Mm, Edward?" I asked tiredly.

"Yes, love?"

I held up my hand and wiggled my fingers at him. "I'm getting all prune-y."

He laughed at my child-like manner. "Does that mean it's time to get out and have some naked one-on-one time?"

I rolled my eyes and stood up, reaching for one of the plush towels he'd set on the sink. "God, you are such a pervert."

He laughed merrily as he mimicked my actions. "And you are such a tease. God, Swan, your ass is just begging to be spanked right about now."

I raised an eyebrow, wrapping the towel securely around my wet body. "Oh? Has it been naughty? Does it need to be reprimanded?" I asked, teasingly, wiggling my butt in his direction.

He seemed to smirk at this. "Nice, romantic Edward has just jumped ship, Bella; I thought you should know." I squealed in sheer delight.

"Tell naughty Edward tha I'm completely ready for him." I said, dropping my towel and giving him that giggle that his cock loved oh-so-much.

Masen groaned and dropped his towel as well.

"Fuck, Swan," he said, making a lunge for me.

I giggled once more for emphasis and ran to the bed and jumped into it. Masen didn't hesitate to follow. For the rest of the night, Masen and I made love over and over again, and I couldn't have been in a happier place.

My love loved me back. All was right in Bella Swan world.

* * *

Songs in this chapter: "Ex-Girlfriend" by No Doubt (EXCELLENT SONG!) and "Brown-eyed Girl" by Van Marrison. (one of our favorites! XD ]

B- So, Masen and Bella, together again. Happy? Mad? Hate us? Tell us!! We do have reasons behind all of our madness, we promise!! :D

K - I want everyone to know that we still have a LOT, and I mean A LOT! of story to tell. We're about halfway through, and don't worry, Team Cullen is still very, very active...

So, please visit the forums and leave a review! ;)


	13. A Real Relationship

B - This is a bit of a fluff chapter, but, it is necessary. I'm glad there's a handful of you that don't hate us for the last chapter. xD! That makes me giddy inside - really.

K- *comes out of hiding* Ok, so Masen and Bella are together... I was seriously expecting hate mail after this... but I am so very please to see that even some of you started liking out dear Brit.... GOOD! Cause we love him, and to be honest, the damn bastard has us wrapped around his finger.... he takes advantage!!! LOL.. Anyways.. THANK YOU everyone for your reviews, just to remind we're about half-way through the story. So please review... could be so bad that we reached 300 reviews before its over?? *hint hint* LOL.

We would like to thank **mydrugisedwardcullen**, our previous beta, unfortunately, she won't be able to work with us any longer, but we loved her and we're very grateful for the help she gave us. ;)

So, we have a new Beta!! :D **Moon920**, from the forums will be helping us from now on, and we thank her for stepping in!

And of course, our woderful Twilighted beta: **everwondering**!! (you rock! :P)

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED CHARACTERS.

* * *

**Masen POV**

I watched Bella sleep peacefully beside me. She stopped talking in her sleep sometime around six when her alarm clock blared through the room, effectively waking me up. I silenced it as soon as I could, afraid the annoying sound would break our atmosphere.

She stirred, turning over to nuzzle against my chest. "Mmm," she moaned softly into my naked skin, eyes still closed.

While Bella slept peacefully against my chest, I managed to send a few emails to my secretary, Rhonda, from my cell. After sending them, I couldn't go back to sleep, so instead, I settled for watching Bella breathe softly, her peaceful features hinting of a good dream.

I chuckled quietly as I remembered the fiery nature that Bella showed me last night, not only in our lovemaking, but by the way she stood up for herself.

I was very impressed as there was _nothing _sexier than a woman who wouldn't take any of my bullshit. From the moment she'd slapped me, I knew I never wanted to be parted from her again.

I furrowed my eyebrows together and sighed. These thoughts confused the hell out of me, and I spent most of my morning staring at Bella, trying to explain to myself why it was her opinion that mattered over everyone else's.

Was it just because I simply loved her and she loved me?

No… No, that wasn't it.

I had loved Tanya, and, for a moment in time, she had loved me back as well, but things with her were doomed from the start. Ever since William entered into her life, I knew who Tanya would pick; it was obvious. William was the responsible, sensible one, the one who women thought about for marriage. He wasn't a womanizing, conceited jerk like me. I was the guy who women could spend a good time with. Tanya knew this, and it was reason enough to make herself believe she would be better off with William.

_Well, we all know how that turned out._

Love, yes, was a big part in the equation, but not the sole reason I wanted to be with Bella. Even if I was confused and, to be honest - scared shitless - of starting a relationship with her, I knew why I wanted this more than anything.

_Because Bella believed in me. _

She had opened her heart to me, not because she wanted to be with the image of a powerful, handsome guy, but because she believed in me. She opened up more than any other woman had and demanded a solid relationship from me.

Other women had been clingy, desperate girls who wanted nothing more than to be showed off in the next important society event, yet neither of them expected more from me than a night out and a good fuck.

But Bella… She wanted nothing else from me than my heart; and unlike Tanya, Bella believed I could be 'the guy' not just 'a guy'.

_God, would you listen to yourself?_

Maybe that was why I wanted her more than anyone else; because she believed she could have more than just great sex with me, and that alone made me want to prove Bella right. I loved her, and I would make sure not to disappoint her again.

"Hey," a drowsy voice whispered, bringing me out of my thoughts. I smiled lazily.

Bella's eyes opened and stared sleepily up at me. Her lips were swollen, her hair knotted and all over the place; I loved it.

"Hello, love… Sleep well?" I asked, moving her hair out of her face.

"Mmhmm," she said, nuzzling closer into my arms, her warm breath resting on my neck. My dick automatically twitched in response.

I traced small circles on her back, feeling how sleep was overtaking her once more. Out of nowhere, she gasped lowly, startling me as she jumped out of bed to reach for her alarm clock.

"Fuck… Fuck! Edward, we're going to be late. Why didn't you wake me?!" she yelled, flying out of bed before I could stop her.

"Swan."

She ignored me.

I watched, completely amused, as she cursed and skipped all over her room. She was mumbling a thousand words per second. I leaned on my side as I watched her yank some clothes from her dresser and run to her bathroom, skipping over our discarded clothes, tripping over some shoes.

"Swan," I tried again.

"Get a cab and make sure I'm not wearing a black bra with a white blouse, either," she said, continuing on rambling.

_I will never understand what goes through that wonky head of hers. _

"Bella!" I practically yelled.

"What?" she screamed back, stopping for a moment to look at me like I had lost my mind.

"Swan, it's okay. We're taking the day off," I stated nonchalantly.

"Why?" she asked, a confused look perched upon her face.

I chuckled lightly, shrugged my shoulders and sat up. "I wanted to spend the day with my girlfriend."

Bella gaped at me for a moment, making me a feel a tad uneasy.

Did I overdo it? I honestly had no fucking idea how people acted in real relationships. I looked at her skeptically.

"Or… We can go into work, if that's what you'd like."

Bella closed her mouth and shook her head, as if waking from a trance. Then, a huge smile spread across her lips. She dropped her clothes and ran to the bed, practically pouncing on me.

I laughed at her enthusiasm. "So, day off, then?" I teased, wrapping my arms around her thin waist.

Bella looked up at me, her brown eyes sparkling with joy, and I couldn't help but notice the smug satisfaction I felt of making her smile.

"You mean it?" she asked breathily.

"Of course, Swan. I just need to go into the office and sign some papers, and then I'm all yours for the day."

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

I shrugged. I hadn't really thought of any plans other than spending the day with her. Honestly, I just wanted to stay in bed all day with her - preferably naked. However, I wanted to give her the choice, in case she wanted to do something else.

"I don't know. As long as the evening ends with you naked and under me, I have no objections." I nuzzled her neck, breathing in her sweet floral scent.

She shivered under my touch. "What time is it?"

I glanced at her alarm clock then kissed her soft skin before replying, "Nine-thirty, love."

"We can go pick up tickets for the Shakespeare Festival and spend the day in the park?"

I leaned back to look at Bella's expectant eyes. "Shakespeare?"

She nodded eagerly, almost like a little girl asking for a trip to the ice cream shop. "I've been wanting to go. They're showing 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' at the Delacore Theater. Would you like to go?"

I could tell she was hiding her enthusiasm, not wanting to force me into anything. However, there was no way I could deny her anything, not when her hopeful excitement was perched on her delicate features. Besides, Shakespeare wasn't so bad.

"Sounds lovely," I said, kissing her lips lightly. I instantly felt the anticipation bubble out of her.

"Ok then." She smiled. "Why don't you go home, change and then go into the office and do whatever you need to do. We can meet back here at … say, one o'clock?"

I thought about that for a moment and decided to try something I never would've in the past.

"Swan, what if… you pack a bag, and we can go back to my apartment together? I bet we can fit more comfortably in my tub…" I added suggestively, trying to mask my eager invitation for her to stay the night.

_God, you're worse than a girl on a first date. You got it bad, James._

Bella had spent a few nights at my place but never really at my request. It was more like we spent the entire night fucking, so she never really had a chance to actually leave. But this was different; I _wanted_ her to spend the night with me at my place.

She looked shocked for a moment but recovered quickly. "Um, sure! But, we should hurry if we want to get tickets to the play. They sell out quickly," she said, leaning in and giving me quick kiss.

Twenty minutes later, we walked out of her building - much to the door _boy's_ dismay, and I led Bella to my Porsche. She was wearing a simple, white flowy dress with a pink cardigan and some flats. Although I preferred heels, I had to admit she looked extremely cute.

_God, I fucking hate that word--cute._

She packed a bag - a tote, she called it - with a change a clothes for tomorrow and nothing else. I was amazed at how simple Bella could be at times.

Once we got back to my place, I showered and quickly changed into a dark green tee shirt and some dark jeans. I grabbed my beloved, black, rugged leather jacket and threw it on along with a pair of my black Nikes. I hastily made my way downstairs where Bella had coffee and some toast prepared for us. We ate the light breakfast, and she told me about the previous years she had attended the Public Theater in Central Park.

"It's fantastic, really… The actors do such a great job, and well, you can't really go wrong with Shakespeare…" she continued on, and I just smiled, sipping my coffee and enjoying her conversation.

I had confessed to her that I hadn't had a chance to visit the park since my arrival in New York. Bella was simply appalled by this, and smugly said that she would be my tour guide, and I would play 'tourist' for the day. I laughed at her silliness, strangely looking forward to whatever she had planned for us.

After breakfast, we made a homely picnic lunch since Bella simply refused to go to Central Park and not eat there. I wanted to roll my eyes at her and tell her it was silly, but after noticing the simple joy that grazed her features, I couldn't deny her anything. We then left my apartment and headed towards Twilight Publishing. It was supposed to be a quick pop in -sign some forms, re-schedule some appointments and get out of there.

We parked nearly two blocks away from the building, and by the time we reached the lobby, Bella let go of my hand and casually strolled over to a magazine stand.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked.

She just shrugged, thumbing through some magazine. "I... uh, better not. I'll just wait for you down here," she tried to say nonchalantly, but I noticed the tension in her posture.

My brow furrowed, and I knew there had to be a reason why she didn't want to come up.

"Swan, get your cute arse over here," I said, ignoring her conflicting cries as I pulled her towards the elevators.

"Masen!" she whined, earning a few wary glances from other people.

"I'm not going anywhere without you, Bella." I said, stepping into the crowded elevator, wrapping my arms around her. I pressed her ass into my crotch, enjoying the way it molded right into my groin.

"Pervert," she mumbled, still ticked off.

"You love it," I whispered into her ear. She just shivered, pressing her ass into me a little bit more.

"Who's the pervert, now?" I teased. She snorted, answering my question.

I held her closer as we watched people get in and out, waiting for the elevator to reach our floor. Finally, the doors opened, and I pushed her petite, hesitant frame forward. Once we stood on the office floor, I let her go but kept her hand firmly clasped within mine.

Giving her a last reassuring smile, I kissed her hand and pulled her into the lobby of Twilight Publishing. I had already figured most of the staff would be buzzing with gossip; the email that I sent Rhonda specifically told her that Bella and I would be taking a 'personal day'. Not enough to solidify any speculation, but sufficient enough that I knew people had already imagined the most tumultuous affair - which wasn't that far from the truth, actually.

Like clockwork, the moment Bella and I stepped in, hands clasped, walking in very close proximity, every single person in the room stopped and turned. Half a second of silence followed. I felt Bella freeze up. I urged her forward, blatantly ignoring the stares and going straight to the front desk.

The moment I moved forward, the room buzzed with activity once more, yet I could still feel people were inconspicuously staring at us.

"Any important messages?" I asked the receptionist, tapping my fingers on the desk.

"Yes, Mr. Masen, the Cabot contract is in your inbox. It just needs your signature. Mr. Sparks said he couldn't do a Thursday meeting but he'll call to re-schedule, and Arthur just called to confirm Ms. Deveraux's flight had left for Paris on time."

I nodded, taking the slips of paper with the specifics of the messages, and turned to go to my office.

I felt Bella squeeze my hand, and I stopped to look at her. "Did the press send over the drafts of the articles for the release party? I need to look them over for approval." Bella asked the clerk.

Rhonda seemed to take a moment, looking from our hands to Bella, to me and then back again. I cleared my throat. "Oh, yes, sorry, Ms. Swan. They did. They are on your desk."

Bella smiled, and before she could thank Rhonda, I interrupted. "Please bring Ms. Swan the articles. We'll be in my office." I said curtly, leading Bella into the hallways.

"Wait, Ms. Swan?" Bella turned automatically.

"Yes?"

"Your mother called. She said it's important and for you to please call her as soon as possible," Bella's cheeks flushed, and the secretary added, "She's been very, um, insistent as well."

Bella rolled her eyes as she took the small piece of paper from the secretary's hand, "Of course. Thanks, Rhonda."

We turned into the hallway leading to the management offices. "I'm just going to make a quick trip to my office," she said, pulling her hand from out of mine.

"Oh, no you don't," I said, not letting her hand go.

I knew the moment she went into that office, she would immerse herself in work. It would take me ages to get her out of there. She was almost as much of a workaholic as I, which could be a good explanation as to why I wasn't annoyed with the working relationship we had.

"James, I really need to call my mom, or else she won't stop bugging me."

"You can use my phone," I said with finality, opening the door to my office.

She huffed and gingerly stepped in, defeated. I quickly sat on my chair and looked over the contract I needed to sign. While I read, I could feel Bella lingering close to the desk but still not approaching.

"Swan, just use the fucking phone already," I said, annoyed, rolling my eyes.

Bella huffed in annoyance and overdramatically sat down on my desk,with her ass facing me. I resisted the sudden urge to pinch it.

She reached for the phone and quickly dialed.

"Hey, Mom, it's me," Bella said.

I was able to shut out most of their conversation, my mind focusing on the documents before me, until I heard Bella's voice rise slightly.

"Because I'm not a party planner, Mother! I don't have time to help you out with charity, much less waste a whole weekend in the Hamptons!" Bella said ,trying to control the tone of her voice.

I tried to listen to whatever Renee was asking of Bella, but I couldn't really make it out. However, the conversation continued.

"Today is different…"

…

"Yes, but -"

…

"That's not the point,"

…

"No, Renee, and that's final!" Bella cried.

I cleared my throat, reminding Bella of my presence. She quickly jumped off the desk, turned to face me, giving me a frustrated and apologetic look. I quirked an eyebrow to silently ask her what was wrong, but she just shook her head.

"We'll talk about this later," Bella seethed. "Tell Dad I said 'Hi'."

Renee was still rambling unintelligibly when Bella hung up the phone.

"Everything, okay?" I asked.

"Argh, don't you ever just want to choke your mother?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, my mind trying to conjure the image of me trying to choke Esme. I tried unsuccessfully to contain my laughter. "Not really, Swan."

"She wants me to plan a freaking party in the Hamptons!" Bella stated. "One of her 'friends' was at the release party yesterday. She was sooo impressed with my skills, she called Renee and demanded for me to be involved in her freaking charity!

"Demanded! As if I gave a shit about blind puppies, saving the squirrels or whatever fucking 'altruistic deeds' they're into now." Bella actually used quotation marks, making her look comical, which I was sure was not the point she was trying to make.

"All these events are intended for is the chance to get the rich drunk so they'll splurge their money and get a page six recognition in the Times!" she finished, closing her arms in defiance.

"And to save blind puppies?" I asked, completely amused by her word vomit.

Bella, on the other hand, was not amused at all. "It's probably something stupid like that." She shrugged.

"And this is in the Hamptons?"

Bella nodded, throwing her head back. "At our house in the Hamptons, three weeks from now. Renee wants me to spend the whole weekend there to help her."

I was momentarily distracted by one of her statements. "You have a house in the Hamptons, Swan?"

Bella bit her lip. I was a little amazed that whenever she talked about her parents or her childhood, she never really gave me the impression that her family was rich. She just acted so normal most of the time, not at all like the snobby rich girls I knew. I found myself wondering what her parents were like.

"It's my mom's house," she said, rolling her eyes. "She comes from old money, hence the whole society obsession… my dad, he is well off, but not into the parties - he does it for Mom."

There was a certain spark in her eyes; the way she talked about her father was very different from the way she talked to her mother.

_Who would've thought? Swan is a daddy's girl. _I smirked at that thought.

Just then a soft knock was heard, and Rhonda entered. "Ms. Swan, here are the articles," she said, sheepishly stepping in, handing Bella the articles.

Bella accepted the papers and asked Rhonda about some other pending matters. While the two women talked, I scanned my emails for any last minute pending issues.

One particular email caught my attention.

_Re: A Quick Update._

I clicked on the email as I knew it was from my mother. When I lived in London, we often communicated through emails because of the time difference. Now that I was in New York, I must admit I still neglected her as much as I did before, but now I really had no excuse.

I opened the message. It was practically the same as always. Carlisle was good - working as always, William was busy with a case, and she was participating in a fundraiser for Breast Cancer in the Hamptons in the upcoming weeks…

_Wait! The Hamptons… _

I re-read the email, confirming that the event was three weeks from now. Esme never specified or offered any details, knowing full well that I had absolutely no interest. Usually I just sent her a check for whatever charity she was involved with as my 'good son' token.

Remorse suddenly hit me as I realized how my mother always went out of her way to stay in contact with me, and I would scarcely send her an email telling her I was doing 'good'.

_Wow, it seems you have a… conscience?_

I looked up at Bella, who was now reading the articles with interest. She was biting her lip again, this time in concentration, with one pen in her hand editing a draft. It was then that I suddenly realized I wanted her to meet Esme, more than that… I wanted Bella and Esme to get along.

_Well, Mom did say that she wanted you to play nice with Bella…_

"Lets go to the Hamptons, Swan," I blurted out, realizing a little too late that Rhonda was still there, waiting patiently for Bella to finish.

Both women looked at me strangely. I saw Bella blush and Rhonda quirk an eyebrow. I cleared my throat, and Bella pulled out of her haze. She shook her head slightly, lips parting ever so slightly in shock.

"Thanks, Rhonda. I'll bring these tomorrow."

The clerk seemed hesitant to leave but obviously understood the dismissal. Once the door was closed, Bella turned to me.

"What did you just say?"

I gave her my most charming smile. "Lets go to the Hamptons, Bella… _Together_."

"You… Want to go to the Hamptons - my mother's…" she shook her head, then continued. "With me?" she asked incredulously.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "My mother usually goes to these events. It could be a good opportunity to introduce you."

Bella looked at me, her mouth slightly open in shock. "Did you hit your head or something this morning?"

_Is it so hard to believe? Am I that much of a wanker?_

I opened my mouth to reciprocate. I was slightly offended - but then, I realized that I had no room to speak. An instant later, however, Bella seemed to recuperate, closing her mouth and giving me a skeptical look as she spoke, "Anyways, you do know that I've already met Esme, right?"

I rolled my eyes, stood up from my desk and went over to the plush chairs she currently resided in. Her eyes were still full of confusion when I pulled her up from her seat and rested my hands on her waist.

"I know you have, but she knows you as Bella, Renee's daughter. I was thinking that I wanted to introduce you as Bella, my girlfriend," I said, leaning down and kissing her slender neck lightly.

I heard her gasp softly and felt her shudder under me while my mouth made its way upward. I traced light kisses on her soft, pale skin until I reached her ear.

"What do you say, Swan? Would you like to meet my mother?" I murmured into her ear.

**Bella POV**

When I felt Masen's hot breath on my ear, I swear I melted into a pile of lust-filled goo.

First, it was this morning - having both us take the day off, then showing up at the office, holding hands and just being a couple. This was just becoming simply too overwhelming for me.

_Is this even real? Or did you drink enough to make all this feel completely real?_

_-- *pinches self*_

_Ouch!_

_-- This is real, Swan._

Masen went from being a commitment-phobe asshole to a surprisingly good boyfriend. A complete 180, and to be honest, I was having a very hard time believing the change. It was so abrupt that I couldn't help but feel like he was going to panic at any second, tell me what a crazy bitch I was and to leave him the hell alone.

Yesterday night had been amazing. After I tortured him for over two hours with the song, I managed to peel myself off the floor where I had been crying endlessly and tap the door just to make sure he had left.

He hadn't.

He stayed there, the whole two hours, listening to my psycho-ex-girlfriend song just so he could talk to me. I couldn't stay mad. I knew the best thing was to simply leave him there, but my heart couldn't do it. So, I opened the door.

_He loves me. He didn't sleep with Heidi - hell, he didn't even want to._

The impact of those words were enough. I believed him. There was really no reason for him to lie; he had nothing to lose, nothing to gain. He was there with me because he loved me, and he sincerely wanted to be with me.

_-- *squeals*_

I forgave him, and we made love. We didn't fuck - well, not at first - but we _made love_, and it was wonderful - beyond wonderful. But, even after last night's events, I was completely unsure as to what the morning light would bring to mine and Masen's reconciled relationship.

Apparently, my worries were exaggerated, since he seemed committed to showing me he wanted me. Taking the day off, agreeing to take me to the play, holding my hand when we walked into the office… Masen was really going above and beyond.

_The perfect boyfriend._

But now that he wanted me to meet Esme, I was more than just a little hesitant. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to meet his family as his girlfriend, however, imagining myself meeting Carlisle and Esme after the encounter I had with Cullen made me a little uncomfortable.

_Cullen! _

_--What about him?_

_He won't like this. _

_--And by 'this' you mean… ?_

_Don't play dumb! Me and James… Our relationship!_

_--Why is his opinion so important?_

…_It just is... _

I felt my stomach clench at the thought of William's reaction. He wouldn't like it; that I was sure of. For better or for worse, William was my friend, and I wanted him to be proud of me - just like with Alice and Emmett.

_--Really? Alice and Emmett? Do you ever fantasize about them, too?_

_What? No, of course not! _

_--Don't fool yourself… Edward is not just a friend. _

_Shut up! You don't know anything. _

_--Right… keep telling yourself that. _

"Swan, you still there?" Masen asked, interrupting my internal ramblings.

"Oh, yes, sorry," I replied with an apologetic smile.

He chuckled, leaning down to give me a light kiss. "So, would you go with me to the Hamptons?"

His lips were still over mine, teasing and hinting of something more. I was completely enthralled by the feel of them being so close. "Yes," I simply replied, too dazzled to care about anything else for the moment.

He gave me his mischievous crooked smile. His green eyes sparked with joy, before he completely captured my lips in a passionate kiss. I instantly forgot about everything else; my only need was to feel him closer. I threw my hands over his neck, grabbing fistfuls of his gloriously messy hair, hearing him moan in response. His hands moved from my waist, down, until he roughly grabbed my ass, pulling me up, my legs automatically wrapping themselves around his waist. I felt him move us to the soft black leather sofa he had on the back wall of his office.

Still feverishly kissing, he placed me gently down onto the cold cushions. Masen's hands expertly unbuttoned my light pink cardigan and skimmed over my breasts, cupping them gently, while tormenting my taut nipples with his fingers. I was grateful for the thin material of my dress; I could feel his arousal pressed right over my center. I grinded my hips against his, earning lusty groans from both of us.

"Swan, you're such a fucking tease," he growled, nipping the skin between my neck and my shoulder.

"I want you," I breathed, feeling his hand move inside my dress.

His fingers brushed over my drenched folds, sending a shiver of anticipation all over my skin. I bit my lip to keep my sounds at bay, while I felt his lips ghost over my covered nipple. His hand moved upwards, and he dipped the tips of his fingers under my soaked panties.

"Mmm," I moaned, biting my bottom lip hard in order to keep myself from screaming in pleasure when his long fingers entered me, while his thumb brushed softly against my clit.

"You like that, baby?" he asked against my skin, his nimble fingers still slowly thrusting in and out of me.

I could barely stifle the loud moan that threatened to escape my lips. I felt the cocky bastard smile, but the intense pleasure I was feeling made me not care about his smugness.

_Fucking Brit bastard._

_--But, it feels too good._

_Way, way too good. _

I was about to fall over the edge when there was a loud knock on the door, which was immediately followed by the door opening.

"Bella? Rhonda told me - Oh, shit… sorry, sorry!" I heard Emmett's booming voice say before shutting the door loudly.

"Shit," I cursed, my almost-limp body scrambling to get up. Masen did the same, instantly jumping off the sofa.

I heard Emmett's laughter outside of the office. I rolled my eyes in frustration and anger.

_He's almost as bad as Alice. Stupid friends._

_--Why do we have them again?_

I sighed, quickly smoothing out the lust-made wrinkles on my white dress.

"I'll be right back," I seethed. Masen just nodded his head and went back to looking at some papers; I huffed - he didn't even seem bothered by the interruption.

Once I was out the door, I saw Emmett doubled over in silent laughter. He looked like he was calming down, but one sideways glance at me, and he started it up again.

"Will you just shut up already?!" I said, pushing his shoulder for good measure.

"You should probably tame your hair before you go back out there," Emmett said, clearing his throat.

"I... what?"

Emmett moved me to the nearest conference room with glass walls.

I saw my reflection and gasped. My previously straight hair was now all knotted up and rambled, it didn't look bad; it was just incriminating evidence of what Masen and I were doing in his office, along with my unbuttoned cardigan.

I immediately buttoned my sweater and ran my hands through my hair, trying desperately to tame it down. I huffed and gave up when I thought it looked merely presentable.

"So, I take it the rumors were true… You guys are back together?" Emmett asked, looking a little disgruntled, now that the teasing was over.

"Emmett! He wants me to meet Esme!" I said in a low, panicked voice.

Emmett raised his eyebrows in shock; I understood the reaction, it was the same one I'd had.

"So its for real this time? You guys are together… like together, together? Not just fucking?"

"God, you sound just like Alice! And keep your voice down!" I hissed.

"Swan?"

Both Emmett and I turned to see Masen walking towards us, his jacket in his hand, my purse in the other.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded. Turning to Emmett, I gave my friend a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll talk to you and Alice soon."

Emmett nodded and gave me that fucking look. I rolled my eyes, imagining his trademark phrase.

'_Wrap it up.' _

Masen took my hand and once again led me outside the building. I almost didn't care about the stares and whispers that were obviously about us. We stepped outside into the cool, mid-morning air. Masen squeezed my hand reassuringly and let it go as he took the pack of smokes from his coat pocket. He offered me one, and I took it without hesitation.

"I thought you were trying to quit, Swan." Masen said, offering me a light. I shrugged and took a long, needed drag of the cigarette.

"Eh, but there's a time and place for everything, I suppose." Masen shook his head and took a drag of the cig. He offered his free hand to me, and I took it almost immediately.

"Shakespeare, then?"

I nodded excitedly as we headed across the street to Central Park.

**

**Cullen POV**

"Can I get you something to drink?" The waitress asked me with a flirtatious smile.

"Just water, thank you," I said politely.

"Let me know if you need _anything_ else, " she pressed, obviously flirting.

I just nodded, not really paying her any attention. I was waiting for Bella. I got here a little too early, completely eager to see her again. I'd spent the last few days chastising myself for being too forward with her. She had been pining over my asshole brother, and I had to go and try to kiss her. I was sure she was going to go back to hating me again, so I was pleasantly surprised when she called my office yesterday, asking to meet me for lunch.

She said she needed to talk to me, and I promptly agreed to meet her. It was Saturday, and here I was waiting in a little restaurant near her building.

_God, would you calm down! You're acting like a fucking teenager. _

I sighed, trying to keep my composure. A few moments later, I looked up to see Bella approaching me. My first response was to smile at her - it was simply amazing how she entered the room and just brightened it. I watched her approach me, a genuine smile on her face as well. She was fidgeting with her purse. She looked absolutely lovely.

Her hair was up in a simple ponytail. She was wearing jeans and some short heels, what looked like a simple white blouse, and a leather jacket.

_Wait. _

She sat down, and the waitress offered her a drink. It took me less than a second to recognize the raggedy leather jacket. It was _his_ jacket. James had had that jacket since we were teenagers, and he wore it every fucking chance he took; the smug dickhead thought when he wore it, he could get any girl he wanted. I snorted inwardly.

_So, she took him back._

Anger blazed through me, making me clench my fists, trying to contain my anger. I knew I had to calm down if I didn't want to start a fight with her. She seemed to notice my discomfort.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked, her brown eyes concerned.

I looked into her eyes, and most of my immediate anger dissipated. "You took him back," I said, more as a statement than a question.

Bella looked at me sheepishly. "Yes," she merely responded.

A million thoughts were running through my head. For once, Bella wasn't rambling a thousand words per minute. She was quiet, probably judging my reaction. Honestly, I had no idea how I _should_ react.

_Hurt? Jealous? Furious?_

I was furious… at James, at her, at myself, because I had met this woman first, and I had fucked it up.

I was disappointed that she had poor judgment to take him back, even after the bullshit he'd put her through.

I was also amazed that James had surrendered his favorite jacket to her. The bastard was a lot more materialistic than he liked to admit, which only meant that he truly cared for her if he let her wear the stupid jacket.

I realized, more than anything… I was heartbroken.

"You're disappointed," her little voice said.

I looked at her sad expression, taking a deep breath before responding, "Are you happy?"

She bit her lip, looking at me expectantly. "Yes… I am." She fought a small smile as she admitted it.

And just like that, my decision was made; I couldn't say anything to her. It was not my place, and even if it killed me, I wanted her to be happy, even if it was with James.

"Okay."

We sat in silence for a few seconds, until I decided to just let it go. "So, what have you been up to?" I asked.

_Could I be any more lame? _

Bella's eyes brightened as she looked at me, a small grateful smile perched upon her lips. "I'm actually helping my mom and Esme with a charity they're having in the Hamptons," she said, rolling her eyes.

I chuckled. "How did they manage that?" I asked curiously, knowing how much Bella tried to avoid her mother's parties.

Bella pouted. "They cornered me."

I chuckled and shook my head in amusement. Just then, the waitress came by with Bella's drink soon after we ordered, and we continued talking about our week. I mostly told her about the court date I had the previous week, which was a complete success.

We managed to keep James out of the conversation, even though I knew she had been spending most of her free time with him. It was the subtext of her week, yet it was easier to be with her when she didn't say his name.

Amazingly enough, we managed to spend most of our lunch encounter in a pleasant matter. Laughing and teasing as we always did. Two hours and a slight argument later, she let me pay the bill, and I walked with her along the busy streets.

"So, what are you doing today?" I asked, my stupid curiosity wanting to know if she was meeting with him today.

Bella sighed. "I have to meet _our mothers_," she said, slightly annoyed, "at my mom's and figure out what they want from me."

I laughed. "Good luck with that."

Bella stopped for a moment, and I turned to look at her. She was biting her lip, obviously thinking about she was about to say. Finally, she looked up at me. "If I asked you to come to the event… Would you?

"You don't have to if you don't want… it's just, I would like it… if you were there. My mom, she completely freaked when I told her about Edward, and when she realized you guys were related, she insisted that you should come and stay with us… and I tried to talk her out of it… but Esme might bring it up since she already told my mom she and Carlisle were going… and I figured I'd tell you first… just so you know, I _would _like for you to come, but you _don't have to_ if you don't want to."

_And there's the Bella I know. _

As much as I wanted to ease her concerns, I honestly could not imagine James and I co-existing peacefully for a full weekend, much less if Bella was near.

"I think I have to work that weekend… I'm sorry," I said awkwardly.

"Oh," Bella said, blushing a little.

She looked… disappointed?

However, before I could interpret her facial expressions, she looked at her wristwatch, her eyes bulging out.

"Fuck, Renee's going to kill me," she cried, and I chuckled.

"I'll get you a cab." I threw my hand up, quickly getting her a taxi.

Bella rapidly got into the taxi, opening the window to say goodbye.

"Do you wanna meet up for lunch again this week?" she asked, surprising me with her eagerness.

I smiled crookedly at her, leaning my arms on the open window. "I would love to."

Bella smiled, reaching up and kissing my cheek. "Thank you for understanding."

I didn't understand what exactly Bella wanted… but I would overlook whatever she did as long as she let me be in her life.

"Don't worry about it," I said, my words betraying my thoughts.

I leaned back, letting the cabbie drive away with the woman I now knew that I could never let go.

I was in love, and I wouldn't stop until I could make her love me back.

* * *

B - Come and join us in the forums! We give away teasers, not only for ATOTE, but for 101 as well! :) Reviews are loved and wanted - you guys spoil us and we love it!!

K- So Cullen, slowly but surely making his mark on Bella... what will Masen think??? And how will the 'meeting the parents' go?? ... leave a review!! And check out the forums! :D


	14. The Hamptons

**B -**Hey lovelies! Now, this is the chapter that most of you have been waiting for! Gah! Make sure you read it from start... to finish. Promise! xD. God, I don't have much to say... I'm just anxious for you guys to read, already! Hehe.

Karla, bitch, my other boyfriend - I love you!

**K- ***Smirk* I'll see you guys on the end notes ;)

Becca, babe, you and I are soul mates... end of story :P!! LOL

A huge thank you to our beta: Moon920!!! and to our amazing Twilighted Beta: everwondering! :D

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED CHARACTERS. **

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

"Masen, are you sure? I mean, we really don't have to go." I asked insecurely for what seemed like the millionth time.

Masen just sighed and leaned back against my wooden door frame. "Swan, for the bloody last time, yes, we're going," he replied.

I sighed heavily, shoveling the last of my garments into my oversized suitcase. Masen noticed my ongoing hesitation and walked over, placing a soft kiss on my exposed shoulder.

"Besides, love, it's only for a weekend. Don't you want me to meet your mum?"

I rolled my eyes at his question. "Of course! But I just…" I tried to explain but couldn't find the words.

Masen raised an eyebrow questioningly, and I just shook my head, zipping up the suitcase.

"I'm just… nervous, I suppose. You know, 'bringing the boyfriend home' bit and all."

Masen just laughed softly and wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling his nose into the crook of my neck. "Swan, really, they'll love me… I'm full of British charm, remember?" he said playfully.

"What if Esme and Carlisle don't like me?" I asked, my voice soft and small.

Edward un-wrapped spun me around gently to face him. "Esme loves everybody. Besides, you've already met her, and she's told me she adores you," he responded, his breath tickling my face.

I looked at him incredulously. "Really? When?" I pressed.

Masen shrugged and grabbed my giant suitcase from the bed, "Well, after the night she found out that I worked with you, she told me that you seemed like a pleasant girl and that I should play nice," he said nonchalantly, a crooked smile appearing on his lips.

"What's so funny about that?" I asked, pulling my hair up into a simple pony tail putting my sunglasses on.

Masen shook his head, "Well, I had to resist the urge to tell her that I had been playing nice with you… just not in the work aspect."

My face grew hot at once. "Edward James Masen!" I squealed playfully, swatting him lightly with my purse.

"What? It's not like I told her, Swan."

I rolled my eyes, pretending to pout but failing miserably. A smile twitched on the side of my mouth. Masen just laughed, looking around my little, shabby apartment.

"Are we ready then?" he asked, his body already halfway out the door.

"Yep," I replied, trailing after him out of the apartment, locking the door, and following him outside to the car.

Masen busied himself with trying to fit my suitcase in the tiny trunk his Porsche provided. "Bloody, fucking, large, fucking suitcase," he murmured.

"Everything okay, babe?" I asked, sliding into the passenger seat.

He looked at me incredulously. "Why do you need this huge fucking thing anyways, Swan? What happened to the small tote you packed the other day when you stayed the night at my place?"

I just rolled my eyes. "Cause, it's the Hamptons, James. Not your apartment." Masen just huffed and continued to murmur curses underneath his breath. I laughed at his predicament. Silly boy.

Finally, Masen got the suitcase in the trunk and closed the lid with a loud 'thud'. He slid into the driver's seat, exhaling loudly.

"Seriously Swan, next time… you're allowed one, small bag."

I grinned and straightened out the small wrinkles on my top. "Sure, honey," I agreed, too busy with my top to argue.

Masen leaned in, kissed the bottom part of my ear and mumbled, "Oh and Swan? Your tits look amazing in that top." He leaned back into his seat, putting his sunglasses on. "Are you ready for the Hamptons?"

I would've answered, however, the sudden pool of wetness that had formed between my thighs had me incoherent.

Masen just chuckled as he put the car into 'drive' and drove off towards my mother's house in the Hamptons.

_This weekend is either going to be very, very good or very, very bad._

_--I'm hoping for the former._

**Cullen POV**

It was Saturday morning, and there I was, lying down on my plush suede couch, looking like someone had just kicked my puppy. I'd had a restless night. After a few failed attempts to sleep in, I finally decided to just give up, going to my living room and trying to relax.

My hands busied themselves on their own accord, flipping the channels at random out of their own pure boredom. My eyes looked towards the clock - 8:55 AM it read - only one minute had passed since the last time I looked at the fucking thing. I sighed, running my fingers through my morning hair. Yawning, I grabbed my half-drunken cup of coffee from the table and took a sip.

Cold and bitter. How fitting for my mood.

Ever since Bella had mention that she and James were going to attend Esme's and Renee's charity event, my mood had been extremely… dismal. She asked me if I would go to the event - which, to be honest, I had accepted mother's invite just the day before, but as soon as she mentioned _him_, I knew that I no longer could go.

I didn't want to suffer in silence.

So I called my mother and made the excuse that I had to work this weekend, after all.

_Pussy._

I sighed and threw the remote to the offensive ground, looking at the digital clock once more. Nine, it said, its numbers taunting me. Only five fucking minutes had passed since last time I looked at it. God, this was going to be the weekend from hell.

James and Bella had probably already left for the Hamptons and were happily driving the coast in my brother's douchebag car.

I sighed again, balling my hands into fists.

What the fuck was I doing? I was basically handing Bella to James with a fucking red ribbon perched on top of her head, with a note saying, 'All my blessings - William.'

It was then that I realized that I had to be there this weekend. I had to make Bella see that I was the one for her, not James.

I stood up, determined. I grabbed a random white t-shirt that was on the back of the couch, and threw it hastily on my naked chest. I scanned my apartment for my cell phone and saw it placed on my black countertop. I ran through my list of contacts and took a moment to formulate a plan in my head. Smiling to myself, I pressed the 'Talk' button.

"Yes, it's Edward Cullen. Can I have a car here in about thirty minutes?"

**Bella POV**

_I'm going to kill him._

Masen had been mind-fucking me all morning on the drive to my mother's house.

First, it was the 'your tits look nice' comment, and then it turned into his long fingers caressing me against my jeans, or his hands "accidentally" brushing up against my already, more-than-eager breasts. When I accused him of this, he just seemed to chuckle and shrug nonchalantly.

_The bastard is going to pay._

Two fucking horrendous hours later, I was on the verge of passing out from Masen's worldly advances. I was getting to the point where I was about to unravel from all the pending anticipation; I just wanted him to pull over and finish what he had fucking started over two hours ago.

I turned to him. "Masen, seriously, stop fucking with me. Man up and…" I said, my voice hinting with unresolved lust and pent up anger.

"Hush, Bella, we're here," he said, ignoring my heated plea. I huffed and crossed my arms as I saw us approaching the all too familiar white house.

During my younger years, Mom made us come out here for the weekends to "socialize", of course. Dad and I hated it for the most part; we usually snuck out to the nearest nature park, while Mom was busy making the arrangements for her famous dinner parties.

Masen stopped the car and put it in park. I looked out the window and noticed that Mom and Dad were accompanied by another couple - Esme and Carlisle, Edward's mother and his step-dad.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

_--Jesus, Swan, why so nervous? _

_This is the parents for Christ's sake! _

_--You've met them, anyways, remember?_

_Yes, but this is different! I'm Bella Swan, Masen's girlfriend, not Bella Swan, girl with horrible public speaking abilities!_

Masen leaned into my ear, pulling me out of my inner thoughts. "Swan, take it easy. You look like you're going to pass out, love."

I turned and glared at him.

_I'm going to pass out from unresolved lust, you handsome, sexy, fuckable man. Oh, and maybe from nervousness of finally meeting Esme and Carlisle on 'girlfriend' terms._

_--Yep. I can see it now…_

'_Isabella Marie Swan_

_Died of uncontrolled lust and_

_nervousness of meeting the parents._

_Won't be missed, much.'_

I sighed and stepped out Masen's tiny car when he walked around the car and pulled the door open. I took his offering hand. He squeezed it softly.

"Isabella!" My mother's shrill voice announced our arrival. I cringed and saw Masen give a slight crooked smile at my inner torment.

_Asshole._

"Hi, Mom," I said meekly, letting her envelop me in her arms. She pulled back and took a moment to take in the man beside me. Her eyes gleamed with an all familiar look - admiration and lust.

_--Nice. Mom has the hots for our boyfriend._

_Eww. Come on now, that's just… we don't… yeah._

I cleared my throat to stop her incessant staring.

"Mom, this is Edward James Masen. Edward, this is my mother, Renee Swan." Edward took her hand gently and placed a kiss on top of it.

"Enchanted, Mrs. Swan. I can see where Bella gets all her looks from," Masen said in his faint British accent. Renee couldn't seem to do anything but giggle. I just rolled my eyes.

I nudged Masen in the arm; he seemed to be too busy dazzling my mother to notice my father standing a few feet behind her. Edward took the hint and walked towards my father.

"Mr. Swan, I assume? I'm Edward Masen. It's nice to finally meet you, sir."

Charlie shook his hand. "Actually, it's Chief Swan, Son."

Edward gave me a nervous sideways glance, and I just shrugged. A little part of me wanted Masen to sweat a little underneath my father's I'm-the-Police-Chief persona.

"James! I'm so glad you could make it, dear! And Bella! I'm so glad you're here as well! The party is going to be fantastic with you setting it up and all," Esme's cherub-like voice rang out.

It was my turn to blush. "Well, honestly, it was really no big deal…"

Masen eyed me playfully. I casually kicked his shin with my shoe.

"Ouch!"

Esme eyed James cautiously and then enveloped him in a huge motherly embrace. Carlisle took the moment to greet and hug me softly, saying that it was a pleasure to see me again. James took a step back from Esme and held out his hand to Carlisle. Carlisle took it, but no words were said; I suppose they still had some unresolved tension.

I clapped my hands together, wanting to break the pending tension. "Just you guys?" I asked nonchalantly, silently hoping that Cullen might've decided to come by after all.

Esme smiled. "Your mother was kind enough to invite us all out to the Hamptons this weekend, including William, but sadly his work has him booked."

_Yeah, sadly._

_--Sadly, huh?_

_Shut it._

"Yes, it is a shame William couldn't make it, Esme."

Esme sighed and looked towards Masen. "It is, I would've loved for both of my sons to be here."

I felt Masen shift uncomfortably beside me. I ran my hand down his back, wanting to soothe him. His posture seemed to relax a bit at my touch.

Esme smiled reassuring as Renee looked towards Masen and I.

"Bella, why don't you show James around the estate? I'll have Charlie bring in your bags."

Masen smiled and bought my hand up to his lips, kissing it softly. "Yes, Bella. I would love to _see_ what the estate has to offer," he said, his voice taking on the hint of a double-meaning.

My nipples tightened at Masen's innuendo. I glanced lustfully at him. He was wearing a pair of tight-fitting khaki's that outlined his perfect ass and his perfectly toned legs to a tee. His button-down white shirt was un-tucked, the first two buttons undone. His hair was in its usual perfect disarray.

He looked simply fuckable.

"Sure, Edward, I would love to show you _everything_," I said, trying to make my own double- implication. Masen shifted slightly, his face taking on a lopsided-grin.

I playfully pulled Edward towards the open front door and up the hard, wooden stairs. Pulling him into the first open door, which just happened to be my dad's extravagant office, I pushed Masen against the wall and smiled wickedly.

"You, sir, are going to finish what you started."

Masen looked at me, his eyes dancing with mischief. "Bella… really, we can't… your parents… Esme and Carlisle," he pleaded softly,

I silenced him by crashing my impatient lips with his more-than-eager ones. He was a bit stiff and unwillingly at first, but pressing my ever-needing body against his was all the motivation he needed.

"Mmm, Swan… fuck, I'm hard already."

I giggled and pulled at his shirt, wanting to feel his naked skin underneath my fingers. I pulled him away from the wall to my mom's European rug. I sat down gingerly, patting the spot next to me. Masen more than obliged, crawling on top of me, his mouth eagerly seeking out my own.

"You're being extremely naughty, Swan, on your mom's expensive, European rug?" Masen asked, his hot mouth rightfully attacking my neck.

I swatted his ass playfully. "Just shut up and get on with it, James."

He groaned at my words, his hips grinding into my hot, throbbing center.

The man had been teasing me all day; little caresses here and there, his naughty words, taunting me the whole drive here. I vowed to have my revenge. I let my hands sneak underneath his casual shirt. My fingertips ran over his toned back, feeling his muscles respond to my feather-light touch. He shivered at my gesture, his own hands slowly gliding up my stomach and coming to rest on my breasts. I arched my back, pushing myself into his palms.

"Please, Edward. Please, make love to me."

His hands squeezed my tits in anticipation. "I love when you ask me that, Swan," he said, his fingertips lazily moving down my ribcage to my stomach, to the top of my jeans. His musical fingers easily undid the button of my jeans and slid into them effortlessly. I bit my bottom lip in anticipation and moaned as he teased me through the fabric of my flimsy panties. While his fingers were busy caressing me into my own personal sexual oblivion, our mouths battled for dominance over one another.

My hands eagerly reached for his belt, fumbling with it, trying to get the damn cursed thing undone.

Masen seemed to be entertained by my enthusiasm. "In a hurry, Swan?"

I huffed impatiently. "Just get the damn thing off, already," I replied back.

Masen answered my request almost immediately, shedding the offending belt off of his hips. He eagerly undid the button of his pants and pushed them down over his hip, letting his cock spring free of the offending fabric.

_Thank God he didn't wear anything underneath his pants today._

_--Easy access. Nice._

I pushed my hips upwards, towards his exposed cock. He groaned at my actions and swiftly yanked my jeans off of my slim legs. Moving my panties to the side, he let the tip of his cock nuzzle my soft, drenched, folds.

"Yessss…" I hissed softly, pressing myself into him.

Edward responded by grabbing my hips, guiding himself into me - slowly. "Mm, baby… I love the way you feel."

I moaned, grinding my hips upwards, wanting to feel his dick deeper. Masen groaned at the sensation.

"Fuck, love," Edward whispered softly, his mouth trying to restrain his oncoming moans by meshing them with mine. Our bodies moved together slickly, showing our love for one another through our physical intimacy.

Our bodies continued to grind up against each other, both of our own releases slowly building. Edward dug his long fingers into my hair, rightfully pulling out the pins that kept the mess of it in place. He placed his nose next to my neck, breathing in the scent of my hair - the scent of me.

"Mm, Bella…" he moaned into my neck, nipping the soft skin softly.

My hands eagerly found his silk-like locks and wove themselves in its chaos. "Mm, yes…" I replied to him, my body tensing more and more with each loving thrust our bodies made.

"Swan, look at me. I want to see what I do to you. I want you to see what you do to me."

I lazily opened my eyes. Masen was staring back at me, his virility-colored eyes piercing my liquid chocolate ones.

Love and lust.

Want and need.

That's what I saw in Masen's blazing emerald eyes. That was enough to make my body explode in burning ecstasy. I roughly grabbed his bronze hair within my eager fingers and meshed his lips with mine, stilling my cries. I felt Masen join me shortly after, his dick twitching feverishly in me.

A moment later, I finally broke the kiss.

"Wow," I said lowly, only for us to hear.

"Swan, that was fucking incredible."

A smug smile spread itself across my lips. Masen just laughed and kissed my lips softly once more.

"Come on, love. We have to go before we're missed."

I nodded and started to redress myself, putting my hair up again at random with the loose pins.

When we deemed ourselves presentable, Masen gingerly took my face in his hands, running his thumbs down my cheeks.

"I love you."

I closed my eyes and smiled at his words. "I love you too, James."

He kissed my lips softly. "Ready?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I need a few moments… You know, makeup check and everything. Chick stuff."

He laughed softly. "Mmm, my silly Bella. Okay, love. I'll see you down there shortly."

I nodded and watched as his taut ass made its way out the door. I shook my head and laughed, looking down at my mother's rug.

I shook my head, giggling to myself.

If Renee only knew.

**Cullen POV**

I tapped my phone impatiently on my knee as I looked out the window at the passing scenery.

"Can we go any faster, please?"

The driver nodded and picked up the speed.

I leaned back onto the cold leather seat, resting my head back. I closed my weary eyes and tried to process the million thoughts going through my mind. My mind wandered all over the events that led up to this moment, moments spent with Bella over the past few weeks.

There was a particular moment that stood out above the rest.

It was yesterday: Bella and I had just finished our last lunch before she and James were to head up to the Hamptons for the weekend of our mother's dual charity.

I had offered to walk Bella back to her office, and she politely accepted. It was those moments that I lived for - just Bella and I - her petite hand wrapped around my arm, squeezing it comfortably every now and then.

Halfway to her office, however, we were having a heated debate about one of Bella's favorite books--Wuthering Heights.

"But it's a love story!" she pleaded.

I rolled my eyes. "A love story, please! They treat each other like complete shit every single chance they get!"

Bella shook her head. "They just didn't know how to express their feelings for one another! They were so in love with each other - everyone saw it, except for them."

"Right… That's why they both died miserably and never ended up with one another?"

Bella laughed her musical laugh. "Oh, William…"

A smile tugged at my heart when her sweet voice said my name. Oh, to be able to hear that name coming from her lips when I was above her, making love to her. I shifted uncomfortably at that thought.

_Just friends, right?_

I was broken out of my not-so-polite thoughts as I felt Bella's tiny frame being forced into mine.

"Ompfh!" she grunted as a man ran by.

I took a moment to realize that the man had rightfully bumped into Bella, causing her body to currently be pressed up against mine.

"Fucking asshole!" Bella called out to the man who was now hurriedly crossing the street.

I chuckled for a moment and then realized that Bella was pushed up fully against me; her full, round breasts and the palms of her hands pressed against my chest. My breathing became slightly erratic, and my dick began to harden. I groaned inwardly. Did she even have any idea what she did to me?

After cursing the man, Bella turned her head to face me, her lips mere inches from mine, her eyes wide and doe-like. Without thinking, I bought my right hand up to her cheek and traced her jaw line with my thumb. Her eyes fluttered closed and lips parted distinctively. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, leaning forward. Her breath was sweet and inviting, drawing me closer and closer to her forbidden lips.

Then, just as I was about to kiss her soft mouth, I was unable to shake off the sudden uneasy fear that swept through me, and like a complete pussy, I didn't.

"Bella…" I breathed out, my lips grazing her cheek.

No answer.

I spoke again.

"We're here," I said softly into her ear, pulling back.

Her eyes were still closed, her lips still seductively parted.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" she asked in a dream-like state.

I grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little. "Bella, we're here at the office."

Bella eyes snapped open, her mouth forming an 'O'. "Oh, yes, I was just… uh, sorry," she mumbled, a lovely blush appearing on her pale cheeks.

I just chuckled and placed a haphazard piece of hair behind her ear as she sighed.

"I really wish you didn't have to work this weekend, Edward. I would've loved it if you could've come to the Hamptons with us."

I smiled regretfully. "I'm truly sorry, Bella, really, I am."

She nodded and leaned up to kiss me on the cheek. "Lunch when I get back?"

I nodded. "Of course."

She smiled and squeezed my arm slightly. "Until then, Edward."

I smiled, watching her make her way back into the office. I sighed and leaned back against the brick of the building.

Ever since I had left Bella, my mind had been replaying the event over and over again, haunting me until I knew I had to get of my ass and go after her. However, the nagging questions didn't seem to leave me a moment of peace.

_Did… did she want me to kiss her? _

_No, no. Of course not! She's dating James…_

_But…_

I shook my head.

_This was wrong!_

_Was it? Was it wrong to want to kiss the woman I'm in love with?_

_Well, no… but…_

"Mr. Cullen? We're here."

I blinked towards the driver and shook my head out of my reverie. I looked out the window and spotted Bella's parents as well as my own. I smiled. Maybe this weekend wouldn't be so bad after all.

**

Ten minutes later, all greetings were said and done with. It was time to do what I had come here to do.

"Mom, where's Bella?"

Esme looked around. "Oh, I think James and Bella are upstairs getting settled."

I nodded and kissed my mother on the cheek.

_Masen._

"I'm going to unpack and see if I can find her and say hello."

Esme nodded and put her hand upon my cheek. "I'm so glad the both of you are here."

I smiled at her.

_If she'd only knew the real reason I was here._

"I'll see you shortly," I replied, grabbing the small leather bag I had hurriedly packed for this weekend, and walked into the house.

I quickly climbed the stairs and started to make my way down the hallway, when I heard voices coming from down the hall.

Curiosity got the best of me, and I took quiet steps to the door that I noticed was slightly ajar. I peered in the crack, and that's when I saw them.

James and Bella.

On the floor.

In the middle of an office.

Completely wrapped in one another's embrace.

My heart broke and anger raged. My head screamed to look away, yet my broken heart couldn't tear my eyes off of them.

"Please, Edward. Please, make love to me," Bella's voice said, her words tender and wanting. I tightened my grip on the strap of my overnight bag.

"I love when you ask me that, Swan."

I gritted my teeth; he used that as her nickname. That demeaning, fucking horrible nickname. Angel, love, baby, sweetheart... those were more appropriate endearments for a woman like Bella.

_She seems to like it though, _the voice taunted.

I knew that I shouldn't have been spying. I should've just left them there, let them fuck. But I couldn't move. I didn't know what to do, except listen and watch James and Bella declare their love for one another through words and passion. I looked around and stepped into the shadows, just outside the hallway.

Taking a deep breath, I peeked through the tiny crack once again.

"Mm, baby… I love the way you feel," Bella moaned, her naked body intertwined around James.

It took all of my strength not to bust in there, throw James off of her and tell - _show_ Bella that she was mine and not that fucking imbecile's.

It was then that I knew what I had to do.

So, I waited.

And fucking waited.

I tried to tune out the "oh's" and the "ah's, and all of the sentimental bullshit by thinking of how I was going to pull this off, but Bella seemed to read my mind.

"I love you," James' fucking voice cooed.

"I love you, too, James."

I snorted.

_Not for long, my sweet Bella._

"Ready?" I saw him ask her.

Bella just shook her head.

"I need a few moments… you know, makeup check and everything. Chick stuff."

James laughed softly, and I grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

_Perfect._

"Mmm, my silly Bella. Okay, love. I'll see you down there shortly." James said, buttoning the last button of his douchebag shirt and heading out the wooden door.

I quickly moved my body into the shadows, hiding myself from James. He came out, running his fingers haphazardly through his hair, a satisfied smirk spread across his face. I resisted the urge to lunge forward and punch him in his fucking nose.

He walked to the stairs and descended them. I sighed a breath of relief and peeked back in on Bella.

She was fumbling with her hair, her arms lifted up, trying to pin in random pieces. I caught a glimpse of her skin around her hips, and I moaned softly in response. Bella, however, didn't seem to notice the noise.

She huffed from the disarray of her hair, eventually giving up, and walked towards to door.

_This is your fucking chance, Cullen! _

I held my breath and watched as Bella slipped through the door. My hand quickly reached for her wrist.

Bella gasped as I pulled her into the shadows, holding her body close to mine.

"Masen?" she asked incredulously.

A smile played on my lips. "Guess again, Bella."

Her eyes went wide. "William…" she said breathlessly.

"Oh, God, you didn't see… I… shit…"

I didn't even let her finish. I was too caught up in my own world. I roughly grabbed both sides of her face and pulled her lush, womanly lips against mine. I wanted to show her how I felt and what she meant to me in this one kiss. Bella was hesitant, her tiny fists punched against my chest, wanting them to break herself free of my embrace. However, my arms kept her locked in place, although it wasn't necessary for long as she finally gave in. Her hands eagerly found my hair, wrapping themselves into its chaos. Her body meshed even more with mine; her breasts pressed eagerly against my heaving chest. My arms wrapped tightly around the small of her back, trailing down to her ass and rightfully grabbed it, marking it as mine.

Bella moaned into my lips, and it was the sexiest fucking thing I had ever heard. She pulled back suddenly, her lungs breathing heavily for air.

"Edward…What…why?" she asked, her eyes wide, her cheeks tinted bright pink.

"Because you're supposed to be mine, Bella… not his," I pulled her closer to me once again, pressing my cheek against hers, our lungs still gasping for air.

"You… belong to me, Bella…you always have."

* * *

**B - **OMFG! GO CULLEN! The shy man finally grew a pair, and claimed what he thinks he owns. What does Bella think? And, does Masen ever find out? So many questions, only a handful of chapters left! Let us know your thoughts!

**K- **Did I just hear squeals of joy from Team Cullen??!!!!! See, babes, I told ya we were still in the game... lets see how Bella reacts now :P - On another note! I have finals starting next Monday, and unless you guys bombard us with lovely reviews... I'm afraid I'll choose school work over ATOTE :P! So, u guys know what to do?? Give me more than 25 reviews ;) and I promise to give you Bella's reaction next Friday!! ;)..

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!! **


	15. The Hamptons, Continued

K - Hey guys!!! First and foremost!! W-O-W!!! you guys really didn't want me to study for my calculus test did you?!?! Well, you ask and I deliver... Here's the chapter I wrote... (when I should've been studying!!!) I hope you guys like it. I really don't have much to say, I just want to know what you guys think! Coincidentally, my birthday is this weekend.... 22 years old... its really a blah age.. you've already passed the drinking age limit.. its just one step forward to getting to 25... then 30... and before you know it, I'll be an old lady causing havoc on the nursing homes... LOL... (yeah, I'm kinda paranoid when it comes to aging)... and I'm a taurus!! just like our favorite brit!! (aka. Rob ;)!! )... anyways... I've gotten way off topic... Give me a present!!! leave a review ;)**!****! **

B - Wow. We are completely blown away by the response of the last chapter that K, wrote this in ONE DAY... and it's amazing. I'm in love with it and I hope you guys will be as well. This weekend is K's bday, as most of you know... send her some birthday wishes! Enjoy 22 K... soon enough, you'll be 25, like me! Although, you saying I still look 18 made my day thismuch better! I love you!

Many thanks to our beloved betas: Moon920 and everwondering! They are fantastic and some of our biggest supporters!

Disclaimer: We don't own shit. xD

* * *

**Bella POV**

'_You… belong to me, Bella… you always have.' _His words echoed in my hazy mind.

Paralyzed from the shock of the kiss, I could do nothing but stare into his possessive hazel eyes. I gently touched my lips - they tingled, blissfully bruised from his kiss. I licked them, enjoying the blatant heat, the aftershock of passion that ignited every single cell in my body.

His desire had marked me. From the moment his lips caught mine, a spark of electricity raced through my veins; it was almost as if every nerve ending in my body felt like live wire, leaving me confused, scared, and feeling so fucking alive.

Except it wasn't just his desire I was feeling. It was mine too.

I actually _wanted_ him to kiss me again.

Without much thought of anything else, I did something that would ruin… everything. Still breathless, my fist wrapped around his simple white shirt, and I pulled him to me.

This time, I kissed him.

Our lips met again. It was hard to notice anything else but the way his soft lips contrasted with the roughness of his six o clock shadow; a rarity in his flawless appearance, but it was the perfect example of who he was. The tenderness of his mouth was like the sweetness he showed me every moment we spent together. His coarse chin brushing brusquely against mine demonstrated the hard exterior he used when we first met.

He was so… _William_.

_--You're kissing Cullen!_

Suddenly, the realization of what I was doing hit me like a bucket of ice-cold water. Gasping, I threw my head back to get away from the kiss. I didn't notice, however, that Cullen had backed me up against the wall, which resulted in me banging my head - rather loudly, I might add - against the hard barrier.

_Bang._

"Oww," I cried, letting go of his shirt and cupping the back of my head.

"You okay?" Cullen asked worriedly, his long fingers joining mine.

I cringed away from him, not because he hurt me, but because I was afraid of what my reaction would be.

Looking up at his hazel eyes, so different from the green orbs I loved, I knew I had made a horrible mistake.

_What the hell did I just do?!_

_--Um, you kissed Cullen?_

_Fuuuuuuuuuuuuccckkkkkkkkk!_

Probably noticing the way my body tensed, Cullen gave an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Bella. Does it hurt?" he asked, obviously referring to the new bump forming on my head.

He made a move to step even closer, the back of his fingers brushing against my hot cheeks. I backed away, effectively hitting myself again.

"Fuck!" I winced.

_Only you, Isabella! _

_--Shut the fuck up! _

This time, Cullen did notice that my latest encounter with the wall was in consequence of his advance. He took a step back, giving me some much needed space. I could already see the panic in his eyes.

"Bella…" he started, but I caught him off.

"I need to go," I blurted. Still clutching my head, I spun around and practically ran downstairs.

_Run, Bella, run! _

_--Holy fucking shit! What just happened? _

_Just keep running! _

_--But…_

In hindsight, I should've been paying more attention to where I was stepping rather than trying to fight with my own thoughts. Just a few steps short from reaching the first landing, a British accent distracted me.

"Swan?" Masen asked from the edge of the staircase.

I looked down to see his questioning eyes at the same moment my foot missed one of the steps. Next thing I knew, I lost my footing, and I was unable to grasp the railing on time, which led me to fly - or more appropriately, roll - down the stairs.

The trip down was amazingly fast. One second I was up, the next, every object around me did a one-eighty turn, before two hands stopped me. I felt dizzy and disoriented, not to mention the sudden stabs of pain that were starting to appear on my arms and legs.

The moment after Masen stopped me from rolling any further seemed to take an eternity to pass. It took me a very long second to look up and see Cullen's horrified stare from the top of the staircase, and then look down to see Masen holding me at the bottom of them.

_Thank God I'm not wearing a skirt. _

"Bella, babe, are you alright?" Masen's panicked voice asked as he tightened his hold on my arms.

"She just fell down a flight of stairs, you moron; of course she's not okay!" Cullen bellowed, running down with a lot more grace than I could ever manage.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Masen yelled, obviously ticked off.

"Bella, darling, are you okay?" Cullen asked, kneeling down a step above the one where Masen and I were.

Still disoriented, I looked from Masen to Cullen, and the only thing I could manage was, "Ow."

_So much for majoring in English. _

"That's it," Masen said, moving closer and sneaking an arm under my knees.

Just as he was about to lift me up, Cullen stopped him, reaching over me and taking a hold of his arm, preventing any movement.

"The fuck?!" Masen flared, throwing a warning glance at Cullen.

"Don't move her! You're not supposed to move her!" Cullen roared.

"Let me go, William," Masen said through clenched teeth.

"You let her go," Cullen echoed in the same poisonous tone.

"Stop!" I yelled, throwing my hands up to my head which started pounding the moment they started fighting; not to mention I was deathly afraid of what would happen next.

"What's going on here?" I heard my dad's voice call.

The three of us looked around to see our respective parents approach the stairwell. Charlie looked suspicious, Carlisle seemed amused, Esme glanced from Cullen to me to Masen and then back, all the while my mom looked like she knew exactly what was going on.

I instantly panicked.

"I fell down the stairs!" I blurted out.

Esme gasped, and Carlisle was instantly by Masen's side. I saw my dad purse his lips and get closer, looking from Masen's to Cullen's tense postures and narrowing his eyes.

"Let's take her upstairs," Carlisle said to Masen, after giving Cullen a pointed stare to back off.

"I'm okay," I managed, feeling horribly embarrassed by the whole thing.

"Bella, don't argue… not right now," Masen said with authority. I looked at his worried expression, and my heart melted with guilt.

_How could you do this to him?! _

_--I… I… I didn't mean to! _

_You're such a fucking slag! _

_--He'll never forgive me. _

Feeling tears well up my eyes, I decided to just give in to Masen's request. Desperate to feel him close even after what I had done to him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my face on his chest, hoping to hide the shame I knew I wore.

I faintly heard Renee say something as Masen lifted me and carried me up the stairs. Carlisle asked how I fell, but I was too distracted to answer. Masen answered for me.

_What have I done?_

**Cullen POV**

James glared at me as he held Bella close to him, but I didn't really care. The only thing I cared about was the way Bella clung desperately to him, like he was her fucking lifesaver.

I watched them go, with Carlisle and Renee trailing after them. "Oh, honey, you should know better than to run on the stairs," Renee said, biting her lip, much like Bella did when she was nervous. "You know what happened last time."

Bella's response was muffled as they walked further away from us.

It took all the willpower I had not to follow them to make sure she was all right. The fall had not been that spectacular; actually, I was sure in another circumstance I would've found it rather amusing, but not today, not right now. Not after the kiss we just shared, not after she ran away looking for James. Knowing she left me to go after him made my desperation turn to anger.

I was supposed to be that man – the man she trusted, the man she loved, the man she clung onto – not my brother. Not James.

I sighed, running my hands through my hair.

"I don't think I've ever seen your brother so concerned about a girl," my mother said, interrupting my musings.

My head snapped up to see Esme's proud features. I gaped at her. Surely she didn't mean it… James was just acting, there was no way he was sincere.

_Are you sure?_

_--Of course! This is James we're talking about. He would never…_

_Never what? Give his favorite jacket to a girl? Be in a relationship longer than two fucks? Brought a girl to meet Esme?_

I snorted humorlessly as a response. There was really nothing I could say to my mother's comment. She was right after all.

_Shit! _

A wave of guilt hit me with such force that I groaned. "William, honey, are you okay?" Esme asked, startled.

I merely nodded, unable to come up with an excuse for my behavior. Suddenly, the weight of what was going on finally hit me. All this time I saw James as a rival, a man who was taking away what was rightfully mine. It was me who had met Bella first; it was I who was supposed to sweep her off her feet. I had been so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I forgot a crucial part on the equation.

James was my brother.

_My only brother… I just kissed the woman my brother is in love with. _

Instant panic swept through me. I gave my mother a stupid apology and excused myself to take a walk outside. Once I let myself out of the back entrance, which led to beach, I started walking towards the waves in hopes of calming the horrible guilt I felt.

_How could I have done that?_

_--You love her. _

_So does he!_

_--He can never love her like you do. _

_No… that he cannot do._

_--He did the same… Tanya, remember?_

_And he'll do the same with Bella. They won't work. There's no way he can change overnight. _

"Why are you here?"

I turned around to see a pissed James looking at me. I had been so distracted by my thoughts that I didn't hear him approach.

"Bella invited me… Didn't she tell you?" I said, my voice taking on a hint of amusment.

"What? She invited you?" he asked confused.

I had to admit I was way too satisfied to see him react that way. If Bella hadn't talked to James about our little encounters, then that meant that she had something to hide as well.

He just stood there staring at me like I had grown a second head. He seemed to struggle to find something to say, and I didn't think I'd ever seen him hesitate like that.

I laughed, thoroughly enjoying the situation. "Bella and I are friends, James. Is that a crime?"

"Just stay away from her, William. I mean it!" he finally snapped.

"That's not for you to decide," I countered, my anger rising at his defiance. He had no right to tell me to stay away from her.

I could see James's patience was about to give out, however, before he could say more, we heard Carlisle approach. As soon as our stepfather joined us, James apparently decided he'd had enough. He moved to get away but was stopped by Carlisle.

"A word with you two," he said, more as a command than a request.

James pursed his lips, but stayed. I already knew what was coming.

"Now, I know it's hard for you two to act your age… but, I would appreciate it if _both_ of you refrained from getting into an argument this weekend," Carlisle said authoritivly.

"I--"

"He--"

We spoke at the same time, glaring at each other for interrupting. "I don't care who started what, or why you both are acting like five year olds. You will behave… at least for your mother," Carlisle pleaded with finality.

A new wave of guilt swept through me. I nodded and so did James. Besides, I had no problem staying away from James. Now the question was: would I be able to stay away from Bella?

**Bella POV**

"Ouch," I whined.

Renee had just returned to my room with an ice bag and pressed it a little too forcefully on the bump of my head.

"Shh, don't make such a fuss… that's what you get for running around like a headless chicken," Mother dearest countered, letting me hold the bag.

I said nothing. Carlisle thought the bump came from my fall, and I would sooner agree with my clumsy accident than admit that little bump was a souvenir of the heated kiss I previously shared with Cullen.

Apart from that bump, a few bruises and the bandaged wrist, I was still more startled from the kiss than from my newest anecdote as clumsy Bella.

After Masen had carried me to our room, he stayed while Carlisle examined me.

All the while I was chanting, 'I'm okay', Masen had been on the edge of the bed, looking off into space. For a moment, I was afraid he knew. His demeanor was enough to make me want to break down and plead for him not to leave me.

When Carlisle was finally content with my assurance of health, he excused himself to go talk to Esme and Charlie who were still downstairs. Just as I was about to tell Masen that my kiss with Cullen meant nothing, it was then that Renee came in with the ice bag, and he stepped out of the room with the pretense of getting me some Advil, leaving me in my mother's clutches.

"Edward seems like a good man," my mother commented.

_Oh, my God… she knows too!_

_--How would she know? _

_I don't know, but she does. _

"Edward?" I asked shakily.

Renee gave me a confused look before giggling. "I meant James. Actually, it's a bit confusing, isn't it? Why on God's name would Esme name them both Edward…" she drifted off, shaking her head with a smile.

"It's after their grandfather…" I said, relieved my mother didn't seem to know what was going on.

"Oh, well that's nice… and they're so different; I guess it doesn't really matter."

I chuckled. Leave it to Renee to be that perceptive at the very thing I didn't want her to be.

"You have no idea." I sighed.

She gave me a wary look. I knew that even if she didn't know the whole story, she knew something was up. "Isabella, is everything alright?"

"Of course, Mom," I said all too quickly.

Renee arched an eyebrow. "Bella, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

I rolled my eyes.

_Really, Mom? Okay, then… I'm in love with Masen, but I just made out with Cullen… and guess what… I loved it. _

_--Yeah, that really doesn't sound good. _

_You think?! _

"Mom, everything is fine… Aren't you supposed to be downstairs with your guests?" I asked with a teasing tone, hoping to get her off my back.

"Okay, okay… I'll leave you to rest." She stood up and walked to the door.

Just as she was about to leave, she glanced back at me and said, "I like Edward, Bella. He seems good for you." And with that she left.

_Which Edward did she mean again?_

_--I have no idea…_

**Masen POV**

I peeked into our room and discovered Bella lying on the bed, her back facing me. I stepped in. I came up to grab my jacket and talk to Bella. Mostly, I wanted to talk to Bella. The jacket was just an excuse to get away from Renee and Esme who had cornered me the moment I was inside.

_Bella invited me… Didn't she tell you?_

William's fucking words had effectively fulfilled their purpose; taunting me for the whole hour I was trapped by my mother. I wanted to prove him wrong. I wanted Bella to tell me he was lying.

"Masen?" Bella asked turning over to look at me.

"Hey, love." I sat on the edge of the bed and gave her a light kiss.

Bella smiled against my lips. "Where were you?" she whispered.

"Looking at family albums… braces looked cute on you," I teased, kissing her again.

Bella gasped, smacking my arm playfully. "Smartass!"

"I mean it!" I countered.

"I'm sure you do," Bella said sarcastically, sitting up and taking my hand.

"Swan, did you invite William?" I blurted, not able to hold back anymore.

Bella's eyes widened. "I… well, you see… Renee…" she fumbled over her words.

I stood up, running a hand through my hair. "Jesus, Swan, a fucking 'heads up' would've been nice!" I bellowed.

"He said he wouldn't come, several times!" she countered, her voice rising as well.

"What?!" I asked her, bewildered.

_How many times has she seen him?_

_--One too many. _

"Bella, what exactly are you doing with William?" I seethed.

"Nothing!" Bella said jumping up from the bed. "Edward, nothing is… we…" I could see her panicked expression, and it was doing nothing for my nerves.

I stepped closer, wrapping my arms around her and pressing her against me. I just needed to feel her close. Easing us both, I rubbed my hands over her back and enjoyed the way she tightened the hold on my waist.

"I love you," Bella whispered against my chest, instantly earning a grin from me.

_Damn you're so whipped. _

"I love you, too… in all your clumsy glory." I kissed her forehead.

"Bastard."

I chuckled, lifting her chin up to see those brown eyes that made me weak. "Yes, I am… a jealous bastard, I mean... I'm sorry."

Bella bit her lip, tears welling up in her eyes. "William and I are just friends. I'm sorry I didn't tell you… I… I love you," she said pleadingly.

I shook my head, dismissing her plea. She had nothing to worry about, I'd already made this mistake once. I'd accused her of sleeping with William, and I was wrong. Bella would never do anything like that, and I would be completely daft to accuse her of that again.

Bella loved me. She chose me, and that was enough.

"Let me make love to you," I whispered, ghosting a kiss on her plump lips.

Bella's smiled brightened the room. I could tell she was remembering the first night I told her I loved her. "You don't have to ask me that ever again..." Bella looked up at me with her soft brown eyes and whispered, "Love me."

So I did. I made love to her for the second time today, and I would do it for the rest of my life if she would let me.

**

"Put me down!" Bella giggled, thrashing around.

"No can do… you're a danger, Swan. I put you down, and the next thing I know, you fall on your arse," I said, smacking her butt for good measure.

After we made love, Bella complained, saying she was hungry. After we dressed, I picked her up, draped her over my shoulder and made our journey to the kitchen.

"You do know my dad has a gun, right? He won't approve of you manhandling his daughter," she said, smacking my own ass.

"He can't do anything if you love it." I smirked going down the stairs.

"Masen, seriously, put me down!" she whined, wiggling again.

"What are you doing?"

I groaned, and Bella stiffened when she heard William. I reached the bottom of the staircase and carefully put her down. Once her two feet were on the ground, I wrapped my arms around her, pressing her back to me and resting my head on her shoulder. Short of pissing on her, there was nothing else I could do to make sure William knew she was mine.

"Just playing around… having fun… you remember 'fun', don't you?" I quipped.

Bella stepped on my foot, chastising my jab. I bit my lip to keep myself from groaning. William smirked at the banter.

"William…" Bella started, but she was interrupted by her father peeking in from the living room.

"Edward," he called.

"Yes?" we both answered at the same time.

_Fuck… I hate it when that happens. _

Bella couldn't contain her nervous giggles, and Charlie seemed to be having a hard time as well. "Sorry… James, Carlisle and I were just about to go to the market… would you care to join us? I'd like to see how the Porsche runs."

"Sure, Chief Swan," I said nervously.

I think everyone present knew that the last thing that this man wanted was some quality time with me. I was dreading the mandatory 'If you ever hurt my daughter…' speech, but apparently, I had no choice on the matter.

Charlie nodded, going back into the room.

"You were joking about the gun, right?" I tried to say nonchalantly, forgetting William was still here.

"Scared, James?" He smirked.

I glared at him, and Bella ignored him. "You'll be fine. Just don't smoke in front of him," she reassured me with a light peck.

Taking the opportunity given to me, I grabbed her face and pressed her to me, kissing her passionately and dramatically dipping her.

Someone cleared their throat, and I reluctantly stepped back, leaving a blushing Bella, still gathering her wits.

"Ready?" Charlie asked, lips pursed as if containing his words. He had been the one who had cleared his throat.

_Shit…_

"Yes, sir," I replied, letting him lead the way.

However, before I could follow, I saw William looking at Bella out of the corner of my eye. Making a snap decision, I threw my arm around my brother's shoulders.

"Why don't you join us, _brother_?" I asked, feeling his tense shoulders shake under my arm.

_You are about to get punched. _

_--Let the wanker try._

"Oh, James, that's a marvelous idea," my mother called from the doorway where she was accompanying Carlisle.

Charlie just shrugged from the doorway and stepped outside.

William glanced at Esme's hopeful expression and nodded. "Asshole," he mumbled, shrugging my arm off and stomping off.

I looked back at Bella who was wearing a relieved expression. I winked at her, and she just rolled her eyes.

As soon as I stepped outside, William got a little taste of revenge. "James, why don't you let Chief Swan test the Porsche…" he called, opening the driver's door of the Mercedes.

_Fuckhead. _

If there was something I did not stand, it was sitting on the passenger side, much less when someone else was driving my precious baby.

"Great idea, William… Chief?" I called, throwing Bella's father the keys of my car.

If the fucker thought he was going to make me sweat, he had another thing coming. Charlie caught the keys, giving Carlisle a 'what the fuck is going on?' look. Carlisle just shrugged, giving him a look that said, 'I have no idea; just go with it' and getting into his car.

Charlie did the same, getting into the driver's side of my Porsche. I glared at William as I made my way over to the car. I flipped him off just before getting in.

I watched as William sped off in the Mercedes, while Charlie slowly made his way out of the driveway.

"So, Edward… What are your intentions concerning my daughter?" Charlie finally asked in a tone I was sure was reserved for criminals.

"Err… I…"

However, before I could come up with a definite answer, Charlie chose that moment to ram my car up and speed off in a way much worse than William had.

_Shit, I'm going to need a smoke. _

**Bella POV**

"Are you sure Dad will behave?" I asked, biting my nails nervously.

"Isabella, stop that," my mother said, slapping my hand away and putting a cup of tea in front of me.

"Mother," I warned. My nerves were already on edge thanks to the latest Cullen/Bella/Masen threesome… and not the threesome I usually fantasized about having.

_It was a normal night. Masen was sleeping beside me as usual. I woke in my usual haze, another unfilled lustful dream involving Cullen._

_I groaned out of pure frustration - these dreams had to stop, they had to- _

"_Bella?"_

_I looked, searching for the voice - his voice._

"_Cullen?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. _

_He stepped forward, his chest bare. I panicked slightly, glancing over at Masen's sleeping form._

"_Wha… what are you doing here?" I asked, my voice barely audible. Cullen knelt before me and put a finger over my trembling lips._

"_Shh, my darling Bella. I'm here to love you." His hand then traveled from my lips down my neck, and finally down to my chest, where his long hands grasped my breasts within his hands. I bit my lip, stifling a moan. Cullen continued his assault on my breast, his lips caressing the length of my neck._

_Suddenly, the bed shifted. I opened my eyes, alarmed._

_My hands fumbled to push Cullen's hands and lips off of me, but I failed miserably. I turned my head to look over to see Masen watching Cullen's attack on my body._

"_Masen! I can't… he won't…" I pleaded, my tiny hands still trying to stop Cullen's assault on my body._

_Masen scooted closer, his long hands pinning my hands behind me, his lips on my ear._

"_Isn't this what you wanted, Swan?" he asked softly, his tongue tracing the outer edge of my ear._

"_Yes, Bella. Isn't this what you wanted?" Cullen's voice purred, his tongue gliding down my stomach._

"_I… ugh, can't…" I said, my mind too filled with hazy lust to comprehend anything._

"Bella?"

My mother's shrill voice broke my reverie. I shivered, shaking those thoughts out of my head.

_God, I'm such a whore._

"Bella, stop fidgeting. Your father will behave… and just in case… I made him leave the gun behind," Renee answered, giving me a serious face.

I gaped at her for a moment until Esme started giggling.

_See, Mom's just messing with you! _

_--One less thing to worry about. _

I sighed. This weekend was starting to become a little too eventful for my taste.

**

Thirty minutes later, I was finishing making the final RSVP to the caterer's while Esme and Renee gossiped, when I heard the front door open and the men shuffle into the kitchen, bags in hand.

Masen's hair was even more disheveled than normal, much like it was whenever he ran his hands through it - I swear, that man is going to go bald one day. Cullen looked awfully pleased with himself, as did my dad. Carlisle just looked happy since Esme had just greeted him, and Masen looked just as relieved to see me as I was to see him.

"Really nice ride you got there, Edward," my dad said, throwing the keys to my boyfriend.

I gaped at Masen. "You let my dad drive?" I asked, amazed. He wouldn't even let _me_ drive his stupid car.

Masen shrugged nonchalantly. "Your dad is a really good driver."

"Kiss ass," Cullen coughed, disguising his words. Masen glared, and I giggled.

Charlie chuckled good-heartedly, moving over and joining my mom on the table.

I saw Masen's haggard expression, and I knew it was time to be a good girlfriend and save him from my father.

"Edward," I called.

Much to my dismay, both Cullen and Masen answered. "Yes?"

_What the fuck is up with those two?_

_--I don't know... they've been doing that all day. _

"James," I corrected. Masen was glaring at Cullen, and I needed to distract him. I silently thanked God our parent's didn't notice the awkward interaction. "Want to take a walk with me?"

Masen shot me his crooked smile, took my hand and led me outside. However, just before I crossed the doorway, I saw Cullen's pained expression. My heart ached to hold him.

We stepped out into the warm spring air, and I grabbed something from my purse off the table. I waved a cigarette in front of Masen.

"Fuck, love, I needed a smoke, you have no idea." Masen said, impatiently lighting up the cig.

I giggled at his eagerness. Masen took my hand and kissed it softly.

"God, you're amazing, Swan." I rolled my eyes and blushed.

_I don't deserve this man._

_--No, you don't._

**

That night I tossed and turned, unable to get much sleep. Dinner had been good, except for the lustful and sometimes sad glances Cullen and I shared all evening. Thankfully, Masen didn't seem to notice. There seemed to be some sort of peace bonding going on between him and Carlisle, since they had spent all night practically leading the conversation in the table.

Esme looked thrilled that her estranged son was finally accepting her husband. My mother gushed about both Edward's all throughout dinner, and my dad and I even had our little private conversation away from everyone else. Charlie approved of Masen, as long as I was happy with him.

All in all, I should've had a blissful night. However, the more I tried to let my mind relax, the more it raced with images of my deviant kiss.

_--Fuck, Bella, I'm tired. Just let it go already! _

_I'm trying! _

Sighing, I tossed and closed my eyes, yet nothing was happening. Groaning, I got up. After I made sure my quick movements had not woken Masen, I tip-toed my way out of the room.

I had just planned to go get some water, however, as soon as I looked up, I saw Cullen making his way down the hallway. I hesitated. He was wearing a light grey shirt that fit snugly against the hard muscles of his chest, his red flannel pants hanging loosely around his hip bones, his bare feet patting softly against the wooden floors.

_Fuck me, he looks good – even in his pajamas._

_--He always looks good. _

He had a glass of water in his hand. Apparently we thought alike. But, I already knew that.

"Bella," he said, startled to find me in the doorway.

"Edward," I gasped, clutching my robe up to my neck.

He seemed to hesitate before stepping closer. "I…"

I panicked, I didn't know what else to do. There was no way I would be able to refuse him again. "Goodnight, Edward," I hurried to say, quickly making my way back to my room.

Closing the bedroom door with a little too much force, I winced, waiting for Masen to stir. Thankfully he didn't. My heart twisted painfully.

Was this how it would be? Would I always be running away from him?

I looked over at Masen's sleeping form, and I knew I had to at least try. I had everything I wanted; it should be enough, right?

_Right?

* * *

_

K - Ok, so Bella is waaaaaayyy wayy confused. Lets see what happens next... Leave a Review!! :D

B - So, Bella's in love with Masen - but what about Cullen? There's something there... but what is it? And, is anything going to come out of it? Next chapter is mine... and trust me... it'll be the chapter to beat! I promise. But, a few extra reviews might help me along. ;P We love you guys!


	16. The Wine Cellar

K- Finals suck!! that's all I gotta say... my only salvation this week was Becca's amazing chapter... and trust me I was in such a bad mood, I wouldn't have let her post this unless it was freaking amazing! So please review it... apart from the ending... this is THE CHAPTER.

B - Okay, okay. This is the chapter that we have been waiting to post since Karla and I even thought about this story. And, I'm so happy that K let me write it - it's unbelievable. I cannot wait for you guys to read it - please read it from start to finish - you MUST to get the jest of the whole thing. Also - I had to beg K to let me write "Bella's dream" with Cullen and Masen last chapter. I wrote it - she secretly loved it. So, what I'm wondering, is that if I write a smutty one-shot featuring some Bella/Cullen/Masen goodness and stuck it in our other awesome story, "101", would you guys love that or hate it? LMK! Because, its something I'm considering continuing...

Karla, really, move to fucking Phoenix already; I need you here with me... and, we'll be closer to uh, LA. - B

Becca, I'm packing my bags. - K

Many thanks to our beloved betas: **Moon920** and **everwondering**! They are fantastic and some of our biggest supporters!

**DISCLAIMER:** Books I own: 1 organic chem, 1 calculus, 1 college physics, 1 genetics.... and a copy of TWILIGHT!! sadly I don't own the franchise.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I huffed, letting my hair run through my hands for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Where's Alice when you need her?!" I said to my pathetic reflection in the mirror.

"What's that, love?" Masen asked from the adjoining bedroom.

"Nothing, babe… it's just that…"

Masen appeared in the doorway mid-way through my sentence. He was basically almost dressed – he had his usual black slacks on, his favorite black silk shirt, and completed the look with a simple black satin tie.

Holy Mother to all that is God; he looked incredible. This man was going to be the sexual death of me.

Masen cleared his throat. "Bella?" he asked.

I shook my head out of the gutter and motioned back to my reflection. "Look at this mess, Edward! I can't go out there with my hair looking just so… blah."

Masen chuckled and walked behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I think you look beautiful," he said, kissing my exposed shoulder.

I huffed. "You have to say that; you're my boyfriend."

He eyed me. "I don't have to say anything, Swan. I mean it… you look lovely."

A smile crept up to my lips as I looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"What?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing," I replied. Masen just shrugged, kissed my cheek and grabbed a small barrette off of the counter top.

"Here, why don't you use this? You know, do the whole twisty-thingy you do, and then secure with this? I'm sure that'll do it, and it'll show of your divine neck," he said, kissing my neck for emphasis.

I looked at him, slightly surprised. "You notice how I wear my hair?"

Masen shrugged nonchalantly. "I notice a lot of things, Swan. Now, hurry up or we're going to be late to dinner," he said, patting my ass softly.

I giggled, twisting my hair up and securing it with the simple pin. I heard Masen groan from the bedroom.

"Swan, watch the laugh. You know what it bloody well does to me." I smiled cheekily at my reflection, glad to know I still had that effect on that man.

I stepped back and took a look at my now pinned hair.

_Hmm, not bad._

_--See? Masen does pay attention to little details!_

_Little details, you say?_

_--Worried about him finding out about Cullen, Swan?_

_I…uh, not answering._

_--Sure thing, Swan._

I took one last look in the mirror and deemed myself presentable. I walked back into the bedroom to find Masen on top of the bed, relaxing. He was fully dressed except for the fact his jacket was draped over one of the chairs. I took a moment to take in the site before me, before clearing my throat.

"Ready, babe?" I asked as Masen's eyes shot open at my voice. He whistled lowly.

"Bella…" he whispered, hastily getting up from the bed, wrapping me in his embrace. I sighed softly, feeling content within his arms.

_I don't deserve this._

_--No, you don't._

"Swan, we should cancel dinner… we can skip it and move right to uh, dessert." I smacked him playfully, stepping away from him.

"God, can you be any more cheesy?" I asked as he grinned, grabbing his jacket off of the chair and shrugging it on.

"There, I'm ready."

It was my turn to whistle. Masen grinned.

"Swan…" his voice said with a warning. I shrugged innocently. Masen chuckled softly, taking my hand, kissing it softly and looping it through his arm, "Shall we?"

**

The dinner party was a lavish affair – even I had out done my expectations. My mother's huge dining room hall was decorated with blossoming flowers of all kinds – roses, peonies, daises, and more. Candles were strung about tastefully. The table that sat in the middle of the hall was long and made of exquisite dark wood. There were places for everyone – the dainty name cards placed by each chair. Naturally, Masen and I were placed next to one another; my father was seated on the other side of me.

Everything looked immaculate.

The house was already buzzing with excitement, the thirty exclusive guests chatting idly with each other. Noticing my father first, Masen and I walked towards him.

Seeing us approach, Charlie stood up, kissing me on the cheek and embracing me. "Bells, you look beautiful." I blushed at his words.

Masen leaned over to my father. "I tried telling her that earlier, but she didn't believe me."

Charlie seemed to laugh, shaking his head, holding his hand out to shake Edward's. Masen smiled back and shook Charlie's hand. "Well, that's Bella for you."

Masen nodded and whispered in my ear. "I'll be right back, love… would you like some wine?"

I nodded. "Yes, please."

Masen kissed my hand and walked off to find one of the waiters. I turned back to my father, however, one of my mom's friends was chatting with him about something he could probably care less about, but alas, he played the part of the dutiful husband. Sighing, I turned around. Automatically, my eyes scanned the room for the one man I was determined to avoid for this evening. If I could find him before he found me, then I could try and hide from…

"You look… _incredible_ this evening." the velvet voice purred into my ear. I closed my eyes, cursing to myself.

_He found me. _

Without turning around, I answered him, trying to keep my demeanor as impersonal as possible.

"Cullen."

I then felt his fingertips graze the bare skin on my shoulder – it took all I had not to shiver from his touch.

"Bella," he said, once again trying to get my attention, yet I stood my ground.

_Where was Masen with that fucking wine already? I can't ignore Cullen forever._

My thoughts were silenced when I saw Masen approach us, two glasses of wine in his hands. I tensed when Masen noticed Cullen's presence.

"William," Masen said, finally reaching us.

I felt Cullen's posture stiffen behind me. "James."

Masen handed me a glass. "Here you go, love. Why don't we go say hello to our mothers? I'm sure they'd love to say 'thank you' for all you've done."

I sighed thankfully. "Uh, yes, of course." I started to walk away from my position.

I felt bad leaving Cullen without saying a proper goodbye. So, as I walked away, I turned around to say a quick goodbye to the other Edward – what a bad fucking idea.

If Cullen thought I looked incredible, then there were no words to describe how he looked. He looked… immaculate, striking – hell, he looked pretty damn near _perfect_. He was wearing a classic black suit, paired with a white button down dress shirt and a traditional black bowtie.

_Dear God, I'm not drooling, am I?_

"Bella?" Masen asked, gently grabbing my arm.

I somehow managed to shake off Cullen's penetrating gaze on me and smiled at Masen. "I'm sorry. My mind… you know, it's… wonky."

Masen kissed my cheek. "Come on then, love."

I nodded, slowly turning around, my eyes not wanting to take themselves off of the man who stood in front of me.

"Yes… well… goodbye, then." I managed to mumble quickly, as I walked away with Masen.

**Cullen POV**

I was a complete and utter fool. Bella wanted nothing to do with me – that was apparent.

_--Do you blame her? You basically took advantage of her yesterday._

_No, I don't, actually._

I sighed, tapping the side of my wine class impatiently. I had already made my rounds, saying 'hello' to Carlisle and Esme, Renee and Charlie, thanking them for so kindly inviting me. However, as my plan to show Bella how much I cared for her was pretty much dissipating, I was sure that tonight was going to be my last night here, unless… something good happened. But that was impossible, seeing as the girl of my dreams had been pretty much wrapped around James since I'd gotten here – well, except for that one instance; that kiss, of course. And ever since that one, blissful occurrence, Bella had been avoiding me like I was the Black Plague.

"William?" my mother's voice chirped, bringing me out of my thoughts. I turned around, putting on my pleasant smile.

"Hi Mom," I answered, my voice soft.

I watched her forehead crinkle in worry. "Are you feeling okay? You look… off."

I shrugged, holding up the almost empty wine glass. "I'm thinking the wine might be going to my head a bit quicker than usual."

Esme laughed softly, placing her dainty hand on my shoulder. "If you need to lie down, I'll cover for you, dear."

I smiled at my mother's concern. "Thanks, I just might do that."

She squeezed my shoulder softly and left me. I scanned the room quickly, my heart searching for her – I just wanted one last look, before I left.

Finally, I spotted her. She was clear across the room, her arm wrapped around my brother. Her head was tilted back in laughter; her soft, pink lips faintly parted. My heart sank even further.

_--Why do you do this to yourself? Torment yourself by watching her and him?_

_It's the only way to be close to her._

_--You're pathetic. Take control!_

_I did and now… I think I did something that's torn even our friendship apart…_

I shook my head, taking a few steps towards the stairs – intending on heading up to my room and trying to soothe my broken heart. However, I stopped a few feet short of the stairs, when I noticed a small stairwell leading downwards. I quirked an eyebrow in curiosity and moved over to the smaller set of stairs and descended them. Opening the small door, a smile appeared upon my face.

_What a perfect place to drown my sorrows and broken heart._

I chanced a quick look back upstairs, making sure no one was watching me. When I was certain I was alone, I quietly closed the door, walked into the cool damp wine cellar and breathed in the heady scent of the wine. I stepped in further, letting my long fingers run up against the many bottles of wine, and chose a red wine at random. I shook off my jacket and tossed it haphazardly in the corner. I opened the bottle, easily fiddling with the cork. Scanning the room, I found a dark corner and began to drown myself within the rich and exotic taste of the wine, trying to forget about my lost love.

**Bella POV**

Masen was unbelievable. Besides charming the pants off of every woman and girl in the room – he somehow managed to charm even the men.

_--Damn, he's good._

_Really, really good._

Masen had just told an inappropriate joke to Mr. Jones – one of the biggest perverts I'd had the displeasure to meet. He had always called me, 'Barbara', somehow ignoring the complete fact that everyone else called me 'Bella'; this time was no different.

"So, Barbara, I heard you did all of this…" Mr. Jones said, motioning around my mother's house.

I just nodded. "Yes, it was--" I started to say, but Masen cut me off.

"You mean, Bella, right?"

Mr. Jones cocked his head, and Masen continued.

"I've noticed that you've been calling Bella, 'Barbara', all evening, and I just feel that you needed to be corrected."

The look on the man's face was of pure surprise and agitation. "Of course, her name is er…"

"Bella," Masen said, correcting the man once more.

"Yes, yes, of course… excuse me," he said, hastily pushing his way past us.

"Bloody fucking sod," Masen said, draining his wine glass.

He glanced sideways at me through his glass. "Swan? Are you okay?" I nodded slowly.

No one had ever stood up for me – not even my own mother… and to see the man I love do it for me, made me warm and tingly in all sorts of places.

_He is the Wesley to my Buttercup. *sigh*_

_--Princess Bride, huh?_

_Shut it! It's a classic!_

"Bella?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and leaned up to kiss Masen's soft lips. "I'm fine, Edward – perfect, even."

He smiled and kissed me back once again – this time, he held the kiss for a second longer. "Mm, Swan, why don't we call it –"

"Isabella!" My mom's voice came out of nowhere. I groaned and turned around to face the very rude interruption.

"Yes, Mom?" I asked, throwing on my, 'I could really give a shit smile'. She frowned as she approached us.

"Bella, the waiters need me to pick out more wine. I can't do it because I'm busy entertaining – and your father – well, I have no idea where he went and I –"

I held up my hand to stop her. "Its fine. I'll do it. Just give me a few minutes, okay?"

She nodded, patting my shoulder. "Thanks," she said, her gaze moving over to Masen's form. "Edward, did I tell you how _handsome_ you look this evening?"

Edward grinned, taking my mom's hand and kissing it lightly. "I believe you did, Renee. But it's nice to hear it again; although, I don't compare to you or your daughter tonight."

Renee giggled, shaking her head, finding her way back to the guests.

"You're going to kill her with all your British charm."

Masen just shrugged, but a small smile tugged at his lips.

"I'm going to head down to the wine cellar. I'll see you in a bit?"

Masen nodded, placing a chaste kiss on my forehead. "Don't fall down the stairs, love."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, _Mother._"

Masen laughed softly as I turned around, walked over to the main staircase, and easily found the familiar descending stairs. Once I reached the bottom, I pushed the small door open – the scent of wine overpowering my senses; I smiled.

When I was little, this was the one place where I could go and be a kid – strange as that would sound. I would always pretend that I was a damsel in distress, captured by a mean, big ogre who threw me away in this dark, dingy dungeon. I would pray and pray that my Prince Charming would find me and save me – and then, we would get married and live happily ever after.

I chuckled, shaking my head at my silliness.

_God, I was lame._

I ran my hand across the wine bottles, searching for ones that I felt would go well with the planned menu. After I had found the wine that I felt was suited enough for the party, I suddenly realized I would have to get one of the waiters to come help me and get a full crate out of the cellar. I turned, making my way to the staircase, when I heard a sudden movement from the corner.

_Rats. _

That was my initial thought; they always seemed to be scattering about down here. I made a mental note to tell my dad about pest control, that is until I heard footsteps approach behind me.

My body froze. It was him.

Cullen, my own personal torment, was standing behind me. He smelled of soap and honey, clean and sweet and completely _him_; I held my breath, afraid to breathe in his irresistible scent.

"Bella…" he whispered, his fingertips lightly grazing the open skin on my shoulder. I closed my eyes.

_Be strong, Bella._

"Cullen," I replied, my voice smooth and unnerving.

His fingertips twisted upwards, soothing the sensitive skin on the back on my neck. I bit my lip to stifle the moan that erupted from my throat.

_Be strong._

"I meant it when I said you looked _incredible_ tonight."

I gulped, taking in his soft, musical voice. I fumbled with my hands, intertwining my fingers. "Thanks, you do too." I flung my eyes open at my idiotic statement.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

_--You're egging him on, Swan. Is that what you want?_

_No! Don't be… stupid._

_--You don't sound so sure of yourself._

_I am, really._

_--Sure you are._

"Bella, look at me."

I shook my head feverishly, giving him no verbal answer. Cullen took a step closer, pressing his body up against mine, his heat swirling with his particular scent. I had to suppress a moan from escaping my lips.

Edward leaned down, his nose trailing up and down the sensitive skin of my exposed neck.

"Look at me," he repeated, his voice still soft and inviting.

"No… no, I can't. I have to get some more wine…" I said, stepping away from Cullen's body, and reaching out for one of the many wine bottles, hoping for a distraction.

However, as my arm stretched out, Cullen stepped forward, grabbed my wrist and spun me around. My eyes went wide with surprise.

"You can't ignore me, Isabella. You can't ignore this," Edward said, his free hand gesturing between our bodies.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Edward. There's nothing…"

Cullen's features tightened. "So, you're going to tell me that the kiss meant nothing… _nothing_ to you?"

I breathed in deeply, trying to steady my shaky voice. "No, you just took me by surprise, that's all."

Cullen huffed out an annoyed laugh. "That's why you kissed me back, then? Because you were taken by surprise?"

"You cornered me," I retorted, my eyes piercing his hazel ones.

Edward stepped closer, effectively closing the small gap between us. He bought his right hand to grasp my small waist, his eyes traveled downward, as if to think of what to say to me next.

"Kiss me, Bella," he commanded, his breath sweetly sweeping across my face.

I closed my eyes. "I… I can't."

His hand grasped more firmly around my waist, his long fingers curling around my back. "Kiss me… one more time. Tell me it's nothing."

Instinctively, my lips parted, and my breath grew heavy with need.

"No…" I said, my voice barely above a whisper. My eyes clamped shut, yet I could feel Cullen's lips move closer and closer to mine.

"No…" I tried again, my tongue snaking out to wet my suddenly dry lips. I felt Edward's free hand curl underneath my chin, tilting my head upwards.

"No…" I held unsteadily as I felt Cullen's soft lips press softly down on my own.

My body immediately responded, but my mind was still screaming to be let go of Cullen's embrace.

_--No, no, no! _

_--Isabella Swan, what are you doing?_

_--This is Cullen! What about Masen?_

_--What about…_

And then, as Cullen's lips brushed against mine, for once, my inner thoughts were silenced, and my only thought was in the present.

Cullen. Me. Our bodies feverish with unknown desire.

So, I did something I told Cullen I wouldn't do – I kissed him back. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pressed my eager body into his. Everything – every lunch date, every kiss on the cheek, every goodbye, every wanting desire I had smothered deep within me for this man had come out, fires blazing.

Cullen eagerly accepted my willingness, his arms enveloping my frame. My body seemed to melt into his strong embrace. My small hands ran over the softness of his white button down as one of his hands unlocked from my waist and traveled up the smoothness of my thigh. He pushed my body back, until I hit something hard – the countertop island that was placed in the middle of the cellar. His hand then wrapped around the plush skin as he jerked his hand back, forcing my leg upward. I automatically enclosed my leg around his waist, feeling his passion for me rightfully resting above my throbbing center.

Breaking our heated kiss, Cullen grasped my face within his long hands, his hazel eyes alive with desire.

"Be with me, Bella… tonight," he asked, his voice heavy with need.

Incoherent thoughts plagued my mind. I couldn't trust myself to say anything. I simply nodded.

The soft pads of his fingertips slid through the soft skin of my cheeks, down my neck, and to the curve of my shoulders. I closed my eyes, trying to steady my breath. His fingertips toyed with the thin straps on my flimsy dress as his lips bent down to kiss my neck softly. My body, eager for more of his forbidden touch, pressed itself up against him.

"Please," I begged softly, my voice barely above a whisper.

Cullen wasted no time, grabbing my waist and lifting me up on the countertop. He then ran his hands up the smoothness of my thighs, pushing them apart. As his hands reached the flimsy hem of my dress, his fingers coiled underneath the fabric, lifting it up over my body and tossing the dress onto the floor. I shivered – as the action left me only in my not-so-modest set of black satin underwear. Cullen took a moment to look at my body.

"God, Bella, I've only imagined…" Edward said, his voice coming out in a low growl.

My cheeks instantly blushed at his masculine response while my pussy became even more drenched. It was then that I knew that I had to have this man. More impatiently that ever, I pulled at Edward's disheveled white shirt, my eager hands fumbling with the buttons. I growled in frustration until, finally, his shirt broke loose of its hold, exposing Edward's bare chest. I ran my trembling hands down his firm torso; simultaneously, Cullen and I both moaned at the intimate touch.

Wanting – _needing_ to feel him closer, my hands found his hair, eagerly pulling his clean-shaven face to my chest. I wanted nothing more than to feel the roughness of his tongue against the softness of my breast. Cullen quickly obliged, roughly pulling down the soft fabric of my bra and taking my eager nipple within his mouth. His lips and teeth pulled, sucked and nibbled my skin, teasing me relentlessly. I arched my back in response, pushing his hot mouth closer to me.

Cullen finally unlatched himself from my breast, his mouth traveling upwards until it was rightfully back on my awaiting mouth. His left hand traveled up my bare arm, eventually ending up curled around my neck, holding me in place. His right hand, however, traveled downwards, smoothing over my skin, creating a trail of heat down my body. My hips bucked in anticipation as I felt his fingertips slip beneath my satin panties and skim my soft, wet folds. His touch was electrifying, setting me on fire. I broke our heated kiss, throwing my head back in pure ecstasy as I felt one of Edward's long, expert fingers explore my more-than-eager cunt. Achingly slowly, Edward moved his fingers in and out of me, painfully bringing me blissful pleasure.

Opening my eyes, I found Cullen watching me, his face fixed on mine, watching me writhe beneath his touch. It was _torture_. The look in his eyes – lust, want, need – was all there, and it was almost enough to make me uncoil. Not wanting to waste the moment, I grabbed his face within my hands and said three little words. I knew it was all wrong, but all right all at the same time.

"Fuck me, Edward."

Cullen stared at me incredulously as the words tumbled out of my mouth. However, his shocked expression was soon replaced with a look of pure desire and need.

Quickly, he withdrew himself and his hands, taking a step back from me. His hands fumbled with his belt and the button of his pants, and I watched him hungrily do so.

"Lay down, Bella," he said, his voice rough and deep. I looked behind me to feel the smoothness of the dark countertop. My fingertips grazed the top of it, my needs trying to block out my ever coming thoughts.

"I said, lay down, Bella."

I gasped as I felt Cullen's hands press against my thighs. I quickly looked back and was met with his hazel eyes. They were dark and smoldering, burning with hazy passion. I nodded obediently, laying my back on top of the cold surface of the flat countertop. I shivered, but as soon as my skin touched the hard surface. Cullen grasped the sides of my hips, pulling my body to the edge of the island.

His hands skimmed expertly down to the sides of my panties, coiling his fingers, pulling them down and rightfully ridding me of them. Grasping my hips once more, Cullen pressed his cock up against me. He thrust his hips, quickly filling me with intense pleasure. I gasped at the forceful, animalistic way Cullen had taken me, but in all honestly, I would not have wanted it no other way.

"Bella, watch me… I want you to look at me while we're fucking," his deep voice commanded.

I opened my eyes, trying to do what he had asked of me, yet the feel of him moving forcefully within me gave me such an intense pleasure that I had a hard time even being somewhat coherent.

Suddenly, I felt Cullen's strong arms wrap around the small of my back, pulling me upright and holding me against his chest. Cullen pulled back a little, resting his forehead against mine, his breath heavy.

"I said… _look_ at me, Bella," he said, his voice hard and strong yet soft and tender.

My eyes went wide. I didn't know if I was completely shocked by Cullen's aggressive behavior or if I was utterly turned on. Bringing one of his hands to my cheek, he ran his fingertips over the softness of my skin; I smiled at his small gesture, his raw movements still torturing me with pleasure.

"Bella…" he said, his voice soft. I shook my head, running my fingertips across his smooth jaw, mocking his earlier movements.

"No words, Edward, please… let's just… be," I moaned.

Edward furrowed his brows together. He looked like he had more to say but then nodded slowly as he began to move forcefully within me once again. I groaned at the sensation, tilting my head back and wrapping my legs around his waist. Cullen wasted no more time as he picked up the pace, his hips thrusting upwards, harder, faster, until neither of us could take any more. Finally, I felt the unresolved passion finally give into my ever-needing body.

I grabbed onto Cullen's face, meshing his lips with mine, dulling the sound of the heated passion flowing through me. Edward came quickly after that, his cock twitching inside me as he released. Cullen quickly broke our kiss, giving into his throaty moans.

"Mm," he groaned, his embrace tightening around my body.

His hands slid down my slick back, grasping my butt, grinding himself once more inside of me; we both groaned from the sensation. My hands weaved themselves in Cullen's hair, burying my face into his shoulder, taking in the scent of him – of us. I exhaled pleasantly, taking a few moments to just be.

He caressed my back, drawing lazy circles over my heated skin. He kissed my neck and shoulders, making me shiver with his tenderness.

However, after a few more blissful moments, I was suddenly aware of my current situation.

I had just fucked Edward – _Cullen_.

"Holy shit," I said, unwrapping myself from Cullen's embrace.

"Bella? What the…" I heard Edward say, however, I was too busy finding my dignity on the floor along with my discard dress and panties.

"Bella?" Edward asked again, touching my arm softly. I spun around, my features of complete guilt.

"Do you realize what we just did, William?" I said, my voice harsh. Cullen, taken aback by the harshness of my tone, took a step away from me and crossed his arms.

"Yes, I do."

I looked at him incredulously, throwing my dress over my head. "That's all you have to say for yourself?"

"What do you want me to say, Bella? That I'm sorry? That I regret what we just did?" he asked, his voice mimicking my harsh tone.

Tears threatened spill over my cheeks. "I don't know, Edward." I said, my voice soft, my eyes avoiding his.

"Look, Bella, I'm not--"

I shook my head, taking the few short strides to the main door. "I have to go. Get dressed. A waiter will down here in a moment to collect the wine," I interrupted, glancing once more time at Cullen's glistening naked body as I opened the door to the wine cellar, leaving my forbidden lover behind the heavy wooden door.

**

"Dear God, Isabella! What happened to you?" my mother screeched as I joined everyone at the dinner table. I looked at her puzzled.

"What on Earth are you talking about, mother?" I said, trying to get the new found attention off of me.

"Well, for one thing, it looks like you've been rolling around on the floor! Your hair is all over the place, and your…"

_Holy fuck shit me. I didn't take a moment to make myself look presentable._

_--Serves you right._

I bit my lip, watching everyone's eyes on me, waiting for my reasonable response.

_Think, Bella, think!_

"I…uh, fell down the stairs!" I announced a little too loudly. It seemed to take a moment for my words to settle in.

"Oh Jesus, Bella! Seriously? Again?" my mom cried, rolling her eyes.

"Renee, calm down. Bells, are you okay?" My dad asked, concerned.

I just nodded. Esme and Carlisle just chuckled softly under their breath. I then looked over to the man on the left of me, and his face wasn't of amusement; it was of concern. Tears threatened my eyes once more.

_How could I? _

"Bella, love, are you alright?" I shook my head, fighting my tears back.

"No… I think… I think I may need to lie down," I said, trying to keep my voice even. Masen grasped my face in between his loving hands.

"Let me come with you."

I shook my head.

"No, enjoy dinner, please. I'll be fine, really."

Masen kissed my forehead. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive. I'll see you when you come to bed?"

Masen nodded and smiled, kissing my lips once more. "Of course, love."

I smiled, standing up.

"Where are you going?" I heard my mother ask.

I sighed. "I'm going--"

"She doesn't feel well, Renee. I'm sending her upstairs to go lie down for a bit. I hope that's okay." Masen said, taking Renee's attention off of me. Renee seemed to be dazzled by Masen once more.

"Oh yes, of course. Feel better, Bella."

Closing my eyes, I felt Masen grab my hand and squeeze it softly. He quickly left go as I tried to walk as fast as I could to the staircase. As I walked away, I heard Renee ask Esme if she knew where her other son went.

"Oh, he wasn't feeling too well. He called it an early evening, I'm afraid."

_Did… did she know as well_?

Running up the stairs, I flung myself into the nearest empty room, shut the door and sobbed as quietly as I could.

_God, what had I just done?

* * *

_

B - So, um whoa. What has Bella done... what has Cullen done?! As much as we love this story... it's slowly coming to a close, and it would like to go out with a bang with a ridiculous amount of awesome reviews. I'm just saying... haha. We love you.

K -Time to choose a team, ladies... the ending is near.... not near, near... I wanna say we're 3/4's there.... so please leave a review!! :D


	17. A Forbidden Affair

B - Okay, these chapters - as much fun as they are to write - are getting harder and harder for both Karla and I. We are on completely different terms when it comes to these men and we've been arguing like an old married couple. So, your opinion matters so much right now, it's not even fucking real. Yeah - it's that insane! So, we read each and every review (although, I can't respond to everyone!) and I can speak for myself when I say that I take in each one - good or bad. And ultimately, you guys can help us make the all-important decision - Masen or Cullen? And no, she can't have both. I've tried to argue that with Karla and she flat out refused me. :P We love you guys for making this awesome story for what it is. And to our loyals (we know who you are) you deserve both of these men.

Karla, Gah, what to say? I don't mean half the shit I say, honestly. I fucking love you and I feel so honored to have written this story with an amazing writer as yourself. I know no matter what, you'll be the Alice I've always wanted. :) I can't wait to see you this summer!!

K- Hey guys... God there's been drama both in the story and in real life... I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LAST WEEK... it was entirely MY fault. I was so worried over final grades I really couldn't bring myself to write anything. But as soon as I knew my grades the words just purred out of me!! :D So here is the chapter... and God do I love this chapter... its probably my favorite one, so please let us know what you think. We read every review, even if we're having a hard time replying.

Becca, I love you too. I'm sorry about fighting too, but we'll figure it out ;) LOL

Thank you to our wonderful betas: everwondering and MOON920!!! You guys rock!! :D

DISCLAIMER: What I owe?? A report card with all passing grades!! :D - Even some A's ;)... What I don't owe? The Twilight Franchise :(

* * *

**Bella POV**

I couldn't sleep.

After peeling myself from the floor, willing the tears away, I took a quick shower and nervously analyzed every inch of my body. I wanted to make sure there were no tell-tale marks of my earlier, adulterous actions.

Afterward, I changed into my comfiest pajamas and went to bed – or at least tried to.

Surprisingly enough, I was able to sleep for a full hour - the same time it took for Masen to finally come to bed. However, my restless dreams woke me shortly after. Masen was snuggled up beside me, one arm protectively draped over my waist.

I felt another fresh wave of guilty tears, and before I could make a scene, I bolted up from bed - thankfully Masen was too tired to notice – and made my way to the bathroom. I diligently washed my face, desperately trying to erase the images of Cullen's burning hazel eyes piercing me as we fucked. I shook my head, temporarily willing my brain to forget about the traitorous way my body still secretly craved his touch.

Needless to say, I had a restless night. Finally, when I had the courage to go back to bed, I found it nearly impossible to fall back asleep. I tossed and turned, up until the digital clock read 5:03 in the morning. I felt Masen shift.

"Swan, what the fuck is going on with you, babe?" he asked, annoyance present in his sleep-induced voice. He lifted himself over me, his toned arms straining, his bare chest glistening in the moonlight, his hair disheveled and amazing, and yet I couldn't stop thinking about his brother.

"I…I…" my soft voice trembled.

_Tell him! You have to tell him._

_--Are you crazy?! Don't tell him!_

"Have you slept at all?" he asked, leaning back, sitting up and looking down at me.

I shook my head. "No, I can't sleep," I said, my voice resembling that of a squeaking mouse.

"Why?" he asked, giving me an odd look.

"I just can't…" I groaned, turning over and stuffing my face in the pillow.

I felt the bed shift. Masen laid down again, resting his head on his hands. I couldn't will myself to look at him so I kept my face hidden in the pillow.

"Is it because of your mum?" he asked, his voice taken with slight amusement.

If my life was a cartoon, this would be the moment where a light bulb would light up on top of my head. Masen had given me the perfect opportunity to mask what had happened. Still, I knew my acting skills were not up to par, so I decided to keep my face on the pillow as I croaked out my lies.

"You noticed?" I asked, clenching my eyes shut, hoping he would follow along.

_God, please work._

"She's not that bad…" I could feel him shrugging.

"I want to leave." I whined like a little girl.

"Bella…" Masen grabbed my shoulder and turned me over. He looked at me with those piercing green eyes that I loved so much. "We still have one day left, love. What's wrong?"

I felt the tears fall down, and I hoped he would believe me. "I'm just… PMSing, you know chick stuff. I just want to go home. Please, Edward, take me home."

Sure enough, as I hoped, Masen got a little uncomfortable with the mention of my period. Though he was totally neglecting the fact that I had my period almost a week ago. I guess I could still disguise it as my hormones going wild.

After a few moments of silence, Masen leaned down and kissed me. "Are you sure you want to leave?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my head on the crook of his neck and giving him a light peck. I nodded.

"Now?" he asked, holding me tighter, his hands wrapping around the small of my back. I nodded again.

Masen sighed. "And I was making such a good impression… but I guess now I'll have to face Renee's wrath for stealing you away." He chuckled.

"They love you," I whispered, knowing it was true.

"I'm glad, Love. Come on, let's start packing." He patted my ass softly.

Half an hour later, I left a note on the kitchen, and we left the Hamptons.

**

We got back to New York in record time. Since it was so early, traffic was light ,and sooner than expected, we were at my building. I got my luggage out of Masen's ridiculously small car, dragging my huge bag up the stairs and through the lobby.

"Need help there, Bella?" Jacob asked, running towards me and grabbing one of my medium weight messenger bags from my hand.

I smiled at the kid's attempt. "Thanks, Jake. That's very kind of you."

"I can take care of that. Thanks kid." Masen grunted, getting the bag and draping it over his shoulder.

I giggled, rolling my eyes, and giving Jacob a sweet smile. He just shrugged and winked at me before going back to his post.

"You know, Bella, you really shouldn't encourage him," Masen teased once we reached the elevator.

"But, I don't!" I protested.

Masen laughed, and for some reason his lack of belief irked me. "You think I flirt with him?"

"No, but I think you have no idea how attractive you are," he said with amusement. I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Bella, seriously, look around you. Half the building is in love with you."

"Sure," I said, my voice full of disbelief.

We had reached my front door. "Yes, it is, Love. I have no idea how you never notice."

"Give me a name!" I scolded, opening the door to him.

"And tell you who my competition is? Never!" he teased

I laughed, stepping closer to him and jumping on his back as he laid down the bags on the couch. He caught my legs and held them close so I wouldn't fall. My arms automatically wrapped around his shoulders.

"You have no competition," I whispered, leaning in and kissing his earlobe.

_Liar._

Masen moaned softly as I continued placing light kisses on his neck. It wasn't long before he released my legs, and I slid off his back. He quickly turned, pinned me on the closest wall and kissed me.

My pulse suddenly went wild at his touch, and my brain couldn't understand how my traitorous heart could react the same way with two completely different men. Before I could dwell too much on it, though, I noticed my phone was ringing, and now the voicemail was going through.

"Hi, leave a short message, and I'll get back to you," my voice called from the machine. Our lips were still attached to each other.

"Ms. Swan, this is Stephanie Summit. I need to get a hold or Mr. Masen. Please have him call me immediately," the voice replied.

Masen broke the kiss immediately, and for once I didn't protest. Stephanie Summit was the owner of Twilight Publishing, ergo our boss. We looked at each other, wondering what she would want. We took Friday off, since we were heading to the Hamptons, and last we heard everything was okay in the office.

I wondered what could've been so important that the boss would call my home phone on a Sunday in search of her manager. Part of me was a little miffed that the whole office (including the offices that weren't even located in New York) knew we were together.

Sure, our little spectacle the first official weekend of our relationship had practically cemented our relationship in the eyes of the staff, but still, I wasn't aware that we were on top of the office gossip list.

"You better call her back," I whispered.

Masen sighed and nodded, taking out his cell and going into the living room. I gave him a little privacy, rolling my suitcase to my bedroom to unpack. It wasn't three seconds after I got to my room, that I heard him curse.

"Bollocks!"

I jumped, as I was a little startled by his sudden outburst. I walked to my living room, eager to know what had happened.

"I'll take care of it. Don't worry, Ms. Summit… Yes, I'll keep you posted." And with that, he hung up the phone. He plopped himself on my couch, threw his head back, ran his fingers through his hair, and groaned in frustration.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"Ward Publishing is backing out of the merger," he answered, taking my hand and squeezing it softly.

"What?!" I asked. I was completely shocked. This was really bad news. Ward Publishing was the London-based Publishing House that was supposed to be our unofficial European brother. After the merger we would be publicly related and that meant growth for both companies. It was because of this that Masen was transferred from the London office to the New York one - he was in charge of said merger; he was the middle man between the two companies.

"Why?" I asked once again.

I could see the frustration growing on his features. "They got offered more money from another 'anonymous' company. I'm going to have to fly back there and get them back."

"What?!" It had seemed that my vocabulary had shrunk to simpleton questions.

"I need to fix this," he stated, standing up and going into the kitchen. I followed him.

"How did we miss this?" I asked, perplexed.

"Well, obviously, I've been distracted," Masen said through clenched teeth.

_What? Did he just?_

Anger flowed through me as I understood his statement. "You mean distracted with me." I crossed my arms in defiance.

Masen said nothing, and the silence felt like a slap in the face.

"I see…" I had no more to say. I turned around and headed back to my room, hoping he would get the hint and just leave. Entering my room, it took great willpower on my behalf not to slam my bedroom door like a sullen teenager, but I managed to contain my childishness.

I waited to hear the sound of my front door closing, signaling his departure, but it never came. Instead, I heard his faint footsteps approaching my room. I quickly busied myself unpacking.

I felt, rather than saw him stand in the doorway.

"I'm sorry," he started.

I instantly felt like a bitch for giving him a hard time when I had just committed the ultimate sin in a relationship… adultery.

Still, I felt the need to say what was on my mind. "You know, I never asked you to tell anyone in the office about us. I never asked to meet your parents. You were the one who insisted on going away to the Hamptons for the weekend," I grumbled, throwing clothes over my shoulder. I probably looked a little deranged.

"I know," he simply answered.

I turned around to see him. "Did you even want to do all that stuff? Or did you just do it because you thought it was what I wanted?"

"Isn't that what you wanted, Bella?" he retorted, quirking an eyebrow, defying me to lie.

"Of course, but not if it wasn't what you wanted," I answered honestly, clenching a blouse in my hands.

"I wanted it as well."

He was telling the truth; I could see it in his eyes. I released my poor blouse, now crumpled from my angry fingers, and put my hands on my hips. I chanced another glance at Edward. He was still looking at me with a hesitant expression, sighing as he entered my room. Stepping closer, he wrapped his arms around me, silently asking for a truce.

"I'm sorry, Love. You're not a distraction," he said into my hair, breathing in its scent.

I relaxed against his chest, letting my own arms hug him back. "I'm sorry too, Baby."

In all honestly, he didn't know what I was truly sorry for, but I just needed to say it out loud. After a few moments, he spoke up again. "I need to book a flight for this afternoon."

"You're leaving today?" I asked, my voice sad.

Masen nodded. "I need to be there ASAP."

"How long will you be gone?" I asked, suddenly afraid to be left alone without him to calm my stupid inner battle.

"Maybe three weeks, a month tops." I groaned at the knowledge.

_A fucking month?_

He chuckled. "I'll miss you too, babe."

**Cullen POV**

It was the best and the worst night of my life. The moment Bella walked into that wine cellar, I knew I couldn't let her go, not to mention, the elated haze from the wine had given me the courage I finally needed.

I pushed her, tested her limits. I knew I was not being the gracious gentleman I was supposed to be. Nevertheless, my roughness was my defense mechanism. I was defending myself against the heartache of losing Bella, and the only way I could do that was to show her that she was mine.

Part of me knew it had gone too far. Her words protested at first, but it was her body that craved for me.

Yes, I was very aware that my defense was that of most scumbags used when they forced themselves upon women. But I would never force Bella to do something she didn't want. And, if at some point, I had felt her hesitate, tense up, or shove me away, then I would've backed off.

However, she didn't.

Her kisses, although uncertain at first, grew wild with passion and abandon. Her hands roamed my chest as much as mine did hers; her womanly curves pressed against my body. She moaned, grabbed and pulled. She let me taste her lips, her skin. She let me adore her body.

Bella let me take her.

And for one single moment in our lust-crazed act, we connected in a way I'd never had with anyone else, not even my ex-wife.

But still… she left.

The moment we came down from our blissful oblivion, I felt her pulling away, guilt, sadness and confusion evident in her brown orbs.

I let her run away; I really had no choice. I wish I could say I regretted what happened, because if I felt even an ounce of regret then I would be better than my darling brother. However, I couldn't even compare what happened with Bella to the sleazy affair that ended my marriage. I did not regret it one bit.

Being with Bella had been the single most sexually-charged experience of my life, and I knew it wasn't just physical attraction that made it so. No, it was much more than that; it was the way she could look at me and make everything okay. Her opinionated self that always pushed me to change my mind; it was just her… just Bella.

Don't get me wrong; I may be a selfish bastard, but I wasn't heartless. I did not feel regret, yet, I did feel guilt. Guilt, because I knew despite all odds, James did love her. Perhaps not as much as I did, but as much as he had ever loved someone. More guilt, because I was just as bad as he was, and now I knew that she had felt something for me too.

All these thoughts plagued my mind as I lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I drifted in and out of sleep most of the night, unable to get some real rest. I didn't know what I was going to do when I saw Bella today, but I knew I couldn't let her run away again, not before I could tell her what she truly meant to me.

When the sunrays finally peeked through my window, I decided it was time to get up and face my fears. I stalled as much as I could, trying to figure out how I could get her to talk to me and not run away in the other direction.

When I finally went down, already dressed and ready for the day, I saw my mother and Renee heading outside to the porch.

"Good morning," I greeted.

"Morning, William," Esme replied.

"Is Bella up yet?" I asked, flinching slightly at my eager tone.

"Bella and James left this morning and without saying goodbye! As if I never taught her any manners!" Renee scoffed.

I was too shocked to answer, so I simply nodded.

Bella left? She ran away from me again. No, not this time.

"Well, Mom, Renee, I was just going to say goodbye myself. The office called early this morning. I have to look into some things before Monday."

Esme looked like she was about to protest, but I cut her off, kissing her cheek and sprinting upstairs. I caught Renee giving me a calculating expression, but I had no time to worry over how much she knew. I just knew I couldn't let Bella run away again, not ever.

**Bella POV**

"Have everything you need, Babe?" I walked into Masen's bedroom where he was zipping up his suitcase.

He nodded. "Yes, Love. Is the cab here?"

"Yep," I answered, leaning against the wall, trying not to look as depressed as I felt.

I accompanied Masen to the door where he gave the driver his bags before turning to me.

"You'll lock up?" he asked, motioning to his house.

"Yeah, I remember the alarm code." I jingled the keys for emphasis. "I'll miss you. Please, call me the moment you land," I commanded, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Masen held my waist, and without any notice, dipped me dramatically, holding me tight so I wouldn't fall on my ass. I giggled, and he kissed me, softly at first, but soon, the kiss grew passionate. We were getting lost in our own little world, when the driver honked the car, making us jump.

"Wanker," Masen grumbled, setting me straight. I laughed, shaking my head.

"You better be ready. We're finishing this when I come back," he said, motioning his hand between us.

"I'll hold you to that," I teased, giving him one last chaste kiss, watching him slide into the taxi.

He rolled down the window. "I love you, Swan."

I gulped back the lump that was currently residing in my throat. I leaned down and let my fingertips caress his soft stubble.

"I love you too." And with that, the yellow taxi drove off.

**

After I closed up at Masen's apartment, I decided to walk to Alice's apartment as it was just around the corner. I felt the need to confess my sins, and my best friend seemed like the best option at the moment.

"Bella!" Alice said, opening the door with a smile. I managed a small smile as a reply.

"What's wrong?" she asked, dragging me into her apartment.

"I'm a horrible person!" I sobbed, throwing myself onto her couch.

"That's not true," Alice cooed, rubbing my back.

"It is," I sniffed.

"Tell me what happened," Alice asked.

So I did. I told her everything, from the moment I met Cullen and Masen - although she knew that part - to this weekend. I told her how Cullen had helped me when Masen turned his back on me, how Masen repented and Cullen still agreed to be my friend, even though I always knew he felt something more. It was my entire fault; I was a selfish bitch who couldn't give one of them up.

"So I told Masen I was PMSing, and he agreed to leave. Now he's gone on a business trip and won't be back for a month," I finished.

I chanced a glance at Alice who was nursing a coffee mug. I noticed a steaming cup in front of me for the first time.

"So you still want to be with Masen?"

"Yes! Of course," I gasped.

"So what happened with Cullen was a mistake, then?"

"It's not that simple, Alice."

"Explain," she commanded.

I bit my lips, trying to order my rioting thoughts. "It wasn't a complete mistake. When I'm with Edward - Cullen, I mean, I can just be. I can talk to him and know that he's always listening. I can tease and scold him, and we can fight. We can never agree on anything, but its kinda what we do. We fight. He's a pompous ass most of the time, but he also respects me, and I respect him. Also…" I hesitated, unsure of what I was about to say.

"What?" Alice prompted, now very engrossed in my monologue.

"It's the way he looks at me, Alice. I swear, I can't describe it… but he has a way of looking at me, and I just know that I…" I stopped. I knew what my mind screamed at me at that moment, but I wouldn't let myself say it.

_I just know that I'm in love him._

"We are just connected, and it shows. The sex was amazing… more than amazing –"

"Better than sex with Masen?" Alice asked. I could tell she was more curious than she wanted to show.

"No!" I practically screamed. "Well… not better, just different." I groaned, running my hands through my hair, pulling it in frustration.

"I love Masen… I do." I looked up to meet Alice's blue eyes, hoping she would understand. "But, last night just felt right. I know I probably sound like those trashy harlequin romance novels you love to read, but… it was like, we just… fit."

"You make him sound better than Masen," she said quietly.

I groaned, thinking of a way to explain it. "He's not. Masen...he's wonderful. We almost never fight. Being with him is so easy and fun… he makes me laugh." I couldn't contain the smile. "When I'm with Masen, I'm just so happy."

I shook my head, resting my elbows on the table and hiding my head in my hands. "I've made a mess of things, haven't I?" My voice was muffled, but I knew Alice could hear me.

Alice sighed. "I don't know what you want me to say, Bella."

I peeked through my fingers at her worried expression. "Do you think I'm a whore?" I whispered.

"No," Alice replied immediately, taking my wrists and pulling my hands away from my face. "I think you got carried away. You're not a bad person, Bella. You just need to come clean."

My eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. "Tell Masen?!" I said in a panic.

"I mean with yourself."

I looked at Alice skeptically but nodded.

_I can figure this out._

_--Sure you can._

_I can! And I will._

_--Seeing is believing, Swan._

"So, tell me about Jasper," I asked, trying to steer the conversation off myself.

That seemed to do the trick, since the rest of the afternoon was spent talking about every detail that involved Jasper Hale. I was happy for Alice, I really was, but I still had the nagging guilt in the back of my head.

**

I had told Alice that I needed some time to think about what I was going to do about Masen and Cullen, so she agreed to let me go. I decided to walk the busy streets of New York a little bit before taking a cab home; hopefully, some of the fresh air would help clear my thoughts. As I walked, I thought about the two men that currently, plagued my thoughts.

How could two men who looked practically identical be so different at the same time?

Masen was so laid back, fun, and cocky. He exuded confidence and power like no other man could. However, he was also arrogant as hell, oblivious to other's feelings and a complete womanizer, except, he was slowly changing… for me. He'd already showed me he could be caring and sweet, and I loved him even more for it.

Cullen, on the other hand, was stiff and shy. His persona was so dry and reserved that you could assume he had a stick up his ass most of the time, but that was a mask he displayed to everyone – everyone except with me. When we were together - and not fighting over little things - he would laugh and play. He was a gentleman above everything else, never pushing - except for this weekend - and always making sure I was okay with everything.

It was wrong, but I knew some part of me, a big part too, loved him as well.

They were both wonderfully flawed men; in short, I loved everything about them both.

_The sex… don't forget about the sex._

_--As if I could…_

Yes, the sex. I didn't know what was creepier; the fact that I expected them to be similar, or the fact that I knew there was nothing farther from the truth.

_Perhaps both._

Like in everything, sex was just another example of how they were so different. Masen was cocky and full of himself, but when it came to sex, he was caring and sweet. He blew me away every time.

Cullen was normally shy and reserved, but last night he had been forceful and demanding. He was raw and completely passionate. It was amazing, and I knew that I wanted more.

I had been so lost in my musings that I barely noticed I was in the front entrance of my building. Sighing, I decided to go upstairs and draw a bath, anything that could help me calm down and ignore everything that was going on around me. I just wanted to escape it all – at least for one evening.

I reached the elevators when I heard Jacob shout my name. I looked up to see him sprinting towards me.

"Bella," he said, panting slightly.

The elevator had just opened. "Not right now, Jake, I'm sorry," I said stepping in and pressing the button.

Right before the elevator doors closed, Jacob said, "Wait, Bella, your boyfriend…" Before I could hear the rest of the sentence, the doors closed, and the elevator moved.

_What about Masen?_

I shook my head. Maybe Masen was right. Maybe I needed to tell the kid to back off a little. The elevator opened again at my floor, and I stepped out.

I really hoped I didn't have any angry messages from my mother today, though I knew I would at some point this week.

Just as I was contemplating what excuse I would give my mother, I saw just exactly what Jacob was talking about.

Edward was here, sitting outside my apartment door.

Not my Masen - Edward. It was Cullen - Edward.

He was sitting, leaning against my door, preventing me from going inside. His elbows rested on his knees, and he had his face in his hands. He looked like he was sleeping.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. His head jerked upwards, startled by my voice cutting through the deep silence in the hallway.

Slowly, he lifted his gaze, looking me over. I blushed a little when I realized I probably looked as crappy as I felt. I was wearing my ratty blue Converse, simple jeans, a red tank top and Masen's jacket, since it was starting to get a bit chilly outside. My hair was down, but the wind probably made it look like a bird's nest. I was a far cry from the elegant woman he had sought out last night.

"I need to talk to you," he said, standing up.

"Edward," I sighed, opening my door and letting him through. I knew better than to leave him outside. I stood by the door until he walked through, and my traitorous eyes took him in. He was wearing a simple gray button down shirt and blue jeans. He looked so incredibly handsome; I knew I was in trouble.

"Would you like anything?" I asked, going directly to the kitchen. I needed a moment to myself before I could go back out there.

"No, thank you," he called from my living room.

I served myself a glass of water and joined him in the living room. He was looking through my tiny apartment, taking in the mess of papers and magazines on my dinner table, the pictures on the several surfaces (which some of them included Masen and I), and the huge bookcase that resided in the back of the room.

I sat down on the only chair in my living room. I was careful not to sit on my love seat, for I knew better than to trust myself if I sat too close to him.

"Edward, what we did," I started, hesitantly looking down at my water glass. "It shouldn't have happened. I think we made a mistake… I made a mistake."

Cullen said nothing for a moment, and I couldn't bring myself to look at him. After a few moments of silence, I felt him move in front of me. Finally, he came into my line of vision. He was kneeling in front of me as he took the glass from my hands and intertwined his fingers between mine.

I lifted my gaze to meet his hazel eyes. "I know you want me to say I feel the same about what happened last night, Bella, but I can't," he said softly, his thumbs stroking my hands.

"Bella, what I feel for you… I've never felt for anyone else, not even my ex-wife. I know I may sound insane, but I think about you constantly - your eyes, your smile - you are always in my thoughts and in my heart." He placed my hands on his chest.

"I don't want to push you into being with me, ever again. But, you have to know how I feel… Bella, I'm in love with you."

I gasped. Tears started falling down my cheeks. My heart grew warm at his admission, and a traitorous happiness – one that I felt guilty for feeling - spread through me.

"I know that you're with James, Bella, and I hate that. I want you for myself. But only if you want me as well." He wiped the tears away from my eyes. "I want to be with you, Bella, in any way that you will let me."

This time, I sobbed. Wanting to feel him closer, I rested my forehead against his. He responded by rubbing my arms comfortingly. I closed my eyes, reveling in the intimacy of his touch.

"I'll be whatever you want me to be, Bella. Even if it is just as a friend," he whispered, his tone defeated.

I shook my head. "You deserve more," I whispered, my voice breaking as the tears kept falling.

Cullen leaned back, and I opened my eyes to look at him. He looked sad. I wanted nothing more than to take his pain away.

"I don't care if you're with James, Bella. I just want to be with you," he stated, his hazel eyes piercing through mine. I knew what he meant. He didn't care if he was pushed to the side. He didn't care if he was second best, if only he could just be a part of my life. I understood everything he was saying. It was then that I realized it...

I was a selfish bitch, and I wasn't going to change. I wanted the same thing.

I wiped my tears away and sighed. "I want to be with you too," I finally admitted to myself and to him. I wasn't crying anymore. I had made my decision. I wanted Cullen - and I didn't care who I had to hurt in order to have him.

Bella fucking Swan was going to have her cake and eat it too.

I slid off my chair and knelt in front of him, never breaking his stare. He didn't move as I moved closer to him. Making up my mind, I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into him, our lips a mere inch from each other.

"I want to be with you, Edward," I whispered, before I claimed his lips and rightfully kissed him.

He kissed me back without hesitation. I knew he would, but the thrill was still there. His lips brushed softly against mine, tasting and teasing me. He let me lead, afraid perhaps, that I would freak out and change my mind. However, little did he know that I wasn't going anywhere.

I pressed for more, running my tongue along his bottom lip. He moaned and reciprocated my actions. I could feel him slowly losing his composure. His hands griped my waist tighter as his kisses grew hungrier. I moaned when he finally slipped his hands down my torso and squeezed my ass, pulling my hips towards his own. With that one swift movement, I could feel him straining against his pants.

I sneaked a hand between us, feeling the muscles on his chest as my hands traveled lower and lower, finally going below his waistline. I hesitated – only slightly - before unbuttoning his jeans and grasping his length.

"Bella," he moaned, his hand stopping me from stroking him. "You really want this?"

"Yes," was my simple answer.

His genuine smile was contagious. His hands moved to my shoulders and underneath my jacket. He slowly removed it, letting it fall from the floor. My knees started to ache from the hard floor, so I eagerly took his hand within mine and stood up.

"Come with me," I asked, pulling him towards my bedroom.

Once we crossed the threshold into the bedroom, I was suddenly very nervous. Now that we were actually in my room, the situation became more real than ever, yet, I still knew that I wanted to be here… with him.

Cullen pressed his front to my back, making all of my thoughts fade into our lust-filled fog. His hands went to my hips, slowly making their way up, snaking themselves under my thin tank top. His fingers brushed against the skin of my belly, while he leaned down, letting his lips brushing against my neck. I shivered from the sensation.

I turned my head to the right and kissed him, trying to show him how much I wanted him – how much I wanted this. His hands moved down once more, unbuttoning my jeans easily and dipping his long fingers underneath my panties.

"Ah," I moaned. His fingers stroked my wet folds, making little circles on my clit.

"So wet… I love the way you feel." I was too immersed in my own pleasure to come up with a reply. "Bella, I want to taste you, Darling," his velvet voice purred, gently kissing my earlobe.

His words sent me in an absolute frenzy. I turned around to face him and quickly went to work on his shirt, practically tearing the buttons apart. He did the same, yanking my top off and hastily pushing my jeans down. We backed towards the bed, leaving a trail of clothes behind us, and before I knew it, he was down to his boxers, and I was only wearing my panties.

I hit the bed with the back of my knees, and Cullen caught me just before I fell to the bed. We laughed at my clumsy nature before he picked me up and laid me down gently onto the bed. He came down with me, resting his weight on his arms and pressing the hardness of his dick between my legs.

He kissed my neck, nibbling the soft skin of my shoulders and trailing down with a torturously slow pace. I wrapped my fingers between his short locks and pushed his mouth down to where I wanted it the most.

Cullen chuckled at my eagerness, but I was too lost in my haze to care. I bit my lip, trying to stifle a groan, when he finally reached one of my nipples, teasing me with his hot opened mouthed kisses. He palmed my other breast, squeezing and pulling at my nipple - it was pure pain and pleasure at the same time. I was a whimpering mess, left at the expense of his talented hand and mouth.

His lips, once again, brushed against the hardened peaks. He teased them before kissing and flicking them with his hot tongue. He then blew his cool breath against them, making my hips thrust upwards on their own accord.

My voice cracked with pleasure. "Please, Edward," I literally begged, opening my legs wider for him.

Cullen brushed his thumbs against my nipples one last time before kneeling back on his legs. He looked at me from his new view point, his penetrating stare hungrily exploring my exposed, naked body. His eyes then watched as his hands eagerly moved towards my panties, grabbing the edge and pulling them down my bare legs.

His hazel eyes locked with my brown ones, and I could see he had lost all self control - he was going to give himself fully to me. I had never wanted anything more.

I blushed at the way he adjusted himself so his mouth was just hovered above me. I was panting so hard in anticipation that I was getting dizzy; however, before I could make myself faint, he leaned down and kissed me softly, tasting me for the first time.

I lost all train of thought then - I even forgot to breathe. I had never felt this kind of pleasure surge through my body before. All I could think about and feel was Edward's mouth on my soft folds, his tongue happily and lazily lapping at me. When he circled my clit, I knew couldn't take much more.

"Edward," I chanted, my body giving into him – coming hard.

Edward kissed his way up my body, settling himself between my legs once more. I could feel his cock on the inside of my thigh, and my body shivered from anticipation.

"You taste amazing," he said softly, kissing my neck.

"I… want you… inside..." I said, my voice coming out in short breaths. It was a miracle that I could form any kind of coherent sentence at the moment. I pulled his face to mine, kissing him hungrily, moving my hips, rubbing myself up against his hard cock.

Edward moaned when I trailed my nails down his back and grasped his ass, moving him along with my hips. "Jesus, Bella, you don't know what you do to me," he said, his voice a soft whimper. He rested his head on my shoulder as I continued to move my hips against him.

I could feel his arms straining to hold his weight off me, so I pushed against his chest, effectively flipping us over so I was straddling him. His erect member was now resting along my warm pussy. I circled my pelvis against his. He hissed as my wetness rubbed against him.

I nibbled his neck and kissed his chest, never stopping my circular movements. "Please, Bella, I need you," he groaned, his strong hands stopping the movement of my hips.

I looked up at him, my crazy hair falling into my eyes. He brushed my chocolate locks back reverently. I bit my lip as I realized there was nothing sexier than having Cullen underneath me and completely under my mercy.

I leaned back, giving him a full view of my naked body as I pressed myself on top of his length and slowly slid down. I could feel as every inch of his cock stretched my tight opening. I bit my lip, half-containing the moan that escaped my lips.

"Fuck," he grunted, forcefully grabbing my hips and pushing me down all the way. His eyes were closed, his mouth half opened, his fingers pressing into my skin, begging me to move.

I rested my hands on his toned chest, supporting myself as I ground my hips slowly but intently. I wanted to enjoy every feeling, every touch, every inch.

"You feel so good," I whispered, looking down at our joined bodies and back to his face. His eyes were open now, looking at me like I was the center of his universe. I knew the feeling; at the moment, he was my universe.

"Bella," he moaned, his eyes half closing in pleasure as I picked up my pace.

His hands moved up my sides and grasped my eager breasts. I arched my back in response, grinding harder, taking him deeper. It drove him over the edge. Losing all restraint, he sat up, changing our position slightly. He held me against his chest so my breasts would brush up against him every time I moved. One hand moved up to my neck, pulling me down to his mouth, while the other pressed against the small of my back, measuring my thrusts.

I pushed myself against him, moving faster and moaning into his mouth. The marvelous friction tightening the coil in my center, bolts of electricity flowing through us. I threw my head back, whispering Edward's name.

He leaned his head against my collarbone, kissing his way up to my ear. "Do you feel that?" he panted, moving both his hands to my ass and pushing it against his hips. I nodded, knowing that he was referring to that electricity between us.

"Ah," I panted, thrusting harder.

"Come with me, Darling." He looked at me, his lustful eyes quickly driving me over the edge.

I felt my whole body tighten, and hot waves of pleasure burst through me. His release quickly followed as he gave into his orgasm the same time I was flying from mine.

I collapsed into his arms, blissfully sore but completely satisfied. He kissed my lips softly, almost reluctantly, his arms wrapping completely around my back, pressing me tighter against him. I was a little confused at his protective actions, but then I remembered that this was the moment that I left him last night.

I did my best to ease his fears, kissing him back, devoutly caressing his back and neck. I leaned back and gave him a sweet smile. He responded with his own shy crooked grin.

"That was incredible," I whispered, suddenly giddy.

"You are incredible," he teased, kissing my nose.

"Suck up," I pouted, feeling my blush.

Cullen trailed his nose against my hot cheeks, kissing them and making me giggle. "I'll do anything to see that gorgeous blush of yours."

"It doesn't take much," I said, my eyes rolling playfully.

He grinned, a full evil smirk on his face. "I know."

"Bastard." I yawned, abrupt exhaustion making an appearance. "I'm sorry. I didn't get that much sleep last night."

"Neither did I," he said in return.

The reason was left unsaid, although we both knew the cause.

"Would you stay… would you stay the night?" I asked selfishly.

He looked shocked for a moment. He ran his hand through his hair, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You don't have anything else to do today?" he pressed.

_He's asking about Masen._

_--I know! I'm not stupid._

I disentangled myself from him, sitting next to him and wrapping the sheets around my body. I looked down, tracing intricate patterns on the soft fabric.

"Masen is on a business trip… London. He won't be back for a month." I shrugged my shoulders, trying to appear as nonchalant as I could. I failed miserably.

Cullen turned to face me, his fingers pulling my chin up to meet his eyes. "I meant what I said earlier, Bella. I'll be in your life, regardless of what you want me to be."

"Can we not talk about this and just enjoy our time together?"

He moved his hand up to my cheek, and I leaned into his touch. He nodded, once again letting me be the selfish bitch I wanted to be.

He grabbed my shoulders and laid us back down on the bed. I settled my head against his chest, hugging his side. His arm wrapped around my back, drawing lazy circles on my skin. I pulled the covers over us and snuggled closer to him.

"Goodnight, darling," he whispered, kissing the top of my head.

"Sweet dreams," I mumbled, kissing his chest.

It wasn't long before I drifted off, Cullen's scent and tender strokes sending me to a peaceful sleep.

My last thoughts before slipping into oblivion were of our forbidden love.

* * *

K- ok guys... before you review I want you guys to remember Bella is not a Mary Sue in this story... she's a far cry from it. But give her a break, she loves two men, and sooner or later she'll have to choose. So please keep an open mind, and leave a review!! :D

B - Oo, drama. Bella's being a selfish bitch, but honestly... can you blame her? Two Edwards - both wanting her? What would you do? Yeah, I thought so, I'd fuck both of them two! :) Reviews would be lovely, but you already knew that.


	18. The Forbidden Affair, Continued

B - Okay, this is my chapter (apart from the AWESOME piano scene) and you need to pay attention because there is a lot going on is this insane chapter. God... there's not much to say - the promised threesome is coming - soon! So, look out for that.

Karla - I love youuu.

K- We are aware that this chapter maybe a little bit random, but Becca and I decided we didn't want to drag it on, so things are going to happen very fast now... so pay attention and leave a review ;)

Becca - You are the Alice to my Bella LOL..

Thanks to our awesome betas: MOON920 and everwondering.

DISCLAIMER: WE DON NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED CHARACTERS.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I groaned as I felt the sun's warm rays shine through my small, dingy window. I turned around and snuggled into the warm body that resided beside me. Cullen moaned as he felt me press my naked body against his. He easily enveloped me into his arms, and I buried my head into his chest, taking in his scent.

"Morning, Darling," Edward said, yawning and kissing my forehead. I shook my head.

"No, not morning. Still sleepy," I mumbled into his bare chest. Edward just laughed, his laughter laced with sleep.

"Still sleepy, huh?" Edward asked, running his fingers lightly down my upper thigh, gripping it before throwing it gently over his hip. I gasped, feeling his erection press up against me.

"How about now?" he asked, his voice deep and hoarse.

"Mm, I'm a bit more awake now, baby," I responded, pressing my hips into his. Cullen laughed as he started to place soft kisses on my neck, his hands greedily running over my skin. I threw my head back and moaned softly, letting Cullen slowly wake up me and my body - his way.

_God, way better than my usual morning coffee._

**

Cullen and I were walking through the busy streets of Manhattan. It was our new routine. For the last four weeks we'd spent almost every free second together. Like our previous weekends, we dragged ourselves out of bed for a brisk walk and some much needed food.

"Oh! Look at that one, Edward! He's just so adorable," I gushed.

Cullen groaned as we stopped on the sidewalk to look at a box filled with puppies. "I can just see him defecating all over the place, Bella."

I rolled my eyes. "God, can't you just agree with me that he's adorable and not ruin my happy moments in my pathetic, sad, little life?" I said, slightly annoyed, picking up the yellow Labrador with blue eyes.

"Look at him, Edward!" I rubbed my cheek against his soft, furry face. Cullen smiled and kissed my cheek softly.

"Sorry, Bella, you're right. He'll look down-right adorable while he's defecating all over the place."

I laughed at Cullen's attempt to please me while standing his ground.

"You're impossible," I said, setting down the puppy and leaning into him, my hands placed on his chest.

"And you're impossibly sexy," he said, his fingers curling underneath my chin and bringing my lips to his.

"Mm, why did we leave the bed this morning again?" I asked, my body promptly responding to the one, simple kiss.

"Breakfast, darling, remember? But, you got distracted by the adorable I-defecate-everywhere-puppies." Cullen grinned, kissing me once more.

"Ah, that's right," I said, kissing him back, this time with more neediness. Cullen moaned in response, wrapping me within his embrace, his tongue snaking out, licking my lower lip. I automatically opened myself to him, letting our tongues tangle within one another.

"Ahem," a voice interrupted.

We ignored it.

"Ahem," the voice tried again.

I felt Cullen sigh into my mouth, and he pulled away slowly, giving me one last peck. I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to lose the sensation of Cullen's mouth on my own. However, I opened my eyes when I heard Edward give a slight gasp.

"Tanya…" he breathed.

_What did he say?_

_--Tanya._

_Tanya? *gasp* As in EX-WIFE, Tanya?_

_--I'd assume so, Swan._

My eyes automatically snapped open and landed on a gorgeous, leggy strawberry blonde wearing an impeccable, violet, stylish dress. Her hair was up in an elegant bun, bringing attention to her slender neck. Her makeup was light but strategically placed, her blue eyes shining with intensity.

She represented true beauty, and I instantly felt inadequate.

We were supposed to just come down for breakfast, so I looked far from presentable. I'd barely had time to wash my face and comb my hair into a messy ponytail before leaving the apartment. I was wearing simple black jeans, my old NYU hoodie and my ratty blue Converse.

"Hello, William," she said softly, her voice sounding like bells. Edward's posture became stiff and unsure. His hands dropped from my body. I pouted slightly and looked in between the two.

"So, who's this lovely woman you're with?" Tanya asked, seemingly wanting to break whatever tension was there. Cullen seemed to shake his head out of his thoughts as he reached for me.

"Bella, this is Tanya Cull – I mean, Denali. Tanya Denali. Tanya, this is Bella Swan."

The striking woman stuck out her hand. "Hi, Bella, it's great to meet you, really."

I took her dainty hand in my clumsy one. "I... uh yeah, you too," I said, my voice a bit shaky.

_--This is the ex-wife, Bella!_

_God, I'm absolutely hideous compared to her!_

"Puppies?" she quipped, her perfectly manicured eyebrow rising in question. Cullen put his hands up in defense.

"No, no! God, absolutely not." Cullen nervously pulled his fingers through his hair. "You know there's no way I could handle one of those things, Tanya."

She nodded. "Well, yes, but what about Bella here? I was asking her anyways."

I smirked at Tanya's smart remark as Edward forced a small smile.

"She was just looking," he replied for me. I huffed in annoyance.

_What am I, five?_

I picked up the puppy again, holding it close to my chest.

"Actually, Edward, I've been thinking about getting one."

Cullen's expression changed from annoyance, to disbelief, to anger. "Bella, no, you can't be serious."

Anger rose in me. "Yes, I can." I turned to the man.

"I'll take this one."

Edward's jaw dropped as I handed him the puppy so I could pay the man. Tanya just laughed, petting the small animal is Cullen's arms.

"Awe, he's just adorable, Bella!"

I smiled, handing over some cash. "Isn't he?"

Cullen pouted. "Bella, really, you don't need a dog."

After I paid the man, I took the unnamed pup from Edward's arms. Immediately, he brushed the dog's fur off of his black and white striped polo.

Tanya rolled her eyes. "Really, Bella, don't listen to Mr. Uptight over there. He could never deal with puppies or children. I should know, as a matter of fact."

_Children?_

_--Right, because she was married to him._

I tried to play it cool, but Edward looked like he wanted to vomit or punch something – probably both.

"Right, well, Cull – I mean, Edward and I should get going. You know, have to take the pup home and –"

"Shit!" I squealed mid-sentence, realizing that something warm was running down my front. I held the dog at arm's length, realizing it had just pissed all over me.

"Fuck, fuck, shit!" I cursed loudly. The dog barked in a happy manner, waggling his tail and looking at me with big blue happy eyes.

"Why you…" I started to say, but Cullen grabbed the puppy from me.

"Bella, he's just an innocent puppy, remember?" he said, a knowing smirk hinting at the corner of his mouth. I just huffed, looking down at my urine soaked clothes.

Great. The first time meeting Tanya – _the_ Tanya – and I'm covered in dog piss. Fucking amazing, fucking fantastic.

_Fucking Karma._

_--Well, you are the one who wanted to show up Cullen, Bella._

_Just shut the fuck up…_

"Well, I must be going, but it was really nice to see you again, William. It looks like you're doing well."

Edward took her out-reached hand. "Same with you, Tanya."

She smiled brightly at me, her hand falling from Edward's.

_She even has prettier hands than I do._

"It was wonderful to meet you, Bella. I'm sorry about the…" she said, waving her hand to my front.

"Yeah, well, thanks," I said, my tone defeated. She ruffled the pup's head once more and walked off down the crowded street.

"Bella, we need to get you home, darling. You're covered in dog urine," Cullen said, stroking the pup, which in turn was licking his hand.

I glared at him. "No shit, Sherlock," I said.

"I told you that you didn't need a dog," he retorted.

I bit my lip, holding my tongue – this was one argument I knew that I couldn't win.

**

I sighed, running my hands through my freshly-showered locks. After that horribly embarrassing scene in front of Cullen's ex-wife, he insisted that I go home and shower while he stopped at the pet store and grab a few necessities for the most-ridiculous-way-to-spend-my-money dog. Well, at least that's how he had put it.

I tied my simple white, cotton robe around my naked body and wondered if Cullen had returned from the store yet.

"Edward?" I asked.

"In here, baby."

I smiled as I walked into the living room. Edward was on the floor, a chew toy in his hand, the puppy on the other end of the chew toy, growling. The site before me made me laugh.

Edward looked at me confused. "What?"

"I thought you hated him?" I asked questioningly, sitting beside Cullen.

"Well, he tends to grow on a person, I suppose."

I just rolled my eyes and picked up the puppy, nuzzling it with the side of my face.

"Have you picked out a proper name for it yet?" he asked, throwing an arm around my shoulders.

I kissed the puppy and placed him on the floor. Cullen went back to playing tug-of-war with him.

I contemplated. "How about, E.J.?"

Cullen grimaced. "How did you come up with that horrible name?"

I grinned – I knew he'd love it. "Edward Jr., of course!" I said cheerfully.

"Bella…" Cullen chastised. "You can't be serious."

I stroked the pup's back. "Of course I am! Isn't that right, E.J.?" The dog barked back happily. "See? He loves it."

Cullen rolled his eyes. "He has absolutely no idea what you're saying, Bella."

A few moments of silence passed, and I took it as an opportune moment to ask about the one person I've wanted to ask about all afternoon.

"So, that was Tanya, huh?" I asked, my voice trying its damndest to sound nonchalant.

Cullen sighed, leaning back into my couch, his head hitting the soft cushions. "Yes," he simply stated.

I bit my lip, hesitant to say anything more on the matter – even though I was dying for him to say something more.

"And you guys were married for how long?"

"Two weeks, but we dated for two years," he answered, his eyes closed, his head still resting on the couch.

"Two weeks?" I squeaked.

"Yes, two weeks, Bella."

"Oh," I said my voice small. "What about her and your brother?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

Cullen reached up his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "You'll have to ask James about that, Bella." I wanted to press on, but I knew that that subject was uncharted territory. "Speaking of which, isn't he coming home soon?"

I nodded, running my hand across his chest. "Yes, two days, actually."

Cullen's head lifted itself from the couch as his arms enveloped my body. He kissed the top of my head.

"Bella?" he breathed.

I sighed, snuggling into his chest, one of my hands petting the newly named pup. "Yes, baby?" I answered him.

"Tomorrow, you should come over to my place."

I looked up at him. "Really?" I asked, astonished. Even though we'd had this little tryst going on for a while, Cullen had never once invited me over to his place.

"Of course, darling."

I leaned up and placed a soft kiss upon his lips. However, the soft kiss slowly turned into a kiss of frenzied need. Quickly straddling him, I pushed my chest towards his body, needing his touch. Cullen's expert hands roughly opened the offending robe, taking one of my eager breasts in his mouth.

"Mm, baby…" I moaned, arching my back into his mouth. It was then that my phone suddenly started to ring. Cullen let go of my breast, and I moaned, missing the contact.

He looked up at me. "Are you going to get that?"

I smiled crookedly as I let the call go to voicemail.

"Hi, leave a short message, and I'll get back to you," the machine said. Cullen grinned, capturing my mouth once more.

"Why, Bella--" Cullen started, but his voice was interrupted by another.

"Bella? Babe, are you there?"

I broke the kiss when I realized it was Masen who was calling, breaking Cullen's and mine's atmosphere.

Cullen huffed in annoyance as his brother's loving voice continued to pierce through my apartment.

"Bella… shit. Answer the god damn bloody phone, love. I miss you…"

Cullen shifted, obviously uncomfortable with Masen's continued call. I took Cullen's face within my hands, running my lips over his cheek, trying to soothe him.

"Ignore him, William. You're here with me, not him."

_--God, you're such a fucking horrible person, Swan._

"… bugger… call me when you get this, please. I love you." And with that, the phone clicked, and my machine beeped.

A few moments of unwelcomed, awkward silence passed.

"You should call him back, Bella. I have to leave anyways… I still have some work things to take care of before tomorrow." His discomfort was obvious. His shoulders were squared, stiff. His eyes avoided mine, and the familiar guilt we both felt stood between us.

Tears started to cloud my vision. "Please stay," I whispered, wrapping myself around him tighter.

Cullen tangled his hands in my hair. "Bella…" he whispered, kissing my lips softly.

"Please stay," I pleaded again, the tears falling on their own accord. I didn't want him to leave me alone to wallow in my remorse.

"Don't cry, baby. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," he relented, wrapping my small body in his embrace

We held each other for a few moments, granting comfort only we could give. Soon the uneasiness was gone, and we went back to our little world. EJ barked happily, seeking our attention. Cullen and I turned to look at him. He gave a soft whimper and jumped, wanting to get into my lap; however, since I was on top of Cullen, the poor pup was not successful. We both laughed while I scooped him up and settled him between us.

"See? He's happy that you're here, too."

Edward chuckled, kissing the top of my head. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"I'm happy I'm here too," he sighed, resting his forehead on mine.

This felt almost perfect – almost.

**

"I have a surprise for you!" I chimed cheerfully into the phone. I could feel Masen's hesitation all the way from England. I knew that Masen didn't handle 'surprises' extremely well.

"A surprise, Swan?" he pressed.

I smiled into the phone. "Yep, and you're going to love him."

A few moments of silence passed.

"Edward?" I pressed, fearful I'd lost the connection.

"You told me you were on birth control, Bella! Bloody, fucking hell…"

I laughed – hysterically. Masen thought I was pregnant; I just couldn't contain my laughter.

"Bella? Have you gone mad?" Masen asked.

"God, Edward – I'm not pregnant! Jesus, babe, you should've heard yourself. You completely freaked."

Masen sighed heavily into the phone, and E.J. barked, curious at my sudden burst of laughter.

"A puppy, love? You got a puppy?" The excitement in Masen's voice was evident.

"Yes, and he was the surprise… but the little bugger ruined it by barking," I said, looking over at E.J. who was happily wagging his tail at me. I shook my head.

"What's his name, babe?"

"E.J."

"E.J.?" he repeated.

"Edward Jr.," I replied nonchalantly.

Masen flat out laughed his gorgeous laugh. "That's… hilarious, Swan. Fucking brilliant – I love you."

I sighed into the phone. "I love you too, and I miss you to pieces."

_--Only when you're not with him._

_I'm ignoring you at the moment._

_--Bitch._

"God, me too. I'll be home tomorrow, love. I can't wait to see you… to hold you… to uh, finish what we started before that fucking wanker honked his horn."

A warm, tingly sensation spread through my body at his promise. "Me neither, baby. But, I have to go… I'm meeting Alice and Angela for dinner."

_Actually, I'm meeting your brother for a romantic dinner date._

"Okay, love. Tell them 'hello' for me, and I'll see you soon, babe."

"Soon, Edward. Bye, love." And with that I hung up the phone and sighed.

_God, what_ _the fuck_ _am I doing?_

**

"So what's this all about?" I asked Cullen with a smile, setting my fork down.

His dining table was so elegant that I was almost afraid to eat there at first. Edward had gone out of his way to make everything perfect for tonight.

Cullen simply shrugged. "I just wanted to have a nice, romantic dinner with you."

_Code for… a last night alone_ _with you_ _before James comes back. _

"It was delicious. Thank you." I leaned over the table and kissed him softly.

"I have a surprise for you," he said, standing up and walking over to me.

"A surprise you say? Does this surprise require clothing?" I teased, waggling my eyebrows.

He laughed, extending his hand out for me to take. He pulled me up, kissing the back of my hand. "Not that kind of surprise… at least not yet," He smirked. I shivered inwardly at his innuendo.

He led me across his dining room and towards his beautiful, glossy, black, baby grand piano. He motioned for me to sit on the bench, while he went to retrieve my wine glass. His home was beautiful. It was elegant and so completely him. I was still admiring the artwork he had in this particular room when Edward came back. He took a healthy sip of the wine glass before giving it back and sitting down next to me.

He started warming his fingers by playing the opening notes to one of Chopin's Nocturnes. I was instantly mesmerized. Cullen would close his eyes, giving into the music. His body would move, flowing with the soft melody. His long fingers caressed the ivory keys at times, only to punctuate them with angry strokes the next - it was incredibly sexy.

When the song was finished, I set my wine down and clapped. "I love classical music," I said in awe.

He smiled. "I hope you like this next one… you inspired it," he said softly.

Before my mind had time to understand what he meant, he turned to the piano once more and started playing.

It was bittersweet, and even if I wanted, I would never find the correct words to explain it. This song; it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard in my life. The tunes varied from achingly sweet, to vibrant and happy. Soon, the melody took a life of its own, and I knew what it was… it was our tale - our life, our story.

Too soon, the song ended, and I realized I was crying. I quickly wiped my tears as Cullen placed a soft hand on my cheek.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad," he chuckled, stroking my face.

I laughed, giving him a light punch. I took a deep breath and finally calmed down enough to say, "It was beautiful."

"Not as much as you," he whispered, leaning in and giving me a soft kiss.

I smiled against his lips. "You can stop the flattery now. I'm pretty sure you're getting lucky tonight."

"Alas, my master plan worked," he chuckled, kissing his way down my neck.

I moaned but quickly pulled away. "Wait, did you really write that for me?" I asked, looking down at my clasped hands, suddenly shy.

Cullen curled his fingers under my chin, pulling me up to look at him. "I did," he answered honestly.

The teasing was gone, the moment was perfect, and as I gazed into his hazel eyes I knew that if I didn't say it right now, I would never find another time to do so.

"I love you, William, so very much," I whispered, feeling the butterflies flutter in my stomach.

To my amazement, Cullen's eyes brimmed with tears, and I was overwhelmed of how much emotion he was letting himself show me. He didn't let the tears fall; however, he just looked at me for a moment, before leaning down and taking my lips, kissing me as passionately as if for the first time.

I don't know how long we sat there, kissing and touching. I just know I was this close to forgetting my own name. All I knew was him, his lips, his hands, and his sweet, soapy masculine scent.

We pulled back for air. Resting his forehead against mine, he finally replied, "I love you too, Bella."

We kissed slowly, trying to follow the statement with our actions. Soon, I was practically sitting on Cullen's lap, and in one swift motion he pulled me to straddle him on the long bench. His hands grabbed my ass, pushing my aching center to his clothed erection. I cursed myself for wearing pants instead of a skirt.

"Bedroom," I breathed, kissing his neck.

Culled didn't reply; he just grabbed my ass tighter and pulled me up with him. I squealed, wrapping my legs around his waist. He took us to his bedroom and set me down on his bed.

He stayed on the edge of the bed, leaving me panting in want. Slowly, he unbuttoned his shirt, his passionate eyes never leaving mine. I watched him, admiring the way he undressed for me. He slipped off his shirt, his bare chest glistening from the moonlight that crept through his window. I kneeled on the bed, moving closer to his body as I pulled my blouse over my head. He undid his belt and pants, taking his shoes and socks off before pushing them down. Once he was left in his boxers, he stepped closer to me, helping me unbutton my own pants and pushing me into the bed.

I sighed at the contact of his eager hands over my legs as he pushed my pants down, my panties going along with them. He removed my heels and joined me on the bed lying down next to me. I turned to face him, kissing his chest. His right hand moved up from the curb of my ass to my waist and up my clothed breasts.

I was hypnotized by the gentleness of his touch as his hand reached the strap of my bra, pulling it down, and he kissed my shoulder.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered into my skin. I shivered at his tenderness.

His hands moved back to the clasp of my bra, undoing it so he was free to remove the offending object. He pushed me back into the bed and climbed on top of me. I moaned as his wonderful weight pressed against my body.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me, our lips meeting once again, our tongues battling for dominance. His hands moved to my breasts, kneading and pinching my nipples, making them hard with need. I wrapped my legs around his waist, noting with disappointment his boxers were still in place. I tried hooking my toes on them and pushing them down, but I wasn't very successful.

Cullen chuckled, but I would not have any teasing right now. "I want you," I moaned heavily into his ear. "Please, Edward, make love to me." I rubbed myself against his boxers for emphasis.

He gasped when he felt my warmth between us. He moved a hand down, sliding a finger over my drenched pussy. "You're ready for me," he panted. "So wet and ready," he whispered, circling my entrance.

"For you… I want you," I pleaded, running my nails over his back.

Cullen quickly leaned back and removed his boxers, his hard cock standing up at attention. Before I could admire him properly, he was back, kissing my breasts and teasing me with his fingers.

He kissed his way up my neck and to my mouth, aligning his length to my entrance. I pulled back, resting my head on the pillows and looking into his eyes. My hand moved down the hard lines of his hipbone, grasping his cock and guiding it into me.

"Ah," we both moaned.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, pushing him down with my feet so he went deeper. "You feel like heaven…" he grunted, "… you always do."

He pushed, burying himself up to the hilt. "Oh, God," I whimpered, wrapping my arms tighter against him. I wanted him deeper; it was as if I wanted him to get under my skin and stay there.

Edward started moving, slow, measured thrusts. As if testing our limits, I was past asking for more - it was too overwhelming. After a few strokes, his pace became harder, faster. He raised himself slightly, and when he did, his thrusts brushed against my clit, sending sparks through my center.

"Don't stop," I managed, releasing his back and raising my hands over my head and to the headboard. I barely noticed the loud bangs as the bed hit the wall over and over again.

I pressed my hands against it, using them to push myself against his thrust. I arched my back, forcing my body to take all the pleasure he was giving me. He used one hand to support himself, while the other moved to my legs. Not stopping his movements, he grabbed my left leg and pulled it on top of his shoulder, leaning in and somehow heightening the pleasure.

I braced myself harder, gasping, "I'm gonna come."

"Come for me, darling. I love to feel you against my cock," he grunted, going faster.

I lost it. I felt my muscles clench against his member as I moaned incoherently. Fire spread from my center through my limbs, leaving a pleasant warmth in its wake. Edward pumped into me one last time before releasing into me. I moved my leg off his shoulder and around his waist again.

He collapsed on top of me, and I was glad we were still joined. I was shaking a little from the intensity of my orgasm, and I wanted the closeness he provided. He noticed my shaking and tried to pull away, but I pressed my legs on his back, not letting him go.

"Don't go," I whispered into his ear.

"I'm here," he replied, sneaking his arms around me and holding me to him. "Are you okay?" he asked kissing my shoulder.

I nodded, feeling overwhelmed by tonight's events. "I love you," I said.

Cullen pulled back, lying down next to me. I protested, wanting to feel him closer. He quickly got under the covers, pulling me with him and setting me on top. He pulled the covers over us, and I leaned against his chest.

"This way is better," he commented. I nodded in agreement, resting my head over his heart.

Cullen kissed the top of my head and stroked my hair. I listened to his beating heart, finding it was the perfect lullaby to soothe me into a comfortable deep sleep.

**

I sighed as I stuck the key into my apartment and turned the lock. This morning had been harder than I thought. Saying goodbye to Cullen… well, in all honestly… sucked. I wish I could've stayed in bed all day with him – lounge, eat, do some adult activities – you know, the usual. But, I couldn't. Masen was coming home today, and I had to get home and rid myself of Cullen's smell and my own personal smell of betrayal.

God, how was I going to do this? I told Cullen last night that I had loved him – and I fucking meant every word of it. He wasn't someone I could just walk away from – he had part of my heart, and I had all of his.

"Fuck!" I cursed softly, pissed off at my inner musings. Throwing my purse on the floor, I noticed that something was different. First off, E.J. wasn't at my feet barking and licking me to fucking death. My first thought was that someone had broken in here and had easily gotten rid of the pup.

_Shit, someone's in here._

_--Don't be silly, Swan._

Ignoring my nagging conscious, I frantically looked around for some sort of weapon. I spotted an empty candlestick holder and clutched it to my chest. I quietly slipped out of my heels and started to slowly move around in my apartment.

Kitchen – clear.

Living room – clear.

Oh fuck. Whoever was here was in my bedroom – I could hear them shuffling around.

The perverts were probably going through my panty drawer. Raising the candlestick, ready for something to happen, I stepped into the doorway and swung with all my might. I hit something – someone – and heard them curse.

"Shit!" the man's voice cursed. With my eyes still closed, I kept swinging the heavy object around wildly.

"Get the fuck out!" I yelled. All of a sudden, the man's voice went from panicked curses to right out laughter. Forcing a chance, I opened one eye.

Masen was standing on my fucking bed, a towel draped lowly around his waist, his upper half bent over in laughter.

I dropped the candlestick with a heavy thud on the ground.

"Holy shit, Swan… that… was fucking, hilarious, babe," he said through his insistent laughter.

I however, wasn't fucking amused. "Well, you've could've said something, Edward! Fuck, I thought someone had broken in!"

His laughter died down. "Swan, if someone broke in, would your front door still be locked?"

I huffed in annoyance, forgetting that I had given Masen a key to my place. "Where's the dog?"

Masen nodded towards the bathroom door. I looked into the bathroom and saw E.J. lazily stretched out in front of the tub. The dog looked at me in annoyance, as if I had interrupted his precious nap schedule. Masen, noticing my annoyance, stepped down from the bed.

"Oh, babe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, honestly. I've missed you… come here," Masen said, enveloping me in his arms. He kissed the top of my head and held me tightly for a few seconds.

He sighed in contentment. "God, love… I'm so happy right now; I feel like such a fucking pansy."

I snaked my arms around his bare back, resting them right above the edge of the towel. I felt Masen harden quickly underneath the thin towel. My body responded properly, pressing itself into his.

Masen pulled back, his long hands cupping my face. "Bella…" he whispered, his lips ghosting mine.

"I'm so happy, love…" he said, his lips pressing more forcefully on mine. "So bloody fucking happy."

His tongue snaked out, tasting my bottom lip. I didn't know whether to cry or to push him away. This felt all wrong – I had betrayed him, the man whom I loved – who loved me. Masen seemed to notice my change in demeanor.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked, pushing me to arms length.

My eyes left the floor and met with his green orbs. They were bright and brilliant, sparkling with love and admiration – and that left me feeling like a complete and utter bitch.

Despite my completely fucked up emotions, I stood up straight and pushed all my emotions and feelings to the side. "Actually, I'm perfect, baby… now that you're here."

Masen smiled that crooked smile and kissed me full on the mouth. Soon, the 'I missed you' kisses turned into 'I really fucking missed you' kisses, and Masen and I were together once again.

Two hours later, Masen and I were newly seated at our favorite restaurant (the one we had our first date at, of course), and Masen had just ordered a bottle of our usual wine. I looked across at the man who had a completely genuine smile on his face the whole afternoon and evening.

"Why are you so God damn happy, Edward? You've been smiling all day; it's flat out creepy."

Masen chuckled his beautiful laugh. "Let's see… I get to see my beautiful girlfriend after four bloody long weeks, I come home to a cute little bugger – who peed on the floor earlier today, by the way - and oh, I finally got laid... twice."

I laughed, missing Masen's off-beat, male chauvinistic humor. Masen reached across the table and brushed his fingertips along my cheek and down my jaw line. Just at that moment, the waiter came by with the wine. Masen's fingertips dropped from my skin, and he seemed to sigh.

"What is it, love?" I asked, taking a long sip from my wine-glass.

His demeanor was odd, like he was nervous about something. "Bella…" he started out, his voice low, soft and knowing.

_Shit. He knows something. Shit, shit, shit._

_--You knew this day would come, Swan._

_I've ruined everything. God damn everything._

_--You just had to have your cake and eat it too._

_I know! Fuck, and now Masen's leaving me and I just –_

"…marry me."

_Don't know what to –_

_--What?_

"What?"

"Swan, have you heard a single thing, I've said?"

I grimaced. "Yes?"

Masen just laughed and took my hand, kissing it softly.

"Bella, marry me."

I nearly dropped my wine glass.

"Marry? As in an actual marriage? As in walking down the long aisle of no return? As husband and wife, marry?" I questioned, my voice growing higher with every word.

Masen just laughed.

"Is this a joke?" I asked, perplexed.

_Who the hell would want to marry into my crazy family? And willingly?_

"No, Swan, it isn't. I've been thinking about asking you for some time now, love." Masen took my hand, rubbing it soothingly between his hands. "Marry me, Bella. Marry me, and let's be happy for the rest of our lives. Say yes, love."

I was too stunned to say anything else, so I said what he had asked.

"Yes. Yes, of course I will!" My enthusiasm grew as my brain started to process what had just happened.

_Holy shit balls – Renee's going to freak out._

_--Fuck, I'm freaking out here. Masen – Mr. I-would-never-settle-down-playboy just asked you, Bella-the-most-unlucky-woman-in-love to marry him. Him! Mr. GQ!_

_Gee, thanks for your faith._

_--*shrugs* Like you're not surprised, Swan?_

_No, I… well, yes… fuck, I don't know._

Masen reached into his coat pocket and took out something petite and silver. He held it in between his elegant fingers.

"May I?" he asked. I giggled like a fucking school girl as I nodded. Masen slipped the incredible looking ring onto my ring finger.

"Holy shit, Edward! This ring… is… insane… it's… gorgeous." I said, my speech coming out in short breaths.

Masen giggled, bringing his hand to my face, cupping my cheek. "I love you Bella; that'll never change. Remember that." I leaned into his touch and sighed.

_God, I love this man._

"I love you too, Edward… so fucking much."

Masen smiled his crooked grin as he leaned in and kissed me softly. He pulled back. "Let's eat, Swan. I have a feeling you'll need to work up an appetite for later tonight."

I grinned, relishing in my moment of my non-existent spinsterhood.

I, Bella Swan, was getting married.

**

"When did you tell Esme that you were going to do it?" I asked Masen, holding onto his arm; my other arm occupied with the leash that held E.J. - we were walking him in the park.

"While I was in London, Bella." He grinned from ear-to-ear.

This whole thing had been pretty damn-near perfect from the moment Masen had asked me. After we ate, we went home quite drunk and basically made love everywhere possible – I'm pretty sure poor E.J. was traumatized from all the events. Then, this morning, Edward had gotten a call from Esme, apparently asking if everything went okay. I was surprised at this, for I knew that the two barely conversed with one another.

"I still can't believe you told her, Edward." I said, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Well, believe it, Swan."

"God, I can't imagine how Renee is going to react when I tell her." I felt Masen shift a little, and my mouth dropped open.

"Tell me you didn't…"

"Love, I…" he sheepishly started.

"Edward!" I chastised him. I wanted to be the one who told my mother that my destiny wasn't into complete isolation.

"I had to! Well, when I asked Charlie about marrying you, your mother kind of walked in and –"

"Wait, you asked my father?"

"Of course, Swan! I did it when we were in the Hamptons," he said, as if it was and unimportant detail, kneeling down and untangling E.J. from his leash.

_In the Hamptons…_

_The Hamptons…_

_Hamptons…_

The words echoed in my head, the familiar guilt churning in my stomach. The Hamptons were a reminder of the man that had been pushed to the back of my thoughts since last night. I had been so ecstatic from the proposal, that I'd forced myself to put Cullen in the back of my mind. He was still there, a painful clench in my heart, but I just couldn't make myself think of the consequences… not right now when I was so happy.

"Hi, Bella!" I snapped my head upwards at the musical voice. Tanya "fucking gorgeous blonde" was staring down at me.

"H-Hi," I stammered, looking at her.

She was panting, one hand on her neck measuring her pulse point. She'd obviously been running. Her sleek locks were pulled back in a ponytail. She was wearing a sporty long sleeved blue blouse that fit her like a second skin, as well as the matching pants. Fuck, she looked amazing even in work out clothes.

"Hey, buddy, nice to see you again," she cooed, leaning down to stroke E.J.

I looked down and noticed Masen was frozen in place, E.J.'s leash still in his hands. Tanya gave a quick glance to her left, looking at him.

"Hi Wi –" she stopped herself just in time, her eyes almost bulging out when she realized it was not who she thought. "Edward, hi," she squealed.

_Oh shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

_--That's right, Swan. Last time she saw you, you were with Cullen, remember?_

_Please don't say anything, please don't say anything…_

Tanya's gaze shifted back to me, her eyes curious.

"Er, Tanya, hi." Masen looked towards me.

They both stood up, the palpable tension surrounding us. Masen was the first one to speak.

"Do you two know one another?" he asked.

My eyes went wide with panic. "I, um… uh…"

Tanya smiled. "Yes, we do, actually. We ran into one another at the place where she bought the pup. We were both looking and bonded over the cuteness of the little thing," she finished, shrugging innocently.

_She's helping._

_--But why?_

Masen looked back between the two of us. I could tell how uncomfortable he was. I was suddenly very curious to know why.

_I mean, he just dated her, right?_

E.J. decided the tension was too much for him. Since Masen had released him from his confines, the little guy thought he would take a stroll on his own. Before we knew it, the crazy mutt barked and stormed off, running after a squirrel.

"Shit," Masen cursed, running after him. "E.J. come back here, you sodding dog."

I watched perplexed as he ran after the dog. I knew he would catch him, but it was still comical how he bolted with the excuse.

"E.J.?" Tanya asked, once again bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Edward Jr." I blushed.

Tanya laughed, her bell-like voice bouncing of the threes. I giggled nervously.

"Oh, Bella, we have so much in common," she said, her laugh dying down with a hint of sadness in her tone.

_What exactly does she mean?_

Before I could find the courage to ask her, she interrupted. "You're playing with fire, Bella," she said, her eyes brimming up with tears.

"I know," I whispered back. Curiously, I asked her the question I've wanted to ask.

"What happened between you and James, Tanya?"

Tanya sighed, looking towards Masen. "Bella, I really shouldn't get into that. I'm sorry."

I sighed – denied again. "It's okay," I replied. Tanya took a chance glance again at Masen and leaned in, her hand resting on my arm.

"Be careful, Bella. I understand your predicament, but, what you're doing…" her voice trailed off, her delicate features taking on a mask of sadness.

A moment later, Masen appeared, panting, with E.J. in his arms, barking happily.

"Fucking bloody dog," Masen murmured, putting the leash back onto his collar. He rose up, looking at Tanya once more.

"So…" Masen started, but Tanya interrupted him.

"I'm sorry, James. I'm on a bit of a time schedule. But, it was really nice to see the both of you again."

Masen nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Tanya smiled at me and leaned in, kissing my cheek, whispering softly into my ear, "They are both extraordinary men. Choose carefully." She pulled back, and I forced a small smile.

_How does she know how extraordinary they are?_

_--Well, she was married to Cullen._

_And James?_

_--Didn't he date her for a while?_

_Yeah, I suppose._

"It was great to run into you again," I managed to say. Tanya nodded once more and took off, her perfect body running in perfect form.

"Wow… that was fucking weird," Masen said, reaching around to his jeans, pulling out his packs of smokes and sliding one in between his lips.

I pressed. "Why? She seems like she's cool."

Masen lit the cigarette and shrugged. "Yeah, she is. I just… I don't know."

I stopped abruptly. "What happened between you and her, Edward?"

He sighed, running his free hand between his locks. "Love, I told you. We dated. William married her, end of story. What else do you bloody want to know?"

I could tell Masen was getting slightly offended by my oncoming questions. I sighed, giving up, even though I knew there was something still missing that no one wanted to tell me. Masen seemed to notice my change in my expression and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Besides, babe, you're the only woman who counts in my life; no one else matters. You are my future. No one else has my heart."

I gulped, my on-set guilt suddenly flooding my mind.

_I wish I could say the same, Edward._

_--When are you going to tell Cullen?_

I glanced down at my shining ring. It glittered beautifully against the warm autumn sun.

_Tonight – I'm going to tell him tonight._

_--What exactly are you going to say to him?_

_I don't… I don't know…_

'_They are both extraordinary men. Choose carefully.' _Tanya's words echoed in my mind. '… _choose carefully.'_

_I'm going to tell William_ _that it's over. Telling him that I'm marrying James and our selfish affair has to end, tonight._

_--You sure about that, Swan? You don't want anything more from your beloved Cullen?_

_I can't… I can't keep doing this. I need to set things right – with both of them._

_--You sure?_

_I'm… positive. I think.

* * *

_

B - The drama begins!! Although, its began way before this chapter! Haha. Anyways, the story is getting closer and closer to becoming finished. Reviews/thoughts/etc are important as ever. Karla is working on the next chapter and it should be out soon. Hopefully this chapter will make up for the wait for last. :)

K- I think is safe to say the shit is about to hit the fan... leave a review ;)


	19. The Truth

K - Well guys not much to say. I know you guys hate Bella right now but please stick with us till the end, we promise she'll do the right thing!! Sorry about the wait. TOTALLY MY FAULT again... but you can blame the awesome 'Black Dagger Brotherhood' books for that. (thank you Jen!!!) Anyways, hope you like this chapter and as always leave us a review!!

Becca, I love you and your Rhage obsession!!! (...especially if it leaves Z for me ;) ..)

B - Yeah, it's totally Jennmc's fault for our lack of updates as we are currently obsessing over those God damn books! LOL. But, we love her for it. Anyways, I believe we only have 2-3 more chapters left... and they are all going to be amazing!! WE PROMISE.

Oh! And, I'm currently obsessed with Twitter... if anyone wants to follow me my screen name is XShear. We post when we're writing ANYTHING, so you can follow us along. xD

Karla, I'm sad that we're completely broke and can't talk everyday! Fuck that. LOL. Rhage is my love and I think I'm going to have a thing for Butch and Phury here very soon!!

DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN JACK. WE WISH THOUGH.

Many, many thanks to our betas: everwondering and MOON920 - we love you for all that you do!

* * *

**Cullen POV**

_God, you're pathetic. _

_--Yes, absolutely pathetic._

I sighed, willing the voices in my head to shut up. I was sitting at my breakfast table, munching on the left over cherry cheesecake that Bella had made for our dinner… at fucking 3:32 AM.

I put the fork down, finally realizing how truly pathetic I looked. Picking up the pie and my glass of milk, I threw them away. The house was quiet, as it should've been in the middle of the night; the hard rain pounding into the windows could've been a lulling sound, but honestly at this point it was fucking irritating.

Everything had become fucking irritating.

I had blamed the rain for my lack of sleep tonight. But, I guess it was time to stop lying to myself. The truth was I was so god damn jealous that I couldn't close my eyes for a second and not picture Bella in the arms of James – my fucking brother.

After having her to myself these past weeks, talking, laughing, holding her in my arms at night, making love to her… I had made myself enjoy every moment and not think of the consequences, and now, it was time to face them. James was back. I knew everything would change. The rational part in me knew there was no way I could come out of this unscathed, but I didn't care.

_Bella loves me. _

The moment she declared her love for me could very well be the best moment of my life, and I would endure anything she asked of me because of it. Because… I loved her, and I would never let her go.

I took a deep breath, trying desperately to force back the blatant rage when I thought of James being there with her right now.

_Stop thinking about it!_

_--I can't. _

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard the noisy gate of my front porch open. Curious as to who would be here at this hour, I walked to my front entrance. As I approached it, I heard the distinct voice of my angel cursing across the door.

I quickly opened the heavy wooden door. "Bella, what are you doing here?" I asked, wincing at the cold air.

Bella looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She was soaked form head to toe. "What are you doing up?" she asked, her voice in alarm.

"Damn it, Bella, you're going to get sick," I complained pulling her forward into my arms and away form the ice-cold rain.

She let me embrace her. Her arms wrapped around my neck as she clung desperately into my form. I tried not to wince as her wet clothes pressed into my bare chest and light flannel pajama pants.

"Let's get you out of these clothes before you catch your death," I said, pulling back so I could close the door.

This time, however, she abruptly pulled back, shaking her head. "I-I can't… you weren't supposed to..." She was stuttering; I didn't know if it was because she was shaking under the cold or because she was unsure.

"Darling, what's wrong?" I asked, reaching for her.

She stepped back, and her eyes watered. She was once again under the falling rain. I moved to get closer, but her hands stopped me.

"I can't stay," she whispered, shaking her head, her voice barely audible under the constant platter of the water.

"Bella," I said, panicking slightly. I knew my Bella had her weird moments, but she was starting to scare me.

"Don't!" she interrupted, her big doe-like eyes looking up at me with such despair that I felt the urge to hold her close, tell her everything would be all right.

Before I could do just that, Bella seemed to settle the struggle within her. Moving her hands from my chest to my face, she took one good look at me before pulling me to her and kissing me.

Her kiss was needy and passionate. Her arms wrapped around my back pressing me to her. I was only too eager to comply, my own hands flying to her drenched hair and holding her in place, her sweet floral scent still flowing through the musty rain essence surrounding us. I didn't even mind that at this point I was just as wet as her; she still sent a warm spark across skin.

Too soon she pulled away, leaving us both breathless. I knew what she meant within the kiss before she could even say it.

_She's leaving me. _

"Bella, please." She stopped me, her soft fingers pressing lightly against my lips.

Before I knew it, Bella disentangled herself from my arms, took a damp envelope from the inside of her jacket and thrust it in my hands.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, pushing my hands away from her and running down my front porch.

It took me a moment to understand what was happening. The soggy paper in my hands brought me back to reality. The second it took for me to snap back was enough for Bella to be almost a block away.

I ran after her, completely numb from all sensation except the deep sorrow of watching her literally run away from me. When I passed the front gate, my foot stepped onto a harsh stone. A stab of pain flooded through me; the numbness was suddenly gone, and I was deeply aware I was barefoot, half-naked, and obviously wet, standing under the rain on the sidewalk in front of my house.

I knew at this point I wouldn't catch her, so I begrudgingly made my way back into her house, feeling like a complete idiot for not stopping her when I had the chance.

Closing the door behind me, I limped all the way to my bedroom. I quickly stripped and stepped into a hot shower. Somehow my instinct of self preservation had kicked in - the last thing I wanted was to be bed-ridden with a case of pneumonia. After I was clean and dressed in warm clothes, I bandaged my injured foot. The stone had actually pierced through my skin, leaving an angry cut in its wake.

I felt like I was on autopilot - like if I dealt with one thing at a time I could avoid the agonizing pain that was a pending explosion in my chest. I sat on my bed, wrapping up the bandage when I spotted my cell phone on the nightstand, and I couldn't help myself.

I quickly grabbed it and dialed the familiar cell phone, waiting breathlessly for her to answer.

"Hey, its Bella. Sorry I couldn't reach you. Leave me message, and I'll get back to you. Bye." Her voicemail picked up. Somehow, I wasn't surprised.

"It's me." I couldn't recognize the hoarse tone of my voice. My throat ached like hell, still I continued, "I love you… please remember that. Come back and talk to me."

I had no more to say. Sighing, I ended the call and pressed the palms of my hands over my eyes, willing the tears away.

I stood up, walking back to the bathroom, looking for some cold medicine. I stepped over the pile of wet clothes on the bathroom floor and opened the mirror cabinet in search of some Tylenol.

Once I popped the two pills into my mouth, I turned and noticed the wet envelope next to the pile. I gingerly picket it up, almost afraid of its contents. I half smiled when I spotted her messy writing on the front.

_Edward,_ it read. I fingered the name, dreading whatever the contents would tell me, yet, my curiosity was bigger than my fear.

I opened it with as much care as I could, seeing as the paper was about to fall apart because of the water exposure. Still, her writing was intact, the blurry black ink very much legible.

I leaned against the sink and took a deep breath before reading.

_Edward, _

_I can't do this anymore… I can't keep dragging you into my selfishness. I have to stop hurting the people I love, and I know I have to make things right. _

_I'm sorry for hurting you, and I don't think I've ever hated myself more for it. It was never my intention to make you suffer. I was only trying to love you... but I don't deserve you or your love._

_I still love you, and I fear that I always will. _

_I wish you the happiest life. _

_Goodbye, my Edward._

_-Bella_

Under her signature, an excerpt of a poem was written; a copy of her thoughts.

_In this part of the story I am the one who_

_Dies, the only one, and I will die of love because I love you,_

_Because I love you, Love, in fire and blood._

I recognized the lines from one of our many discussions. The poet blames himself for the lost love; he is willing to take all the penance of hell in order to save his loved one from the pain.

_How can she think that she can save me from pain? _

Anger blazed through me. My fingers crumpled around the paper as I clenched my hand into a fist. That was what she was doing, sneaking around in the middle of the night, leaving a goodbye letter on my front door, not even having the fucking courage to break it off face to face. She didn't expect me to open the door, and she naively expected me to resign my love for her because of a simple fucking letter.

Of all the stupid ass ideas that went through Bella's head, this one won the prize.

I would never forget her, and despite my promise to be there until she wanted me to stay, I would never leave her without a fight. No, I wouldn't step out of her life like that, not before she could face me and tell me herself.

With new determination, I smoothed out the letter and read it again.

_Because I love you, Love, in fire and blood. _

She still loved me as much as I loved her… she would never deny it, and if she said she was willing to go through fire for me, then the only thing I could do was join her.

**Bella POV**

I felt like death.

Last night's dramatic display could not have gone more wrong. I found I couldn't sleep, knowing full well that I needed to break things off with Cullen. At 1:05 AM, I got out of bed and paced around the bedroom, thinking of the heartache that was sure to come my way.

By 1:56 AM, I decided I was too much of a coward to face him. Trying to be "poetic", I did a half-ass job at trying to voice my feelings through a shitty goodbye letter. At the end I decided to add a quote from one of my favorite poems from Neruda. One I never fully understood until that moment; it was perhaps the only lines in my poorly constructed letter that truly expressed my feelings.

At 2:30 AM, I was walking the streets of Manhattan when rain started pouring. My plan was to deliver the letter in the middle of the night and avoid any confrontation with Cullen.

Of course, luck was never on my side. The moment it started raining, I knew I should've gone back, but I just kept going, getting wetter and wetter by each passing block… because, of-fucking-course, there were no cabs around.

_Maybe that was a sign?_

I shook my head. No, I had done the right thing – I'm sure of it.

I groaned, resting my head on the wall of the office elevator. Recounting last night's events would do nothing to ease the pounding headache. I was on my way to work, already an hour late, and I was supposed to play the part of the happy girl who just got engaged - even if I felt like shit because I had just ended things with one of the men I had loved.

As the elevator reached the appropriate floor, I took a deep breath, put on my 'big girl face' and stepped into the office. For once I was grateful Masen had other matters to attend to; needless to say he had been successful in the merger. Ward Publishers was finally legally affiliated to us, and my fiancée was currently attending a business breakfast with Ms. Summit and the managers of Ward.

_Fiancée_.

It was a bit weird to think about that word – fiancée. It was amazing and a bit surreal to think I, Bella Swan, was getting married. The ring on my finger seemed to burn, a constant reminder of how much I didn't deserve it or him. It seemed like the guilt I had been pushing back for a whole month was rearing its ugly head and making it almost impossible for me to function. I bowed my head, letting my hair fall into a curtain around my face. I tried to inconspicuously brush away some tears as I walked to my office.

_Dear God, you're a mess… pull yourself together, Swan._

"Ms. Swan?" Rhonda called, stopping my pace.

"Yes?" I looked up, giving the secretary a small smile.

"Oh… um." She hesitated, probably thrown of guard by my red, teary eyes. "You have several messages. Your mother called and… I'm sorry she said to specifically say," Rhonda continued embarrassedly as she pulled out a piece of paper and read from it.

"Isabella, if you don't call me today there will be hell to pay, young lady… we have a wedding to plan…"

My eyes almost popped out of their sockets as I heard what my secretary was saying. To her credit, Rhonda was blushing. I felt bad for her; I knew my mother had probably harassed her to relay that message to me. All because I was currently not answering any of my phones, afraid Cullen would call me and I knew that I didn't have the will power to stay away from him.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Swan, but your mother… she's a very persuasive woman and I-"

"It's alright, Rhonda." I chuckled. "I'll call her back." I turned and continued my way down the hallway when she called out again.

"Sorry," she called, stepping out of her desk and walking along with me.

"There's more," she said, almost whispering. "Mr. Edward Cullen has been calling non-stop for you as well; he seemed worried that you were late."

At this point we had reached my office. I threw my coat and purse on to my desk and ran a hand through my hair. When I looked at Rhonda, I noticed her gaze was fixed on my engagement ring.

"If my mother calls back, just pull the call through," I said, taking the notice off my ring.

"And if Mr. Cullen calls… then I'm busy all day, okay? For that matter, I'm not receiving calls from anyone unless it's Mr. Masen or the building is burning down. Is that clear?" Perhaps I was a little rude, but my temper was flaring dangerously.

"Crystal, ma'am." She nodded, stepping back and heading for the door.

I turned to place my belongings in their usual place when I felt her hesitate in the doorway.

"Ms. Swan?" I turned to face her, nodding in response. "Congratulations," she simply said.

I smiled genuinely for the first time that morning. "Thank you."

After she left, I settled in my desk and tried to get some work done. Which didn't go as well as I planned. Some time around noon, my mom had called half crying - half scolding me for not telling her about the engagement the moment it happened. She settled down when I promised to come over this weekend - along with Alice - and start on the wedding plans.

I felt like everything was happening so fast that I couldn't even take a moment to really appreciate it. However, at this moment I did not have the mental stability to think about my impending nuptials.

So that was how most of my morning was spent, trying to push aside thoughts of my personal life and drowning myself with as much work as I could. Sometime after three, I decided to skip lunch and just stay in my office, listening to some music.

I opened my iTunes, selected a playlist and leaned back against my chair, pressing the palms of my hands over my eyes, and I finally let my thoughts flow.

My mind was a jumble of sentiments and frustration. I had already decided I wanted to fix the mess I had gotten myself into.

_You know what you have to do, Swan. _

_--Yeah, I know. I just don't want to. _

_It's the right thing to do. _

_--He'll hate me. _

_He deserves the truth;l they both do. _

I sighed. I knew what I had to do. I had to be honest with Masen; I had to tell him what I had been doing before I could move along with these wedding plans. I had to come clean and tell him the truth… that I loved them both.

I needed to know if he was willing to make it work with me. But I needed to know if I was willing to leave Cullen behind. And if the horrible angst that plagued me was any indication, letting go was not going to be easy at all.

_I miss him… I want to talk to him. _

_--Cullen is better off without you… and Masen for that matter. Damn it, you need to stop this, Bella!_

_I have to choose. _

I knew I loved them both, each in their own specific way, but for the life of me, I couldn't make myself decide whom I loved more.

I loved them each, in my own selfish way. It wasn't the same kind of love; it was different in little ways and alike in others. Both loves were passionate and made me incredibly happy, but they never evoked the same feelings in me.

Despite his initial douchebaggery, Masen deserved more than what I was offering. He was, in fact, trying to be a better man for me, something I was truly grateful for. He had gone out of his way to make everyone see we were in a serious relationship. And even when I could tell it was out of his nature to do so, he still tried every day to be romantic, even when I constantly assured him I loved his snarky, devious self. Yet - he assured me he wanted to be a better man because of me, and I loved him more for it.

Cullen also deserved more than being the sleazy lover on the side. Although at first he was happy with just having my body, I knew he wanted more. I could see it when I told him I loved him. He would never say it out loud, but I could see it in his eyes when he had to let me go the following morning. How he said he understood and that he wanted nothing more than for me to be happy, and I found myself loving him also.

_--Wow, Swan, you really made a fucking mess of it all, didn't you?_

_Argh, will you just tell me whom I love?_

_--Me? I'm just as confused as you! You tell me whom I love!_

_Fuck you._

This is what I had come to? Fighting with myself? I sighed. Shaking my head, I stood up to get a file when my door slammed open, and a very angry Cullen came in with my secretary on toll.

"Wha-" I tried to say but was cut off by Cullen.

"Why do you refuse to see me?" he asked, clenching his fists in obvious anger.

"Ms. Swan, I am so sorry. Mr. Cullen just wouldn't take no for an answer," my secretary pleaded.

"It's okay, Rhonda. Please close the door on your way out," I said, giving Cullen a glare that clearly meant 'don't you dare say anything', and waited for the secretary to shut the door.

Once I locked my office door, I walked to the edge of my desk. I stopped at his side, reaching over my desk and turning the speakers of my computer up, hoping the classical music would blend whatever argument we were going to have.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Cullen said, trying to contain his frustration.

"Did you read the letter?" I said, my back still to him.

He laughed bitterly. "You mean this." He stood behind me, throwing a crumpled sheet of paper on my desk.

"I am not going anywhere until you look at me in the eye and tell me you don't love me." His voice broke, but there was a 'no bullshit' tone laced with the sadness.

I closed my eyes and rested my hands on the front of my desk. Sighing, I opened my mouth a few times before I finally forced the words out of me.

"We can't see each other anymore." I kept my eyes shut.

"You don't love me anymore, is that it, Bella?" he said in a neutral voice, his hot breath in my ear.

I wanted to lie to him, I truly did, but I couldn't. "I do."

"But you love _him_ more," he said with disdain.

"I… I don't know," I said, ashamed of my honesty.

Anger suddenly overtook him. Using a little too much force, he grabbed my shoulders and spun me around to face him, instantly pressing his lips against mine. I couldn't break away. He kissed me with what seemed like all his anger, passion and desperation. I felt his pain, but the kiss was so remarkably hot, I couldn't pull away. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back with equal passion, letting my own frustrations show with every brush of my tongue on his, with my teeth on his lips.

He moved his kisses to my neck, and like always, everything else in the room vanished. I faintly heard the music, recognizing one of Beethoven's classic melodies coming from my computer, but my full concentration was on Cullen's teeth nibbling my neck.

"You are mine, Bella, only mine." With that phrase, he bit my neck. It wasn't painful; in all honesty the feeling of his teeth on my neck sent the most delicious shiver to my lower abdomen, making my panties wetter by the animalistic action.

Even if my body enjoyed the attention, my mind was furious. He had marked me! And I knew the action was purely territorial. There would surely be a bite mark that I could never explain to Masen. Fury clouded my senses. The bastard had done it on purpose! He had marked me as his own.

With adrenaline flowing in my veins, I was able to do something my frail body could've never done in any normal circumstances. Using both hands, I pushed Cullen forcefully off my body. He stumbled backwards, looking at me with a surprised expression.

"How dare you! I am not yours, Cullen. Why the fuck did you do that?" I seethed.

"What?" he asked, astonished by my actions.

"Why the hell did you bite me? How am I going to explain this?"

"You will tell him he truth." He stepped closer, anger flashing in his hazel eyes. They looked darker than ever.

"You will tell him that you are fucking his brother, Bella. Let's see what the bastard says when you tell him that." He grabbed my arms and practically shoved me on to the desk.

"Let me go!" I wasn't afraid of him. It was a good thing his hold on my arms was good or else I would've punched him.

"Tell me you don't want me, Bella! Tell me!" he yelled at me. I was sure someone would hear us, but the symphony was still blaring through my speakers.

I looked at him, breathing hard, preparing myself to lie to him and tell him to leave and stay the fuck away from me. My anger was about to let me lie, when he shook me again, and I allowed myself to really look at him.

His stubble made him look angrier, and that's when I discovered I had never seen him so disheveled before. His hair was messier; he hadn't bothered to shave, which was astonishing since he would never leave the house without a clean-shaven look before. He still didn't look at all like Masen; he looked like Cullen, but a sadder Cullen. His eyes were brimming with tears. Whether they were angry or sad tears, I would never know, maybe a bit of both. I just knew I couldn't tell him I didn't want him.

"Tell me," he insisted through clenched teeth, almost as if he was reading my thoughts.

Still panting, I knew despite my anger, I wanted him, and once again my body won the fight over my thoughts. I threw myself at him, kissing him. Still angry, I bit his lip, not lightly, but not strongly enough to cause any damage. He growled, and yet he let me assault him.

He released my arms, only to un-tuck my blouse from my skirt and move his hands under it, his hands instantly making their way to my cotton bra. Dipping his hands under it, he palmed my breasts before pinching my nipples, hard. I moaned in pleasure, humming into his mouth. I wanted more of him, and not being able to contain myself, I tore the buttons of his shirt. Soon, my hands explored every contour of his chest and back, my nails leaving hot red trails with every movement.

He groaned, breaking the kiss. I took advantage of the movement and kissed his neck, sucking and biting at my leisure. I wasn't gentle. After all, if he had marked me then I would do the same.

"I want you," I pleaded. "I want you… I love you."

He stepped away for a moment, taking off his jacket and shirt in one fluid movement. I helped unbuckle his belt and pants, dipping my hand in his boxers and stroking his hard length.

By now, one of Mozart's symphonies was playing, a melody as fast paced and passionate as Beethoven's.

A perfect playlist for our erratic love making.

He smacked my hand away, quickly shoving his clothes down his legs. His erection sprung free, and I licked my lips in anticipation. He took the hem of my shirt and slid it up my arms; I let him, fully enjoying the way his fingers felt on my skin. He unclasped my bra, and I promptly removed it.

He took a moment to look at me, his eyes still darkened with anger… or lust. At this point I didn't care; I just wanted him inside me. I wanted him to show me his love. I wanted him to fill me the way only he could.

I jumped on the edge of the desk, looking at him invitingly. He reciprocated by stepping closer and lowering his mouth to my breasts. I gasped at the sensation of his hot kisses on my cleavage, his tongue tracing the outline of my nipples, before his teeth bit playfully on them. I moaned, unable to stop the pleasure from escaping my body.

I tried to open my legs to give him access, but the pencil skirt I was wearing was so tight that I could barely move my legs. Getting impatient because of my need for friction, I stepped off the desk. He sensed my struggle and quickly solved my problem. He spun me around, kissing the back of my neck and making his way down my back until his hands found the hem of my skirt. In one fluid motion, he pulled my skirt up to my waist and pulled my panties down to my knees. I shivered at the feeling of his hard cock on my back.

"Let me love you, Bella," he whispered into my ear, his hand moving over my ass.

The only response I could come up with was to open my legs to him and say, "Please, Edward."

I was half crazed with passion, and I didn't care how, I just wanted him in me. Feeling bolder, I bent over my desk, my hands grasping the edge of it. I pressed myself backwards, teasing Cullen with the wetness of my opening. He didn't waste any time. As soon as I pressed over him, he guided himself into me with a powerful thrust that rocked the desk.

We both moaned. He grabbed my waist and started pounding into me relentlessly. Harder and deeper every time, it was fucking heaven. The feeling of him in me, touching that sweet spot deep within me that made me whimper every time. I tried to meet his thrusts, but every single one drove me closer to the edge, and I found it harder to continue using my legs.

He was close too; I could feel his cock twitch inside me. He must've sensed that I wasn't going to last longer, Bending down with me, he snaked an arm around my waist and moved the other over my back. With some force, he grabbed the back of my hair, tightened his grasp on my waist and lifted me so my back was to his chest. He never broke our connection and kept his pace. He was basically holding me in place. It didn't hurt; on the contrary, it let him control the movements that felt like I had died and gone to heaven. I turned my head sideways, eager to see him.

Our eyes connected, and we both came at the same time. His mouth crashed into mine, effectively silencing the cries of pleasure that came from our orgasm.

He lowered us to the carpet, still holding me close. I was thankful, since my legs wouldn't have been able keep me standing. He leaned against my desk, setting me on his lap. We were both still trying to catch our breaths when he once again whispered the words that almost made me break out in tears.

"Let me love you…"

Still leaning against his chest, I could hear his erratic heartbeat. "Why? I just keep hurting you," I whispered, hiding my face with my hands.

Cullen pulled my hands away, and I felt him tense as he discovered a foreign object on my left hand.

I looked up to see Cullen's stare fixed on my ring, his hand still holding my left one. I panicked, not knowing what his reaction would be.

"I… I-" I stuttered, not really knowing what to say.

"I'm guessing you didn't tell him," he said with disdain.

"No."

Cullen closed his eyes, his anger evident in his features. He gently pushed me off him and stood up. I was completely taken aback by the action, although I deserved it - he had never once pushed me away, not once. I found myself hating it.

I quickly stood up and dressed. He did the same as my playlist filled the silence in the room. I felt the disappointment coming off him in waves, and I couldn't deal with it.

"I'm going to tell him," I seethed, buttoning my blouse.

He snorted, and that action was enough to drive me over the edge. Without any notice, I strolled over to him and slapped him.

"Don't," I fumed.

"What?" he mocked, not even flinching even when my hand was throbbing.

"Don't make me feel like… a cheap escape, Edward. I already do…" My voice broke, and I couldn't look at him any longer. "Just don't." I shook my head, looking away from him and moving to my desk.

He stopped me, reaching out and taking my arm. "Bella…" he said, his voice full of remorse.

"I _am_ going to tell him, William," I interrupted, still not looking at him. "I want to make this right… hell, I need to make this right. But even then, I don't even know what I want anymore… I need time to figure things out."

There was an awkward silence that followed my words, then, after a few moments, he stepped closer, placing a soft kiss on the back of my head.

"I love you, remember that, but I won't continue this if you get married," he said softly before stepping away and leaving my office.

He took part of my heart with him.

**

I sat on my couch, bundled from head to toe, grasping a steaming cup of tea in my hands. After Cullen had left, the horrible headache I'd been sporting got worse, and I started to develop a slight fever - courtesy of my late night stroll in the rain. So, I decided to head home early for the day. Thankfully, no one appeared to have noticed anything regarding the extra-curricular activities that had occurred on my desk. Apparently the blaring music had been enough to cover up any indiscretion, and the fact that most of the staff was out to lunch helped, too.

By the time I got home, I felt even worse than I did this morning. Not to mention the horrible depression that was coursing through my veins did nothing for my oncoming cold. I was waiting for Masen to come home so I could have the dreaded conversation I'd been avoiding for a whole month. I was going to finally come clean.

As I nursed my cup and thought about the mess that was my life, I heard the front door open. E.J., who had been snuggled up in my feet, suddenly rose and ran to the entrance, barking happily. I groaned as the noise echoed in my ears. Masen encouraged the dog, talking nonsense to him as he stepped into the room.

"Wow, love, you don't look so good," he said, strolling over and kneeling in front of me, placing his hands on my knees.

"I look like shit; just say it," I huffed, taking a tissue from the side table and blowing my nose.

Masen laughed. "I didn't want to be rude, but, yes, babe… you look like shit."

I couldn't help but giggle.

"I still love you, though, even when you're a germy mess," he said, kissing my forehead.

He stood up and headed to the kitchen. "Do you need me to make an appointment for the doctor, love?" he asked.

"Actually…we need to talk, Edward," I said, closing my eyes and praying for the best.

Masen froze on his way to the kitchen. I'm pretty sure 'we need to talk' was pretty universal, and he understood something wasn't right. He turned, looking a little confused, but hid the expression immediately.

I decided to take the initiative or else I would chicken out. "I don't know if getting married is the best thing for us right now." I said, looking down at my hands, the ring glittering happily

_There… first part done… now on to the next thing. _

_--You mean the 'by the way I've been sleeping with your brother' bit?_

_Yeah._

"You don't want to get married?" Masen asked with no emotion, and I instantly panicked.

"That's not it… it's just - I need to figure out some stuff. Everything is happening so fast, and I just can't--" I started to ramble, but Masen cut me off.

"You need to figure some things out?" he echoed my words, before growing a little angry. "What is there to figure out, Bella? Don't you love me?"

I was taken aback by the outburst. The disappointment in his face made my heart break. "I do. I do love you," I simply said.

That seemed to calm him down. "Then, what brought this on?" he asked, still in his place.

I took a deep breath and forced myself to look into those emerald eyes that I loved. "I slept with someone else, Edward." My voice broke, and tears started falling, but I couldn't make myself look away.

I watched as the shock faded from his beautiful features and turned into sorrow for a mere second before full blown rage. His fists were tightly clasped, his posture stiff, and his eyes held back tears. Silence stretched out, filling me with panic.

"Who is he?"

I rose from the couch and stepped closer to him. "Edward, I-"

"Who is _he_, Bella?" Masen asked again. I shook my head, my mouth unwilling to tell him that it was his own flesh and blood. I reached for him again.

"Don't," he seethed, holding a hand up to prevent me from getting near.

I immediately stopped, waiting for him to say something more, to do anything besides stand there looking broken. He didn't. After taking one last look at me, he simply walked away into the hallway, took his jacket and left.

I felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest.

I crumbled to the floor and cried.

**

Some time later, I felt someone move my helpless body from the floor and onto my bed. At this point, the heaving sobs were gone, and all that was left were little whimpers of my own personal pain. My voice was gone, my throat felt like it was on fire, my muscles and bones ached, and I had shivers, but I was so warm.

I felt the bed shift beside me, and someone gave me two pills, which I begrudgingly took. After that, I vaguely remembered E.J. nuzzle next to me, trying to comfort me by licking my arm, while two little hands brushed my hair soothingly. I barely settled into my pillows before I feel into a deep - thankfully dreamless - sleep.

About twelve hours later, I woke up feeling infinitesimally better. Most of the worse cold symptoms were gone. The only problem was the pain I felt -and deserved- for cheating on the two men I loved. I rolled over and discovered it was nearly 8:30 AM. After lying in my bed for about half an hour, chastising myself for everything I had done, I suddenly realized I had no idea who had been helping me yesterday.

I turned around to find Alice lying beside me on the bed--all her fashionable clothes still on, except for her shoes--and Angela sitting on the little couch I had in my room. She was asleep as well.

A sudden rush of emotions swept through me - bashful, happy, sad, but mostly I was thankful to have them in my life. I rose from the bed, careful not to wake any of my companions. I went to be kitchen and made some much needed coffee for myself. A few minutes later the pot was done, and I was sitting at my breakfast table.

"Morning, Bella," Angela said, coming into the kitchen, Alice strolling behind her. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay." My voice sounded like one of those creepy callers.

"There's some cold medicine we brought over if you want more," Alice said, taking a cup of her own.

"Thanks," I replied, my voice still raspy.

After Angela and Alice had settled in the table with their daily caffeine fix, I was suddenly curious as to how they knew I needed a babysitter.

"How did you guys get in?" I asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Masen gave me his key." Alice shrugged.

When she saw my confused look, she elaborated. "He called me yesterday. He said you guys had a fight, and you were sick, but he didn't want you to be alone, so he called me and asked if we could take care of you… he left the key with Jacob."

By the time Alice finished her explanation, I was sobbing once again.

_He called Alice… he was still worried… still cared._

"Bella, what happened?" Angela asked, taking my hands into her own.

So I explained it all. They already knew about me and Cullen. Though they didn't approve of me cheating, they knew I loved him as well. I told them about Masen's arrival and his proposal - which I had accepted in the heat of the moment, and how I realized I could never go through with the engagement if all my heart didn't belong to him. I told them how I tried to say goodbye to Cullen - and the total failure that came out to be - about the office sex and his heartbreak when he saw the ring. Finally, I told them I confessed to Masen about the affair, but didn't get a chance to tell him who it was.

"I'm so lost… and the worst part is that I've hurt them both, and I just can't seem to make it right," I said softly, wiping the tears away.

"Maybe..." Angela started. I looked up to see her. She seemed hesitant but continued. "Maybe, the best thing to do is end it all. Walk away from both of them… if you can't choose between the two… then you should choose a third option."

I gave her a perplexed look; however I understood what she meant to say. "You mean… leave them both?" I asked softly.

I saw Alice and Angela's trepidation, as if they didn't want to admit they thought I should just walk away. Nevertheless I realized they both knew it was the best thing. And in that moment, I knew they were right. They confirmed what I secretly had known, but was always too selfish to accept.

I didn't deserve them. They deserved better than me.

Masen deserved a woman who was gorgeous and outgoing but also firm and strong enough to make him be a better man; Cullen deserved a good woman who wasn't afraid to stand up to him, but wasn't a complete bitch so she could treat him properly.

I needed to walk away… walk away and let them be happy.

The pain that shot through me when I realized that walking away was the right thing to do was indescribable. It was almost like a part of me died.

However, in a flash - in a split second, I saw the image of the man who I knew I didn't want to let go. I couldn't let go.

Him… my Edward.

But as fast as the image came, I pushed it back.

_No, I will not be selfish again._

My mind was made up, I would let both of them go, and I would pray they would find the woman who loved them like they deserved.

"You're right, Angela… you are so right."

* * *

K - So, finally happy Bella is doing the right thing??! Masen's reaction isn't over BTW, and while Cullen won't continue with the deception anymore its safe to say he isn't out of the picture yet... leave us a review!!

B - So... she's letting them go? *shrugs* I'm not telling... muhaha. Leave us a review, we love them - as always! And we love you for supporting this story 120%!


	20. The Confrontation

B: Okay... this is one of the best chapters - hands down. It was my chapter to write... but it ended up that Karla and I both worked on it and it's absolutely brilliant. We hope you feel the same way! There's... I believe two more chapters left, and an epilogue. So, relish in each chapter, babes. But, don't worry... you know that K and I always have something else up our sleeves. Don't we, K?

Karla, You already know everything I'm going to say. I fucking love you. Period. And you're the only person I would share Rob with - for cereal.

K: This chapter has a little of everything, major heartfail... but also some very funny moments which we had a blast writing. Our main characters are in a bit of a emofest right now, so we had a special guest POV that we hope u guys love as much as we did. We are a few steps away from the finishline and every chapter I'm even more blown away from the response!! Please keep telling us what you think! :D

Becca, You and I, baby!! LA and Rob, that's all we need ;)!!

A million thanks to MOON920 and everwondering, our awesome betas!!

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED CHARACTERS.

* * *

**Masen POV**

'_I slept with someone else, Edward.'_

'_I slept with someone else, Edward.'_

'_I slept with someone else, Edward.'_

I sighed, running my hands through my hair for what felt like the umpteenth time this morning. I hadn't been able to get those vile words out of my mind ever since they had spilled from her pretty little lips. My brain had been on overload, and my heart… well, my bloody heart was simply aching. Honestly, I felt like I was losing myself – without her – without my Bella – I just… didn't know.

After she had confessed that she had slept with someone else, I was so beside myself, I didn't know what to do – so I just left. I left her alone, probably pushing her into her other lover's fucking arms. I had asked – no demanded – who it was, and she had stayed silent. My first thought was that she was protecting him. At that notion, my blood began to boil, my male possessiveness rearing its ugly head. I wanted to fucking sucker-punch the wanker who even thought about Bella that way, let alone touch her in a way that I had.

My hands fisted in my sheets, and I cursed out loud. What was I doing? I was sitting here in my bedroom, like a God damn pussy, waiting for Bella to fucking call me. I snorted. I was not that type of man – I was the man who never waited for a woman – I always got what I wanted. With that determination in place, I grabbed my cell and started to dial Bella's number. As my fingers shakily punched in the all-too-familiar number, my brain kicked into over-drive.

_--Don't do it, James! You're the victim here. I mean… if she really wanted to talk to you, she would've called already, wouldn't she?_

I sighed and diligently hung up the phone. Damn it, I was right. If Bella had wanted to talk to me, she would've called already. She would've apologized and told me that she loved me – only me and not some fucker whom she had… slept with. Gripping my phone tightly, my anger rising again, I threw the small object against the wall – my frustration exploding with a crash as I watched it shatter into tiny pieces. Irritated beyond belief, I crossed my arms and felt something wet caress my cheek. I touched the small tear with my fingertips and looked at it.

Jesus… I hadn't cried since… since I was a little boy, when Mum left Dad. Tears began to pool endless in my eyes, and my body began to shake in little trembles. I laid down, curling myself into a little ball. I finally conceeded and let my emotions finally take over my body and my mind – my cries coming out softly as images of my sweet Bella haunted my mind.

'_I slept with someone else, Edward.'_

I grabbed onto my pillow, holding it tightly against my chest, pretending it was the woman I loved.

"Bella, please… come back to me," I whispered softly, burying my head into my over-priced pillow.

**

I couldn't believe I was doing this. I bloody fucking couldn't believe that I was _here_. But, I needed some guidance – someone to tell me what-the-fuck to do about this whole fucked up situation. I needed someone to trust, someone who would understand.

I hesitated, my hand hovering over the door.

_Fuck, just do it already._

I knocked briefly, my nerves getting the best of me. I started to contemplate about running like a fucking pansy, but then my master plan was interrupted by the opening of the door. A gasp came out of the woman who had answered it.

"James?"

I nodded my head. "Hello Mum."

She tapped her fingers on the door, looking at me hesitantly. "Would you like to come in, dear?"

I nodded my head again. She stepped back, letting me over the threshold. I took a quick glance around my mother's lavishly decorated house. Esme stepped back; I suppose waiting for me to say something. However, I had no idea where to start or even how to say what I wanted – _needed_ – to say.

"So, how's the future wife doing?" she asked, her eyes sparkling at the mention of my Bella. I hesitated.

Christ, Esme looked so happy for me. How was I going to get through this without fucking losing my mind? I shifted, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"James, what is it?" Esme asked, her hands gripping my upper arms as I continued to avoid her stare.

"I…I…" I started, but the tears forming in my eyes over took me once again, and I leaned into Esme, letting her envelop my weight.

"Oh, Edward…" I felt Esme's arms wrap firmly around the small of my back, her hands trying their best to soothe me. I stepped back, feeling foolish as I wiped my bloody tears off my face.

'_Be a man, Edward.' _I heard my father's voice say.

"I'm fine, really, Mum. I just… Bella… and I… you know." I wasn't really ready to tell her absolutely everything; I figured I just give her the grunt of it all.

Esme nodded, taking her hand within mine and squeezing it softly. "Why don't you come in and have some tea with me?"

I squeezed her hand back softly, thankful for her not pressing the issue. "Sure." I smiled softly as she let go of my hand. I followed her into the small dining room, sitting down on the exquisite cherry wood chair.

"I'll be back in a moment, James."

I nodded and nervously tapped my finger on my knee.

I looked around and realized that I had never actually taken a moment to look at my mother's and Carlisle's home. The scheme of the home was of rich golds and deep burgundies. Family pictures were strewn about on various glossy surfaces. I walked over to one of the desks, my eyes scanning the pictures in the small frames. Ones of Carlisle and her, William and I as children, hell, she even had one of my father and I. I gulped – tears threatening my eyes once more. It had been a while since I had talked to my Dad – he was busy with his new girlfriend in England and I… was busy with Bella.

"James?" I looked behind me and saw my mother entering the room, a tea tray in her hands. I walked over and sat down once again upon the dark-wood chair. I took the warm cup into my hands and took a deep breath inwardly. It was now over never.

"Bella slept with someone else."

Esme took a sharp inhale of breath. "But, why? You two looked so happy together."

"We were – hell, Mum – we are."

Esme sighed again and patted my hand softly. "I'm sorry, my son." I

nodded, thankful for her sympathy. I looked down at our hands. "She won't tell me who it is though." I said, feeling my anger rising slightly. "I think she's protecting him," I continued.

Esme put her hand to her chin. "Maybe she's just scared, James."

I huffed to her response. "Scared? Of what? Losing her lover?"

Esme shook her head. "No, of losing you, James. Maybe… maybe she's trying to protect you." I sat back, contemplating what Esme had said.

Could it be true?

Was Bella remorseful of what she did?

Did she still want to be with me?

"You don't seem angry at her, either," Esme commented.

I blew out a breath. I forgot - Mum didn't know what had happened between William, Tanya and I.

But to me - Bella cheating… seemed to be like fate biting me in the ass for what I did to William. It seemed like I didn't even have a right to be angry with her.

"I am angry, mum, I'm just more… upset, I suppose."

Esme was silent for a moment. "Maybe you should talk to William about this."

I tried my damnest not to snort out loud.

_No fucking thank you._

"It's – er, complicated with William. I don't want to bother him anyways," I said all too quickly.

_God, can you imagine? _

_Hey, brother of mine whom I can't stand. How's your life? Mine? Great! Bella just cheated on me with some fucking guy – now I know what that feels like. You're completely right – I am an asshole. Well, have a nice day!_

_Yeah, that conversation would go just – brilliant._

Esme nodded. "Of course, dear."

I looked over at my mother and sighed. Her beautiful hazel eyes were filled with concern and sadness. I felt like an ass for making her feel my pain along with me.

"Look, mum, I'm really sorry that –" I started to say, but she shook her head.

"Don't be. I just worry about my children, James. I want both you and William to be happy." She smiled and squeezed my hand softly.

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. "Well, thank you for everything, Mum, but I should get going," I said, standing up from the table.

Esme nodded and walked me to the door. She enveloped my frame once more, talking softly into my ear.

"Whatever you decide, James, I'll always support you – I always have. I love you, Son."

I pulled back, kissing her on her cheek. "I love you, too, Mum."

I stepped out onto my mother's front porch, my mind finally made up. I would wait for Bella – I would let her come to me whenever she was ready – however long it took. I slid into my Porsche, putting the car into drive.

Dear God, I prayed that she still wanted me. Because God knew that I still needed her.

**Bella POV**

"No fucking way, Alice," I screeched at my so-called best friend.

"I warned you, Bella - if you didn't choose an outfit, then I would choose for you. I gave you fair warning," Alice simply said, laying the costume on my bed.

I shot her a glare then eyed the heinous costume as if it was the devil. I vaguely remembered what Alice had been talking about for the past few days– hell, I even barely remembered anything. After my decision to walk away from both men I loved, I'd fallen into somewhat of a depression.

When I had told Angela she was right and acknowledged what I needed to do, I went back to bed and stayed there for a whole week – wallowing in my fucking misery. Alice had called in for me, telling work that I was horribly sick with the flu. Neither Cullen nor Masen had called; although I knew it was for the best, it still hurt like hell.

_--Well? What exactly did you expect, Swan? To have them crawling back to you – begging you to take them back?_

_Well, not exactly._

_--You're pathetic._

This morning was no different - I had been lying in bed when Alice came in - and honest to God - dumped a bucket of water at me.

**

As usual, I was lying in bed, rehashing over my mistakes when I heard my bedroom door open. I didn't even acknowledge the person, even though I knew it had to be Alice. After a moment, she came into my line of vision, hands on her hips, her petite lips in a full out pout.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Get up! That's enough!" she demanded.

I just rolled my eyes at the annoying pixie and turned over to my side. I duly noted I needed to ask her for my key soon, or else she would barge in un-announced every time she pleased, and no way in hell did I need an annoyed Alice barging in whenever she pleased.

"We're going out," she tried again.

"Like hell," I murmured back.

Alice sighed heavily behind me, and then I heard her tiny footsteps walk out of my bedroom. I vaguely noticed how easily she had given up but ignored it for the most part; I just wanted to go back to my self-pity party.

Just as I was getting to the part where I scolded myself for being a cheating tramp, a full gallon of ice-cold water was promptly dumped on me.

Yeah, that shit woke me up pretty quick.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I roared, getting up from the bed and spitting out water.

"Holy hell - what do you know? She lives!" she mocked.

I was this close to wrapping my hands around her tiny neck when she cut me off.

"Now that you're up, do us all a favor and shower. You reek. I'll change the sheets, and then we're going out. I gave you your depression time, now it's time for that shit to be over," the pixie commanded.

I was so fucking mad; I wanted to physically remove her from my apartment, but somehow I knew she was right. With an annoyed huff, I went into the shower and got dressed.

Half an hour later we were at a costume shop, and I was still pissed beyond belief. Alice was her normal happy self, glowing in the triumph of getting me out of bed.

"What do you think of this one?" she asked, holding up a trampy devil costume.

I eyed it with a bored expression. "Its fine," I lied.

That seemed to make it for Alice. "Bella, you _are_ going to this party – if not for you, for me. You're going to wear a costume, so either you decide on a fucking costume, or I'll do it for you."

I gave her a glare and replied, "I'll wait for you outside."

**

So this is how I came to be stuck with this stupid dilemma. I made my bed, and now I had to lie on it. Alice had somehow tricked us all into going to this upscale, full-blown Halloween charity costume party that her office was organizing. Initially, I had agreed back when everything seemed right in Bella Swan world. Now, things were so fucked up, the last thing I wanted to do was to go to some fucking lame-ass costume party.

Unfortunately, the night of the party was here, and Alice apparently thought it was the best way to get me out of my self-hatred hole. However, my best friend seemed to want to make me pay for not succumbing into her party mood. She picked a costume all right…

A Playboy Bunny costume.

Yeah, you heard me right. Little white tail and all.

"Come on, Bella, it'll be amazing… Look, it even has a little fluffy tail," she said excitedly.

I gave her a panicked look.

"Please, Bella, there's no time to get you something else… besides, you have to go… I want you to finally meet Jasper," she said, giving me her trademark pout - the one I was completely helpless against.

"You will die a painful death, Alice, I swear!" I seethed, grabbing the costume and heading to the bathroom.

Two hours later I was a 'proud' advertiser for Playboy, bunny ears and all. Alice was wearing an over-cute woodland fairy costume – of course it fit her perfectly. Thankfully, it was cold outside – our costumes were covered with a long coat, and I held mine as tightly around my body as I could.

We were in the small taxi on our way to the club that was hosting the party. It was another charity event, this time against world-hunger; targeted to young people, thus the location it was being held at.

"So, have you heard from either of them?" Alice asked, trying to make decent conversation.

"No," I said, looking out the window. I sighed. "I need to talk to them, though. Apologize and get some kind of closure. Also give the ring back." I knew that I was trying to put on a strong face, but I knew that Alice could see right through me.

"It'll be alright," she said, taking my hand and giving it a small squeeze. I smiled, but it was hard for me to agree with her.

"Is Emmett meeting us there?" I asked, needing to change the subject.

"Yeah, he and his date are coming with Angela and Ben from the Eastside," she said.

"Date?" I asked curiously.

She nodded. "Yeah…Rosalie Hale. Remember her?"

I groaned. I knew Emmett and _Rosie_ were still dating, but I didn't think he would bring her. Suddenly, I realized I was going to be the odd one out. Everyone else was paired off. I sighed - everything would go back to normal for me. The lonely Bella Swan – the crazy spinster… as it was always meant to be.

**

When we arrived, the club was already packed, the line stretched out for half the block. Thankfully, Alice was in the VIP list - we went right in.

After checking in our coats, Alice noticed Jasper waiting for her in the entrance – dressed as Batman.

"Jazz!" She glowed, hopping into his arms.

I stayed back, a little hesitant and embarrassed. After a few seconds of holding each other, Jasper let her go, and they both turned to me. I instantly noticed the way Alice seemed to brighten with Jasper by her side.

"Bella, this is Jasper. Or should I say Batman?" Alice giggled, hugging him closer to her tiny body. "Baby, this is Bella, my best friend."

I offered my hand, which he took with a smile. "I'm glad to finally meet you. Alice won't shut up about you," I said with a smile.

Jasper chuckled, eyeing Alice with a loving expression. "I've heard a lot about you as well," he replied. Somehow, his statement seemed more loaded than it should. I shifted uncomfortably. However, before I could think too much about it, Jasper extended his arm. "Shall we?" he asked, and for the first time I recognized a slight southern drawl.

I smiled and took his left arm, while Alice took his right. He led us to the table where I spotted Emmett, Rosalie, Angela, and Ben. I should've felt a rush of sadness – seeing all the couples together; however, my sadness was quickly consumed by the humor-ness of the picture in front of me.

Emmett was dressed as Elvis. Rosalie was what I assumed to be Jessica Rabbit. Angela and Ben dressed as Jane and Tarzan. Holy shit – all of a sudden, I didn't feel like such an ass in my advertisement for Playboy costume.

We approached the table, and Emmett was the first to speak. "Well, well, it lives."

I rolled my eyes and took a seat next to Alice. "You look ridiculous, by the way." I said, hoping my words stung. Emmett sat up straighter.

"I look damn good, woman. Recognize."

I laughed at Emmett's humor – oh God, I had missed him.

"Hi Bella!" Angela's soft voice carried over the table. I smiled softly at her. "You and Ben look amazing!" Angela just rolled her eyes. "It was his idea," she said, motioning towards her new husband.

Ben hit his chest with a closed fist. "Me Tarzan, you Jane." I laughed, but Angela didn't seem to find humor in it. I mouthed, 'I'm sorry,' as she shook her head.

All of a sudden, a female voice cleared her throat. I looked to my left – Rosalie Hale. She seemed to have a snarl on her face, as if she was annoyed that I had dismissed her in my greetings. I bit back a few choice words for her.

"Rosie," I said, finally acknowledging her.

Emmett cleared his throat. "Um, Bella, there's something you need to know…" he started to say, but he was interrupted by someone's voice – _his_ voice.

"Bella…"

I froze, my stare on Emmett's concerned face.

I took a deep breath and turned around to face… Prince Charming. How fucking perfect – God was punishing me.

"Edward," I acknowledged Cullen, my body still frozen in place, my eyes unable to look into his beautiful face. Instead, I chose the big banner above him to stare at. I felt his body lean closer to mine, his soft breath against my ear. I closed my eyes, relishing in the feeling. God, I'd missed him.

"Bella, a moment?" he politely asked. My traitorous eyes took themselves off the banner and settled onto his striking hazel eyes. I knew then that I was putty in his beautiful hands.

"I, uh… sure." I stepped out of the booth and blushed as I realized just how little I was wearing. Cullen started to move towards a secluded area, and I looked back towards my friends, their faces of pure worry. I sighed, turning my head, watching Cullen walk ahead of me. He stood tall, his shoulders lean and broad, his back long and thin – and then his ass – a taut, perfect –

_--*slaps self* Jesus, get a-fucking hold of yourself, Swan._

_*sighs* You're right…_

"Bella?" I looked up and realized that Cullen had taken us out onto the terrace. I looked around – the area was completely empty of anyone – except for Cullen and me. The terrace was a big part of the club that was very popular during the summer, however, the chilly climate meant this part would be deserted for the most part - even with the several heaters spread all through the space.

"W…what are you doing here?" I asked, my voice small.

Cullen shifted slightly, adjusting his costume. "Jasper and Rosalie invited me. We usually go to these things together. You know, being business partners and all," he said softly. I nodded, covering my bare arms with my hands.

Of course Cullen would be here.

Of fucking course.

"You look absolutely ridiculous by the way," he said.

I chuckled at his dark humor. "Well, I feel absolutely ridiculous, so… thanks."

A few awkward moments passed, my eyes mostly staring at the ground. However, my body gave a slight shiver as I felt his body take a step closer to mine.

"I've missed you," he said, his words soft – almost as if he were afraid to say them. I lifted my head, his hazel eyes full of – love? Compassion? Concern?

I took a shaky hand from my arm and reached out, putting it on his chest. His breath hitched at my touch. I quickly snatched my hand back, but he caught it, gripping it tightly within his. His fingers rolled over my ring finger. A look of surprise passed over his features.

"You told him. About us."

I looked over to my left hand and noticed that Cullen was talking about my lack of a certain piece of jewelry.

A lump of guilt appeared in my throat. "I told him that I slept with someone else. I didn't tell him that it was you. I couldn't do that to him."

Cullen sighed, bringing his free hand up to my cheek, caressing it softly. "Bella, what happens now?"

I shook my head, tears threatening my eyes. "I… I don't know, William." I hesitated before I continued. Cullen kept his hand upon my cheek. He asked the same question again.

"What happens now, Bella?" I felt him lean in closer, his lips mere inches from mine.

_I can't – I can't do this!_

_--Mayday! Mayday! We're going down…_

"Edward… we need to talk. We need to…"

However, my words were lost when his lips gently touched mine. I closed my eyes, my mind and my body soothing from his simple touch. I gave in and leaned into his body, his touch. I moaned softly, my lips parting for him, my body ready for his embrace. I was so lost in the moment that I almost didn't hear the angry voice from somewhere in the distance… almost.

"I bloody fucking knew it!"

**Masen POV**

Why the _fuck _was I here again? Oh yes, because I had to be. As in the words of Stephanie Summit -'You better fucking be there, Edward. Or, we'll find someone else to do your job. Got it?'

I gripped my glass of champagne harder than necessary. This was bollocks. I looked over to my left and noticed that my forced company for the evening was nowhere to be seen. Good riddance, anyways.

Mary Sue was an up-and-coming author, who was obviously a light-weight and a young woman who loved to ham it up anyway she could. She was here to promote herself – anyway she could – and I had to play escort for her tonight. And, if things couldn't get any worse, this shit-hole of a party was a costume party.

I shifted in my Armani tux. God, I'd made a complete fucking 180, hadn't I? Usually, I craved these lame parties, where young women would be dressed just as I liked them – scantly. But, that was then, and this was now. I wasn't interested in any of them – I just wanted one… and right now, she didn't want me. I sighed, running my hand through my hair once again as a pretty blonde came up next to me.

"What are you supposed to be, handsome?" she purred. I looked down at my attire and straightened out the expensive fabric.

"James Bond," I replied, uninterested. The girl looked perplexed.

"So are you on a secret mission?" the bimbo said seductively.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Sure. Now if you'll…" I said, turning away from my pending annoyance… when a little, white, fluffy tail caught my eye. My eyes roamed up from the tail to the all familiar womanly curve of her back, to her long, wavy chestnut hair to her pleasant heart shaped face.

_Bella… my Bella is here._

Although I already knew there was a really good fucking chance that she would be here, because I'd seen Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, around the bar earlier tonight – and I knew that Alice dragged Bella everywhere she possibly could. I stepped back further into the shadows, hiding myself from her.

I knew that I was being a pussy about this whole situation, yet at the same time, there was a part of me that wanted to go all Cavemen – hit her on the head with a big stick, throw her over my shoulder and fight off any man who dared look at her in her little outfit. I was this close to going over there and hiding her body with my suit jacket.

However, I promised myself that if Bella and I were to fix things, it would be after a long conversation, and some sort of compromise – yeah, I was going to fix this the right way. However, somehow, a bar surrounded by stupidly dressed people wasn't the perfect place to have that sort of said conversation. Throwing back the last of my champagne, I heard a small laugh to the left of me. I sighed – Mary Sue was back.

I stepped behind her. "Are you ready to leave?"

She turned around, her face of pure shock. "Leave? As in right now? Eddie… I don't want to."

I grimaced at the fucking nickname she used. She held up her glass. "Besides, I just got re-filled… and if you're lucky... that means some fun in store for us later," she said, her hand smoothing over the front of my suit. I shifted uncomfortably. The only woman I even thought about sleeping with was across the room, dressed in a fucking bunny costume.

"Don't flatter yourself, sweetheart. I'm taken anyway," I seethed, moving her hand away.

Mary Sue laughed and shook her finger and me. "Nuh-uh… that's not what I hear."

_Fucking office gossip! _

I shook my head, running my fingers through my hair. "Look, I'm going to have a smoke."

_Or two or three… or shit… the whole fucking pack. _

I turned on my heels and walked towards the nearest terrace.

I grabbed my pack of smokes and took one out as I stepped out into the terrace. Finding my lighter, I flicked the thing on when I heard voices. Not wanting company, I stood back in the shadows, wanting to drown my sorrows by myself. However, the voices escalated, and I couldn't help but peek around the corner.

There, dressed in some sort of Prince costume, was my brother. My fucking twin brother with…

"You told him. About us."

"I told him that I slept with someone else. I didn't tell him that it was you. I couldn't do that to him."

"Bella, what happens now?"

"I… I don't know, William."

"What happens now, Bella?"

"Edward… we need to talk. We need to…"

…Bella. My lit cigarette fell to the ground without a sound. William had just pressed his fucking lips on Bella's – on _my_ Bella's – right after…

'_I told him that I slept with someone else. I didn't tell him that it was you. I couldn't do that to him.'_

"I bloody fucking knew it!" I said, my voice unknown to me. It was full of anger and hatred. Hatred towards the man that currently had his body pressed against Bella; anger at me for being so God damn foolish. Of course she was fucking William – how could I have been so dim-witted?

Bella gasped, her face of pure surprise. "Masen!"

Unable to look towards the female's voice, all my energy was focused on him, on the man who had ruined everything for me. My body lurched forward, my arm pulled back, ready to hit his fucking face with all the force I could muster.

William leaned back, and I managed to catch the edge of his jaw. He stumbled back a bit, and I faintly heard the pleas of Bella and the faint chanting of, "Fight, fight, fight!" from the crowd as William and I reached for one another – ready to beat the shit out of each other.

This had been a long time in coming.

**Bella POV**

"I bloody fucking knew it!" I heard Masen's voice yell from a distance.

Instant panic swept threw me as I realized what was happening. I gasped and pulled away from Cullen's soft lips - he too was somewhat stunned. "Masen!" I cried.

_Oh my God, this isn't happening! This isn't happening!_

_--Yep, it's happening, Swan._

Before my mind could even begin to process the events that were unfolding, I saw Masen practically run towards us. Cullen turned and instinctively pushed me back, shielding me from Masen's oncoming anger. The act, however, was totally unnecessary since Masen lurched forward and punched _him_.

I screeched as Cullen stumbled back. I didn't know what to do. Half a second later though, Cullen regained his stance and came back with a punch, effectively hitting Masen on the nose.

"Fuck!" Masen bellowed, clutching his nose for a second before hitting Cullen in the ribs.

"Boys, please!" I yelled, but they didn't hear me.

Before I knew it, the once empty terrace was filled with men chanting, "Fight, fight, fight!" encouraging both Masen and Cullen; it was like fucking high school. I found myself pushing my way through the mass of bodies just to stay in the front where I could see what was going on.

_--See what you caused! _

_Oh God, They're going to kill each other. _

_--Really? Here I thought they were just shaking hands._

_Fucking shut it! _

When I turned my attention back to the fight, my pleas were muffled by the crowd's ongoing cheering. My vision blurred as angry tears fell from my eyes. Masen's nose was bleeding, and curses were being thrown around. Currently, they were circling each other, until Masen got the urge to punch Cullen, effectively hitting his left cheek and eye, causing Cullen to swerve back in a daze.

The crowd gave a single "Oooh," and I yelled incoherently once more. Even though everyone was expecting Cullen to fall back completely, it never happened. In an instant, Cullen forced himself upright and tackled Masen to the ground.

I watched in horror as Cullen pinned his brother to the ground and punched him in the mouth. The crowd went wild, making Masen get some kind of adrenaline rush, because next thing I knew, he threw Cullen off him, rolled on top of him, and put his hands around Cullen's neck.

"Masen, you're going to kill him!" I cried.

"That's the fucking point, isn't it?" Masen called out loud.

Masen and Cullen rolled around the floor a few times. A jumble of punches, kicks, curses and cries being exchanged. After what seemed like an eternity – but, was probably just a couple of minutes - both figures seemed exhausted but still wouldn't let go out each other.

"Fucking idiots, stop!"

Then I heard laughter in the form of my salvation - Emmett.

**Emmett POV**

"Guys, we gotta go," Ben said, while Angela started saying her goodbyes.

"Work tomorrow?" I asked. Ben made a face, agreeing with my statement. Everyone laughed.

"Keep an eye on Bella," Angela said to Alice and me. "Tell her I'll call her this weekend."

Alice nodded, and I gave Angela a hug. They left soon after that.

I sat back down at the table, taking a long sip from my beer as I looked around the packed crowd. My other hand was placed rightfully at Rose's smooth thigh. I squeezed it softly as my eyes scanned the crowd. I was a little worried about Bella. She had left with Edwa – Cull – Mase - whatever the fuck one it was, and she hadn't been back at all. I snorted. She was probably getting some or something, and I didn't want to pry – it was her life after all.

Closing my eyes, I downed the last of my beer, when I heard something of a chant that sounded like "Fight, fight, fight!"

Curiously, I looked towards the terrace, but all I could make out was a group of people. I nodded towards the open doors.

"Baby, can you see what's going on?" I asked, nuzzling Rose's neck. Rose shrugged and threw her neck back, obviously enjoying the attention.

"Mmm, probably two idiots who had too much to drink."

I laughed; I loved Rosalie's no-bullshit talk. I kissed her cheek, completely ignoring the event out in terrace. To me, Rosie was far more interesting than some drunken fight that was probably over a broad – however, the sudden appearance of Alice made me think twice. She was panting slightly, looking at me directly in the eyes.

"Edward… Bella… fighting…" Those were all the words I needed. No one – and fuck, I mean, no one messed with Bella; she was my like my little sister. I hastily got up from the booth and basically sprinted my way to the terrace to find…

Two men, who looked exactly alike, on the ground, fighting like two… women. I felt Alice come behind me, and I just laughed.

"What's so funny?" breathed Alice.

"I thought you said it was Bella and Edward fighting – not two chicks, Alice." Alice slapped me from behind.

I couldn't fucking tell who was who; all I knew was that Prince Charming was currently under the one in a tux – James bond, perhaps? Prince Charming did a dainty kick that threw James Bond off balance, making Prince Charming claim the upper hand.

"Emmett McCarty! You go out there and--" However, Alice was interrupted by the panicked voice of Bella.

"Emmett! Please help me… I can't get them off of one another," she pleaded. The poor thing looked completely frantic - her bunny ears were angled, her hair was a mess, and her makeup was all over her face with two black splotches on her eyes.

I felt bad for Bella, I truly did, but I also knew where they were coming from… and I honestly thought a good fight would be the best solution for both of them. However, it seemed a 'chick fight' was all they were going to get.

"Bells, calm down. They're fine," I said, holding her back.

"What? Are you shitting me? They'll kill each other!" she said, fighting me off.

I saw Jasper out of the corner of my eye. He nodded, signaling he too thought we should just let them be.

"Bella, just let them get it out." I just shrugged her off as I looked at the two men – excuse me – two _chicks_ fight one another. James Bond was still underneath Prince Charming, yet he seemed to have a good hold of Charming's hair, which he was currently pulling. Prince Charming, in turn, was frantically pulling at James Bond's tie.

"Ouch!" Prince Charming cried.

"Well, if you bloody fucking let go of me, you wanker…" James Bond seethed, his face red from the lack of air.

"Fuck off! God, and you sound so fucking retarded with that fake British accent shit you like to –" Prince Charming mocked, however, his sentence was cut off with a hard slap.

My jaw dropped. "Holy shit, Bella, did Masen just bitch slap…"

Bella finished my sentence. "Cullen. Fuck! Emmett, please! Do something!"

I shook my head. "It looks like they're having too much fun – hell, I'm having too much fun."

Bella seethed and yelled at the boys, "Please, stop it!"

The boys, however, weren't about to comply after the sharp slap that seemed to silence everyone in the room. Cullen's rage was enough to head butt Masen, which didn't seem like a good idea since the resounding crack left them both in a daze.

Cullen fell back, and Masen rolled over to his side, both of them clutching their faces. They both groaned, instantly making them realize each other's weakness. In an instant, both men shakily stood up, taking a moment to look at each other.

The moment I saw the murderous glance they threw at one other, I knew it was time for this to come to a stop. The creepy silence of anticipation left the air empty of anything but both men's erratic breaths. I gave Jasper a nod, signaling it was time to step in. Masen and Cullen tensed up at the same time – preparing to tackle the other, however, Bella's cry was enough to stop them.

"Edward, stop!"

**Bella POV**

That seemed to finally get their fucking attention. The second I yelled, Masen and Cullen froze, and that instant was enough for Emmett and Jasper to grasp Masen and Cullen respectively and hold them back.

"Let me go!" one said.

"Fucking bastard deserved it!" the other replied.

Both of them fought to get free, and in an instant, Masen was able to wiggle out of Emmett's grasp. He was too fast for Emmett - Masen stepped forward and punched Cullen in the face, all while he was still being held back by Jasper.

I watched helplessly as Cullen slumped into Jasper's arms, completely knocked out by the punch. My heart broke when I realized what Masen had done.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I yelled at Masen, running to kneel down by the semi-unconcious Cullen.

Emmett quickly restrained Masen once again. This time Masen was too shocked from my reaction to protest.

"Are you okay?" I softly asked Cullen. However, he hastily pulled away from me, his eyes avoiding mine.

"Fuck, Bella! I can't believe you slept with him!" Masen shouted, coming back from his shock, his harsh tone cutting through my own anger. "Of all the fucking men, Bella, you slept with my brother!" he seethed.

The multiple gasps around us reminded me we weren't alone in this conversation. Apparently, karma was the biggest bitch known to man; since I was not only about to suffer the consequences of my actions, there was also going to be an audience for it as well.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Cullen responded, struggling to get free from Jasper.

I felt someone tug me from behind. I glanced back to see Rosalie, trying to get me out of the line of fire.

"You must be so pleased with yourself… aren't you, William? Finally able to get your fucking bloody revenge!" Masen seethed.

I was alarmed by his words. "What… do you mean?" I asked, my face turning towards Masen.

Cullen's eyes widened, and Masen looked at me with such intensity, I was fearful of what he would say. "Of course, you wouldn't know," Masen mumbled, raising my suspicion.

"Know what? What are you talking about, Masen?" My voice was becoming more panicked.

"Why don't you tell her what a douchebag you are? You would've done it to her as well! If you haven't already!" Cullen bellowed.

"I wouldn't have hurt her! I love her!"

"Love doesn't mean shit to you, brother," Cullen barked.

"You don't love her! You just wanted to fuck her to get back at me!" Masen replied.

Every world they yelled was like a sharp stab for me. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I couldn't take it anymore… I needed to know what the fuck was going on.

"Someone fucking tell me what the fuck is going on!" I screeched, effectively cutting them off.

"He used you!" Masen bellowed, making everyone jump.

"You son of a bitch!" Cullen's voice said from somewhere, but I was too shocked to care.

"Wh…what?" I stuttered.

"He used you to get back at me! Don't you see, Bella? My dear brother only wanted to fuck you to get back at me for… " Masen paused. "…something I took from him, a long time ago."

That statement seemed to spark Cullen's anger once more. "Something you took? _Something you took?_ You insensitive asshole! You fucked my wife!"

In a flash, everything made sense. The animosity between the two brothers, Cullen's short marriage, Masen's hesitation to talk about…

_Tanya. _

_--Everything fucking begins and ends with Tanya! _

_They… they don't love me. I'm just another girl, another competition. _

Cullen's angry voice cut off my thoughts. "You wouldn't have even asked her out if I hadn't wanted her first!"

_--Are they still talking about Tanya?_

"You fucking wanker! I liked her the moment she entered that office! Even before you talked about her!"

"Don't lie! You said that by me wanting her 'made things more interesting.' for you. Fucking own up to it, James. Tell her! Tell her the reason you came to New York was to escape your issues regarding your many office _flings_," Cullen seethed.

_No, they're talking about me. _

_--Oh, goody… _

"I love her!" Masen said desperately.

"Not like I do!" Cullen replied.

I had enough; I couldn't any more deceitful words from either of them. None of it mattered in the end. As it turned out, I wasn't as important as I thought… I was just another object they could fight over, like a fucking toy.

Cullen and Masen where still arguing with each other, their raised voices ringing through my ears.

"Enough," I mumbled, no one listening but Rosalie, who let me go instantly.

"Enough!" I sobbed, my voice cracking pathetically, yet it was enough to get them to shut up.

"Bells, you okay?" Emmett asked.

I shook my head, wiping my tears and finally looking up. I blushed furiously as I discovered all our secrets had been out on display to half the fucking party. Curious eyes and whispers ran among the crowd.

Cullen and Masen seemed to realize it at the same time; a similar blush appeared on their faces. Seeing their change in demeanor, Jasper and Emmett released them. While they took a moment to straighten themselves, Emmett and Jasper cleared the crowd, and I turned to Rosalie and Alice who were behind me.

"Can you please take me out of here?" I asked, holding back a sob.

Alice nodded, tears in her eyes as well. Rosalie draped her perfect arm over my shoulders and led me over past the scattering crowd. I was grateful she was leading the way as well as holding back any bitchy comments; my legs and heart were too wobbly to take her at the moment.

It was somewhat of a relief when we entered the club once again. The blaring music and writhing bodies made me realize only a small percentage of the huge party actually witnessed the drama that had just occurred on the terrace.

_That's a relief, only about… 50 people know that you slept with two brothers, which caused them to fight… which led to you finding out that they really don't love you, and that you're just another woman they like to toss around. _

_--All while wearing a Playboy Bunny costume..._

_Thanks for reminding me._

By the time we reached the front entrance, Alice was already there with our coats and my purse in hand. I quickly put it on, holding it close and practically running outside. Once there, I tore away my stupid bunny ears and threw them on theaed, heavy footsteps echoing with them.

I doubled my efforts; only a few more steps, and I would be around the block. Alice grabbed my arm. "Ignore them. I'll get a cab," she said with conviction.

"Bella, please," one of them said; my mind was too cluttered to know who it was.

My body stopped instinctively. "Get a cab," I said to Alice, my voice completely neutral. She nodded and turned around the corner onto one of the main streets.

I turned in time to see both Cullen and Masen running towards me, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie trailing close behind. By the time Cullen and Masen reached me they were both panting, doubled over and trying to catch their breaths. I glanced at Emmett, telling him silently to stay back.

When Cullen and Masen stood tall, ready to deliver either more offending words or lies, I knew I wanted to hear nothing more. As soon as Cullen's mouth opened, I threw my hand up and slapped him; when I caught Masen's slight smirk start to appear, I turned to him and slapped him as well.

Both stood shocked as my hand throbbed like never before. Cullen's lip was cut, a bruise was starting to form on the left side of his jaw, and his right eye was slightly swollen. Masen's nose was obviously broken, his forehead also had a cut that was still slightly oozing blood, and even I could tell he was favoring his right leg.

And now, apart from the cuts and bruises they inflicted upon each other, both of them would also have a red imprint of my hand on their beautiful faces.

Fair, since we had all hurt each other… we all broke each other's hearts; we would all have scars to prove it, except mine would be less visible.

"You don't love me… and I… I don't think I can trust either of you ever again," I said, my voice devoid of any emotion.

They looked at me like I had grown an extra head. At that moment, a cab pulled up, and Alice opened her window. "Let's go, Bella."

I gave them a teary look before turning around and walking towards the cab.

"Swan, love..." This time, I was sure it was Masen. My heart ached at his nickname for me, but my anger was much more powerful.

"Don't fucking talk to me!" I yelled, turning around and glaring at them. "You and you don't get to speak to me, call me, email, look for me… fuck, don't even think about me!" I took a deep breath to calm my anger and then continued in a soft voice, "I don't want either of you in my life… if I ever change my mind… I'll look for you, but don't hold your breath."

With those partying words and tears flowing down my cheeks, I turned around and got in the cab. Once inside, I kept my gaze straight but talked to Alice.

"Do me a favor," I said.

"Anything," Alice replied, taking my hand.

"Stay and make sure they don't kill each other…. you and Emmett take care of Masen; leave Cullen to Rosalie and Jasper," I said, straightly detached from the situation.

Alice hesitated for a moment before sighing. "You'll be okay?"

I nodded. "I'm going home."

Alice gave me a sad smile before stepping out of the cab. I closed my eyes and told the cabbie the address. I had told Alice the truth; I needed to go home, and I planned to do just that.

* * *

B: Wow... what are your thoughts? Did we do the fight justice? How do you think this will all play out? Is Masen still the bad guy? Let us know! We love you.

K: Every chapter gets a special place in my heart... but this one killed me. The fight was supposed to the sort of climax in the twin's relationship, let us know if we could pull it off. Ok a few announcements! So here they are:

-I messed up and I'm currently without a forum account... yeah!! I know! BUT, I will try to fix it and be back in the forums!

-Since the forum is fail for me right now... I'm living on my twitter account! so if you're interested here it is!

/kARLOTITA09

AND OF COURSE!! don't forget to review! :D


	21. The Aftermath

Hi guys!!! Becca was sick with allergies this weekend, so for now there are no notes on her behalf, she just wants to you guys to enjoy the chapter and thank you immensely for the Indie Twific Nomination!!! :D (more on that later)

As for me, well I only hope you guys stick with us to the very end- which is near *tear* we've had a blast through this whole experience and I hope you guys like what we have planned.

- karla! :D

As always, many thanks to our wonderful betas: **MOON920**, and **everwondering.**

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED CHARACTERS.

* * *

**Bella POV **

I stood at the doorstep eyeing my key warily. I knew the logical thing to do was to open the door myself and not wake anyone, yet that wasn't what I was going to do. Before I lost my nerve, I rang the doorbell and waited for a response.

Only a minute later, the fancy townhouse door opened, and my mom appeared in the doorway, wrapping her nightgown tightly around herself. I couldn't help it; the moment I saw her, I completely broke down. With heavy tears falling down my face and aching sobs racking through my body, my arms wrapped around my mom's neck, and I held her as if she was my lifeline.

Renee hugged me back immediately. "Isabella, what's wrong?" she asked, completely panicked by my actions.

"He… they… don't love me," I sobbed.

Renee relaxed somewhat but held me tighter, kissing my forehead protectively. "Oh, Bella… it will be okay, Sweetheart. I promise it will be okay," she said, rocking me slightly.

This was why I had come to her.

As I sobbed and listened to Renee's soothing words, I knew she was right; everything would be okay in the end… the thing was… it still hurt like hell.

The moment I got into the cab, I knew this was what I wanted, I wanted my mom. As childish as it may seem, I wanted someone who wouldn't judge me. Renee could be my worst nightmare ninety nine percent of the time, but there was still that other tiny one percent that reminded me she was my mom – the one person who would always be there for me no matter how bad I screwed up. She would always love me unconditionally.

"Let's go inside," she whispered once I calmed down a little.

I nodded, stepping in and taking my coat off.

"What on earth are you wearing?" Renee asked, eyeing me up and down.

I chuckled at her bewildered expression and followed her into the house. "It's a costume, Mom. I was at a party… it was Alice's idea."

Renee pursed her lips, obviously holding back on any comments. She then ushered me upstairs to my old bedroom and gave me an extra set of pajamas I could wear instead. After taking a quick shower, I went to the kitchen to find my Mom. She was sitting on the table with two glasses and a bottle of scotch in front of her. I sat down next to her, giving her a questioning look.

"I figured you needed something stronger than coffee or chocolate." She shrugged, taking one of the glasses and giving it an elegant sip.

I smiled appreciatively, taking the other glass and gulping it down. "Argh," I cried, feeling the liquid burning my throat.

"Where's Dad?" I asked, while my mother refilled my glass.

Immediately, I took the glass, but only sipped it when Renee gave me a look that specifically said 'slow down.'

"He's on a fishing trip this weekend. I would've told you… but you haven't been answering your phone, which is something you tend to do pretty often."

"Sorry," I apologized, making a mental promise to keep in touch with my parents more.

Renee sighed, reaching for my hand and squeezing it softly. "Isabella, what happened?"

I shook my head, fighting back the tears - I was done crying. "You have to promise you won't say anything until I finish telling you the whole story, okay?" I pleaded, looking into my mom's concerned blue eyes; she promptly nodded.

_Okay, now or never. _

"The day after I met William…"

It took me a while, but I recounted every single detail of the drama that had been my life since that evening-in this very house-where I had met Edward Cullen.

Renee listened as I rambled on about the horrible rejection I felt the night Cullen walked away from me without a second glance, the thrill I had when I met Masen and how confused I was about the whole twin thing. I even admitted to sleeping with Masen on the first date and how that had made my relationship with Cullen even more complicated.

I told her about the first months I spent with Masen and how afraid he was of commitment; how that fear caused me to come to the dinner where I finally became friends with Cullen.

I recounted the events of the release party and the disastrous plan I came up with to get Masen back, how it backfired immensely, and Cullen was the one who picked up the pieces that night.

Silent tears started to fall when I remembered how that same night, Masen came back and told me he loved me, how we made love and started our real relationship. I told her how Cullen agreed to stay my friend, and how I held back that information from Masen because I knew he wouldn't understand - the animosity between them was too much.

Renee nodded when I explained how Masen had changed from a womanizing asshole to the perfect boyfriend. Even laughing when I recounted his eagerness to go to the Hamptons and meet my family.

Then it came, the part I was most afraid of admitting to my mother. I paused for a moment, draining the contents of my scotch before continuing on with my story.

I told Renee about my relationship with Cullen, how every single lunch and meeting we had as friends always felt like something more. I tried to explain the spark between us, the sexual tension that called me to him. The bomb that exploded once we met at the Hamptons.

I did my damnest to assure her that neither of us planned to betray Masen; it just happened. It was a mistake; yet, even at this moment I couldn't make myself regret it. Renee understood that was the reason I escaped that weekend, but it still wasn't enough to escape my own feelings.

I needed Cullen; I needed him just as bad as I needed air. So when he came looking for me, my morals were shot, and I relented to my desires. To her credit, Renee had not shown any signs of disapproval or disgust, so I continued on.

I told her about the affair and how Masen's trip fit perfectly, how Cullen said he loved me and showed me with every single moment spent together. He took care of me; it just came naturally to him. I cried once more when I rehashed the evening where he played his music for me, and I finally worded my love for him.

Tears fell freely when I ultimately told her about Masen's arrival and the proposal. How my excitement and the fear of ending up alone led me accept; how my desperate attempt to finish things with Cullen just ended up breaking his heart and eventually Masen's heart when I came clean about my betrayal.

Finally, I painfully described tonight's events and how they led me to her doorstep. I told her of Masen's accusations and Cullen's reaction, and how in the end I was just a tool they both used to hurt each other.

"It was all a lie, Mom," I sobbed. "They don't love me… I'm just another Tanya to them, and it sucks to know I'm second best to the woman they both truly love." I hid my face in my hands, ashamed of everything I'd said.

"Isabella, look at me," Renee said authoritatively.

I sniffed and lifted my head from my hands to look at her. "Bella, sweetheart," she started, wiping my tears away. "I've seen the way the way those boys look at you… and I can tell you with all sincerity that is not the way you look at someone who is 'second best'. Don't ever believe that," she finished, giving me a stern look.

"You knew?" I asked, completely shocked.

Renee sighed. "I knew they both loved you… its written all over their faces; and I knew you cared for both of them… but I didn't know all the details, nor how far things had gone," she said, finishing up her own glass.

She must have seen my hesitation, since she continued her speech. "Bella, listen to your story… do you think they would've acted the way they did if they didn't truly love you?"

"You don't understand, Mom… It doesn't even matter anymore," I said, standing up and taking the glasses to the sink.

"What do you mean 'it doesn't matter'?" she asked, a tone of disapproval making me flinch.

"I can't fix this!" I said with frustration.

"So you're just giving up?" she said, crossing her arms.

I started to wash the glasses methodically, ignoring her question.

"Isabella," she tried again.

"How can this work, Mother?" I asked, my voice rising slightly. "How can I go to him and expect us to work? I've slept with his brother. I've pushed him away, and even though _I love him_ so hard it hurts to even consider living without him, I can't expect him to just forgive everything that has happened!" I waved my hands to emphasize my words.

I was gripping the soapy glasses so hard they slipped from my hands and broke upon impact with the floor. "Shit!" I cried, picking up the broken shards of glass.

My mom moved next to me, helping me clean the mess. After a few seconds of silence, she spoke up again. "Love isn't easy, Bella. And I'm not saying everything will be instantly fixed…"

I snorted. Renee frowned and grasped my chin, softly moving my gaze to meet hers. "But, I will say this, Isabella. If you let love go, you will regret it for the rest of your life."

Looking into the dark blue eyes of my Mother, I knew - once again - that she was right. I couldn't walk away; it was impossible for me to go to back to the empty life I was leading before him.

"How do I know he's really the one? I think we've already established my decisions are not always the best ones," I said softly, disguising my fears with a little humor.

Renee chuckled before replying, "Talk to them. After all… you do owe each of them an apology. You'll know if he's the right one, then."

I bit my lip and nodded. Renee kissed my forehead and hugged me tightly.

"Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, honey," she replied, letting me go. "Now, let's go to bed. You know, when you don't sleep, the dark circles in your eyes make you look anemic."

I rolled my eyes. After all, my mom wouldn't be who she was if she didn't criticize my appearance at least once. It didn't matter anymore; I knew she would be there unconditionally.

**Cullen POV**

I stepped out of the shower, wincing as I patted my battered body with the towel. Even though I would never admit to it, my body would be aching for a while after yesterday's fight with James.

Wiping off the fogged mirror, I scrutinized my naked form. My ribs were covered in tender, purple bruises, as well as my legs. My back and shoulders ached like hell. My knuckles were split open, the skin red and raw. I frowned at my reflection. My right eye was swollen, even after I'd spent the whole night with an ice pack over it--the black bruise making me look like a raccoon. My lip was cut, and my jaw hurt like hell.

I wished I could say I regretted the events. However, knowing the bastard was just as bruised as I was, gave me sadistic satisfaction. I'd dreamed of punching the smirk off his face for years now. Knowing that dream was finally fulfilled was the only good thing that had come out of that wretched party.

My throat closed up, and my chest ached as I remember Bella's hateful glare as she told us – _me _- she never wanted to see us again. Suddenly, the satisfaction of beating James was completely gone. All the physical pain I might be suffering didn't compare to one ounce of pain I felt when I thought of Bella hating me.

She had believed him. She believed I was just using her to get back at him- something that couldn't be farther from the truth. Like a complete fool, I uncovered all our secrets. I hurt her, exposed her to the horrible truth that always came between my brother and I... and as if that wasn't enough, I did it in front of a whole audience of strangers, making us the party's entertainment for the evening.

_No wonder Bella hates me. _

Yesterday, after she left in the cab, James and I stayed behind, completely helpless as we watched her go. When I turned to look at him and saw the same devastated features I was feeling, I knew that I didn't want to fight anymore, so I just stepped back and left with Jasper and Rosalie.

I tried to hold off the total desperation I felt on the ride home. Even enduring Rosalie--who to my surprise was defending Bella, while ranting about what a complete asshole I had been.

By the time I got home, I couldn't hold back any longer. After I undressed and pressed and ice pack in my eye, I collapsed into my bed and sobbed until my throat ached and my eyes stung.

Everything was lost. I'd hurt Bella, and now she didn't want anything to do with me. When I had taken her out to the terrace, it was with the hope that we could fix things. The last time I had seen her, we didn't part on the best of terms. I was willing to help her decide, tell her I would wait for her to understand what she wanted and needed, but the moment I realized her engagement ring was missing I couldn't resist the urge to touch her, kiss her, make love to her. I didn't listen when she told me she still didn't know. I pushed her as I always did. I had been the catalyst for the horrible humiliation she had suffered, and for the first time since I met her, I was beginning to think I didn't deserve her. Not that James was the better candidate - neither of us were.

Just after the tears dried up, I realized that behavior had to stop. I needed to give her the space she craved for; I needed to let her decide on her own whom she wanted.

I needed her to be happy, even if it meant I wasn't in the picture.

I had pushed myself to her for the last time, and now I would respect her wishes… even if it killed me.

When I woke up this morning, the overwhelming angst threatened to drag me down once more. My thoughts were only of Bella; of calling her just to make sure she was alright. However, I stuck with the promise I made to myself. Pushing back my feelings, I got up and called Jasper to let him know I would be working from home today. The last thing I needed was to have the office staff questioning my current appearance.

After sulking on my bed for a while, I did what I always did when I didn't want to think about my pathetic life… I drowned myself in my work. Still in my boxers, I went to my home office and started working on the pending depositions I had for the upcoming month. When I realized I still needed some papers from the office, I called the messenger and asked him to bring them by. While I waited for the messenger to arrive, I decided to shower and re-appraise the injuries on my body.

Now, as I re-assed my battered body - my mind continued to think of the woman I loved. What if she chose James? What if she wanted nothing to do with me after last night? After asking the same questions over and over again, I came to the only conclusion: it would be nearly impossible, but I would simply have to learn to live with the heartache.

I sighed with frustration. With Tanya, things had been easier. Bouncing back from her betrayal had left me bitter and jaded, yet I never felt like I couldn't go on. Obviously the pain was there, but it was more like an uncomfortable sensation that I could push back.

Bella, on the other hand, would not leave me bitter… her memory would simply leave me broken. The pain that didn't seem to dissipate from my heart couldn't be pushed back or ignored, and I would have to live with that feeling for the rest of my life.

She was it for me, but I couldn't force her to love me.

Feeling defeated, I walked back into my bedroom and dressed in some baggy sweatpants, not bothering to find a shirt. The less movement my arms and torso faced, the better. After taking some pain medicine and making a new ice pack, I sat on my couch, pressing the cold compress on my eye while I waited for the messenger to arrive.

Five minutes later the doorbell rang, and I sprinted to the door. I opened the door, without checking first who it was, and stopped breathing as I took in the sight before me. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw…

Bella.

My Bella was standing in the doorway, looking completely angelic with her simple white sweater and jeans; her hair was up in a messy bun. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks slightly blushed. She looked beautiful.

Bella shifted uncomfortable under my gaze. "Hey," she greeted me in a small voice.

"Hi - hey," I stammered like an idiot.

Her eyes scanned my naked torso, concern filling her eyes as she saw the bruises and my swollen eye.

"Come in," I quickly said, snapping her out of her trance.

I stepped back and watched as she hesitantly made her way to my living room.

I followed her, squashing any hope that she was here to tell me the one thing I wanted to here. She sat on the love seat, fiddling with her hands nervously. I followed her lead and sat on the other end of the sofa, giving her enough space even though I was dying to feel her close to me.

"I need to say some things," she started. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't interrupt me or try to get close."

I nodded. "Okay, I can do that."

Bella looked up and met my eyes; I was momentarily stunned by the loveliness of her sad, brown orbs. Nevertheless, I kept my promise and patiently waited for her to start.

"I talked with Renee yesterday… and she made me realize some things about everything that has been going on." She sighed. I was stunned by that statement alone; Bella never talked intimately with her mother.

"I feel somewhat betrayed… especially by you." Bella paused for a moment, biting her lip and letting her words sink in.

"When we started this, this thing between us, you knew exactly what you were getting into. You knew about Masen, and the implications of the affair… yet, you weren't honest with me… I was completely blind when I entered this relationship with you." Her eyes watered, but she stopped her tears.

"You didn't tell me about Tanya, and what we were doing was so fucking similar to what Masen did to you. You lied by omission. The fair thing would've been to tell me about your past, and how it affected us, but you didn't..."

Damn, she was right. I felt like a fucking bastard.

"And now I _need_ to know the truth. I need you to tell me if what Masen said was true; if you were just using me to get back at him," she said, her eyes defying me to lie.

"No," I quickly said. "I never intended to use you as revenge--"

"Never?" she interrupted. "You never thought of stealing me away from you brother?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

I groaned at the way she worded things. Making a snap decision, I decided to be completely honest. "I needed you to be with _me._

"I won't lie, Bella. There _was_ a slight competitive aspect. But it was more the need to make you see I was better for you than he was. An animalistic urge to claim you… because you were mine. I saw you first…" As soon as those words left my mouth I wished I could take them back.

Bella shut her eyes, her features scrunching up in disgust.

I quickly tried to amend myself. "I wanted to protect you… because I saw you as mine. I know it was wrong and completely insane, but I did. I knew he would hurt you, and I wanted to spare you from the pain. That was the competition, getting you away from him, before he could hurt you like he always does to the people he cares about."

She seemed to relax a little bit, but I could still sense her anger. "So you think he never really loved me?"

I sighed. "That's the problem, isn't it? I never expected him to fall in love with you… but he did."

Bella shook her head, groaning in frustration. She rested her elbows on her knees, looking away from me and sniffing a little bit. I could tell she was crying.

"And you?" Her voice cracked, and it tore my heart apart.

"I don't think I have ever loved or will love anyone as much as I love you, Bella," I replied, my voice soft, but only because I was afraid I would break down.

I saw as she silently wiped her tears before turning back and letting me look at her. "I need to know about Tanya," she said with conviction.

I nodded, taking a deep breath before starting the tale of my failed marriage. "I met Tanya when I moved to England for a while. She was James' girlfriend at the time, and he was head over heels in love with her… but it just didn't work out, I guess." I shrugged. "When they broke up, I started courting her. I had always been attracted to her, and she seemed to be very interested.

"She was the reason I stayed in London indefinitely. We were together for two years… I thought we were happy so I proposed. We got married, and everything seemed fine…"

I closed my eyes as the unwanted images I always suppressed came back to me. "Then, two weeks after the wedding – we had just returned from our honeymoon - I came home and found James and Tanya fucking on our bed…"

I didn't realize how tense I was until I felt Bella's soft hand rest on mine. I opened my eyes to look at her concerned expression. I relaxed instantly as I felt her thumb brush against the tender skin in my knuckles.

"I left that night," I continued. "As they scrambled to cover themselves, I walked out the door and went straight to the airport. I came back home and hired Rosalie to take care of my divorce. I never had to see Tanya again… at least, until I ran into her with you."

Bella's eyes widened. "But you seemed so calm. How could you treat her so well?"

I chuckled, raising my hand and brushing my fingers against her soft cheek. "I was with you. Meeting her didn't matter as much with you by my side. I forgave her and forgot about her, for the most part anyways."

"But you never forgave James," Bella said, more as a statement than a question.

I could feel my anger rising once more. Trying to contain my anger, I brushed my hands harshly on my face, completely forgetting about my wounded eye. I winced harshly at the new pain.

"Here, let me," Bella said, pushing me back into the sofa.

She quickly got the discarded ice pack from one of the tables and pressed it softly to my eye. I could feel her body sitting right next to mine; it gave me more comfort than the cool bag.

"Better?" she asked, holding the thing in place.

"Yes. Thank you," I said, willing my body to relax, her sweet floral scent enveloping me.

"Why is it so hard to forgive your brother?" Bella asked softly.

I took a moment to gather my thoughts before replying. "We weren't always like this, you know? We were inseparable as kids, and even when he moved to live with our father, I would always look forward to the summers I got to spend with him. There was never a dull moment with him around…" I couldn't help the small smile that spread through me.

"I guess things changed as we became older. It was harder for us to connect. When I moved to England, for a moment it seemed we were back to being friends. During the three years I lived there, I felt like I finally got my brother back… but then, he stabbed me in the back. Honestly, it hurt more than the betrayal from my wife," I finished, feeling stupid and exposed. Even if I knew it was true, I'd never admitted that little statement.

_God, I sound like such a girl. _

I felt myself blush, and anger spike at the sudden vulnerability I was feeling. Bella must have sensed it, since she took a hold of the conversation once more.

"What were you guys like as kids?"

I looked at her strangely.

She blushed under my scrutiny. "I mean, tell me something good you remember about James," she tried again.

Amazingly enough, a very vivid memory came to mind. "He protected me from bullies," I said automatically.

Bella seemed shocked by my quick response. I elaborated to avoid her gaze. "In the fifth grade, James was the cool, charming twin, while I was the shy, geeky one. Big kids liked to pick on me, and I was too much of a coward to defend myself."

I saw Bella frown out of the corner of my eye, but I was too embarrassed to look at her.

"This one time, this kid was being especially obnoxious. When he pushed me so hard I fell, James decided that he had enough. He pounced on the kid - who was huge, by the way, like two times his size - and tried to fight him off. I remember just lying there on the ground, watching as James tried to tackle this kid to the floor. When I realized this kid was going to beat the crap out of my brother, I jumped on him as well." I laughed as I remembered.

"Between James and me, we managed to tackle this guy and teach him a lesson… then the Principal came, and we got suspended for a week."

Bella giggled at my silly expression of pride.

"Esme was mortified," I added, finally looking at Bella. The happiness in her eyes made any embarrassment on my part worth it.

Our moment was broken by the sound of my doorbell. Bella jumped, and the ice pack fell from her hand. I cursed inwardly at the fucking messenger who had such perfect timing.

"I'll go," Bella said promptly, jumping from the couch. It was clear she couldn't get away from me fast enough.

I sighed, collapsing once more on the couch. I faintly hear Bella thank the messenger, before she came back with the thick envelope I was expecting.

"I should get going," she said nervously.

My heart sank. I guess I was not able to suppress the hope that she might just want to stay with me for a bit… or perhaps… forever.

"Okay," I said, standing up while she grabbed her purse.

Walking her to the main door was a struggle for me. I wanted to ask her what this visit meant. I wanted to hold her close and never let her go.

Before I knew it, we reached the door, and I knew my time was up. I suddenly realized this could very well be the last time I would ever be with her. I couldn't stop myself from saying the only thing more important than my love for her.

"I want you to be happy," I said. Her head snapped up to meet my eyes. "I just want you to promise me, whatever you decide… you will do it so you can be happy."

Bella opened her mouth several times, but nothing came out. After a moment, she simply nodded and gave me a sad smile. I stepped away from the door and watched as she walked past me and possibly out of my life.

**Masen POV**

I sighed, thumping my head against the back of my elaborate headboard. I winced, temporarily forgetting the current status my body was in: fucked up. Fresh bruises were everywhere – from my calves all the way to my bloody forehead. My nose was taped up, and my eyes were sporting dark bruises, thanks to the fact that my nose had been broken by William's fist. Deep cuts were covered by various gauzes and Band-aids. Although my body throbbed with pains and aches, none of it compared to the aches and pains that my heart felt.

_Fuck me._

I should be happy, elated even. I finally and officially got to beat the shit out of my fucking- sodding- brother, although, in retrospect, he pretty much beat the shit out of me as well. A part of me felt that it should've fixed things between us; yet, I knew that nothing – _nothing_ - was right.

Bella… hell, I didn't even know where to begin with her. I sighed again, running my hands through my hair – fuck, it even hurt to do that. I groaned and reached for the rolled up joint on my dresser. Bringing it up to my lips, I thought about the last thing Bella had said to us.

'_I don't want either of you in my life… if I ever change my mind… I'll look for you, but don't hold your breath.'_

I lit the joint as I inhaled a shaky breath. Shit, what have I done? I'd royally fucked up _everything_. I had failed everyone. From Bella, to William, to Tanya… hell, even myself. I knew I didn't deserve shit. Taking another long drag, I looked down at my battered and bruised body. Christ, I looked like I'd been through the bloody meat grinder.

_But, I deserved it… that, I knew._

Sighing once again, I looked over to my left and grabbed the one thing that always soothed me, my guitar. I placed it on my lap, letting my sore fingers strum over the strings softly. I closed my eyes and carefully leaned my head against the back of my headboard. For once, I let my mind drift and let my fingers guide my emotions. After a few strokes, the soothing chords of my favorite song started to formulate. I squeezed my eyes shut, forcing a few of my tears to strum over my cheeks as a treasured memory pushed itself into the forefront of mind – it was the first night that Bella and I shared together.

_**_

"Bella?"

I looked towards the wonderfully naked woman in front of me, her eyes closed, her head thrown back, her body arched forward – all while her pale, dainty hands were touching her own breasts. My cock swelled at the sight of it all.

"Are you touching yourself, Swan?" I asked, setting down my guitar on the empty spot next to me.

"I...uh, yes?" she responded nervously. I just laughed and leaned forward, my fingers grazing her soft cheek.

"My beautiful Bella," I whispered, kissing her lush lips ever-so-lightly.

God, she was absolutely brilliant.

I sighed, leaning back against the headboard. I ran my hands over my face – something I did when my brain thought wonky things.

_Holy shit – you actually like this one, don't you?_

I shook my head and reached over to my nightstand, taking the rolled joint in between my lips and lighting it. I saw Bella eagerly look at the smoke, and like a fucking gentleman, I offered it to her. Once she took it, she inhaled, and the joint must have caught her off guard as she burst into a coughing fit. I reached over and patted her softly on the back.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay? I'm sorry. I thought you knew it was weed."

She shook her head. "No, no... its okay, really. Just... unexpected, that's all. I haven't really smoked at all, well, not since college,"

"Oh, college? Do you have another naughty story for me, then?" I asked playfully.

"Well, not naughty, per se, more like embarrassing as hell." She laughed – that beautiful, womanly laugh.

I took another hit of the smoke and out of courtesy, I held the joint up to Bella's lips, and she inhaled, a smile curling her lips. I inhaled my last hit, leaned over and put the thing out. I leaned forward, crossed my legs, and reached out to touch the soft skin of Bella's thighs – I had to hold back a moan.

"Mmm, do tell me, Swan..." I purred, the sexual tension rising between us once again.

"Well, long story short... Emmett got me high, and I ended up jumping off the roof of his frat house and into the pool, completely naked. It's, err, not one of my best moments, really."

I laughed. I laughed so hard that I couldn't breathe.

"B-Bella th-that's fucking hilarious! Please, please tell me they got that shit on tape!" I bellowed, my eyes tearing up from the hilarity of it all.

Bella laughed along with me, going into detail on how she got that McCarty guy back.

I was damn proud.

"She had him all tied up...a-and..." The laughter continued and slowly died down as Bella moved her naked body forward.

"Oh, Masen... I haven't had this much fun in such a long fucking time..." Bella proceeded to climb on my lap, but my firm grip on her hips stopped her. A look of surprise and 'I dare you to do something else' appeared on her face.

"Naughty Swan, I let _you_ fuck _me_ last time... now it's _my turn_ to fuck _you_," I flipped her over and entered her swiftly, sighing in contentment.

This… this is where I wanted to be.

**

I came out of my reverie, noticing that my fingers had just finished strumming the last of Van Morrison's, "I'll be Your Lover, Too". I sighed and let my fingers drift some more chords as I heard a soft knock coming from my front door. I ignored it, wanting to drown my sorrows by myself. However, the soft voice that called through the wooden door caught my attention.

"James? James, are you in there?" It was Bella.

It was my sweet Bella's voice.

Launching myself out of my bed too quickly, my foot got tangled within one of the sheets, effectively tripping me. I landed on the floor with a loud 'thud'.

"Fuck!" I groaned, my body aching even more than before.

"James?" Bella asked once more.

"I'm here! Fuck…" I moaned, gaining the strength to push myself upright.

I stood for a moment – my stance a little bit wobbly. When I gained my posture back, I stiffly made my way to my front door and reached out my shaking hand to turn the knob. I closed my eyes and opened the door. I heard her gasp slightly. Opening my eyes, I saw Bella at my doorstep, looking distraught.

"God, you look just as bad as William."

I winced – not because of the current, throbbing pain – but because she had gone to him first.

"Hello, Bella," I managed to say.

She smiled softly. "May I come in?"

I nodded, opening the door a bit wider, allowing her to step into my flat. She quickly scanned my apartment and turned around to face me. Her mouth opened as if she wanted to speak – yet nothing came out. I sighed, shut the door, and turned to face her. Her cheeks were a bright red, and I cocked my head to the side in question. She nodded her head towards my form, and I looked down and noticed that I was only wearing my black boxer briefs.

"Oh, um… I would put something on… but it hurts to wear clothes at the moment…"

Bella closed her mouth and nodded. She shifted something black within her arms and held it out in front of her.

"Right… um, here's your jacket," she said, pushing my favorite item back into my arms. I took it from her and cradled it into my arms. This didn't seem like it was going to be a fun visit.

"Bella, I –" I started, but she interrupted me.

"Please, I think after everything that happened last night, I'm the one that needs to talk, James."

I nodded and motioned over to the couch. I had to remind myself that I promised we would do this her way.

We sat down on my plush leather couch – Bella sat near the edge of the couch, her weight leaning against the armrest. She closed her eyes and blew out a deep breath.

"Last night, William said that I was a fun competition for you."

I sighed and sat down in the middle of the couch and leaned forward, resting my forearms on the tops of my thighs.

"He was right, Bella," I said softly, my eyes closing.

I could hear her shift her body on the couch. Opening my eyes, I turned my head to my left and looked at her. Shit – she looked so… vulnerable. She was wearing her simple jeans with her favorite white sweater. Her hair was pulled back, little pieces of it hanging loosely around her face. Her doe-like eyes were puffy and red, and all of a sudden I felt like a complete dick because I had caused it.

Bella's eyes glanced in my direction. "Was he right, then? I was… competition for you?"

I blew out a breath. "When you walked into the office meeting that very first day, I was intrigued by you - very interested, actually. How could I not be, Swan? There you were… your small frame, your tight pencil skirt … that bloody white blouse with the lacy black bra underneath. I mean – fuck – I wanted to take you right then and there on the bloody conference table." I chuckled lightly – clearly remembering that day. I looked towards Bella and saw her pale cheeks redden slightly.

"You know, I didn't do the whole black bra thing on purpose – it _was_ an accident."

I grinned at her confession; silly Bella. "Anyways, after I realized that you had met my brother, I was just going to tease him about being a wanker about meeting you. But then… then I saw the way he _looked_ at you. Like… like you were _his_. So, yeah, the male in me came out, and I wanted to beat him to the punch – so, I asked you out. But…" I trailed off and looked towards Bella. Her head was down, taking in my words.

Her hands fidgeted within her lap. "But what, Edward?" she asked, her voice whisper soft.

"Long story short, Bella… I fell in love with you. And not just your typical, 'I think I'm falling in love' but the 'I really fucking love this woman' love. Then, we went to the Hamptons… met your mother and dad, and that's when I realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.... I still do."

I could hear her soft whimpers and realized that she had tears rolling down her cheeks. I sat straight up and leaned closer to her.

"Bella, please… look at me, love."

Bella shook her head. "I…I can't."

I sighed and pulled back – I wasn't going to push her. After I moment, her cries calmed down, and she looked up at me, her eyes blinking, her mouth parted slightly.

"I know you want to ask, Bella. You don't have to say it," I said softly, my hand reaching to touch one of her loose waves.

She looked slightly surprised.

"Tanya, right?"

She nodded once again, and I shoved my hand through my hair.

Shit, this was the conversation I never wanted to fucking have. Tanya – well, was a sore – a really fucking sore topic for me.

"Just so you know, Swan, this shit… is really hard for me. So please, let me… finish everything before you say anything, okay?"

"Okay," was her simple reply.

I drew in a deep breath – ready to reveal everything, just to keep the woman I love. This was all for her – all for my Bella.

_For Bella._

"The day I meet Tanya was the day my life changed. She was the most gorgeous woman that I had ever met – well, one of the most gorgeous women that I have met." I smiled, and Bella blushed slightly.

"Anyways, we bumped into one another – literally, at a coffee shop. Apologies were exchanged, and I was so bloody fucking nervous around this woman that I spilt my coffee all down the front of her blouse." Bella's eyes went wide.

I chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I was crazy about her from that day on." I looked down at my hands.

"Well, we dated for a few months, and everything seemed… well, perfect. I fell completely head over heels for her. She was everything I wanted, Bella – hell, everything I needed. But… then, one day…" I sighed. "I completely fucking freaked out. I was like, 'what the bloody fuck am I doing?' I mean… I had women throw themselves at me constantly, and one side of me thought I was insane to settle. So, instead of moving forward, I just panicked and said that things weren't working and that we needed to break things off."

"Just like that? You gave up the woman you loved? Because you were scared?" Bella asked.

I nodded, rubbing the soft stubble on my chin. "Yeah, just like that." I shook my head. "I was a bloody fool to let her go, Bella. I vowed I'd never let the next woman I love go." I looked at her brown orbs – her eyes were soft.

"What about William?" she asked.

_Ah, the million dollar question._

I rubbed my face, temporarily forgetting my battered nose. "Bloody fuck! That hurt." I winced, holding my nose with my hands.

Bella's hand rose slightly – as if to comfort me, but then, at the last minute changed her mind, letting her hand fall onto the open space between us. Silence filled the room, and I assumed it was because Bella had still wanted to know what happened between my brother and my ex-girlfriend.

"William was always the gentlemanly one out of us. You know that, obviously," I said.

Bella blushed and tucked her body inward.

"I'm sorry, that was a bit harsh."

She nodded once, acknowledging my apology.

"Anyways, they met one weekend – I believe it was at one of my office's parties. Of course, she had known him while we were dating. But, when I ended things with her, William became enticed by her, and _they_ started dating. Of course, Tanya had asked me if that was okay – if I had any objections. Of course, I bloody fucking well did – but what right did I have to tell her 'I was bloody fucking pissed at the idea'?"

Bella bit her lip, and I continued. "Anyways, I went on with my life – dating a few women here and there, but nothing significant. However, it was that day I received…" My voice trailed off, my memories coming to the forefront of my mind.

**

It was another dreary day in London as I glanced outward into the gray skies. I sighed, my hair falling into my face, my eyes closed as her image materialized into my mind. I cursed inwardly.

_Fuck! _

It'd been over two years; you would think that her image… her presence in my mind would have been long gone by now. That I wouldn't even bother to think of her – but… nothing – nothing had changed.

Well, at least for me.

She had moved on with him, my own fucking wanker of a brother – the better one – the absolute can't-do-shit-wrong one, unlike me – the tainted one. I tapped my forehead against the cool glass of the window and my eyes drifted down onto the street, and I noticed that the post had arrived. I sighed, pushing my frame off the window. I carelessly grabbed my leather jacket and put it over my bare chest, heading towards the front of my so-called lawn. Opening the small mailbox, I didn't notice anything out of the usual – bills, advertising crap, and…

I held out the small white envelope, with elegant writing stating my name and address. I opened it hesitantly and took out the small white piece of paper.

_Please join in celebration the joining of two loves,_

_Edward William Masen-Cullen and Tanya Elyse Denali_

…

I didn't have to look at the rest as I crumpled the fancy-as-shit paper in my hand.

I knew from that moment on that I couldn't live a second more without her.

**

My mind cut off my memory there. I looked into Bella's angelic face. Tears began to pool my eyes at the thought of losing another woman I loved. I blew out a breath, trying to soothe my rattled nerves.

"The day I got the wedding invitation in the mail was the day I decided I had made a major mistake, and vowed to fix my broken heart."

"But, wasn't it too late?" Bella asked, her voice small and inquiring.

"Well, technically, I suppose it was. I went to go see her and confessed everything – from me completely freaking out and ending things for no reason, to still being in love with her."

"And?" Bella pressed.

I took a deep breath. "And, she confessed that she never really moved on either. She had tried with William - with the wedding and everything - but… bloody hell, she felt the same way, Bella. She felt the same way."

"But, she married William! Why would she…"

I cut her off. "She loved William, she did. She couldn't break his heart when she had promised hers to him." I took in a deep breath, finally admitting everything out loud.

"That's when we decided to start the affair. That afternoon… three months before her and William got married."

I heard Bella take a slight intake of breath. "So, it wasn't a onetime deal, was it?"

I shook my head, my shame overwhelming me. "No, it wasn't."

"And, what happened when Cullen found you two?"

"Well, William moved to the States and slapped Tanya with divorce papers. She had gone after him – leaving me here."

I heard Bella's intake of a sharp breath. "Why did she go after him, when she loved you?"

"She loved both of us, Bella. But, she was committed to William." I looked at Bella at my last statement. You could tell she was slightly surprised and slowly taking everything in.

"Wow…" she finally whispered.

I snorted. "Yeah."

"But, Cullen didn't want her back… why didn't she come back to you?" she asked, her body leaning closer to mine, her luscious scent filling up my senses. I had to resist the urge to touch her.

"She told me that she didn't want to be selfish anymore. That she was committed to Cullen, and that if she couldn't fix things with him, she would just walk away from it all – including me."

"Oh, James, I didn't know… I…"

I waved it off, my tears spilling over my bruised cheeks. "Please don't, Bella."

She nodded, residing back to the end of the couch. I looked away from her, but I felt that she still wasn't done.

"Go ahead," I said, my tone flat.

"Do you still love her?" she asked softly.

I ran my fingers over my chest, silently wishing that I had my guitar to soothe my frazzled nerves.

"You wish you had your guitar, don't you?" she asked, knowing me all-too-well. "Edward?" Bella asked again.

Ignoring the guitar question, I answered her previous one.

"I don't think we ever stop loving the people we have loved, Bella." I closed my eyes, my body aching along with my heart. Damn – today was not a good day.

I needed my own answers, even if they ripped me apart. Decision made, I turned to Bella. "Why William, Bella? Why my brother?" I looked towards her.

Her eyes avoided mine. "I… I love him, James," she stammered, but continued. "But, I love you, too, so fucking much. I wanted to walk away from both of you – you both deserve more than me."

"Bella…" I started.

She shook her head. "Let me finish, James. I just need you to know everything."

I paused for a moment and then sighed out loud.

Fuck me. This was going to be hard to take in.

**Bella POV**

I moved closer to Masen and turned to face him. If I was going to do this, if I was finally going to admit to all my sins these past few months, I was going to look him in the eyes – he at least deserved that.

"I met William at one of my mother's parties. Of course I found him attractive, but he just seemed so… distant. At that time, he was with Rosalie, and I automatically thought they were together – you know, two beautiful people belong together like that. Anyways, nothing really came out of that until…" My voice broke off.

"Until what, Swan?" Masen asked, his voice low – distant. I lowered my eyes.

_--Just get it over with, Swan._

"Remember that time when I invited you to my mother's dinner party and you didn't think it was a good idea to go?" I looked up, Masen's eyes hanging onto my every word.

"Yes," he simply responded.

"Well, William was there, and he was simply… him. Just so calm and… I discovered he was one of the most loving, caring, infuriatingly stubborn 'has stick-up-his-ass' men that I've ever met." I laughed softly at how ridiculous I must have sounded.

"Still, after that night – nothing came of it. It wasn't until we went to the Hamptons that…"

I saw anger flash in Masen's bright green eyes.

"James, please…"

He opened his mouth but closed it tightly, the muscles in his jaw flexing with anger. When nothing came out of his mouth, I continued.

"He saw us. He saw us making love in my dad's office. I didn't know he was there until I walked out. He grabbed me and kissed me. At first, I thought it might be you, but I saw his eyes… and it just felt so different that I knew it was him."

"What did you do when he kissed you, Bella? Please tell me that you slapped him," he seethed.

I shook my head slowly, my heart breaking. "No," I whispered, "I kissed him back."

I saw Masen rise from the couch. "Fuck, Bella! Why didn't you just end it with me there? Why didn't you just put me out of my misery that fucking day?"

I stood up and moved closer to him, wanting to soothe him.

"I was confused, James. I loved you – I love you – but my feelings for William were more than just those of friends. I just… didn't know."

Masen looked down at me – his green eyes piercing, his arms crossed around his bare chest. "When did you sleep with him, Bella?" he asked, his voice oddly calm.

"The night of the charity… in the wine cellar. He was down there, drinking alone in the corner. I didn't notice he was there until he came up behind me." I closed my eyes and sighed.

"That's the first time it happened. I was so angry and pissed at myself for doing so and…"

"Is that the real reason you wanted to leave so quickly?" Masen asked, interrupting me. I nodded, putting my hands on his bare chest. Masen's body tightened at the contact and I quickly withdrew my hands.

"Yes, it was. I decided that I was going to be with you and only you, James. But then you left for London, and I came home the same day to find Cullen sitting outside my door." I dropped my hands and headed over for the couch once more.

"He confessed everything – _everything_. How he felt and how he would be a part of my life no matter where his position was. I couldn't… I couldn't… hold back anymore, James. It was that day that I knew I had to have the both of you… that I loved the both of you."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I am so sorry."

The tears welled up in my eyes and everything that I was holding back surfaced. I cried so hard, my body shook with my sobs. I felt the couch dip beside me and felt two arms enveloping me, holding me tight – making my cries more prominent. I heard soothing words from Masen, his hands running from my back to my hair – wherever he thought would help soothe me. Soon enough, I calmed down and pulled back from Masen's hold.

"I'm sorry. I guess… with everything that came out, I just felt overwhelmed."

"What happens now, Bella?" Masen asked, his voice small, as if he were afraid of my answer.

I sighed and reached into my pocket. Pulling out the shiny object, I held it out to him. Masen's eyes shifted downward.

"I can't accept this, Edward."

"You're choosing him, then?" he asked, his tone distant.

I shook my head immediately. "No, I mean… I don't know. I don't deserve either of you, honestly. Hell, neither of you should want anything to do with me."

Masen's eyes pooled with tears. "I can't lose you, Bella."

I bit my lip at his words, tears running down my face again. I scooted closer to James and cupped his face within my tiny hands.

"I don't want to lose either of you, James. But, it's… it's not fair. I have to choose."

Masen stared at me with those breathtaking green eyes for a moment. My heart broke.

"I love you, James. I truly do." I leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I love you too, Bella. I just want you to be happy."

I stood up, wanting to leave before I could do anything foolish. "William said the same thing."

Masen seemed to take a moment. "I guess we have one thing in common."

I walked towards the door and turned around. "You have a lot more in common than you think, James. You are twin brothers, after all."

Masen laughed at this. "Yeah, I suppose we are, aren't we?"

I smiled, turned around and opened the door. I stepped out onto the porch, when Masen spoke.

"You know, William and I weren't always like this."

I turned around and furrowed my eyebrows in question and Masen continued.

"He actually… covered for me a lot when we were kids. I was always the troublemaker, the deviant one. There was this one time, when I broke one of my mother's expensive vases- not my first one. I was so nervous when my grandfather had asked us about it. I knew I was in huge trouble… but, William stepped in and took the blame. He knew that if he took the blame, that his punishment would be less severe than mine. He was always pinned the 'golden child' of the household, so to speak. He got away with a simple warning and a slap on the wrist. I thanked him, and he said that he would do anything for his own brother."

I looked into Masen's eyes – they were bright, happy even.

"You know, William told me something similar earlier. Something about a bully you guys beat the shit out of in fifth grade."

Masen laughed. "Shit, I forgot all about that."

I was about to turn around, when I felt the urge to say something else.

"What is it, Bella?" he asked.

I hesitated. I didn't want to create any more animosity between them, but I needed to tell him was what plainly obvious to me.

"He loves you," I simply said.

Without waiting for Masen to reply or even react, I walked down the small steps of the porch and disappeared within New York's crowd.

* * *

I'm sure reviews would make Becca feel loads better!!! So review!!! :D and follow us in twitter! :D

/xshear

/kARLOTITA09

Anyways on with announcements!

First of all! You guys are really the best readers EVER!!!! :D ATOTE has been nominated for the first round of voting for the **Indie Twific Awards**!! You guys have no idea how excited we are that you guys took our story into consideration. Even if we don't qualify for the next round its still amazing that you guys took the time to nominate! seriously, you guys are the best! :D

But.. it would be awesome if we did make it to the second round ;) *wink wink* *hint* *hint* LOL

so, here's how it goes.

**A Tale of Two Edwards** has been nominated for Best Alternative Universe Human WIP;Best Collaboration WIP; and Best Undiscovered Erotica WIP

First round of voting starts **_Wednesday, July 8_** and ends **_Sunday, July 12_**

You go into the the Indie TwiFic page:

and vote for your favorite stories!! :D

so, please leave us a review and don't forget to vote ;)! thanks again for all your support and let me just say that next chapter is a complete treat and I can't wait for you guys to read it!! Just two more chapters, an epilogue and its done! :D


	22. The Two Edwards: Part Two

B - Sooo, I'm am completely and utterly sorry for this chapter taking ages to come out. But, without certain people hounding me (Melissa, Jenn, and Karla) it would've taken even longer! :X Anyways, I promise you that this chapter is worth the wait - as both K and I are in love with it. This is a bit of an epic moment (and no, it's not the final chapter) but, it's still... gah! Have fun reading it, loves.

BIG THANKS to Karla who is my best friend and my most annoying one (but, in a much needed way), to Jenn who gave me the 'pussy' video (and makes my days thismuch more awesome!) and to Melissa who has to deal with my obession of commas. I love you all, bbs. And as for all of you who voted for us in the Indie Awards, I'm blown the fuck away... you guys are amazing. For those of you who haven't voted, please do!! :))

PLEASE READ THE NEW 101 UPDATE, "FERRIS WHEEL". THE NEW CHAPTER IS AN ATOTE OUTTAKE!!

?sid=4176&chapter=6

K - I really have nothing to say except that this chapter made me tear up... for those of you who follow me in twitter will know that I cry at almost everything.. but still.. this was fucking epic!! :D Next chapter is it... we have our Edward! but for now enjoy this one and please vote in the Indies! :D

Becca... you're my soulmate, babe ;) :P

and one last thing OH, MY SWEET BABY JESUS!!!!!! NEW MOON CLIPS!!! *faints*

Much thanks to our betas: _**MOON920**_ and _**everwondering **_;)

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED CHARACTERS... *whispers* we do however, have illegal copies of the New Moon clips we downloaded from youtube....NEVERTHELESS, NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED, THIS IS PURELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES.

* * *

**Masen POV**

As the soles of my worn-out black Nikes tapped along the sidewalk, I shifted myself around uncomfortably in the dense, cool New York evening weather. One hand was in my pocket of my beloved leather jacket, absentmindedly stroking my black lighter. My other hand steadily held onto what was my fourth or fifth cigarette within the last twenty minutes.

To onlookers, I probably appeared cool, calm, steady as shit… however, on the inside I was a downright fucking mess. I sighed, crossing the street at the fifth. Rounding the corner, I saw the all-too-familiar glow of the bright blue neon sign of my favorite pub in New York – The British Open.

_Shit._

What the bloody fuck was I doing here? I mean… I can't believe that I had taken the actual measures to put myself in this sodding situation. But most of all, I couldn't believe the other party actually picked up the phone and agreed to my fucking nonsense. But they did… and that led me here, to the Open.

Taking one last 'healthy' puff off my cigarette, I threw it onto the ground. Wrapping my hand around the door handle of the pub, I took a deep fucking breath.

_Get your shit together, James._

Unconsciously I ran my unoccupied hand through my messy-as-shit hair as an attractive woman pushed her way through the door, not noticing me and effectively pushing the pub's door into my face and broken nose.

"Ouch, bloody fucking…" I said, reaching up and coaxing the pain around my nose that had gone from subdued to throbbing in less than two point five seconds. The woman looked up gasping, a surprised look on her petite face.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry, really!" she started, but I simply waved her off.

"No matter," I said, letting my hands drop from my nose. I held the door open for her, letting her pass thru. She looked at me, her features scrunched in confusion.

"Hey, didn't I just offer you my number?" she asked, her smile playful.

I smiled and shook my head in response. Usually I would take advantage of this situation, however, I now knew random hookups did not appeal to me anymore. Not only did my heart belong to someone else, but I had realized I wanted to be a better man than that.

Looking over her head, I saw that the one person who I thought I would never meet here- in my favorite pub- was in fact sitting at the bar, looking annoyed as hell.

"I'm sorry. Someone's expecting me," I said, smiling politely at her.

She shrugged nonchalantly and continued to saunter down the sidewalk. I sighed, taking in a deep breath. Walking up to the bar, I pulled out the worn down wooden stool and heard it screech across the pub's wooden floors. Sitting on the broken, leather that covered the stool, I looked to my right and saw my reflection looking down at his phone, ignoring my presence.

_Great, he's not even acknowledging me. Fucking sod._

"Hello, James. You're late and you look like shit," my brother said, placing his fancy phone back into his suit pocket.

I nodded, smiled and answered, "Really? Because it literally looks like someone beat the living shit out of you." Before William could even reply to my insult, footsteps approached from behind the bar. An older man appeared in front of us.

"What's it doing, gentlemen?" his scruffy voice asked.

"Heineken," we both replied at the exact same fucking time.

The bartender laughed and muttered, "Fucking twins," as he pulled out two green bottles from the fridge, popped off the caps and placed them in front of us. I took it, greedily gulping a generous swig of the beer, hoping that it would give me some sort of immediate buzz.

William shook his head, and a half smile appeared on his face as he took a sip of his beer. "You know, I always hated that we did that shit," he said, his voice somber.

I rolled my eyes in silent agreement. At least we hated the fact that we were so much alike in so many fucking ways.

"Why is it that we are so alike yet so different?" I asked out loud, mainly to myself. However, William overheard me and answered.

"It's called being siblings, James," he replied with a definitive 'duh' tone laced within his answer.

"No shit, Sherlock," I replied.

My comment seemed to grab another half smile from him. "So…" William said, taking a big swig of his own beer and setting it down with a soft thud.

I shifted around uncomfortably. I was sure he was about to ask why I had finally grown the balls to call him and have him meet me.

"…Why must you insist on using that ridiculous British accent? You sound absolutely absurd three-fourths of the time," William asked, his fingers tapping against the hard wood of the bar. I should've know that he'd rather insult me first.

_Well, he did learn from the best._

I smirked. "Women adore it and, well, after living in England for so long, it kind of stuck… I suppose."

William nodded and rolled his eyes. I had to bite my tongue to keep from adding 'Bella loves it.'

_Bugger… it seems that I might have a conscience after all._

"Ah yes, well, you were in England for a while… with Dad," he sighed, polishing off his beer. I tapped my chin, forcing the words to roll off my tongue.

_Be the good brother, James. Be the one that fixes things for once._

"You know, he asked Esme about you all the time. He said he was… proud of you for becoming a lawyer. 'A damn good one,' he always said."

I looked at him intently; William's eyes took a moment to glance at mine.

"You probably think I'm full of bloody shit, but, whatever," I quickly added, taking a swig of my beer.

William's hands wrapped around the bottle, and he sighed, looking down at the bar. "I know, he told me that… on many occasions," he whispered softly.

It was my turn to look slightly surprised. "How? He said you never really talked to him," I asked curiously.

He shrugged in response. "I did, just not often as I probably should have, though." William turned around and looked at me, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"What's this all about, James? You were never the first to call."

_Ouch, that hurt._

_--Ah, but how true it is._

"Well, yes, I--" I started, but William cut me off with a sigh. His hands ran over his face, a small wince escaping his lips.

"Fuck, I always forget…" He grimaced, lightly touching his eye.

"… that I kicked your arse?" I finished for him, with a satisfied smirk plastered on my face.

William snorted in response. "I'm sorry, but if you ask the fifty people that watched, they would rightfully agree with me that it was your ass that got kicked, James."

My mouth dropped open, and my brain suffered a momentary relapse when I tried to come up with a smart ass response and failed.

"Got nothing to retort with, James? No surprise there, _Brother," _he mouth closed and slowly, a small smile curved upon my lips.

"I don't need a retort," I said defensively.

"Yeah?" he asked with a smug smile. "And why is that?"

"I always got the women before you, William, haven't I?" As soon as that statement left my lips, my brain mentally smacked itself.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw William's posture stiffen. But his body recoiled quickly, and he blew out a soft sigh.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right..." he said, his voice small and distant.

A few moments of uncomfortable silence passed until William's small laugh broke it. I looked at him - slightly afraid of his next words.

"We've always seem to fallen for the same girls. But, you are right; you always got the girl before me… _always_."

I shrugged in response, leaning up against the bar. "I may have gotten them first, but… they always fell in love with you."

William tapped his fingers against the bar as if hesitant to finally have a conversation of our fucked up love lives. I, on the other hand, signaled for another beer.

"How many is that, James?" William asked. I turned to look at my brother and gave him a why-the-fuck-do-you-care look.

"Three. Is that okay, Mother?" I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

William shrugged, downed his second beer, and signaled for another one. The bartender shook his head, clearly entertained by us.

"You think you're the only one who needs to get wasted tonight? It's been a hell of a week for both of us," he remarked, thanking the bartender.

I shifted around the bar stool and took a look at my fresh beer, not sure how to continue this fucking conversation.

"Do you remember Anna?" he asked, his lips curving into a soft smile. I laughed out loud.

Of course I remembered Anna. We were five, and we both had the stupidest, biggest crushes on her. Needless to say, we ended up beating the shit out of one another in the sandbox for her. I won and rightfully so.

"Yeah, I do. I kicked your arse in the sandbox!" I said triumphantly.

William rolled his eyes. "You only won because you kicked sand into my eye, you fucking cheater." It was his turn to laugh.

"God, how stupid and young we were. I suppose it all started with her, didn't it?" I couldn't help the stupid grin that colored my features. William nodded and took another sip.

"Then there was Emily in the fifth grade, then Marie in eighth, then…" I scrunched my nose up. "Help me out here."

William took a moment to think. "There was, uh, Bridget in high school."

I smirked _– ah yes, Bridget and her illegal miniskirts._

"Ah, I did fancy that one quite a bit, didn't I?" I said, remembering the cute little blonde. William nodded, agreeing.

"Yeah, she was… lovely." I sighed heavily, running my hands through my hair.

"Then it was Tanya and now Bella." I heard William's forehead drop to the table. I quickly looked over in his direction.

His face was pressed right into the counter, his eyes scrunched up. It was rather comical to see him - always so prim and proper - leaning against the dirty counter of a bar.

"Pissed already?" I asked, amused. A few moments passed. No words were said.

"William?" I asked again.

"I… I don't know what I'll do without Bella, James."

At his words, I didn't know what I wanted to do more – punch him or console him. I chose the latter – be the better brother, remember? Internally, I winced at the direction the conversation was heading towards.

"I don't either, William." I sighed heavily, looking at my bruised face in the mirror that resided on the back wall of the bar.

"Excuse me?" I asked the bartender.

The old man looked up. "Yeah?"

I shifted out of my leather jacket, threw it along with the black beanie covering my mess of hair on the glossy bar top.

"Can you give us two glasses and leave the Jack out?" I asked, throwing a hundred down in front of the bartender. The old man looked at us in question, but then just shrugged and obliged.

"Whiskey?" William asked, leaning back into his seat. I just shrugged, took the bottle, and poured myself a generous gulp. I hissed at the burning sensation of the liquor.

William mimicked my actions and then began to eye my uncovered attire with interest. "You look homeless in that God awful plaid shirt, by the way."

I smiled crookedly again. "Ladies dig it, just like the accent." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

William rolled his eyes, disinterested. I eyed him. His button-down shirt in perfect place, except for the few top buttons undone, his business tie hung loosely around his neck, his suit jacket opened lightly around his upper body.

"What's up with the business attire anyways?" I smirked, my tone a bit patronizing.

William snorted, took a swig from his glass and pointed at himself. "Lawyer. I came straight from work," he added, looking exhausted.

I mimicked his sip, feeling the warm liquid go down my throat. "So, does that mean dressing like an old sodding prude at all times?"

"Better than someone who looks like they sleep on a piece of cardboard on 9th Avenue," William retorted.

I poured myself another glass as a smile tugged at the side of my lips.

"Plan on getting drunk so soon, dearest brother of mine?" William asked, his eyebrow rising in question.

"Honestly? For the shit that's about to come out of my mouth tonight, yeah."

More moments of silence passed as each of us nursed our own glasses of whiskey, probably trying to gain some liquid courage. It seemed that I was the first one who felt it.

"You always took the women I loved from me," I said softly, yet accusatory, my hand grasping my glass, twirling around the golden liquid.

William didn't say anything for half a second then answered, "I can't believe we're going to talk about this, James."

"Hey, why do you think I got the good stuff?" I asked, holding up my glass and quickly downing the liquid, my vision becoming slightly blurred. I reached for more.

William chuckled softly and sipped on his whiskey. "You know, I kind of always knew that Tanya never stopped loving you," he said, a bit too nonchalantly for my taste.

I closed my eyes tightly.

_Here it goes…_

I expected William to continue, but he just sat there in silence as if pondering his next words.

"Just say what has to be said, William," I ordered.

William looked at me, his eyes bright. "You need to know something first, James."

He cleared his throat. I nodded, motioning for him to continue.

"I don't hate you. Despite everything–and I mean _everything_ that has happened–I… I still love you."

I snorted.

"That wasn't meant to be funny," William said, annoyed.

I rolled my eyes. "Get over yourself, William. That wasn't meant for you."

"Oh?" he asked in question.

"That was for… Bella. She was right, as usual."

William tapped his glass on the bar top, waiting for me to elaborate. I swallowed some more whiskey and poured more into his glass.

"Before she left my loft, she said, 'He loves you.' Or some sentimental shit like that," I continued, the whiskey making my lips move easy. "Bella made me realize that, despite everything that has happened, we're still brothers, William."

"You ruined my marriage, James."

"And you ruined my chance at true happiness… twice," I said, holding up two fingers, as if to justify it even more so.

"I had nothing to do with you and Tanya breaking it off; that was your own doing."

"Yeah, but did you really have to go and marry her for God's sake?"

"I loved her," he answered, raising his voice.

"Yeah, and so did I," I replied, matching his tone.

We both fell silent, wiling our tempers to fade. I sighed and absentmindedly tapped my fingers upon the bar top.

"So, Bella came to see you?" William finally asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, right after she saw you, I suppose."

"What did she say to you?" he pressed. I looked over to my brother. His eyes were heavy, pleading.

"She told me everything–from the day you first met, to the night in the Hamptons, to when I left for London–everything, William."

My brother rubbed his cheek. "I'm sorry, I really am, I–"

I held my hand up, stopping his apology. "Save your breath. Bella said enough for the both of you." I glanced down at my empty glass, my vision becoming hazier and hazier.

"Actually, she's the real reason I'm here, William. She made me realize that… I want… no, I _need_ us to be brothers again, like we once were… in England." I said, my voice small, unsure.

**Cullen POV**

My brother's voice was small, as if he was asking something that he knew was slightly taboo. My heart broke slightly as James continued.

"Bella… gave me back the engagement ring. She said it was unfair for her to keep it, under the circumstances."

"I'm sorry, James," I said, not really knowing how to respond.

My brother waved his hand. "I suppose she'll choose you. Hell, she _should_. She deserves a man like you," my brother said, his head leaning into his hands.

I snorted, putting my own hands on my head. "You're wrong, James… she already left me once. Hell, she keeps running away from me. You are the one she has never been able to let go of," I sighed, looking down at my glass.

"I don't deserve her, James. Not any more than you feel that you do," I said, finishing the last bit of whiskey.

"What if… she walks away from the both of us, William?" James asked, running his hands through his hair, pulling it upwards and making it stick at ends.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. Talking about Bella not only made my heart ache but my head as well – or maybe it was the whiskey.

"I don't know. We've fucked with her so much that I'm afraid that's what she'll end up doing." I slammed the glass down a little harder than necessary on the bar top.

"We honor whatever she chooses, James. I think Bella deserves that."

James turned around and looked at me incredulously. "You mean, be okay with whomever she chooses, even if it's with me and not you?"

I crossed my hands in front of me and set them on the bar top, closing my eyes. "You love her, it's obvious; and you make her incredibly happy, James."

My brother snorted. "Obviously not if she slept with you," he said with a sneer, but quickly recovered. "I'm sorry. It's the whiskey talking."

"Bella didn't want to do anything with me, James. I was the one who pushed her… I wanted her. I _needed_ her, and I didn't stop at anything until I had her." I paused for a moment.

"Honestly? She probably despises me for that. I would. God, I've been such a fucking idiot when it comes to Bella."

Masen tapped his fingers on the bar. "If she chooses you, William… what am I going to do?"

I looked over at my brother, his head hung loosely with his left hand, his other hand wrap around his empty glass. My brotherly instincts kicked in; the whiskey helped too.

Drunkenly, I put my arm around my brother's shoulder. "Whatever happens, James, we are going to get through this - together." I paused. "Whether Bella chooses me or you, or if she chooses neither."

James lifted his head; he seemed to take a moment.

"Together… that sounds… brilliant, mate," he said, his words slurring and his accent becoming thicker. Then he smiled – not one of his trademark half-assed smiles, but a full, genuine smile.

I nodded and clapped him on the back and responded, "Brilliant."

We laughed at my attempt at his stupid lingo, my arm coming loose from around his shoulders. Masen sighed, his glassy eyes roaming the bar, until they rested upon a flat screen T.V. to his right.

"Holy bugger shit! Why is Australia beating England in rugby?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Because, England is absolute shit at rugby," I retorted.

"Bollocks!" Masen responded a little too loudly, earning some glances from the random bar crowd. I laughed, shaking my head as Masen pulled out a twenty and placed it in front of me.

"Twenty says you're full of bloody shit and that England rightfully wins this match."

I grinned, taking out my own wallet. "Another twenty says that you're drunk talking and Australia is going to kick England's ass."

Masen pointed at me. "Hey, you're just as loaded as I am. Another twenty!" Masen said, taking out another twenty, placing it on top of mine.

I shook my head and smiled, clapping my brother on the back. "I've missed you, brother."

Masen smiled, lifting his empty glass. "As have I, you fucking wanker."

* * *

B - This chapter makes me giddy and sad. Giddy because the boys are boys again and brothers as well. Sad, because... well, ladies, we're thisclose to the end. THISCLOSE. But, you know K and I... we always have some awesome shit up our sleeve, don't we babe?

K - *sobs* aww.. Cullen... Masen... brothers... *runs and hugs both Edwards with deathgrip*

ok ok.. I've calmed down enough to go on with announcements:

Follow us on twitter!!! :D

/kARLOTITA09

/xshear

on to fandom!

YOU GUYS ROCK OUR WORLD!! =D

**ATOTE **made it to the final round of the **Indie Twific Awards**!! we are fucking stoked! THANKYOU EVERYONE!!

Final Round of Voting is now open! and will last until Wednesday, July 29!!!

You can vote here:

.

**_VOTE!! VOTE!! VOTE!! _**

thanks and please review!! :D

PS. As if we didn't already know have the best readers in the whole fandom, we just get shown more and more love... seriously guys, its amazing and we really don't know how to thank you all.

**_A TALE OF TWO EDWARDS_** was featured on the 07-24-2009 week at **_THE FICTIONATORS BLOG_**!!! check it out! =D

.com/

.

Thank you all so much to all our readers and supporters!!! You deserve some home made cookies hand delivered by a nekkid Rob.. yeah.. that's how much you rock!!!

PS. CHECK OUT THE LATEST CHAPTER OF 101 PLACES TO HAVE SEX BEFORE YOU DIE (our other collab) THERE'S AN ATOTE OUTTAKE ;)


	23. My Edward

K - First of all, THANK YOU so much!!! To you all for reading, reviewing and simply giving us the time of day! LOL. When I started this with Becca I never imagined the kind of response we got. I love you guys forever!!! Thank you for the nominations for the Indies and the votes!! (We didn't win, some very tough competition out there... check out the winners! their stories are awesomeness!) Soooooooo, this is it! The final chapter... not much to say, except I hope you read from beginning to end and enjoy it.

Becca, darling... what can I say?? It's been a pleasure!!! *tear* I 3 you biatch!

B - OMFG! This is the end ladies, the moment ya'll have been pestering us for!! God, this makes me so incredibly, insanely, fucking crazy happy! I first and foremost want to thank YOU GUYS. You are amazing and deserve Rob's forbidden bits! The support, the love, and the hate we got was overwhelming and just so... GAH. You made this shit happen and I bow down to you. I love you. Like K said, I hope you'll read this from beginning to end because Masen, Cullen, and Bella deserve that. :)

Karla, not only did I get to be apart of this amazing story, but I found my best friend in the process of it. I FUCKING LOVE YOU (almost as much as RPATZ beanie porn). 3.

**READ THE END NOTES, FOLKS. WE HAVE A SUPRISE FOR YOU. ;)**

To Moon920, Admittedly Obessed, and to everwondering: you are simply amazing. Without you, none of this would be here. And for that, we thank you from the bottom of our cold hearts. :P

Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT-RELATED. However, Karla owns an emo Twitter account (muhahah!) and I own a newly neutred, Penn-Penn.

**Don't follow us on Twitter? You should!**

/xshear

/kARLOTITA09

* * *

**Bella POV **

"No, that'll be all, Rhonda. Thank you," I said into the phone.

Rhonda, the management secretary had just finished listing several pending messages I had accumulated while I was out 'playing sick'.

"Make sure to tell them that I'll be taking care of everything via email for a few days. I really don't want to get anyone sick," I explained, putting on a hoarse voice and praying that she bought my on-going bullshit.

I was using last week's hell-of-a-cold to get away from going into work, again. I knew that at this point my sick leave was already spent and I was tapping into my vacation hours, but fuck, I could care less. Last week's emotional rollercoaster ride had been too much for me and I couldn't even fathom trying to actually go into the place. Besides, I was desperately trying to hide from all the whispers and office gossip that were surely circulating at Twilight Publishing.

"No problem, Ms. Swan," Rhonda answered, her tone completely apologetic. However, I could very well detect the slight pity that was laced within the kindness of her tone. However, before I could hang up, curiosity got the best of me and I decided to ask the question that had been nagging my brain all morning.

"Has... is…" I stuttered. Taking a deep breath I blurted out my question, "Has Mr. Masen asked for me, at all?" I asked my voice small, curious, and slightly frightened.

_--Really, Swan?_ My inner voice taunted.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Swan, he hasn't," she replied nonplussed.

"And Mr. Cullen?" my voice was barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry…" she hesitated.

"It's okay," I interrupted, before Rhonda could say anything more. Really, what did I expect?

Before I could say my polite goodbyes, Rhonda continued on, lowering her voice. "Mr. Masen was here earlier, he had a brief meeting with Mrs. Summit then he left."

"Ah," I said, not really knowing how to respond. "Um, thank you, Rhonda. You can reach me on my cell, if needed." With that notion, I ended the call, plopped down on my office chair and sighed looking at the unfinished work that lay in front of me.

I tried my damnedest not to think about Masen and Cullen, but I knew that it would be nearly impossible. Last week had been, hands down, the worst fucking week of my life. Why; one would ask… Well, in less than a week I had managed to get engaged, break up with my lover, break it off with my fiancé, get the cold from hell, was outed as a slut in front of an entire party and more importantly, I had managed to break three hearts – Masen's, Cullen's and my own.

_--Wow, way go there, Swan._

My selfishness had affected us all and now I had no idea how to fix things. I cowardly thought staying away from the two men I loved would erase my mistakes - would help every party involved. I snorted as I remembered my stupid, God-awful decision.

_Yeah, that was a brilliant idea, Bella. _

I shortly found out that staying away did not do them or me any damn good. If anything, staying away had led to the stupid fight that had humiliated us all in front of a crowd of about fifty people. And, not to mention, the depression it brought on while I was sick. All of this was huge indication of what was to come if my life didn't involve the man I truly loved; staying away was not an option.

The problem was... I was scared; too scared to move forward.

_--Damn it! Are we on this again? You drank yourself to a stupor yesterday trying to figure it out. _

_Yes and we didn't reach any conclusion, did we? Maybe we should try it again…_

_--Vodka is not our friend, never has been and never will be. May I remind you how you woke up this morning?_

_I didn't hear you bitching last night. _

I shook my head, willing the internal voices to stop. The faint traces of a headache I sported this morning were coming back full-force, making my eyes water and my neck tense. I sighed, remembering the brilliant plan that I had come up with last night – Vodka, vodka and yes, more vodka.

Big surprise: brilliant plan, it wasn't.

**

I happily took a huge swig directly out of my Absolut bottle as I walked towards my living room, hugging my bed comforter to my body. The cool fall weather made my apartment feel like a fucking freezer and I was too drunk to fumble with the God-damn heater- believe me, I tried. Instead, I settled for wrapping my pink, fluffy comforter around my body to keep myself warm.

As I prattled around the apartment, dragging E.J who was playfully biting on the edge of the quilt, I nursed my vodka bottle all while whining to myself about the devastating effects of my love life.

_Bella Swan – the poster woman for Spinsterhood. _

_Bella Swan – the poster woman for 'how to fuck up everything good in ones' life.' _

_Bella Swan…_

Once I reached my living room, I tripped on my own two feet and stumbled to the floor. Thankfully, I was able to salvage the liquor while my knees suffered a pretty big blow. It was only my luck that my alcohol level was high enough to keep me from feeling any real physical pain from the fall.

After my collision, I concluded it would be best if I just stayed where I was. Nevertheless, my boredom got the best of me and I quickly spotted the control for my stereo. I crawled to it, promptly snagged it and hit the play button. The silence was replaced by Lady Gaga's most recent hit.

"Let's have some fun, this beat is sick; I wanna take a ride on your disco stick!" I sang, much to E.J.'s dismay.

As a few quirky songs came on after that my mood lifted somewhat. I lay against the hard carpet humming along and faithfully sipping the tilted bottle. I shivered as the cold liquid passed my sore throat and settled inside me. Hugging the comforter closer to my body, my intoxicated mind concluded the coldness I was currently feeling could've been prevented if I had _his _strong arms around me, holding me close, keeping me warm.

I sniffed, trying my damnedest to contain the sadness that had suddenly swept through me. I believe I would have succeeded, if it were not for my iPod's deliberate mission to fuck with my mind and emotions.

"If I… should stay…"

"Oh, sweet, baby Jesus," I groaned, instantly recognizing the song

"I would only be in your way

So I'll go

But I know

I'll think of you every step of

The way,"

_Why does it feel like we've been through this already? _

_--Because we have… 'All by Myself' ring any bells?_

_.Life_

_--Well, at least they're classics!_

"And I...

Will always

Love you, oohh

Will always

Love you

You

My darling you

Mmm-mm"

I hummed along with the tune, wondering if the universe was trying to send some sort of code signal for me to get off of my ass and finally go to the man I loved. Without realizing it, I started singing along with Whitney Houston, passionately waving my arms around, wiggling my body all while still draped over my carpet.

"Bittersweet

Memories

That is all I'm taking with me

So good-bye

Please, don't cry

We both know I'm not what you

You need"

"And I...

Will always love you

I...

Will always love you

You, ooh"

While the music drowned on, I took the last big swig of the bottle before hastily discarding it.

"I hope

life treats you kind

And I hope

you have all you've dreamed of

And I wish you joy

and happiness

But above all this

I wish you love"

Using my quilt as a kleenex, I wiped away the errant tears that fell without my knowledge and took a deep breath as I prepared to sing my heart out along with Whitney.

"And I...

Will always love you

I...

Will always love you"

_What the fuck am I doing?_

_--Um, singing? Very badly I might add… _

_No, why am I here? I know who I want! _

_--I don't know… _

_I have to go… I have to tell him!_

Suddenly the idea of lying here singing like some maniac was not appealing at all. I lay frozen for a moment, letting images of bronze hair and warm eyes invade my thoughts. I vaguely realized that E.J. had started howling along with the lyrics, mimicking my horrible singing.

"I, I will always love

You....

You

Darling I love you

I'll always

I'll always

Love

You..

Oooh

Ooohhh"

As the music drawled on I decided I would not waste another second without the man I loved. I hastily moved, fighting to disentangle myself from the pink cocoon I had created. I pushed myself up, fighting the wave of nausea that came from being completely inebriated. The only thing I could think of at the moment was running to my Edward and beg him to take me back.

However, fate had other plans.

When I was finally able to set myself straight, I was unable to take one single step without tangling my feet within the mess of pink that resided on the floor. E.J. had enough sense to stop his howling and move his ass before my body fell right on the spot were he was sitting on.

The second fall was painful enough for even my inebriated-self to feel. I immediately noticed that my hand cushioned my fall in a not so favorable angle. Thankfully it wasn't broken, but the pain along with the vodka induced emotional uproar, the song and my inability to pick myself up reduced me to a crying hysterical mess on my carpeted floor.

**

The very last thing I remembered of last night was lying in the tangle of sheets on my hard cold floor, clutching my throbbing hand. I ended up cuddling with E.J. as he howled with me. The poor pup had been my beloved companion through my crazy emotional rollercoaster. Next thing I knew, I woke up this morning with a horrible headache and a severely bruised hand.

Embarrassed and defeated, I picked myself off the floor, deciding to forget about everything and try to lose myself in work; that plan was turning out to be as unsuccessful as the first.

Two hours later, I groaned in frustration. I closed my laptop and ultimately gave up on any hopes of getting work done. After straightening up my desk a little bit, I walked back into my room and decided a hot bath would be the best way to ease the tension from the remains of my hangover.

While waiting for my tub to fill up I walked back to my room and sat down next to E.J., who was lazily perched on my mattress. The indolent pup opened his eyes to look at me, but made no move whatsoever.

I gave him a small smile, patting his head. "I miss your daddy," I said sadly to him.

E.J. groaned, lifting his head and giving me a look that I swear said, 'Well, do something about it!'

_--See! Even the dog knows you're being a coward! _

_I just don't want to break the other one's heart. _

_--You already have… and he wants you to be happy… he said so, remember?_

I turned my head indignantly, to which E.J. responded by plopping down on the bed again and going back to his napping. Walking back into my small bathroom, I undressed and settled in the hot water filled with freesia-scented bubbles.

I washed my hair and body methodically all while replaying the events of my last meeting with the two Edwards. Two days ago, I had left my mother's with the purpose of talking with both men separately – Renee had made me realize that I couldn't ignore the situation anymore. Yet, I was more confused than ever, I chickened out and flipped a coin to decide whom I would see first.

Fate decided that it would be Cullen. I had called his office to see if he could maybe meet me for lunch and I was slightly surprised when Jasper told me that Edward was working from home that day. With that news, I had made my way to his house, willing my body to push back the nausea and butterflies that resided in my stomach. I kept taking deep breathes willing my feet to move forward onto his doorstep and demanding them not to run away. The moment that Cullen had opened the door, I was greeted by his battered body and slightly surprised expression. I honestly wanted nothing more than to tenderly kiss every bruise and take care of him as a lover should. Alas, I resisted those urges and pressed on my quest for the truth – about everything.

Hearing his tale and seeing the pain in his beautiful features, made my heart deeply ache for him; I intently listened to him while he admitted his territorial need to protect me. His blatant love was also obvious as well his ongoing reluctance to forgive James for his affair with Tanya.

After Cullen's confessions, I made my way to Masen's loft. I knew that he would be there, since I had called Rhonda earlier that day and slyly asked whether or not Masen had made it in to work. When she had politely told me that he had not, I knew that he must be in bed, nursing his wounds as Cullen was.

Opening the door and taking note of his appearance, I winced. Both men had really done a number on each other. Masen led me in to his loft and started to confess to everything. I had to bite my lips in order to hold back the oncoming tears when he retold me his side of the story. I knew how much I had hurt him and it was something I would never forgive myself for. I wanted nothing more than to take him in my arms and comfort and soothe his nerves; but I was very much aware that I didn't deserve any of his love or forgiveness, so I had stopped myself from doing so. Instead, I listened as he retold his past mistakes with Tanya and how those mistakes had taught him never to let go of love again. I realized as he held me that he had already forgiven me for my selfish actions; and as I explained to him everything that had happened with William, I could no longer contain the traitorous tears that shamed me. I also gave him back his beloved leather jacket and the incredible engagement ring. It just didn't feel right to keep them when I wasn't even brave enough at that time to face my true feelings for either one of them.

By the time I came back to my apartment I was thoroughly exhausted. My mind was reeling with my newly gathered information. I found myself thinking of Tanya constantly, and the key role she had played within my relationship with these two men. I went over every single word they both said over and over again – their conversations were haunting me.

I groaned leaning my neck against the edge of the tub.

_--What is so difficult? You know who you want! Just fess up and do it! Fucking get up, call him and tell him you can not phantom the thought of living without him. _

_What if it's too late? What if he's moved on… without me?_

_--Only one way to find out, Bella._

They were right; for once the voices in my head were making complete and utter sense. I needed to get off my ass and do it – just call him. Determined, I leaped up from my bathtub and practically ran to my room to grab the phone.

Due to my clumsy nature, I slid across the tile-covered floor, but caught myself just in time to reach the soft padded carpet of my room. Once I snagged the phone, I quickly dialed the familiar number and tried to quell the butterflies in my stomach. I looked over to my left and swore E.J. looked at me like was a crazy naked woman - which I _was_ – but atlas, I was determined not to get sidetracked.

_What if he says I missed my chance… what if he realized I wasn't worth it? What if.. _

_--Calm the fuck down! Deep breaths… _

_I can do this… yes, I can… he loves me, everything will be fine. _

_--Just say 'Hi Edward, could you come over so we can talk?' or better yet 'Edward, I love you, I choose you. I'm naked, come over…'_

_That sounds about right._

_--Great! We finally agree on something. _

I waited impatiently for his voice to pick up, every ring making me even more anxious. I was just about to hang up when a recorded voice came on.

"We're sorry, the number you're trying to reach has been disconnected. If you feel you've reached this message in error, please hang up and try again."

Completely aggravated with my lack of number coordination, I hang up the phone and took my time dialing every single number.

"We're sorry…" the voiceover said again.

"What the fuck?!" I couldn't help but yell, making E.J. jump in surprise and bark at me.

"I'm sorry!" I whined, glaring at the offending phone.

_Did he change his number? Why… _

_--Try him at home!_

Snapping out of my sudden hatred I quickly dialed his home phone, just as a precaution, I would try his office if that didn't work. I didn't care how, but I was going to speak to him, come hail or high water.

This time, I was completely unprepared for the quick response. "Hello," a friendly female voice said from the other end.

My stomach dropped and a moment of confusion made me forget any sense of manners. "Who the hell is this?" I yelled into the receiver.

"Bella?" the warm voice of Esme Cullen asked.

I felt the blush heat my wet body and for a moment I wished the Earth would take pity on me and swallow me whole. Only I would yell at my – _hopefully_ - future mother in-law.

"Esme! I'm so sorry… I didn't recognize your voice," I said sheepishly.

"It's okay, dear. How can I help?" she said politely. I resisted the urge to bang my head against the wall.

"Is Edward there?" I asked, biting my lip nervously.

I could hear the pity in her voice. "Oh, Bella, I'm sorry. He didn't tell you?"

"T-Tell me what, exactly?" my voice quivered with uncertainty. But I was determined not to let my mind run wild with nonsense; I needed to speak with him, regardless of what he had to tell me.

"Honey, I'm just here packing some boxes. Edward… he's flying back to England, today. He said that he needed some time out of the country."

"Because of me?" I interrupted her explanation. I felt the hot tears sting my eyes.

"I don't know, Bella," Esme replied softly.

"You know what happened, then?" I asked, already knowing her answer.

"I do," she said, her voice sounding slightly disappointed; her tone completely broke me down.

"I'm so sorry, Esme. I didn't mean to hurt him… or either of them! I didn't even get a chance to tell him that… I'm in love…"

"Bella, his plane hasn't left yet," she interrupted hastily. I could hear her shuffling around on the other end. "Maybe you can still tell him, sweetheart. His plane leaves in an hour from JFK Airport… you can still catch him."

Hope sprained within me and my tears stopped as I focused only on getting to the airport before it was too late. "What terminal?"

Once Esme gave me the information, I chanted it and memorized it like my life depended on it - because in a sense it did.

The moment the call ended I was a driving force with a one track mind - GET TO EDWARD - I only had enough sense to stop myself from leaving the apartment completely naked - which I nearly did. I ran back into my bedroom, threw on some black yoga pants on - sans panties - I couldn't even bother with those. After putting on a matching sports blouse, with built in bra and my baggie NYU hoodie, I snagged my blue converse and threw them on without bothering with socks. After quickly grabbing my wallet I made a run for it.

The elevator would take too much time, so I prayed I wouldn't break my neck as I ran down the stairs towards the lobby. Once there, I made asked Jake to take E.J. out for his daily walk and feed him - offering him an extra hundred dollars. I was out of my building before he even had a chance to react.

Luckily, just as I ran outside an old lady was just getting in a cab.

"I'm sorry, but I need this cab!" Not minding how rude I was being I quickly pulled the old lady out of the cab and got in.

"Drive! JFK!" I barked.

Offering yet another extra hundred cash incentive to the driver, he vowed to get me to airport as soon as physically possible. However, even with the driver's mad skills this was still Manhattan and getting to the airport took me a little over forty minutes. The whole time I tried to prepare the most romantic speech I could think of. I recalled poems, quotes from my favorite authors, then _his_ favorite authors. I decided I would quote Austen and Shakespeare; I would get down on my knees and tell him to me there would never be another one like him. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I almost didn't notice when the driver pulled up on the departure gates.

Throwing more cash than necessary, I sprinted out of the car trying my best to avoid the immense crowds. I stopped in front of a general monitor, looking at all the unfamiliar lists for the one flight I couldn't afford to miss.

_There! American Airlines! On time, Terminal 8!_

_--GO, GO, GO!_

I ran up to the first ticket center I could find, realizing I would need one if I wanted to get all the way to the terminal. I cut right to the front of the line, earning a few glares and some curses from the other pending passengers. After buying a random ticket to Haiti, I took off ignoring the lady's requests for any luggage.

Thankfully I was able to bypass through the first check point without any drama. Once I had stripped off my shoes and jacket the first security guard was pleased with my lack of weaponry and he let me go.

As I was running, I caught sight of the clock and noticed I had less than two minutes before they started boarding first class - which, let's face it - was totally what Edward would buy. If I had time, I would've totally gone into full-blown panic mode. However as I was pressed for time the only thing I could do was thank God the taxi dropped me off near the terminal, so I wouldn't have to run that far. Pushing myself harder, I bypassed the first part of the lobby and entered into the second check point for international travel.

From there - everything went straight to hell.

The line was enormous and there was no way in hell I was going to wait for my turn.

"Excuse me… sorry… emergency… sorry." I sidestepped people who were too shocked by my actions to say anything.

Once I got to the front of the line, I assessed my surroundings. The second check point had a metal detector as well, most of the people running it were airport employees and the only security officer was the chubby, middle aged man who was currently checking passports.

_Passport… fuuuuuuucckkkkkk! _

"Next," the bored officer called.

_Just act cool! _

_-- Easier said than done. _

"Good day," I panted, still not able to catch my breath. I handed him my ticket and my ID.

"Your passport, miss," the officer eyed me curiously.

My eyes widened and my mouth opened in shock. "Oh, God, my passport!" I cried, palming my pockets with a dramatic flare. "Where is it?!" I yelled looking around my feet.

"Now, calm down, miss… I'm sure its somewhere."

"What is it now?" an angry lady from the line interrupted the officer.

I took it as my chance. As the officer turned his attention to the exasperated flier, I made a run for it. Faster than I ever though possible, my tired legs flew under the metal detector and ran away from the second check point. The airport employees and the officer were stunned for a second, allowing me enough time to distance myself thoroughly. I vaguely heard the chubby officer yell at me and prayed that he did not own a tazer gun, I'm sure that shit would hurt like hell. I quickly glanced over my shoulder and grinned when I saw the officer a few yards behind me, his lack of fitness giving me a lot of advantage.

_Oh shit! You are sooo getting arrested. _

_-- Guess who's coming with me, bitch._

_Fuck…. Run, Bella, run! _

Just as I thought my legs were about to buckle beneath me, a sign with an arrow pointed me to the correct direction for Terminal 8. Making a sharp turn to the left, I finally reached my destination.

Luck was definitively on my side, for as soon as I turned the corner I was able to make out a perfectly disheveled mop of bronze hair. Edward was just stepping into the hallway that led to the plane.

"Edward," I panted my voice barely audible. "Edward!" I tried again, using my last breath.

I stopped immediately after that, my body demanding the much needed air. I doubled over gasping, fighting the dizziness and nausea that plagued my body. I rested my hand on a nearby glass wall, trying to balance my exhausted body so I wouldn't topple over.

I was able to see myself in the reflection of the glass. Even in the simple glass pane I could see the furious blush that practically resembled sunburn over my checks; my hair, still somewhat damp from my earlier bath was matted and frizzy. My appearance was a complete mess and I knew it would not come in my favor once I tried to convince the cops I was not a crazy terrorist intent on bombing the airport.

"Bella?" the soft velvety voice that made my heart clenched called to me. "Is that really you?" he asked with incredulity.

Taking one last deep breath, I slowly straightened up and met the pair of burning eyes I was dying to see.

"William," I said, still out of breath. "Edward, I…" my voice was horse and I desperately needed water if I wanted to continue speaking.

"What are you doing here?" he asked; his features completely confused.

And just like that, the perfect speech with literary quotes and heartfelt apologies was forgotten and I blurted out the first thing that came into my mind.

"I love _you,_" I said, as loudly as my voice allowed me to. "Please, don't leave me."

Edward stared at me in shock, his mouth slightly open and his eyes wide and hopeful. I was unable to stop the thoughts in my head from falling right out of my mouth without any filtering whatsoever. I just hoped he would make sense of my debauched sentiments.

"Don't leave…" I begged. He closed his eyes and shook his head, as if preparing to say something.

I spoke up before he could reject me completely. "You once said that you liked me just they way I am… despite my flaws, my smoking, drinking, verbal diarrhea." I took a deep breath, "Despite my obvious inability to love properly and my selfish nature… you love me. Or at least you used to love me," I chuckled nervously at the thought of him rejecting me; my off humor masking my inner worst fears.

"And I can't let you leave without telling you… without you showing you that… I feel the same." My voice broke and tears welled up in my eyes.

"You're not perfect. Despite the fact that you are obviously one of the most beautiful men I've ever met, you are flawed… You are so anal about your opinions and so closed minded it's really fucking impossible to agree with you on anything. Sometimes I see you act like you're so superior to anyone else, and I hate that," I growled.

"You're haughty and you act on impulse whenever you can't deal with shit. 'Jealous bastard' is not even a good enough term to describe your possessiveness. You hold grudges longer than anyone I've known and you can easily hate as you can love a person - Masen is a great example of that…" I rambled on; his amazed expression became blurry as tears fell from my eyes.

I paused, trying to find the right words. "But you can love harder than anyone I've ever met," I amended, hoping he would catch on to my pained voice. "You were always there, prepared to catch me when I fell, or give me advice when I made stupid decisions. Not to mention giving me the best fucking orgasms of my life." I heard someone snicker in the background but I couldn't bring myself to give two shits.

"You were always there… as a friend, as a lover, as anything I wanted you to be…"

I looked down for a moment, willing to overcome my shame as I realized just how bad I had treated him. "I took advantage of the love you offered me… and for that I am sorry."

"I want to rectify that." My brown eyes lifted to gaze into his hazel ones, without knowing it, he gave me the comfort I needed to finish my little speech.

"I don't want to take from you any longer. I want to _give_ you whatever you want, because I want you. I love you… and I want you stay with me… at least until we figure this out… or forever… whatever you want… just stay," I finished, biting my lip in anticipation.

My heart was beating so fast I swore even he could hear it. Silence drawled on for a second and I could practically see the wheels turning in his head, the struggle within. Perhaps it was only a few seconds… but the silence felt like an eternity, and the longer he took the harder my heart ached.

Just as Cullen opened his mouth to say something, the amazingly rude stewardess interrupted. "I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen, we need you to board the plane now," she said a little too sweetly, eyeing me like I was the plague.

If I hadn't been waiting for the most important response of my life then I would've kicked her skinny ass.

Cullen looked as conflicted as ever, and I knew his hesitation would not lead to a happy ending.

"Bella, I…"

Then, everything happened at once. In a second I saw Cullen slightly turn towards the stewardess, while a booming voice yelled.

"That's her!"

Both Cullen and I glanced back to see two huge guards accompanied by the chubby guard from the passport checkpoint, running towards me. Before I knew it, the air was knocked out of me and one of the guards tackled me to the ground. The sound of my body thumping against the hard, cold floor of the terminal was not a pretty one. I glanced upwards; however, it just made the pain in my head grow exponentially bigger. Almost immediately after the impact, I heard a deep velvety voice yell in anger and my world suddenly turned to black.

**

Later that evening, I woke up feeling like I had a stick shoved up my spine. My neck ached like hell and my body was tense. I was momentarily disoriented, convinced that it had all been some sort of dream. Nonetheless, the white walls and generic cot I was currently laying on told me I was in some sort of holding room.

I slowly sat up; trying to figure out how much time had passed. It was hard to tell since the room had no windows or anything that would indicate the time. I tried opening the only door in the room, but I was not too surprised to find it locked.

Sighing, I went back to the cot and sat down. I could not begin to describe the devastation I felt at the moment. Cullen had obviously left, and now I was most likely at the airport holding cell and surely about to be charged with some sort of terrorism act.

The worst part was that I didn't give a damn about the charges, or my obvious need for a lawyer. All I cared about was the fact that Cullen was not here with me.

Still I did not regret my decision. Somehow, I always knew it would be him whom I chose.

I was so lost in my thoughts I almost didn't notice the door opening. "Oh, good! You're awake," the chubby officer from before said. He looked tense and was obviously being sarcastic when he said he was glad that I was awake.

"What happened?" I asked, confused.

"You hit your head and passed out when we tackled you. The staff doctor said you would be fine," he explained nonchalantly. He was holding a clipboard and shuffling around with some papers.

"Oh," I responded, he didn't even look up.

"Lucky for you, there was no real disturbance and the particular plane you interrupted was able to take off a few minutes after we got you into the medical center. So, no real charges will be filled."

_The plane took off…_

_--He left me._

I closed my eyes and hugged my arms around myself. I felt like I was shattering right before this man's eyes. He however, didn't seem to care however.

"Everyone got in the plane safe, then?" I asked in a small voice.

The officer lifted his head to look up at me for the first time, quirking an eyebrow he replied, "Ms. Swan, that's probably not the best way to word your question. And for the record, bypassing security checkpoints and running around like a crazy woman in an airport is generally not a good idea at all," he scolded. "It raises suspicion and gets you arrested."

I felt the angry blush rise on my cheeks. "Sorry," I mumbled.

He shook his head, glancing back at the clipboard he continued. "I'm glad you understand. Now in regards to your question, yes, Ms. Swan, everyone made it on the plane okay."

I was determined not to cry in front of this man. But the confirmation that Cullen had in fact left me was too much. Trying to hide my embarrassing pain I rested my head in my hands and silently let the tears fall.

The stupid officer paid no attention to my gestures, as he was still engrossed in his paperwork. He then set off to give me a speech on the importance of airport security and following 'the standard secure procedures for boarding a plane'. Particularly emphasizing that no matter the 'love-crisis' circumstances one is facing, 'procedure must always be followed.'

"I must really stress the severity of your actions, Ms. Swan. If it wasn't for your boyfriend you would be dealing with a lot more…"

_Wait! Did he say…_

"Boyfriend?" I asked, looking up hopefully.

The officer seemed taken aback by the tears in my eyes, nevertheless he responded. "Mr. Cullen… your lawyer?" he said hesitantly, as if doubting his answer.

"What are you talking about?!" I shouted. He jumped unexpectedly, probably frightened by my tone.

"Mr. Cullen… he's the one who convinced us everything was a misunderstanding. He's been here with you, I thought he would be here so you could sign the release form but…"

"Edward was here? He didn't board the plane?" I asked, my voice shrilled and panicked.

"No, I didn't," a soft voice said from the doorway.

My head snapped to the direction of the voice so quickly I knew I would have whiplash later – like I really cared.

There he was, my Edward, hair standing up at odd ends - as it would often be when he was stress or worried; perfectly pressed suit and coat on. His features were of curiosity and concern, a total contradiction to his regal posture.

My legs moved without me asking them too and before I knew it I was standing right in front of Edward. I stopped myself inches away from his chest.

"Please tell me you didn't stay just to make sure I didn't end up in Guantanamo," I whispered.

Chuckling, he shook his head and slowly raised his hands to cup my face. "That was a big part of it." He wiped away my tears and gave me the shy crooked smile that I loved. "But not the sole reason, Bella."

I couldn't help the stupid giddy smile that escaped me. Nor was I able to contain myself from jumping into his arms, locking my hands around his neck and my legs around his waist. Edward stumbled back from the impact, but managed stay upright as his hands instinctively grabbed my ass to keep me from falling.

The moment was so surreal that I couldn't bring myself to say anything or do anything else but hold on to him desperately, my stupid ear-to-ear smile never faltering as I rested my head in the crook of his neck. I could feel Edward do the same, as he kissed my hair and rested his cheek against it.

_He stayed! He loves me! _

I felt Edward move us but I couldn't bring myself to care, even as I was suddenly reminded that we weren't alone. The officer - probably uncomfortable from our display - quickly murmured something and exited the room closing the door with a sharp bang behind him. Edward sat down on the cot, leaving me straddling him.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened," I said, slowly pulling away to see his reaction.

Edward chuckled. "Only you could get into this much trouble," he said, his expression turning from amusement to concern. "Who told you I was leaving?"

"Esme," I replied. "I cracked today and when I called your house she was there." I shrugged.

He seemed confused by my comment so I decided to explain - as best I could - what brought me here. "I was too scared," I started, unclasping my hands from his neck and resting them on my lap.

Too ashamed of my confession, I looked down so I wouldn't see the disappointment in his eyes. Nevertheless, I was determined to explain.

"I was too scared to take what I wanted. I've known for a while now that you were _it _for me. But I didn't want to hurt Masen and I didn't want to be the bad guy in the story…" I trailed off, looking up to see and unreadable expression in Cullen's face.

"Since the moment I met you… it's like, all odds have been against us. Either you were being an ass or I was being a bitch," I joked, trying to ease the tension. "It wasn't easy, yet, the pull between us was so great we were able to overlook everything and start a friendship. And later a relationship."

"It was like, since the beginning, my heart couldn't stay away from you. And when I finally gave you a chance, I discovered how truly wonderful you really are. And since that moment my heart couldn't let you go."

Edward shook his head, as if he didn't comprehend what I was saying. "You've always wanted James, Bella. Even with the whole Heidi ordeal you took him back. You left me because he proposed… what changed?" he asked, running his hands through his hair. I could see he was afraid of my answer, but he needed it to understand my feelings.

"Masen is a charming man," I shrugged, trying to overlook the way his posture stiffened in immediate jealousy. "I'm sorry, but I have to be honest, and you would know if I lied to you."

He sighed and nodded, urging me to continue. "I love your brother, William. As he told me the other day, I don't think we ever really stop loving someone. Love changes, it grows smaller or bigger with time. People's actions affect or nurture it, but it never really goes away. Falling in love with Masen was quick and easy, almost too easy."

Edward closed his eyes, his features full of pain and reserve; I knew my words hurt but I needed to make my point clear. "Then, why?" he asked, his voice low and desperate.

"Even if Masen will always have a part in my heart, you're the one that owns it. Falling in love with you was not easy… but it felt so natural I knew it would've happened no matter the circumstances."

I placed my hand on his cheek, feeling his six o'clock shadow and smiling at the way his features softened with my touch. "I was already in love with you before the Hamptons. I always looked forward to our time together, and I found great comfort in knowing you were my friend. That night in the wine cellar just made me realize how much I really needed you… mentally and physically."

Cullen smirked at my confession. Growing more confident his hands moved to my waist pulling me closer to him. My arms wrapped around his neck as he rested his head on mine.

"I've been too scared to admit my feelings and this morning I realized I was fucking tired of running away from you. I called your cell phone, then your house. When Esme answered and told me you were going back to London, I completely lost it," I said shaking my head.

"I got offered a promotion of sorts; it's an international case that is based in London. Because I'd already lived there, I assumed it would be easier for me to go instead of Jasper or Rosalie. It was an easy decision." he explained. "I was positive you were going to choose James," he whispered, his voice so low I almost didn't catch it.

I shook my head frantically and opened my mouth to tell him so stupid he was when he spoke up. "But you're here… with me and I would be lying if I said I wasn't amazed. But I know you're here because you want to be, and you don't know how much that means to me."

A single tear escaped from his eye and I wiped it away gently. I was always astounded at how much emotion he would show me and I would always be grateful that he opened his heart to me and me alone. I kissed each of his eyes chastely, silently thanking him for the gesture.

I bit my lip, trying to mask my giddiness. "So… does this mean you're staying then? With me?" I asked, wanting to hear it from his mouth, even though his actions spoke for themselves.

He nodded pulling away to look into my eyes. Tucking a strand of hair behind my ear he answered, "I'll stay as long as you'll want me."

"I'll want you forever," I said, my tone serious yet a smile crept up on my face.

"Forever it is, then," he agreed, raising his hands to cup my face once more and pulling me towards him.

Our lips met tenderly. His mouth was soft and reverent; he took his time, kissing my upper lip then my lower one sweetly. I followed his lead, enjoying the softness of his lips contrasting with his rough stubble. My hands flew to his hair, grasping its strands and keeping his face locked with mine. My body moved forward, wanting to feel him closer I didn't stop until my breasts were pressed tightly against his chest. I unhooked my legs from his waist and set the soles of my feet on top of the cot, using them to leverage myself further into his body. I gasped as my actions grind my center into the bulge in his pants.

I recognized his arousal immediately and couldn't help but push myself onto him more and more. My actions sparked Edward out of his tenderness and in a flash his dominant nature took over. His tongue tasted my lips before entering my mouth and brushing my tongue with sweet reverie. His hands moved from my face to my back and onto my ass, helping my movements against his cock.

"Ahh," I moaned, pulling away from his mouth. Edward took advantage of the movement and moved his kisses down my jaw and onto my neck. I let him nibble and suck on the tender skin, too lost in the feelings to care about him leaving any type of marks.

My own hands roamed under his heavy coat. My nails clawed his back over his smooth white dress shirt. Edward was past all decorum, as the sudden cool air alerted me that he had unzipped my hoodie. One of his hands the left my ass to cup my clothed breast and pinch my already taut nipple.

He kissed me once more and I eagerly kissed him back with fervor. At that moment, I didn't care where we were or who might suddenly enter. My only concern was to touch him, to feel him. With a lust filled haze, my hands flew onto the waistband of his pants, quickly un-tucking his shirt, unbuckling his belt, and unzipping his pants. I dipped my hand on to his boxers, palming his length and cupping him. Edward practically jumped at my touch, his mouth falling open in shock; his eyes dark with lust - he looked simply beautiful. I wrapped my fingers along his girth and pumped him a few times, getting reacquainted with his cock. I licked his lips slowly, urging him to kiss me as he enjoyed my ministrations.

Edward quickly snapped out of his shock, his full blown smirk making an appearance. Before I knew it, he returned my kisses hungrily, squeezing my breast and pinching my nipple with enthusiasm and purpose. His other hand left the contours of my ass to rest on top of my belly. Letting his fingers brush the skin between my blouse and my yoga pants tentatively, I moaned, encouraging him to move lower.

My left hand grasped his shoulder to maintain my balance while my right kept pleasuring him. His kisses urged me on, and I didn't notice the movement of his right hand before it was too late. Edward groaned as hand dipped into my yoga pants and cupped my sex, feeling the warmth emanating from me.

I gasped as his middle finger brushed against my slit, spreading the juices over my center. "No panties, darling?" he asked against my lips.

I didn't care for his teasing but since I was at the mercy of his fingers I told him the truth. "I was in a hurry to leave my apartment."

Edward nodded wordlessly, kissing my neck once more as his fingers moved over me and circled my clit. My own hands had stopped; I was too lost in his touch to continue. I moved my hands to remove my hoodie completely, letting it fall to the floor; just as I was about to press myself harder on to his hands, Edward suddenly stopped and retrieved his hand from my most intimate place.

"What? No, don't stop," I begged, kissing him again, the palm of my hand cupping the head of his member.

Edward shuddered in pleasure but grabbed my hands and pulled them away, resting them on his chest. "Darling, you have no idea how much I want you…" He kissed me chastely to prove his point.

"Then why…"

"There's a camera in here," he interrupted motioning with his head up to one of the corners of the room.

I turned my head to see a single camera strategically facing us. I gasped, my face heating up with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Bella. I thought you knew," Cullen quickly said, apologetically.

I looked at Cullen for a moment, he was panting, his tie was hanging loosely on his chest and I had no idea when I had done that. His hair was a complete mess thanks to my hands - as I was sure mine was as well. His shirt was un-tucked, even so I could see his arousal between us, straining for my touch. He was panting and even if he was trying to be a gentleman I could see the lust behind his hazel eyes. My own arousal made it hard for me to pull away - my swollen clit ached for his hands and my center begged for his cock. My nipples were too tight, too aroused as you could obviously make them out through my thin blouse. And the blush on my body was not entirely due to the embarrassment from the camera, it was mostly from his touch.

A devilish thought entered my mind. "I don't care," I simply said, before pulling him towards me once more. My kiss muffled his protest; reluctantly, I could feel him give in to my request.

"Bella?" he asked between my kisses.

"I want you," I replied huskily, kissing his jaw and playfully biting his earlobe. I was too far gone to care.

"You'll be the death of me," Edward replied, breathlessly.

I vaguely wondered if I was pushing him too much when I felt him cup my ass again and lift us from the cot. I gasped when I felt him move us quickly to the corner of the room, right bellow the noisy camera and out of its immediate view.

I smiled teasingly as he pressed me forcefully against the wall. "You're just as bad as me," I whispered into his ear, moaning as he nibbled my neck.

Edward set me down on my feet, covering my body with his. He took a deep breath before asking, "Bella, are you sure?"

I smiled warmly at his protectiveness, but it just spurred me on. "Yes," I said decisively, pulling myself up on my toes to kiss him hungrily.

It was all he needed; pulling back from the kiss he grabbed the edge of my yoga pants and pulled them down, hastily helping me remove my shoes too. In less than two seconds I was naked before him from the waist down and I couldn't be happier.

Edward quickly stood and I helped him push his own pants down. He cupped my ass, helping me up and wrapping my legs around his waist once more, he pressed me against the wall completely, and I noted he maneuvered me so his long coat would hide my naked lower half.

I looked up at him as he aligned himself to my center, panting profusely. We held our gazes as he pushed himself upward, burying his cock deep inside me. I gasped in pleasure, throwing my head back and tightening the hold on my legs.

"Oh, Bella… baby, you feel so good," Edward grunted, pressing me against the wall and moving inside me in a slow measured pace.

My fingers tangled within his hair, and my face buried in his neck and he stepped closer to gain a better leverage. I could smell his fuckscent - his clean aroma of soap and honey that both comforted and drove me wild with passion all at the same time.

In no time at all, Cullen's thrusts became more forceful, his pace grew quicker and I moaned in pleasure as he filled and stroked the sensitive spot deep within me. My pleas grew, urging him to go faster, harder, begging him not to stop.

His fingers dug into my ass, pushing me against him. I could feel the way his muscles strained beneath me, and I found great pleasure in the way he shivered as I moaned into his neck, biting and sucking on his skin.

"Argg, Edward… I'm coming," I moaned, barely containing the soft cry that rippled through me as my body tightened and a great shock spread from my center on to my limbs.

"Bella," Edward moaned. He rode my orgasm, finally releasing himself just as I was coming down my high. Feeling his cock twitch inside me gave me the ultimate pleasure I could wish for.

He slipped out of me, but made no move to put me down. With a shy smile, I pulled back from his neck to look at him. I smiled as I recognized the sheer love that radiated out of us, looking up at his brilliant eyes I knew they mirrored my own sated expression - nothing made me happier than to know we gave each other that peace.

"I love you, Isabella," Edward whispered, leaning down to kiss my lips chastely.

I giggled, unable to contain my mirth. "I love you too, Edward. I always have."

**Epilogue: Second Chances?**

**Masen POV**

It was December in New York and the harsh winter wind gave no pity on me as it blew roughly across my athletic frame, smarting my face and ruffling my messy hair. Out of habit I inhaled the lit cigarette, taking a moment to relish the feeling of the toxic-yet-soothing smoke settle into my lungs.

Nonchalantly, I glanced down at my watch.

7:35 AM.

Perfect - just enough time to grab a double espresso from my favorite French café that was conveniently around the corner from my spacious loft.

As I walked the small distance, I tried to focus on something – the sound of my expensive Italian dress shoes on the pavement, or the sounds of bustling traffic; however, nothing seemed to push _her_ out of my mind. Frustrated, I ran my over-eager fingers through my haphazard hair, not giving a toss about how it must look by now.

Fuck, I mean - I wanted to believe that I was okay… that I wasn't fucking losing my God-damn mind. But, in reality I was a fucking downright mess.

Bella had chosen him – William. My brother, my flesh and blood and I couldn't get over it ever since the day Bella had phoned me. Taking one last long inhale of the cigarette I threw it towards the ground, stepped on it, and put out the lighted end. I wrapped my hand around the golden bar of the door, opening it and stepping into the quaint café. I closed my eyes for a moment, relishing in the sensual smell of coffee and freshly baked goods, hoping it would help soothe my emotional wounds. Unfortunately, it was only a temporary relief. Opening my eyes, I slowly made my way towards the familiar counter.

"Hi, Mr. Masen! The usual today?" Amelia asked, her cheerful smile making me feel ever more somber.

"Sure, Amelia, thanks." I said, my voice somewhat monotone.

The young girl seemed to notice and frowned. "Care for an extra shot today, Mr. Masen?"

I politely shook my head at the offer. "No, I think I'll be on the bloody floor if that happens." I responded, trying to put on my best smile – it seemed to work as she laughed softly and left the counter to make my daily order.

I sighed, taping my credit card on the smooth surface as I heard the soft sound of heels behind me. Usually, I would turn around, my curiosity getting the best of me. I would be wondering that kind of legs those heels held – long, thin, shapely, perhaps? But today, I just didn't fucking care.

"Here you go, Mr. Masen." Amelia said, placing the coffee on the counter. I handed her my card as she shook her head.

"It's on the house; you look like you've had a tough morning."

I half-heartedly smiled. Was I that fucking obvious?

"Thanks, love." I said, grabbing my cup and turning around. I took two small steps when I bumped into something soft, womanly, and warm.

"Omph!" I said tipping my cup of hot coffee onto the obstruction in front of me.

"Ah!" the young woman squeaked, leaping back. I quickly grabbed some napkins from the counter and started to blot up the stain I had created on her elaborate ivory lace dress.

"Shit, I am so sorry! I didn't see…" I started to mumble. But then, I looked upwards towards the woman's face and my heart decided to skip an extra beat at the site before me.

Talk about déjà-fucking-vu.

"Tanya…" I whispered. The woman, who was busy cleaning her newly coffee soaked dress, looked up. Her lips parted slightly.

"James…" she whispered back. It took a moment, but she seemed to recover quickly, regaining her composure.

"How have you been, Edward?" she asked, her lips curving into a smile, the coffee-soaked dress momentarily forgotten. I sighed, rubbing my morning-stubble covered cheek for a moment.

"Actually, I've been fucking miserable." I said, my own confession shocking me.

She cocked her head, ordering herself a vanilla latte. "You seemed happy last time I saw you with Bella."

My face fell with the mention of Bella's name; Tanya seemed to notice as she handed Amelia some cash.

"Oh, I didn't realize. I'm sorry," she recovered quickly.

Narrowing my eyes, I studied her for a moment. She looked absolutely… breathtaking. She was wearing a fitted black satin trench coat that shimmered slightly underneath the café's low lights. Peeking out from lapels of the trench seemed to be an extravagant lace beige-colored dress.

"James?" her sweet voice asked, breaking me out of my inner ramblings. I shook my head and apologized once more.

"I'm sorry; I was just… looking at your er… um, dress. I think I've bloody ruined it."

Tanya grabbed her latte and shrugged, stepping out of the line. "It's okay, really. I'm sure my dry cleaner can get it out. Besides, I have another dress at the gallery."

"The gallery?" I asked curiously.

She smiled, nodded and looked at her watch. "Yes, I work at the Art Gallery down the street. Look, I have to go… I'm sorry about everything, James. You deserve to be happy."

Happy… I missed that fucking feeling.

With slightly more confidence, I stood straight up and did something I never thought I would have a chance to do again. Reaching into my coat pocket, I pulled out my stark white business card.

"Take my card, Tanya. Let me pay for your dress to be cleaned, I can at least do that," I said as innocently as possible, holding out the simple business card to her.

She eyed the card, then me carefully and took it. "Only for the dry cleaner's bill, James."

I held up my hands innocently and tried my damnest to put on my crooked smile. "Of course, Tanya; just a dry cleaner's bill. It's not like I'd ask you out for dinner or anything."

"And, it's not like I'd say yes or anything," she responded, walking towards the door; her womanly hips shifting from side to side.

I never got tired of that sight – even after all these years. Before she reached the door, however, she turned around, her strawberry blonde curls swinging off her shoulder.

"I'm really sorry about Bella, James." She walked out of the door with a small, 'ding'. I stood there for a moment longer – still mesmerized from her presence.

Bella… in the few moments that I was conversing with Tanya, I had completely (well, not fucking completely) forgot about my state of absolute misery. Taking a sip of the coffee, I realized the temporary relief of my heartache was gone and it was back with full force. I sighed, making my way to the door and out towards the callous cold.

This day was going to be hell - however, it already seemed to have a little silver lining– Tanya. A halfhearted smile tugged at my lips and my heart at the mention of her name. Maybe... this whole 'Bella picking William' ordeal was my second chance with Tanya – my first love. Maybe, this was all meant to be.

Or maybe… I was just losing my fucking mind.

* * *

K - I hope you guys liked the final chapter of this installment of ATOTE. Wait! Did I say 'installment'? Well yes... but Becca will tell you more of that. I have to say this chapter did not come easily at all. Most of you know, this decision haunted us from the very first chapters; for a while there it was practically impossible for us to decide how the story was going to end. But, I am happy to say we reached a solid agreement - that was carefully considered. I really hope everyone understands Bella's decision and I hope you join us in out next endeavor. Either way.. LOVE IT... HATE IT... please review... it's the last chance we got to hear from you On this story. AND PLEASE VISIT THE FORUMS IF YOU FEEL LIKE YELLING OR TALKING TO US!! Much love!! XOXO

B - *tears* I'M STILL TEAM MASEN, GOD DAMNIT! But, Bella ending up with Cullen was a mutal decision and I thought it wrapped up the story beautifully. So, please leave us your goodbye reviews and truly let us know how you really feel. Loved it? Hated it? Just so-so? LET US KNOW! Once again, this wouldn't be possible without you, so thank you.

**BIG CRAZY ANNOUNCEMENT TIME!**

When Karla and I started this story we made one big agreement - no sequels. Yes, you heard me ladies - no ATOTE 2. Sad? Yes? Well... so were we.

After much thought and consideration (and watching Bridget Jones: Edge of Reason gazillons of times) we have come to the conclusion that the tale of the two edwards isn't done being told. Yeah, you heard me.

Karla and I are continuing this brilliant story and it will soon be posted to this lovely site we call, 'Twilighted'! Old characters will be back and new ones introduced! It will be just as amazing as this one - hopefully, we can make it even better! So, as a final, 'thank you' for all your amazing support, we present the title and the summary for 'A Tale of Two Edwards: Moving Forwards and Backwards'. Enjoy.

A Tale of Two Edwards: Moving Forwards and Backwards

Summary:

Spinsterhood bounded Bella Swan has finally found the love of her life, Edward William Cullen. Both are committed to making their new-found relationship work, but exactly how much are they willing to give when certain situations threaten to tear them apart?

Meanwhile, playboy Edward James Masen has finally found hope within his pathetic love life when an old flame reappears. But, how much is he really willing to sacrifice for his first love? And how much is his first love really over her troubled past?

Only time, trust and love will tell. This simply is a story of four people who are trying to find and keep what everyone desires – their true love.

Thoughts? Excited? Over it? Let us know! And please, add both K (kARLOTITA09) and myself (XShear) to your updates, to make sure you get notice when the new story goes up!

And, we can never say this enough... we fucking love you, bbs. :)


End file.
